Luna Llena
by Parisalice
Summary: Sally, ha vivido en Beacon Hills toda su vida, guarda un secreto que no desea compartir, hasta que una chica es destrozada en el bosque y con ello todo parece cambiar, desde hombros-lobo, brujas, kanimas y cazadores. Deberá aliarse con un atractivo desconocido que será su único vínculo a entender todo lo que está pasando y ayudar a sus amigos en el proceso. Derek/OC.
1. Capítulo I: En la noche de luna llena

Capítulo 1: En la noche de luna llena

La noche estaba en su peak, al igual que la fiesta cuando quise salir a tomar aire. La música retumbaba, la casa estaba repleta de adolescentes bailando, borrachos, drogados, besándose, haciéndolo y más. La estaba pasando bastante bien, pero quería estar sola un momento, tenía a Thomas, un compañero de Jackson del equipo de Lacrosse pegado a mis talones desde que Lydia me lo encajó para ser mi cita de esta noche, no quería una cita... Estaba pasando un buen rato con mis amigos, quería mi espacio y disfrutar de un buen trago. Cuando Thomas ya se empezó a poner lo bastante ebrio para atreverse a lanzarse a robarme un beso decidí huir y buscar a quien sea para que me quitara a Thomas de encima. No encontraba ni a Lydia ni a Jackson, Danny al parecer se había ido temprano con su novio, Allison debía de estar por ahí con McCall. Si no fuera porque no tenía idea cuantos vasos de vodka se había tomado Thomas le pondría un poco de belladona en el vaso para que se durmiera y me dejara en paz. Pero, ahora estaba más precavida que antes, así que decidí escapar al antejardín por la puerta de atrás cercana a la piscina.

-Sally-. escuché que me llamaban, debía ser mi supuesta cita, volteé la cabeza para ver si lo veía, había un mar de gente entre ambos, así que por ahora estaba salvada.

-Auch-. choqué con un cuerpo duro de hombre, por suerte mi vaso no derramó en su camiseta blanca. Elevé la vista ya que era bastante más alto que yo. Un muchacho mayor, con ojos verdes intensos me quedó viendo, pestañeé repetidas veces como si estuviera lo suficientemente ebria para imaginarlo. -Lo siento-. susurré al ver que no me había fijado. Y seguí mi camino antes de que se me ocurriera decir alguna estupidez o toparme con Thomas. Miré hacia atrás y vi como el muchacho también lo hacía, nunca había visto un rostro como el de él, pero tuve esa sensación de no ser la primera vez que me topaba con él, no le di demasiadas vueltas y me volteé para buscar mi salida.

Quizás estaba algo más precavida desde el ataque ocurrido en los bosques, la chica descuartizada, eso nunca ocurría acá en Beacon Hills, era una ciudad pequeña como cualquier otra de California, lo que al menos tenía claro era que excenta de actividad paranormal, Beacon Hills no estaba. Y era por esa misma razón por la cual mi abuela insistía en que llevara colgando un amuleto de plata en mi cuello, y belladona con acónito a donde fuera, sabía que mi abuela tenía un instinto para estas cosas, más que nada Bruja mala nunca muere, pero en mi existencia en Beacon Hills nunca había visto o recordado cosas fuera de lo comunes que no haya ocasionado yo misma. De todas maneras mejor no dudar de mi abuela, ya que hasta yo misma tenía un extraño presentimiento desde que vi en las noticias lo ocurrido en el bosque.

Salí al porche de la casa a tomar aire, me senté en un escalón y chequeé la hora, 1:45, la noche estaba helada, la luna llena iluminaba el pavimento junto unas tenues luces encendidas aun, me incorporé para ver si veía aun el auto de Danny, pero no. Tuve esa extraña sensación de cuando sientes que alguien te observa, pero no sabes exactamente donde. Me giré, pero solo sentí el viento que venía desde el frondoso bosque. Cerré los ojos, últimamente tenía sueños extraños con el bosque de Beacon Hills, vivía al lado el bosque así que no era anormal soñar con él, pero repetidamente, me hacía pensar que era algo que tenía que saber mi abuela, pero no quería más magia, más predicciones, más ritos, más pociones, por ahora…solo quería ser Sally, estudiante de secundaria, disfrutando con sus amigos.

Busqué mi celular, llamaría a un taxi, probablemente no responderían taxis a esta hora ni vendrían a este lado de la ciudad, pero valía la pena intentarlo...

-Sally, ahí estás!-. escuché la voz de Lydia venir hacia mi. Venía con el labial rojo algo corrido, y arreglándose la ropa- Thomas te ha estado buscando por todas partes, qué haces acá?-. dijo con una mano en la cintura y la cabeza inclinada, mirándome el reproche.

-Yo…estaba tomando algo de aire, vuelvo de inmediato, no quiero emborracharme-. mentí, me levanté y le arreglé el labial con mi pulgar.

-Estupendo! Le diré a Thomas que estás acá-. dijo a través de mi dedo.

-No ! Lydia-. dije tomándola del brazo antes de que se fuera buscar a Thomas. -Yo iré a buscarlo, no te preocupes amiga-. le di mi mejor sonrisa de amiga responsable. Lydia me miró con sospecha, luego se le pasó y me sonrió.

-Ok, te veo adentro, linda-. me dijo lanzándome un beso con la mano.

Solté un suspiro y bajé a la acera. Probé mi trago, pero ya estaba demasiado amargo, con una mueca de asco lo tiré al basurero.

Marqué el numero del taxi, pero nadie contestó, la compañía salía fuera de servicio. Suspiré, la señal era pésima aquí. Cuando pensé en llamar a Allison veo a McCall salir rápidamente, corriendo y yendo su auto y echándolo a andar, casi me golpeó al salir. Luego aparece Allison corriendo tras él.

-Allison, qué sucede?-. pregunté poniéndome de pie.

-No se, Scott, se sintió mal y se fue-. me dijo con cara confundida. Guardé mi teléfono y fui hasta ella.

-Cómo, no te dio explicaciones?-. Allison negó.-Quizás se enfermó del estómago, o le cayó mal el ponche-. dije tratando de consolarla ya que lucía bastante decepcionada.

-Tal vez, pero me dejó sin explicación….tú qué haces acá? Thomas te andaba buscando-. me dijo cambiando de tema.

-Solo tomaba algo de aire, yo creo que me iré a casa…ya estoy cansada…-.

-Stiles me llevará, quieres irte con nosotros?-. me ofreció amablemente.

-No, no te preocupes, estoy cerca de casa y creo que llamaré a un taxi, Stiles vive hacia el otro lado además-. cosa que era verdad, no lo haría recorrerse toda la ciudad.

-Segura?- yo asentí.- Ok, entonces nos vemos en clases-. se acercó y me abrazó, le respondí -Estás helada, no tienes frío?-dijo tocando mi brazo.

\- Ten toma mi blazer-. me ofreció su blazer azul oscuro.

-Gracias, que tierna-. dije sonriéndole, en realidad estaba helado y solo llevaba puesto un vestido con tirantes. -Nos vemos, y Allison, por favor no le digas a Thomas ni a Lydia que estoy afuera…-. dije con suplica. Allison me miró extrañada con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien-. me dijo yéndose.

Bajé nuevamente a la acera, intenté tener servicio, pero no había. Lo último que quería era pedirle a Thomas que me fuera a dejar a casa, de seguro no saldría gratis. Jackson y Lydia se irían más tarde, y mi padre estaría durmiendo profundamente.

Una pareja pasó de camino hacia a el bosque se iban riendo y ebrios, con claras intenciones de hacer más que eso. Los vi adentrarse, el bosque solo prometía oscuridad, y el viento frío que hacía ulular las hojas de los árboles. No me habría detenido más tiempo a pensarlo cuando vi unos ojos rojos que se asomaban por el costado de los muchachos, parpadeo para ver si es parte del cansancio de mi mente, pero siguen ahí, veo como la figura oscura se aleja en la penumbra de los arboles. Bajó hacia el bosque, se que no debería, debería marchar al otro lado y buscar un taxi o alguien conocido que me lleve a casa, pero mi curiosidad me lo impide y mi miedo a que otro ataque ocurriera y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, me acerqué a paso veloz, pero los ojos se desvanecieron en la oscuridad. Me puse contra un árbol dudando si entrar o no, sería un animal salvaje? Y si lo era no debería advertirle a esa pareja? O solo era mi paranoia?

-Hey.. qué haces ahí?-. escucho una voz de hombre que se dirige a mi. Me giré algo asustada. Era el muchacho con el cual había chocado anteriormente. Estaba de pie frente a un Camaro negro.

-Nada..- respondo alejándome del bosque. Siento como la mirada de él me sigue.

-Necesitas que te lleven?-. me dice serio,

-No, gracias-. respondo cortante. De seguro me iría con un extraño a casa.

-No encontrarás taxis a esta hora-. me dice. Me giro a verlo. Me queda viendo con una mirada de estar aburrido, pero su cara estaba seria y apretando los dientes, apoyado en el auto con los brazos cruzados.

-Ese no es tu problema-. dije con voz seria.

El muchacho se acercó a la luz parándose de el auto. Era alto, de cabello oscuro, ojos verdes penetrantes, facciones duras y definidas, cejas pobladas, sin barba. Vestía chaqueta de cuero, jeans negro y camiseta blanca. Era atractivo, pero no gracias, no sería una chica muerta por un muchacho apuesto estilo James Dean.

-No te lo pediré de nuevo, pero de verdad prefieres caminar?-. dijo entre dientes, sentí su mirada recorrerme de arriba a abajo ligeramente, sin señales de lujuria, solo viéndome.

-A irme con un extraño, si, caminar suena bien-. dije ya apestada de que me molestara y con mis manos cruzadas debajo de mi pecho.

-Que tierna, soy amigo de Scott, ahora subes? Antes de que te apetezca meterte de nuevo al dijo rudamente. Enarqué las cejas enojada, iba a responder ante eso, pero escucho la voz de Thomas llamándome.

-Sally !-.

Giro mi cabeza hacia la casa, y veo como Thomas se acerca desde el fondo del salón. El muchacho mira hacia donde yo veo y asiente.

-Entonces parece que ya tienes quien te lleve...-. me dijo sacando las llaves de su auto.

-Espera...- dije apresurada.-Esto es solo un te llevo a casa por ser compañera de McCall? O un te llevo a casa a cambio de tu número de teléfono y una ida al mirador de Beacon Hills?-. Vi como ponía los ojos en blanco ante lo que había dicho.

-No me interesan las adolescentes de preparatoria-. dijo seriamente y me abrió la puerta del Camaro. -Subes?-. Di una última mirada hacia la fiesta y me apresuré, era mi única salida ahora que Thomas me vio afuera. Me subí al Camaro negro, los asientos estaban limpios, al igual que el interior del auto, parecía como que nunca llevara a nadie de copiloto ya que el respaldo estaba demasiado adelante que mis rodillas chocaban con el aparador del auto.

-Dónde vives?-. dijo encendiendo el motor

Me puse el cinturón.- Lake Road 2580-. dije viendo por el espejo retrovisor lateral del auto como Thomas salía y me buscaba. Sentí algo de remordimiento al verlo así, pero nunca pedí salir con él, Lydia me lo enganchó esta noche y ya estaba ebrio !

-Qué sucede?-. dijo él viéndome extrañado.

-Nada-. dije volviendo a mi asiento. El auto salió con rapidez a la carretera tomando dirección norte. Tomé aire algo asustada de estar con un completo extraño que me llevaba a casa.

-Era tu novio?-. dijo.

-Quien?-. dije haciéndome la que no sabía a quien se refería.

-El tipo que salió y te buscaba-. dijo haciéndolo sonar muy obvio.

-Thomas, no, Dios no, no es mi novio-. dije aliviada. Él no dijo nada. Me abracé a mí misma, estaba helada. Él encendió la calefacción.

-Gracias-. susurré. No hablaba demasiado al parecer, tenía la mirada fija en la ruta, hacía curvas pronunciadas, pero frenaba despacio y aceleraba rápido.

Nunca lo había visto en Beacon Hills, no era que conociera a toda la ciudad, pero de seguro no olvidaría a alguien que se ve como él.

-Así que conoces a McCall?-. pregunté para romper algo de silencio y de verdad saber que no estoy tomando una decisión directa a mi muerte.

-Si, eso te dije-. me respondió como si fuera obvio.

-Son amigos?-. pregunté casi temiendo que me tirara del auto ante su mirada dura.

-Algo así- dijo dándome una corta mirada.- Tú eres compañera de él?-.

-Si, vamos juntos a Beacon Hills-. dije. -Y tú de dónde lo conoces?-.

-De por ahí-. dijo cortante. Como si eso me hiciera creer menos que él era un psicopata. -Solía ir a Beacon Hills también-. dijo calmando mi ansiedad y sospecha.

-De verdad? Nunca te había visto-. dije sorprendida.

-Salí hace bastante tiempo-. No pregunté hace cuanto ya que no creo que me hubiera respondido, así que traté de calcular su edad para ver hace cuando habría salido, se notaba por lo menos unos 5 años mayor que yo, quizás sus facciones duras y la cara de poca amabilidad le agregaban algunos más.

-Qué sucede? Estás tratando de ver que edad tengo?-. Negué con el rostro. -Confórmate con mayor que tú-. No respondí y me quedé en silencio algo asustada de hacer más preguntas.

-Entonces, te aburriste de la fiesta…o solo estabas esquivando a tu novio?-. dijo rompiendo ahora él el silencio.

-No es mi novio, y no, no me aburrí de la fiesta, solo estoy cansada-. dije viendo por la ventana. -Y tú qué hacías ahí sino te interesan las adolescentes de preparatoria? Vendiendo drogas o alcohol?-. dije entre ironía y verdad.

Me dio una mirada de enojo entrecerrada. Sus ojos si que expresaban. - Acaso tengo la apariencia de vender drogas?-. dijo en un tono como si lo hubiera insultado, técnicamente lo hice.

No respondí y me reí internamente. El suspiró. -No, estaba esperando a alguien-.

-A Scott?-.

-Si-.

-Lo vi irse apresurado-.

-Eso noté-.

-Esta en esta curva-. dije viendo asomarse mi casa. La estructura alta, de cerca blanca con tejas azules. -Mi casa-. dije al ver que me miró sin entender. Dobló y aparcó cerca de la cerca que separaba mi casa con el terreno del bosque.

-Gracias por traerme-. dije desabrochando mi cinturón.

-No hay de que, deberías saber decirle que no a tu novio, en vez de escapar de él-. dijo cuando abrí la puerta del auto.

-No es mi novio-. dije nuevamente molesta.

-O elegir mejor a tus conductores designados-. Cerré la puerta del auto y no le respondí, solo le di una mirada entre cerrada de molesta.

-Gracias nuevamente y adiós-. dije viéndolo. -Espero que te hayas divertido en la fiesta-. dije con una intención no tan sincera evidentemente y me marché. Llegué al porche de mi casa, saqué mis botas vaquero para no hacer ruido y abrí la puerta, giré el rostro al escuchar el ruido del Camaro tomar la carretera de nuevo.

Nuevamente desperté agitada y sudorosa por las pesadillas, recordaba una casa de madera en llamas, una casa en la cual nunca he estado, el bosque próximo, helado, oscuro, y unos ojos rojos siguiéndome, una criatura saliendo de las sombras, y finalmente los ojos verdes del muchacho que me trajo a casa. Fui a la ducha rápidamente para no llegar tarde a la escuela y sacarme todas esas pesadillas de encima, me miré al espejo de mi baño, mis ojos color caramelo me devolvían la mirada algo desconcertados, mi piel blanca algo colorada por la ducha caliente revelaba unas tenues ojeras, un poco de hielo bajo mis ojos lo resolverían. Peiné mi larga melena color chocolate, sin desaparecer esas ondas naturales que tenía de niña. Fui a mi guardarropa y tomé unos shorts y un sweater holgado. Terminé de guardar mis cuadernos en mi mochila y bajé a la cocina para tomar mi desayuno y saludar a mi padre y abuela.

De camino a clases solo pensaba en si debería o no contarle a mi abuela sobre estos sueños, claramente querían decirme algo, aunque no se si querría saber qué, tampoco quería averiguarlo aún. Si le decía algo mi abuela no se quedaría solo en eso, no me dejaría salir de casa de noche, me diría que quizás alejarse un poco de la ciudad sería bueno o cosas por el estilo, y si no solo me quedaba la incertidumbre, algo que ella me repetía desde niña era que las coincidencias eran pocas.

Entré a la escuela y saludé a algunas personas en el pasillo sin detenerme. Me dirigí a mi casillero a sacar mis libros. Cerré mis ojos por un momento sentí ver los ojos rojos del bosque de nuevo en mi mente.

-Entonces…a dónde se supone que te marchaste anoche?!-. escuché la voz de Lydia aguda en mi oído. Salté del susto. A mi lado izquierdo estaba mí amiga pelirroja apoyada con una mano en el casillero siguiente y la otra en la cintura mirándome con regaño. No le había contado lo del chico de anoche, y tampoco como evadía a Thomas.

-A casa, dónde más?-. dije sacando mis cuadernos. -Te mandé un mensaje de texto-.

-Y qué pasó con Thomas?-. dijo obviando mi respuesta.

-Ebrio, y con más dedos que sustancia blanca-. dije siendo completamente honesta.

-Entonces…se besaron?-. La miré con cara de si estaba hablando en serio…y al parecer si lo estaba haciendo.

-Dios, no, Lydia! Ni siquiera quiero-. dije asqueada.

-Entonces no te gusta?-. sonaba preocupada.

-Obvio que no, te dije un millón de veces que no. Ya es hora de que dejes de presentarme a cada jugador de Lacrosse-.

-Eso lo haré cuando sienta que superaste a tu ex en un 100%, y nadie piense que andes llorando por los pasillos por él-. me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lydia, nadie piensa eso-. le dije cruzada de brazos. Lydia puso cara de dudarlo.

-Es verdad, pero yo si, así que…pensaremos en tu próxima cita-. dijo llevándome hacia donde estaba Allison.

-Un tiempo sola no me hará nada mal, amiga-. dije mirándola haciéndola entrar en razón.

-Mmmmm….lo veremos-.

Saludé a Allison, quien nos contó lo extraño que fue Scott en la fiesta y recordé cuando lo vi irse apresurado y ella atrás con cara de decepción.

-Scott es muy atolondrado..de seguro le cayó algo mal al estómago y le dio vergüenza decirte-. le dije tranquilizándola. Conocía a Scott desde el jardín de niños, nunca lo había visto salir con una chica, que yo recuerde, y no creo que sea tan tonto de arruinar su oportunidad con Allison.

-Mmm-. dijo Lydia hincando los hombros como si no estuviera de acuerdo.

-Si eso también puede ser, al final pudiste conseguir un taxi?-. preguntó Allison hacia mi.

-Mmm…no, un amigo de Scott me llevó a casa-. dije sin ni siquiera saber el nombre del tipo del Camaro.

-En serio? Quién?-.

-No se su nombre, es un muchacho alto con chaqueta de cuero, conducía un Camaro negro-.

-Eso suena a Rebelde sin causa, querida-. dijo Lydia. Yo reí porque completamente parecía así.

Apenas salimos de la clase de inglés cuando una chica se nos acerca y dice que Jackson tuvo un accidente en la práctica de Lacrosse. Lydia jugando el mejor papel de novia preocupada fue hasta la cancha, llevándome por la muñeca.

Lydia corrió hacia Jackson quien estaba en la cancha rodeado del equipo y el entrenador. Me quedé mirando desde las graderías, de seguro tendría un esguince, eso significa una lesión de la cual hablaría toda la semana en el almuerzo. Me fijé que había alguien más al lado de Jackson arrodillado, y alguien…Stiles? Lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie, McCall? Quizás él lastimó a Jackson entrenando, oh oh, tendría serios problemas con Lydia seguramente, además que ya empezaba la temporada en Lacrosse. El sol me llegaba de frente, Lydia y los demás ayudaron a Jackson a llevarlo adentro. Una figura quedaba en la cancha. No veía bien, una figura alta, con las manos en los bolsillos, chaqueta de cuero y cabello oscuro. Se parecía al muchacho del Camaro…Fijé la vista, pero Lydia me llamó de un grito desde los camarines. Caminé hacia adentro, cuando volteé el rostro ya no había nadie.

Volví al camarín junto a Lydia, quien estaba poniéndole hielo a Jackson.

-Estoy bien, Lydia, suficiente de hielo-. dijo quejándose.

-Tienes que ponerte el máximo posible para que baje la inflamación-. dijo Lydia. Jackson tomó el hielo y se lo puso.

-Y si vamos al Hospital?-. dije.

-No-. me dijo Jackson.- No exageren-. dijo bajando la voz.

Miré a mi alrededor estaba el equipo de Lacrosse, menos Scott y Stiles, junto a Jackson.

-Y Scott salió herido?-. pregunté, aunque por el rostro de Jackson no debí haberlo hecho.

-No, Sal, McCall al parecer está perfectamente bien, como si estuviera nadando en esteroides-. dijo burlón. Danny rió.

-Con reposo andarás bien, además tienes que jugar el sábado-. dijo Danny.

-Es verdad, lo mejor será ir a casa Jackson-. dijo Lydia. Asentí afirmando la decisión de Lydia.

_o_

Llegué a casa temprano. Lydia me llamó para hablar sobre Jackson quien no sabía ahora si podría jugar el sábado, y la tenía sumamente preocupada porque si Jackson no jugaba, todo recaía en que Scott con el equipo pudiera ganar.

-Lydia te digo que antiinflamatorios y hielo se le pasará el dolor…no creo que sea tan grave….-le dije para que se calmara un poco.

-Dice que el dolor no cede, que no podrá jugar si sigue así. Me está volviendo loca-. me respondió

\- Bueno, pero Jackson sabe que esas cosas pasan en Lacrosse…siempre todo lo exagera más de lo que es, si le duele tanto porque no se inyecta una dosis de corticoides y ya…-Sentí el ruido de un auto llegar. Era un Camaro negro.-Te llamo luego amiga, ok? Y por favor, relájate-. le dije. Qué estaría haciendo él aquí?

Lo miré extrañada. -Hola ? -. dije guardando mi celular en el bolso que traía colgado viéndolo algo desconfiada.

Vi como se bajaba del auto con algo debajo del brazo. -Hola-. dijo acercándose a mi. -Dejaste esto en el auto la otra noche-. dijo pasándome un blazer azul oscuro. Era el blazer de Allison, lo había olvidado completamente.

-Gracias, ni siquiera me acordaba que lo traía, es de una amiga-. Dije tomándolo. Él no dijo nada. -Perdón por haberte hecho venir hasta aquí-.

-De nada, no fue molestia-. dijo serio y volvió de camino a su auto.

-Cómo supiste que estaría aquí?-. dije acercándome antes de que abriera la puerta del Camaro. Me miró extrañado y con una sonrisa burlesca.

-Vi tu auto-.

-Y cómo sabes que es mi auto?-. dije cruzada de brazos. Él puso los ojos en blanco.

-Estabas manejando…supongo que es tu auto-. Lo seguí mirando sospechosamente.

-Ok-. dije.- Gracias de nuevo-.

-No hay de qué-. dijo él molesto.

-Espera..-dije yendo hacia él, y vi como puso cara de apático. -Nunca pregunté tu nombre antes…- dije corriendo un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja y alzando un brazo por el sol en mi rostro.

-Derek-. me dijo simplemente cambiando la expresión.

-Ok, gracias Derek. Mmm…yo soy Sally-.

-Lo se-. lo miré extrañada, nunca recuerdo haberle dicho mi nombre.

-Tu novio gritó tu nombre en la fiesta-.

-No es mi novio-. dije nuevamente.

-Como sea-. dijo él y entró en el auto. -Adiós Sally-. Hice un gesto de despedida con la mano y entré a casa nuevamente.

Entré a mi casa, el olor a lavanda me pegó fuerte en la cara, la abuela se había excedido con la cosecha. Me encantaba la lavanda, pero ahora la sentía hasta en mi ropa interior.

-Hola-. dije viendo si había alguien en casa.

-Estoy en el jardín, cielo-. dijo mi abuela. Salí y esta ella arrodillada cosechando en el jardín, llevaba su jardinera y un sombrero de paja grande.

-Hola abuela-. dije acercándome a abrazarla.

-Hueles a perro mojado, querida-. me olorocé, pero solo sentí mi perfume dulce de jazmín y más lavanda. -Cómo estuvo la escuela?-.

-Jackson se lastimó en Lacrosse, nada nuevo-.

-Ese chico desde pequeño ha sido un bueno para el drama-. replicó.

-Lo se, abuela— dije sentándome en la mecedora. -Que plantas tanto?-. pregunté viendo que llevaba unas 8 plantaciones.

-Acónito, querida-.

-Para espantar a quien?-. dije sin tomarla en serio.

-Hombres-lobo-. me dijo.


	2. Capítulo II: Criminal

Capítulo II: Criminal

Volví a soñar con la misma casa en llamas, los ojos rojos de la criatura, y los ojos verdes penetrantes de Derek. Esta vez me desperté a mitad de la noche y tomé algo de aire, me puse un chaleco para el frío y salí al balcón, la luna iluminaba el frondoso bosque frente a mi dormitorio, una brisa corrió helada por mi piel y decidí entrar, cerré mi ventanal sin perder la vista del bosque. buscando esos ojos que me daban sensación de miedo y curiosidad. No debería pensar demás, probablemente sería un puma o un depredador. Me dormí nuevamente agotada, despertar entre medio hacía que no pudiera tomar demasiada atención en clases.

-Qué te sucede? Tienes ojeras….acaso te desvelaste?-. me dijo Lydia.

-Pesadillas-. dije

-Por qué no le dices a tus abuela que te prepare ese té que nos hacía cuando niñas y teníamos miedo?-. Lydia no sabía que la abuela lo hacía para que nos durmiéramos, pero sí, exactamente servía para eso.

-Es una buena idea, amiga-. le dije.

-Cambiando de tema entonces ahora que Scott juega, podríamos salir todos juntos después del partido…no?-.

-Si, suena entretenido-. dijo Allison quien estaba sacando los cuadernos de su casillero.

-Sally? Llevarás a alguien, quieres que le diga a Matt?, hace tiempo que quiere salir contigo-. La miré con cara de estás hablando en serio.

-No más jugadores de lacrosse, Lydia-. la regañé.

-Y con quien piensas salir? Hay otro chico que valga la pena aparte de los deportistas?-. dijo irónica bromeando.

-Si quieres le digo a Scott que invite a Stiles-. dijo Allison sonriendo.

-Stiles? Es como salir con mi hermano ficticio, pero gracias. Yo creo que paso, salgan ustedes… , de todas maneras no tenía mucho ánimo de una cita triple.

-No, Sally, vendrás si o si, aunque sea con Matt, dale una oportunidad, no lo encuentras guapo?-. dijo Lydia con cara de súplica.

Me crucé de brazos imaginando a Matt, si, era guapo, no lo conocía bastante, creo que tenemos Historia juntos.

\- Mmmm….si, es guapo, está bien….-. dije suspirando así Lydia dejaría de pensar que estoy deprimida.

-Excelente-. dijo Lydia sacando su celular y tecleando.

-Cuál es el apuro con que salgas con chicos?-. me preguntó Allison discretamente

-Lydia cree que sigo obsesionada con mi ex, que era jugador de Lacrosse-.

-Quién era?-.

-Oh, no va en esta escuela, se cambió de ciudad-.

-Dirás de continente-. corrigió Lydia

-Terminamos por la distancia, en realidad-.

Ibamos caminando hacia el aula.

-Yo tengo francés, me iré a la sala-. dijo Allison.- Las veo en el almuerzo-.

-Ok-.

-Allison, espera-. dije acercándome a la muchacha.- Casi se me olvida entregarte tu blazer, gracias por prestármelo-. dije pasándole la prenda azul que había traído.

-De nada, se me había olvidado por completo-. Sonó el timbre.-Nos vemos-. asentí, llegué hasta donde estaba Lydia para ir a matemáticas, tenía una cara de desentendida en el rostro. -Qué sucede?-.

-Es que me acaba de llegar un rumor de que McCall no jugará en el partido-. dijo molesta

-Segura? Pero si recién es titular-.

-Segura, lo tendré que confirmar. No puede no jugar, Jackson no podrá ganar como está-.

-Jackson está bien Lydia-. le dije, ya lo había visto y un esguince podría limitarse jugando, pero no lo harían perder el juego.

-Pero que pasará si perdemos…-

-Es solo un juego más…-

-Seré la novia de un perdedor-. dijo como si fuera la mayor tragedia.

-No seas melodramática, Lydia-. le dije calmándola. Lydia me tomó de la muñeca y me adentró al salón.

La clase de matemáticas empezó realizando unos ejercicios del pizarrón.

-Es que no puede rehusarse a jugar, es inaceptable..- me decía Lydia.

-Por qué no le preguntas por qué no quiere? Quizás tiene una buena razón-. Ambas miramos hacia atrás, McCall estaba sentado atrás con Stiles resolviendo los ejercicios del pizarrón, o tratando….

El profesor pidió voluntarios para resolver los ejercicios en el pizarrón.

-Ya que veo tanta motivación…-dijo irónico al ver que nadie levantaba la mano, excepto Lydia como siempre.-Sr. McCall, pase a la pizarra-dijo.- Y…-.

-Yo, profesor-. dijo Lydia, poniéndose de pie.

-Está bien, aunque quizás usted ya sepa resolverlo, Srta. Martin-. Lydia tomó una tiza y comenzó a resolverlo al tiempo que hostigaba a Scott.

-Por qué Scott no jugará?-. dije volteándome hacia Stiles. Stiles miró a ambos lados y atrás.

-Me hablas a mi?-. dije siendo obvia

-Si?….quién más?-. Stiles tenía cara de sorprendido.

-Ah…mmmmm…tiene otro compromiso…-. dijo volviendo a sus ejercicios rápidamente.

Estaba esquivando su real motivo, pero no era de mi incumbencia realmente.

-Es su primer partido como titular, de verdad no quiere jugar?-. le dije a Stiles algo incrédula.

-De verdad te preocupa las metas de Scott, Sal-. me dijo bromeando. Lo miré serio.

-Lo digo por Allison, acaso no trata de impresionarla? O trataba…-. dije y luego me volteé lentamente sin dejar hablar a Stiles.

Lydia volvió a sentarse a mi lado ofuscada, pero triunfante.

-Lo amenacé con presentarle el equipo de Lacrosse a Allison-. me susurró.

Reí,si Lydia quería algo de verdad lo conseguía.- Eso es cruel Lydia-. dije bromeando.

-El fin justifica los medios-.

Fui a buscar unos libros al casillero al cambio de hora, le dije a Lydia que me esperara en el salón, me estaba hostigando con que la acompañara al hospital con Jackson, cosa que de verdad no quería. De repente escuchó la voz de McCall y su brazo tomándome del hombro.

-Sally!-. dijo volteándome.

-Dios Santo, qué sucede McCall?-. dije poniendo una mano en mi pecho en signo de susto. -Casi me das un susto-.

-El…blazer…de…Allison…dónde lo encontraste?-. dijo tomando aire preocupado.

-Me lo fue a dejar tu amigo Derek-. dije extrañada ante la pregunta.

-Mi amigo? No es mi amigo !-. recalcó. No sabía realmente que decirle ante eso

-Ok, podrías aclarárselo, porqué?-.

-Cómo….por qué te lo fue a dejar, cómo sabe donde vives?-. dijo extrañado y alterado.

-Me fue a dejar a mi casa la noche de la fiesta, y fue al día siguiente a dejarme el blazer de Allison que ella me prestó…al parecer lo dejé en su auto aunque no recuerdo…-. dije tratando de hacer memoria.

-No hables más con él, ok? -. Me extrañó su petición.

-Ok…no es como que lo vaya a volver a ver Scott, te sucede algo?-. le pregunté al verlo acelerado y preocupado.

-No, nada. Cuánto hablaron cuando te llevó a casa?-.

-No mucho, me dijo que era tu amigo, que ahora me dices que no….le dije que éramos compañeros…me ofreció llevarme a casa, no es muy conversador, por qué?-.

-Ok, no te aproximes más a él, ok?-.

-Bueno-. le respondí, no creía volver a verlo de todas formas.

-Nos vemos, Sal, gracias-.

-De viendo como salía corriendo hacia afuera.

Derek escuchó los gritos de Scott fuertemente.

-Aléjate de ella, no sabe nada-. dijo furioso Scott.

-De verdad? Qué pasa si ya sabe?- dijo saliendo del porche de la casa y acercándose a él.-Crees que porque tu amiguito Stiles googlee hombre lobo y ya sabes todas las respuestas, verdad?-. dijo irónico. -No lo entiendes aun Scott, pero trato de cuidarte. Piensa en lo que podría pasar, estás en la cancha, la adrenalina se te sube y tú cambias en frente de todos !-. enfatizó. Tomó el palo de Lacrosse de Scott del suelo. -Tu mamá, todos tus amigos y cuando te vean-lo apuntó con el objeto. Scott lo rechazó, luego Derek con sus garras rompió los cordeles del palo de Lacrosse para hacer más énfasis.-Todo se cae a pedazos-. dijo.

-Y aléjate de Sally….-dijo antes de que Derek se fuera. -Ella no tiene nada que ver-. Derek se volteó y apretó su mandíbula. Le dio una mirada de soslayo y se marchó rápidamente dejando a Scott solo.

Fui a la Ferretería con mi papá, es botánico, a la sección de jardín que es uno de sus lugares favoritos. Mi abuela me hizo una lista con cosas que le quedaron pendientes para comprar. Así que me dividí con papá. Quería una tierra de hoja específica, que quedaba en el estante de arriba. No había ningún chico reponedor que me ayudara así que me encaramé en una escalera pequeña e inestable con mis mejores tacones. Si estuviera completamente sola de un hechizo podría traerla a mis manos, pero no era el caso, y ya desde el incidente que tuve el verano, me rehusaba a ocupar magia. Así que extendí ambos brazos en busca de los sacos.

-Esos zapatos no te dan la suficiente altura?-. escuché una voz familiar atrás mío. Me giré, era Derek, con quien Scott me dijo que no hablara, resbalé un pie y me fui hacia atrás. Rápido me sostuvo de la cintura sin dejarme caer. Sentí sus manos grandes y firmes en mi pequeña cintura, y la temperatura subirme a la cabeza.

-Lo siento, te asusté-. me dijo dejándome en el suelo.

-No importa-. Me pasó los saco de tierra de hoja.- Gracias-. le respondí y lo dejé en la cesta.

-Parece que Beacon Hills es bastante pequeño-. dije acomodando mi cabello lacio achocolatado. Derek asintió, vestía una camiseta gris y jeans. Podía ver su perfecto six-pack y pectorales detrás de la tela, y los bíceps marcados de sus brazos.

-Estás comprando cosas para tu jardín?-. me dijo y apuntó a mi cesta llena de semillas, tierra de hoja, fertilizante.

Asentí y me mordí el labio inconsciente.- Si, tenemos un gran jardín en casa-. dije tragando saliva. Arrugando la lista que la abuela me había dado, se vería extraño.

-Si, sentí un olor a lavanda muy fuerte el otro día-. comentó. Sonreí.

-Y tú vas a…-miré su cesta y contenía una pala, tierra y una soga- enterrar a alguien?-. dije bromeando. Él esbozó una sonrisa.

-De un narcotraficante a un psicópata- me dijo recordando cuando le pregunté la noche de la fiesta.- Mi jardín es un desastre, así que trataré de hacer algo con ello-. Asentí. -Estás sola, quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-. Hubiera dicho que si, el hecho de estar de nuevo a solas con él hizo a mi estómago sentir un nudo, aunque Scott me haya dicho que me alejara sin razón alguna.

-No, gracias….vine con mi papá, está en la sección de plantas…-dije.-Era esto…o acompañar a mis amigos al Hospital así que..-.

-Les pasó algo a tus amigos?-. preguntó curioso.

-Nada grave…, McCall sin querer lesionó a Jackson, un amigo, es capitán del equipo de Lacrosse, así que está bien preocupado, ni siquiera se de donde McCall sacó tanta aptitud para esto, cuando éramos niños era tan distraído para los deportes…-. dije ya hablando demasiado al parecer. Derek no dijo nada al respecto.

-Entonces te gusta el Lacrosse-.

-No-. dije rotundamente. -Jackson, es mi mejor amigo, antes solía verlo, pero ahora…en realidad…-. dije divagando un poco, recordando a James, mi ex-novio.

-Cambiaste de gusto?-.

-Mi ex novio era jugador de Lacrosse, él y Jackson jugaban siempre como titulares, entonces ahora me recuerda algo a él-. Asintió, de seguro notó mi cara de incomodidad.

-Y él sigue jugando?-.

-Mi ex novio? Oh, no..se fue de Bacon Hills a principio de año, está…en otro continente a esta altura, pero McCall jugará mañana y Jackson igual lo hará al parecer lesionado, así que, anda al juego si te apetece-. dije sin darme cuenta invitándolo al juego, qué estaba haciendo?, tomé mi cesta, Scott me mataría probablemente, pero que me importaba.

-Scott…jugará?-. Me preguntó y asentí. -No, gracias, tampoco es lo mío-.

Me quedó viendo yo a él sin saber que decirle, ni que tipo de conversación era esta, apenas lo conocía. Escuché la voz de mi papá en algún lado para devolverme a la realidad.

-Voy papá-. dije al ver que me llamaba más apresurado. -Me tengo que ir, mi papá es botánico y se queda una media hora enseñándome los nombres en latín de las plantas-. dije poniendo los ojos en blanco y afirmando el canasto.

Derek sonrió de soslayo. -Entonces…suerte con tu entierro-. bromeé. -Supongo que ya nadie me molestara si deseo caminar sola a mitad de la noche-. dije caminando al final del pasillo.

-No creo que te atrevas a hacerlo de nuevo-. dijo él con voz ronca.

-Ah no?-. bromeé. Y paró para escucharlo.- Por qué?-.

-Porque la siguiente vez quizás si sea un completo psicópata quien te ofrezca encaminarte a casa-. dijo algo más serio.

-Aunque no lo creas se cuidarme sola-. le dije, en eso no tenía problema, él debería preocuparse.

La mañana siguiente desperté con el olor a frambuesa que recorría hasta mi habitación. La noche anterior la había pasado con Lydia, Jackson y Danny jugando cartas y pictionary, animándolo por el partido de hoy.

Mi abuela estaba cocinando un pie, y el exquisito olor inundaba la casa.

Me acerqué a ella dejando los pedidos encima de la encimera de la cocina.

-Traje todo lo que pediste-. le dije respecto a las bolsas de ayer.

-Gracias cariño-. me dijo examinando las bolsas.

-Estás entusiasmada por el partido, cariño?-. dijo mi padre pasando y sacando un poco de merengue que hizo mi abuela.

-No puedo esperar-. dije irónica.-Tengo que ir, ya sabes como se pone Jackson y Lydia al respecto-.

-Qué partido?-. dijo mi abuela.

-Mañana comienza la temporada de Lacrosse abuela, Jackson juega, y además una amiga está saliendo con Scott, que juega como titular..se acuerdan mi compañero..McCall? Su mamá es enfermera en el hospital-.

-Si, Melissa, por supuesto-.

-Saldrás mañana en la noche? Es luna llena cariño-. dijo mi abuela. La miré con doble sentido, abriendo mis ojos, mi padre ya le había dejado claro a mi abuela que deseaba una vida normal para mí.

-No pasará nada, todos irán abuela-. dije sentándome. Mi abuela me dio una mirada de regaño.

-No es buena idea salir de noche aun, Sally-.

Mi padre se mantuvo a distancia. -Estaré con mis amigas y luego los chicos de Lacrosse, no andaré sola-.

-Sally, no te puedo obligar a nada, solo que prevengas…pero si insistes en eso, ten cuidado, aun anda un animal suelto-. Puse los ojos en blanco a mi abuela.

-No se supone que la luna llena es buen augurio abuela-. dije acercándome.

-Si, pero tus poderes y sentidos se agudizan, al igual que otras criaturas, cielo-. Tomé un pedazo de pie y me senté al lado de mi padre.

Estaba viendo las noticias del canal local, cuando el noticiero me tomó de sorpresa: Se ha arrestado a Derek Hale por supuesto cargo de homicidio esta mañana…

Oh Dios Santo, pensé. Apenas ví su reflejo en la TV lo supe, era él, ese Derek, el amigo de Scott, del que me dijo que me estuviera alejada. Acusado de matar a la chica que fue encontrada en el bosque. Quedé pálida, y sentí nauseas.

-Qué pasa Sally?-. dijo mi papá, tragué saliva y tomé aire.

-Nada, voy al baño-. dije y subí al baño de mi habitación. Lavé mi cara con agua helada y miré mi reflejo en el espejo, acusado en retención policial no es lo mismo que culpable, pero de todas maneras, en que estaba pensando, nunca debí haberme ido con él esa noche, hubiera tenido paciencia con Thomas, a quien he evitado toda la semana. Ay Dios, hasta le dije que fuera a ver el juego. No le podría decir a Lydia, se preocuparía. Debería decirle a mi familia?...Quizás me estaba preocupando por nada, más que nada yo podía defenderme, no era como un a chica cualquiera, era una Bruja.

En la noche me alisté con Lydia para el juego, iba hacer frío, así que me puse panties unos shorts, un polerón holgado, botas y un abrigo largo. Había ayudado a Lydia hacer el cartel de Jackson, Allison había dicho que nos vería en el partido con su padre.

Tocaron el timbre y yo estaba lista para irme.

-Es Lydia-. grité. Bajé las escaleras rapidamente y me despedí de mi padre quien estaba en el escritorio viendo por su microscopio. -Me voy-. le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Suerte en el juego, cariño, dile a Jackson-.

-Si, papá-.

-Adios Abuela-. dije antes de abrir la puerta. Lydia tocó al bocina dos veces para apurarme.

-Llevas acónito-. me dijo parándome en seco. Levanté una cadena delgada que me había puesto colgando de mi cuello mostrando un pequeño frasco de vidrio con acónito.

-Bien, no olvides tus lecciones-.

-Si, abuela, te quiero-. dije cerrando la puerta.

-También-. me dijo.

Bajé y abrí la puerta del auto de Lydia.

-Vamos-. dije.

-Demoraste siglos-. me dijo yendo camino a la carretera.

Acomodé mi cabello por el espejo

-Me gusta como te dejaste el cabello-. me dijo. Le sonreí. Y aumente el volumen de la radio.

-Cómo está Jackson?-.

-Ya sabes, algo histérico-. Hice una mueca.

-Esperable, ayer solo quería matar a McCall, eso dificultará al equipo si empiezan a haber roces-. dije poniendo gloss en mis labios.

-McCall hirió brutalmente a Jackson, tu viste como quedó el pobre!-.

-Lo se, pero estaban entrenando, esas cosas pasan…- La radio hizo un corte de noticias, diciendo que Derek Hale iba a ser liberado por inconsistencia de pruebas, al parecer según lo que había escuchado, el ADN de las heridas del cuerpo de la joven no calzaban con el suyo. Quedé pálida, había sido un simple error?

-Escuchaste sobre la chica del bosque, el tipo que arrestaron?-. le dije a Lydia.

-Mmmm…no, qué decían?-. Pero no alcancé a explicarle a Lydia ya que habíamos llegado a la escuela y todos iban de camino a las canchas. -Va a comenzar ! Vamos Sally! -. me dijo bajando del auto.

Llegamos a las graderías, y buscamos a Allison entre la multitud.

-Mira ahí está McCall-. dije apuntándolo.

-Espérame aquí y vengo-. me dijo Lydia y vi como bajaba a hablar con McCall. Saludé a un par de compañeros y chicos que jugaban Lacrosse. Jackson me saludó desde la cancha, le respondí. Nos encontramos con Allison y su padre.

-Hola-. me dijo muy sonriente.

-Hola-. respondí.

-Papá ella es Sally-. Le sonreí al apuesto hombre mayor que yo y padre de mí amiga.

-Él es tu padre?-. le dije a Allison.

-Si, por qué?-.

-Se ve tan joven-. dije sonriente, el padre de Allison se ruborizó.

-Un gusto conocerte Sally, fan de Lacrosse?-.

-No demasiado, pero tengo que venir a ver a Jackson y a Danny, sino que tipo de mejor amiga sería-. dije cruzada de brazos.

-Estás coqueteando con el padre de Allison?-. me dijo Lydia.

-No lo suficiente-. le dije coquetamente. Lydia rió. El juego partió bien, Jackson anotaba varios tantos. Allison lucía algo preocupada.

-Te preocupas por Scott?-. le pregunté. Ella asintió. -Es su primer juego como titular, dale tiempo-.

-Ayudenme con el cartel-. dijo Lydia refiriéndose al "Te Amamos Jackson".

-Sigo pensando que es algo patético-. le susurré a Allison, ella rió.

-Cuál es Scott?-. preguntó el padre de Allison.

-El número 11, también conocido como el único jugador que no ha tocado ni una pelota en todo el juego-. le dí un codazo a Lydia, ella me miró como si no hubiera dicho nada.

-Dale algo de esperanza a McCall, Jackson tampoco es que lo integre mucho-. Lydia se hincó de hombros.

-Espero que esté bien-. dijo Allison preocupada.

-Espero que estemos bien-. dijo Lydia refiriéndose a ganar el juego.

-Tranquilas, chicas-. dije.

-Tenemos que ganar-. dijo Lydia.- Chicas, un poco de ayuda aquí-. dijo poniéndose de pie y afirmando el cartel de ánimo de Jackson.

-Olvídalo, ya lo hice una vez-. dije quedándome sentada. Allison se paró y la ayudó.

El juego cambió de dirección, Scott comenzó a tomar ventaja y echar varios tantos, parecía en frenesí como jugaba, ni un oponente del otro equipo se le acercaba, casi como si le temieran.

-Wow McCall! Ves, te dije que había que esperar-. le dije a Allison. Ella sonreía. Lydia estaba algo ofuscada. -Lydia dijiste que importaba ganar-. le dije acusándola. Lydia frunció sus labios en una mueca.

McCall terminó haciendo el último tiro y todos bajamos de las graderías a celebrar. Allison salió a buscar a McCall, yo acompañé a Lydia a ver a Jackson quien no estaba tan contento y Danny. Thomas se acercó también y Matt, otro chico de Lacrosse. Querían que fuéramos a celebrar. Jackson se dirigió a la cancha vacía.

-Lydia dile a Jackson que nos vamos, que no sea aguafiestas-. le dije para apurarla.

-Está en la cancha, puedes ir a verlo? Tengo que sacar el auto-.

Asentí y fui a la cancha. Jackson examinaba un guante de Lacrosse.

-Jackson, qué haces?-. grité. Estaba oscuro y solo los focos iluminaban la cancha. -Vámonos! Lydia está esperando y los demás igual!-. le dije.

-Voy, Sal-. me dijo con voz áspera. La luz bloqueaba algo mi vista, pero vi otra figura de negro acercarse a la cancha, alto, pelo oscuro, jeans ceñidos, chaqueta de cuero.

-JACKSON !-. grité.

-Qué pasa?!-. me dijo algo sorprendido. El hombre se alejó. Y yo sabía que era él, sabia que era ese tal Derek Hale.

-Puedes venir ahora?!-.

-Vooooy-. dijo Jackson yendo a donde estaba. -No tenías que gritar así-. me dijo. Yo miré hacia atrás la figura ya no estaba.

-Qué pasa?-.

-Nada creí ver algo-. susurré.

-No tengo ánimo de celebrar-.

-Estas obligado y lo sabes-. le dije llevándolo al auto de Lydia con los demás.

Llegué tarde a casa de celebrar, esa noche los sueños se hicieron tan intensos que pensé que eran verdad. La casa del incendio, la bestia de ojos rojos, yo corriendo en el bosque, la figura de Derek esperando…Desperté agitada en medio de la noche me acerqué a mi balcón nuevamente, tenía el camisón de seda sudado por las pesadillas, vi la luna llena, había un círculo de sangre alrededor, eso lo sabía…mal augurio, augurio de muerte.


	3. Capítulo III: La Bestia

Capítulo III: La Bestia

Llegué a la escuela sin deseos de estar ahí en ese momento. Especialmente cuando el director dijo que por el accidente de los autobuses no suspendería las clases. Mi corazón se agitó, fue el augurio, lo sabía, los signos me avisaban sobre estos sucesos terribles…Fui al baño a tomar algo de aire. Lydia me estuvo llamando a mi celular.

-Dónde estas?-.

-En el baño, tenía algo de nauseas, viste el autobús?-.

-No, porque?-.

-Esta lleno de sangre, Lydia-. dije asustada.

-Estás bien?, te escuchas asustada-. Respiré profundo, nunca le podría explicar que no soy un ser humano común y corriente.

-Si, guárdame un puesto en el almuerzo-. dije tomando mi bolso y regresando. De vuelta al salón vi a Jackson tratando de arreglar su casillero que estaba destrozado.

-Qué le pasó a tu casillero?-. pregunté. Él tenía cara de enojo y sorprendido.

-No lo sé, llegué y estaba así-. me dijo sin saber que hacer.

-Vamos a química?-. le dije apurándolo.

Scott se quedó viendo. -Qué miras idiota-. le dijo Jackson. McCall pasó y rió, yo no pude evitarlo. Jackson me dio una mirada de estás hablando en serio.

-No tienes que ser tan pesado, Jackson-. le dije.

-Yo se que algo se trae entre manos-. respondió. Puse los ojos en blanco, Jackson era algo paranóico y obsesivo.

-Vamos, no quiero llegar tarde-.

Me senté al lado de Jackson en química. El profesor separó a Scott y Stiles por estar conversando demasiado.

-Miren parece que encontraron algo-. dijo una compañera respecto al incidente del autobús. Todos nos pusimos de pie a mirar como sacaban un cuerpo del lugar de tragedia, con una sabana ensangrentada.

-Oh Dios-. dije con una mano tapando mi boca. Jackson me rodeó con un brazo. De repente el cuerpo se levanta y el hombre accidentado grita. Era un anciano. Todos gritamos asustados. Significaba que estaba vivo, es decir, el augurio aun no se presentaba, o quizás la luna ensangrentada era solo eso? El incidente del autobús, cosas extrañas estaban pasando en esta ciudad. La chica del bosque, Derek, ahora esto? Al parecer mi abuela tenía razón y no éramos las únicas paranormales aquí, la cosa sería quién?.

Me junté con Lydia para almorzar, fuimos a una mesa donde estaba Scott y Stiles, ni idea porqué, yo solo la seguí, en realidad.

-Lo resolveremos-. dijo Styles.

-¿Qué resolverán?-. dijo Lydia sentándose al lado de Scott en la mesa de almuerzo. Yo tomé el puesto al lado de Styles.

-Mmmm…tarea-. dijo Scott.

-Si-. aclaró Styles poco convincente. comencé a almorzar.

-¿Por qué se sientan con nosotras?-. susurró Styles a Scott aunque lo pude oir..

-Estoy al lado tuyo, Styles, puedo oírte-. aclaré. Luego llegó Danny, Allison para sentarse al lado de Scott, Mike, que fue de inmediato corrido por Jackson.

-Párate-.

-¿Por qué no le dices a Danny que se pare?-. dijo Mike.

-Porque no me quedo viendo el trasero a su novia-. dijo burlón. Mike se corrió y Lydia rió,y yo igual. -Oí decir que el ataque fue de un animal….tal vez un puma-.

-Escuché que un león de montaña-.

-Un puma, es un león de montaña-dijo Lydia de inmediato. Jackson la miró extrañado.-O no lo es?-. Rodé los ojos en blanco, Lydia siempre trataba de parecer tonta, cosa que no lo era ni un solo pelo, solo para no parecer menos popular o sabelotodo frente a Jackson.

-Qué importa? Quizás sea un drogadicto sin hogar que igual iba a morir-. dijo Jackson desalmado.

-Jackson!-. exclamé. Jackson hundió los hombros protestándome.

-Hablando de eso, acabo de descubrir quien es, miren-. dijo Styles mostrando un video en su celular. Nunca había visto a ese hombre en mi vida, entonces porqué me vaticinaron su muerte? Garrison Meyers, no tengo ni un vínculo con él, y qué hubiera pasado? Un animal ? Como decían los chicos, otro ataque de animal? De verdad me iba a creer eso de nuevo?

-Co-conozco a este hombre-. dijo Scott.

-Qué!-.

-Si, tomaba el autobus cuando vivía con mi padre, era el chofer-. dijo serio y preocupado. Arrugué el ceño extrañada. Una muchacha, ahora un hombre mayor…diferentes lugares, el bosque no se repetía, pero los lobos no atacan en lugares públicos a menos…

-Podemos hablar de algo más divertido, por favor?-. exclamó Lydia.-Cómo…a dónde iremos mañana en la noche?-. dijo viendo a Scott.-Dijiste que pasarías el rato con Scott mañana en la noche, no? ó a Allison. Le dí una patada por debajo de la mesa para que parara de hablar. Lydia soltó un grito despacio. La miré con una indirecta que Lydia no tomó en cuenta.

-Estábamos pensando en qué haríamos-. dijo ella sin tomarle mucha importancia.

-Bien, pues no me quedaré en casa viendo videos de Lacrosse de nuevo, así que si los 6 vamos a pasar el rato, haremos algo entretenido-. Todos excepto Lydia quedamos boquiabiertos.

-Salir? Los 6?-. dijo Scott.

-A mi táchenme de la lista, estaré ocupada-. dije rápidamente, una cita triple? Olvídenlo. Jackson me dio una mirada de decepción, Lydia igual.

-Quieres que pasemos el rato nosotros y ellos?-. dijo Scott.

-Si, suena entretenido-.

-Sabes qué más suena entretenido?-. dijo tomando un tenedor Jackson.- Clavarme la cara con este tenedor-. dijo irónicamente. Nuevamente rodé los ojos, siempre tan melodramático.

-Qué tal bowling? Te encanta el bowling-. dijo Lydia a Jackson.

-Si, con competencia de verdad-. dijo Jackson.- Antes Sally solía jugar, pero hacía trampa de eso estoy seguro-. me dijo.

-Desde los 4 años me acusas de trampa Jackson-,

-Cómo no sabes que somos competencia de verdad?-. dijo Allison sonriente. -Sabes jugar bolos, no?-. le dijo a Scott.

-Algo así-. dijo él poco convencido, miré a Styles quien miraba preocupado, seguramente era pésimo.

-Es algo así o algo no?-. replicó Jackson.

-Si, de hecho, juego muy bien-. dijo Scott desafiante a Jackson. Esto empezaba a ponerse interesante.

-Uuuf-. dijo Danny.

-Bien, entonces es un hecho, bowling será. Ahora solo queda invitar a Matt…-

-Lydia…no-. dije de inmediato.- Vayan ustedes, que sea una cita doble-.

-Puede ser triple-.

-Danny ya tiene planes-. repliqué

-Me refería a ti-.

-Tengo planes-. dije de nuevo.

-Aj, qué quieres qué te diga para convencerte-. me dijo Lydia ya exhausta.

-Vayan los 4, veré si los alcanzo mañana-. terminé de decir y justo cuando sonaba la campana.

Esa noche las pesadillas siguieron, sentía que la bestia estaba encima mío, la luna no paraba de sangrar. Bajé a la cocina y me preparé un te de lavanda. Eso me calmaría. Todo lo del incidente del autobús, Derek siendo un asesino, la chica del bosque me tenía mal, sentía que algo iba a suceder no sabía cuando, pero no sería bueno. El té me calmó y volví a dormir. Tenía mensajes de texto de Lydia que ya le había dicho a Matt para ir a los bolos, la ignoré, odiaba jugar bolos, era fome y repetitivo, Matt me agradaba, pero en realidad ahora no quería estar con chicos y coquetear. La mañana siguiente, pasé las clases con Lydia, Jackson, Danny y Allison.

-Entonces nos vemos en la tarde en mi casa para la gran cita?-. dijo Allison contenta.

-Por supuesto, te ayudaremos a elegir que ponerte, no Sally?-. dijo mi amiga entusiasta.

-Qué tiene esto de malo?-. dijo Allison viendo su atuendo.

-Mmmm, no piensas llevarlo, verdad?-. dijo Lydia con esa cara de estarías loca si apareces con eso.

-Ahora no…-

-Quizás Sal te puede pasar algo-.

-Claro, puedes revisar mi closet sin problema-.

-Segura?-.

-Por supuesto-. le dije.

Jackson me ofreció ir a dejarme a casa, pero debía recoger unas cosas de mi abuela de camino. Pasé por la carretera camino a casa, estaba silenciosa, también por el hospital de Beacon Hills. La tarde estaba nublada, hasta hacía algo de frío, ahí fue cuando los volví a ver, esos ojos rojos acechando en el bosque. Pestañeé para ver si era verdad. Seguían ahí. Seguí caminando, pero los seguía viendo a mi derecha. El pánico se apoderó de mi, mi pulso se disparó, era la bestia? Que sería? Aceleré el paso, iba casi trotando, ningún auto pasaba, clásico. Debía estar sola. Alcé la vista una casa se veía a mi derecha, podría pedir ayuda si volvía a ver los ojos de la bestia, me creerían? Claro que si la ciudad estaba con toque de queda. Me adentré, era eso o seguir por la inhabitable carretera. Podría llamar a Jackson, pero no quería perder tiempo en esperarlo, quedarme quieta podría ser el peor error. Caminé unos 5 minutos cuando sentí alguien viéndome, ya no no troté, corrí, corrí derecho a la casa de madera. No conocía esa parte del bosque, pero si vivía un leñador ahí me salvaría… Vi hacia atrás y lo supe, era una bestia enorme, se camuflaba con la oscuridad, pero podía sentir el tamaño de sus pisadas enorme, el ruido de sus fauces, lo sentía justo atrás mío, pensé que me desmayaría de tan solo ver hacia atrás apenas vi una figura enorme, no sabía que tipo de animal sería. Ni siquiera pensé en que hechizo me serviría ocupar, mi mente estaba en blanco. Ya no distinguía donde estaba, ni que camino tomar, me quedé quieta. No se escuchaba nada, solo el sonido de mi respiración, y e repente lo supe, me veía, estaba cerca, yo era su presa y el me acechaba. Moriría, tal vez, y solo ese pensamiento hizo que sintiera que me desmayaría. -Repellere-. susurré, la bestia se apartó, pero sentí su enojo crecer. Tomé aire, solté un grito cuando sentí que se venía sobre mi, no sentí dolor en ese momento, algo tocó mis costillas derechas, mi visa se nubló, una figura de hombre apareció, sus ojos eran azules y su rostro eran fauces enormes….

Desperté con el dolor de la herida escoger mi cintura derecha, jadeé hiperventilando y abrí los ojos adecuándome a la luz que entraba por las ventanas. Dónde estaba? quién me había traído aquí? Sentí la madera empolvada debajo mío, tosí. Traté de incorporarme para ver mi alrededor, estaba tendida sobre una frazada en el suelo, llevaba una camiseta blanca y mi bolso estaba tirado cerca mío. Gemí al tratar de sentarme, la herida dolía, observé y alguien la había parchado, me volteé en mi costado izquierdo. Olía a almizque y sangre, también alcohol para curar.

-Sally-. dijo una voz que me pareció conocida. Traté de levantarme, pero gemí de dolor y las lágrimas asomaron mis ojos -No te levantes, quédate ahí-. Una figura alta vestida de negro, piel pálida, ojos verdes….Derek, Derek Hale.

-Tú…-. dije con voz rencorosa. Derek me vio sin entender -Tú fuiste…. é a decir.

-Te rasguñó, pero no te mordió-. me dijo mirando la herida. Recordé parte de lo ocurrido. El lobo persiguiéndome, yo corriendo por el bosque, me llevó hacia el sur, luego caí y ella bestia cortó el acónito que llevaba en el cuello, el lobo apenas alcanzó a rasguñarme antes de que él llegara, era enorme con ojos rojos, pelaje negro, medía más de 2 metros, luego se apartó rápidamente, como si haberme rasguñado le hubiera hecho daño, y Derek apareció cerca tenía una apariencia extraña, luego sus facciones volvieron a la normalidad, pero sus ojos eran azul intenso.

-Era enorme…-. murmuré recordando la gran figura negra.

-Aun así tuviste suerte, no te atacó-. Se acercó a mi para ayudarme a sentarme. Me alejé hacia una esquina lo más rápido que pude.

-Qué haces?-. me dijo de pie frente a mi.

-Eres un psicópata, fuiste acusado por presunto homicidio, no lo harás conmigo como con esa pobre chica del bosque…- dije tomando mi bolso que estaba en esa esquina y sacando lo más parecido a un arma que podría utilizar... mi lima de uñas de metal.

-Qué haces con eso?-. dijo burlón.- Estas bromeando? Te acabo de salvar la vida y piensas que soy un tipo de asesino?-. Mantuve la lima levantada.

-Ni se te ocurre acercarte, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo-. dije sin bajar mi arma. Derek puso los ojos en blanco y tensó la mandíbula.

-Levantaron los cargos contra mi, por si no te enteraste, estoy libre, la evidencia dice que el que asesinó a esa chica fue un animal-.

-La policía se puede equivocar, pero yo no, yo se que no fue un animal-.

-Ah si? Entonces quién? Yo?-. Me quedé muda.

-Te vi…- Derek abrió los ojos más de la cuenta como si hubiera descubierto su secreto más oculto.- Debes drogarte o algo y controlar a esa cosa, no me interesa, no seré una chica muerta-. dije aun con mis manos firmes.

Derek suspiró.- Baja eso-. me dijo, se acercó. -No estoy en drogas y no controlo a ese animal…la chica que mataron, era mi hermana Laura-. Abrí los ojos sorprendida, había matado a su propia hermana? O alguien la mató? -La enterré, por eso me arrestaron-.

-Por qué no avisaste a la policía?-.

-No confío en la policía-.

-Que excusa tan patética-. dije desconfiando.- Por qué no me llevaste a mi al hospital entonces?-.

-Y explicar que un gran animal te atacó y justo llegué yo para encontrarte? No gracias, volvería a estar detenido-. me dijo firme. Tenía sentido su explicación, una parte de mi no quería creer que él era un completo psicópata, y otra desconfiaba de todo esto, estos encuentros, esta bestia, era real, los temores de mía abuela eran reales. -Ahora puedes bajar eso?-. me dijo. Bajé la lima lentamente.- Cómo estás del dolor?-. Traté de moverme, pero sentía la herida abrirse, si la bestia era lo que creo que era no curaría con una simple sutura o gasa, necesitaba otra cosa, necesitaba mi libro. Derek se acercó y se puso a mi lado, levantó la camiseta blanca.

-Qué haces?-. dije viendo como miraba debajo de mi pecho.

-Veo tu herida, que no cierra, necesitarás puntos, te puedo llevar al hospital, pero te bajas tú…-

-No-. dije rapidamente. -Puedo sola-.

-Hace un minuto querías saltar al hospital y ahora no?-. me dijo.

-Cómo se supone que me pusiste esto-. dije refiriéndome a la camiseta blanca. Él se puso de pie.

-Tu blusa se hizo añicos…que esperabas que hiciera-. dijo sin verme, me avergoncé pensando que me vio en ropa interior. -Entonces…-dijo refiriéndose a mi.- Qué se supone qué hacías por acá?-.

-Corriendo de esa cosa, qué más me viste hacer?-. dije enarcando las cejas. Derek miró hacia abajo confundido. Miré a mi alrededor, era una casa de madera…igual que en mis pesadillas…la casa del incendio….-La casa del incendio-. susurré.

-Qué dijiste?-.

-Esta casa…qué hacemos aquí?-.

-Es mi casa-. dijo como si fuera lo más obvio. Lo miré dudando de su palabra.- Es de mi familia-.

-Esta casa se incendió, nadie vive aquí…-dije negándolo.

-Antes de eso vivía mi familia y yo, los Hale-. me aclaró. Sentí que la sangre me bajaba, que significaba haber visto el incendio si ya había pasado, a la familia de Derek.

-Entonces tu hermana…Laura…la mató esa cosa que me atacó?-.

-Eso parece-.

-Lo siento-. dije sintiéndolo de verdad.

Él no me respondió. Luego se puso alerta, alguien venía.

-Shhhh…. dijo y se acercó a la ventana. Se escuchaba la voz por radio de alguien, de seguro la policía, me asusté por qué estaba la policía aquí? Por Derek? No se supone que salió de prisión? Un perro ladraba, Derek se puso en la ventana con el cristal roto y observó, luego de unos minutos. el policía se fue.

-Qué fue eso? Qué hace la policía aquí?-. dije presionando mi herida.

-Se supone que ahora esta casa es propiedad del gobierno, por estar abandonada..-dijo viendo por la ventana.

Tomé mi bolso y saque algo de belladona, o el dolor me mataría.

-Qué haces?-.

-Tomo algo para el dolor-. Derek me vio algo preocupado, puse una onza de belladona en mi botella de agua y tomé. De inmediato el dolor cedió algo, y mi cuerpo se relajó.

-Acaso llevas morfina a la escuela?-.

Negué, Derek desvió la vista a la ventana. Todavía me quedaba dando vuelta la reacción de la bestia, como si atacarme lo haya dañado. Recordé una vez que mi abuela me dijo que habían criaturas sobrenaturales que podían vivir eternamente, o alargar su vida, que nosotras éramos longevas, pero no como ellos. Que habían criaturas feroces que podían matarnos de un golpe, pero nosotras teníamos una ventaja contra vampiros, hombres-lobo, cambiadoras, brujos….nuestra sangre, nuestra sangre es veneno para otras criaturas porque la sangre de una bruja es muy valiosa…

-Estás bien?-. escuché la voz de Derek.

-Si…-. dije debilmente. Él se acercó y se arrodilló, con sus brazos me tomó debajo de las rodillas y por el cuello. -Qué haces-. dije débilmente por la belladona.

-Te llevaré al hospital, creo que no estás bien…-.

-No, al hospital, no, a mi casa…-dije tomando aire, el cansancio me estaba ganando.

-Oh, mierda-. dijo dejándome en el suelo nuevamente. -Tengo que arreglar algo, quédate aquí-. me dijo mientras iba a la puerta.

-A dónde vas?-.

-Solo quédate aquí en silencio-.

Me quedé con la cabeza apoyada bajo una ventana. Escuché que alguien le hablaba a Derek, una voz bastante familiar, de adolescente….Scott? Me pregunté a mi misma, qué hacía aquí? Se escuchaba algo apesadumbrado, hablaban en un tono bajo, podría gritar y decirle a Scott que estaba acá, pero de qué serviría, no estaba prisionera, este tipo Derek, vivía aquí, su casa se había incendiado, su hermana la había matado la misma cosa que me atacó, me encontró cuando la bestia me iba a atacar, curó mi herida….Y yo desconfiaba de él aun.

-Crees que atacaste al chofer?-. le dijo Derek a Scott. Quedé pálida y extrañada, traté de acercarme sin que me escucharan. Por qué Scott atacaría o creería atacar a alguien? Era un adolescente, no le hacía daño ni a una mosca…

-Viste lo que hice anoche?-. escuché a Scott.

-No-. respondió Derek

-Al menos puedes decirme la verdad…voy a lastimar a alguien?-.

-Si-. Qué? Por qué le dice que si, por qué Scott está preguntando esto?

-Podría matar a alguien?-.

-Si-.

-Voy a matar a alguien?-.

-Probablemente-. Me pegué a la muralla y regresé a mi puesto para que Derek no sospechara, de qué estaba hablando. Scott y Derek, en qué estaban metidos? En drogas? No parecían…pero no podía conectar todos estos hechos. Además los hechos en el bosque eran muy perturbadores ahora para pensar en algo más. Luego no pude escuchar porque hablaban muy bajo, y no recordaba ningún hechizo amplificador de volumen. Derek cerró la puerta y me quedó viendo.

-Qué?-. le dije.

-Nada-. me respondió.

-Tengo que irme a casa-. le dije porque ya no quería estar más en esto, algo sucedía, y no sabía qué, y necesitaba curar esto con mis medicinas, necesita acónito para esto.

-Ok, te llevaré a casa-. dijo tomando las llaves de su auto.

-No-. dije rapidamente. -Llamaré a alguien que venga por mi-. Vi como apretaba los dientes, ponía cara de disgusto.

-Te llevaré a tu casa-. dijo entre dientes.

-No, gracias, de verdad puedes dejar de hacerme favores-. dije más ruda. Sentí como la habitación subía la temperatura, apretó los nudillos. Yo traté de levantarme y buscar el número de Jackson en mi celular. Luego siento que estoy en el aire, Derek me tomó en brazos junto a mi bolso y me estaba cargando, su cuerpo era caliente y duro, me cargaba como si llevara una pluma.

-Qué haces?-. dije enojada. -Bájame, puedo sola-.

-No estás en posición de reclamar nada, te llevaré a tu casa, veré que llegues en una pieza y listo, ok?-. arrugué el entrecejo y crucé los brazos. Abrió la puerta del Camaro y me depositó adentro. Lo miré enojada, él solo cerró la puerta.

-Ponte cinturón-. me dijo subiéndose al volante. Le hice caso y me crucé de brazos. Ya estaba oscuro, ni siquiera percibí la hora. Mire, eran casi las 9 de la noche. Oh no!, vi mi celular tenía unas 7 llamadas perdidas de Lydia, 3 de Jackson, 2 de Allison. Buzón de voz lleno. Mensajes de papá.

-Qué pasa?-. me dijo Derek.

-Nada, solo…nada-. dije. Apreté 1 para escuchar los buzones de voz.

-"Sally, te he llamado unas 5 veces, qué sucede? Vas a ir con nosotros o no? "…."Sally, dónde te metiste, me estás preocupando? Saliste con alguien? Saliste con Matt?"…."Llamé a Matt y no está contigo, dónde estás amiga?"….-. corté el buzón de voz.

-Parece que tenías planes-. dijo Derek.

-No los mejores-. dije. -Una cita triple para ir a jugar bolos-. susurré.

-Es broma? Que pésimo panorama-. dijo. Asentí.

-Mejor que ser atacada por un lobo gigante feroz…-dije mirando por la ventana. Derek quedó en silencio, giré el rostro para ver su cara estaba con el ceño fruncido. -Qué?-. dije pensando que lo había asustado. -Tú no crees que sea un lobo? Crees que fue un puma?-.

-No se que creer-. me respondió. Pensé en preguntarle acerca de Scott, pero me pareció arriesgado, aun no lo conocía lo suficiente, y me estaba llevando a casa, tal vez si me ponía a hacer preguntas cambiaría de decisión.

Llegamos a mi casa, estaba oscuro y se veía la cocina iluminada y el patio trasero. Derek aparcó cerca, pero no lo suficiente para que nos vieran. Tomé la manilla del auto para abrirla, pero Derek salió primero, abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-Qué haces?-. le dije viéndolo extrañada.

-Llevarte a tu casa-. me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio de la vida. Y se acercó a mi para tomarme en brazos. Me aparté hacia atrás chocando con la caja de cambios.

-Qué haces? Puedo salir sola-. El rostro de Derek estaba a centímetro del mío viéndome con sus ojos verdes inexpresivos y serios, arrugó el entrecejo como siempre y apretó la mandíbula. Me afirmé de mis codos en el asiento.

-Ni siquiera puedes estar de pie, y piensas llegar a tu habitación sola. Te dije que debía llevarte al hospital-.

-No, puedo cuidarme sola…-

-Qué dirán tus padres cuando te vean cojeando, y con una herida en las costillas, pensarán que te atropellaron, alguien te atacó…-

-Eso será mi problema-. dije tratando de apartarme y tener espacio entre los dos. Derek se echó hacia atrás y se puso de pie apoyándose en el Camaro.

-Tú desconfías demasiado!-. me acusó- Me senté con cuidado.

-Es broma? Por qué no lo haría? Que dirían mi padre y mi abuela si me ven llegar con un hombre que hace menos de 24 horas estaba tras las rejas por presunto homicidio?-. dije acusándolo.

-Ya te expliqué que estoy limpio ! Fue un error !-.

-No importa, además vives en una casa abandonada propiedad del estado-.

-Es mi casa! No te tengo que dar explicaciones, además si no bien recuerdas te salvé la vida-. me dijo enojado. Tenía razón, pero no por eso iba a depositar mi confianza en él.

-De todas maneras no puedes entrar, tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones, y no llevo a muchachos a mi casa, menos desconocidos-.

Derek puso los ojos en blanco.- Ok, y cómo planeas caminar a tu habitación?-.

Yo miré mi balcón, solo necesitaba curar mis heridas con acónito, unas cuantas hierbas del invernadero, y hacer una maceración con unos cuantos aceites.

-Esa es tu habitación?-. me dijo él apuntando a mi balcón. Asentí. -Podría dejarte ahí-. Reí.

-Cómo? Acaso haces gimnasia?-. dije bromeando.

-Algo similar-. dijo despacio. Lo miré sin pensar que hablaba en serio.

-Qué? De verdad piensas saltar hasta el balcón?-. Derek apuntó la enredadera abajo del balcón.

-Puedo escalar, no será difícil-. Me miró esperando mi aprobación, no confiaba en que pudiera.-Podrías confiar solo esta vez? De ahí te dejaré en paz-.

Suspiré, era mi única salida, no podría preocupar a papá así. -Ok-. dije.

-Súbete-. me dijo agachándose delante de mi. Coloqué mis piernas en su cintura, afirmó mis muslos, los apretó cosa que hizo que me estremeciera un poco, me afirmé de su cuello, olía totalmente viril, si es esa la palabra que busco, era intoxicante, embriagador, tomé aire para no parecer embobada, era un aroma que había sentido antes, algo distinto tal vez, pero en algo se parecía. Un escalofrío corrió por mi cuerpo, como si supiera de donde se originaba.

-Estás bien?-. me dijo viendo hacia atrás. Asentí. Se acercó a mi casa con cautela, me llevaba como si no pesara más que mi bolso para la escuela.

-Espera….-dije antes de que pusiera pie en al enredadera. -Haz hecho esto antes?-.

-Subir a la habitación de una chica sin que sus padres me vieran?-. dijo bromeando.

-No-. dije seria. Por qué querría saber eso?.

-Ya verás que puedo hacerlo-. me dijo. Se afirmó de la enredadera y comenzó a subir, cerré los ojos fuertemente y me afirmé a su cuello, sentí el viento en mi cara, helado, jugando con mi pelo, dándome escalofríos debajo de la camiseta blanca de Derek. Abrí los ojos y el de un salto estaba en el balcón. Impresionante, qué hacía? Trabajó en un circo?

-Fue tan terrible?-. me dijo mirando hacia atrás.

-No-. dije conteniendo el aire.

-Segura? Pareces como si fueras a vomitar-. Lo miré con cara de hablar en serio. Derek abrió el ventanal y entró. Se agachó y me bajé con cuidado.

-Gracias-. dije con una mano en la herida. Me senté en el borde de mi ventanal. Derek estaba de pie y observaba mi habitación.

-Entonces…qué harás ahora?-. me dijo viéndome algo preocupado.

-Descansar-. dije como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Parece que aun te duele, quizás deba advertirte…-empezó a decirme, pero luego se quedó callado. -Alguien viene-. me dijo. Yo no había escuchado nada hasta que siento unos pasos en la escalera.

Alguien toca mi puerta. Lo miré en pánico. -Escóndete-. dije empujándolo al balcón.

-Si?-. digo.

-Cariño, estás bien? No te sentí llegar-. Era mi padre.

-Si, papá, no me siento muy bien, estoy con jaqueca-. en cierta parte mentí.

-Tienes medicina para eso?-.

-Si, papá, de verdad, yo dormiré un poco-.

-Ok, cielo, está bien. Tu abuela estaba preocupada-.

-Estoy bien papá, te quiero-. le dije.

-También hija-. respondió. Luego sentí sus pasos alejarse. Me giré y Derek entró.

-Tienes buen oído-. le dije.

-Y tú eres buena mintiendo-. me dijo. Me miró como si me viera por primera vez. Desvié la mirada, el día había sido bastante extraño.

-Entonces…ya es hora de irme-. dijo él. -Estarás bien?-. Asentí. -Ok-. me dijo y se dio media vuelta.

-Derek…-dije antes de olvidarlo.- Antes decías que me tenías que advertir algo…qué era?-. le dije viéndolo.

-Nada, solo que quizás necesites puntos para esa herida, no es profunda, pero se ve que se puede abrir-. asentí.

-Entonces, gracias y adiós-. dije.

-Adios Sally-. dijo viéndome y cerrando el ventanal. Esperé que se fuera para responder los mensajes de Lydia.

Derek se subió a su auto, prendió el motor y notó que se le estaba acabando la gasolina. Iría a poner. Las luces de la habitación de ella estaban apagadas, o se fue a dormir o fue con sus padres. La pregunta era se convertiría en loba a medianoche? o el rasguño del alpha no fue lo suficiente profundo para hacerle algo, aparte de una mala herida que podría dejar cicatriz. La joven parecía muy reacia a escuchar alguna explicación, solo quería estar en su casa, lo cual era lógico, luego de un incidente traumático uno quiere llegar a su hogar y estar con sus seres queridos…Hogar…Seres Queridos…dos conceptos que ahora no poseía. Llegó a la gasolinera y fue a autoservicio. Había sido un largo día, cuando vio dos autos acercarse, dos camionetas rodeándolo. Miró extrañado sin saber que sucedía. Beacon Hills no se caracterizaba por ser una ciudad donde pasaran demasiadas cosas, aparentemente desde que él llegó si, desde que mataron a su hermana que pensaba que estaba muerta. Derek vio bajarse un hombre de unos 40 años, ojos azules, pelo rubio castaño, con una sonrisa que decía que sabía lo que hacía. Ya lo conocía, era un Argent. Atrás de él estaban dos cazadores más. Qué querrían con él? Aparte de matarlo, darle un susto?.

-Bonito auto-. dijo Chris Argent.- Pero así son los autos negros, muy difícil de dejar limpios-. dijo acercándose a su Camaro. -Yo recomendaría definitivamente un poco más de mantenimiento, si tienes algo lindo quieres cuidarlo no?-. le dijo amenazadoramente provocándolo. Sacó un limpiaparabrisas y lo enjuagó en el agua. Luego empezó a limpiar su parabrisas. -Personalmente hablando, soy muy protector con las cosas que amo. Eso lo aprendí de mi familia….No se tiene mucho de esos estos días, tu si?-. lo miró tocando su punto débil, Derek apretó los nudillos para evitar que las garras salieran, podría arrancarle la garganta fácilmente y dejar huérfana a la pobre de Allison. Pero él no era así, y estaban en un lugar público, hace menos de 24 hrs lo habían soltado de la estación policial, no podía hacer una escena. Chris Argent casi que estaba esperando eso. -Ahí tienes, ahora puedes ver por tu parabrisas-. dijo como si nada pasara. -Ves que todo queda más claro?-. dijo indirectamente.

-Olvidaste chequear el aceite-. dijo Derek provocándolo de vuelta.

-Chequea el aceite del hombre-. dijo Chris a unos de sus hombre. El cazador se acercó y rompió el vidrio de una de las ventanas del auto de Derek con un artefacto de metal.

-Luce bien para mi-. dijo el hombre en respuesta. Chris sonrió.

-Conduce con cuidado-. dijo finalmente. Y se retiró en su camioneta burdeo. Derek se quedó ahí unos minutos sin saber bien porqué fueron a amenazarlo, sabían algo? De Scott? Imposible, salía con su hija, y no creo que uno de los Argent permitiera eso, no eran como ella, no eran como Kate, no lo harían de nuevo, o si? O sería Sally? La habrían visto? La muchacha era amiga de Allison, los habrían visto juntos? Malinterpretado alguna situación? Ella si que no podría hacer nada al respecto, ni siquiera sabe algo. Anduvo un rato sin rumbo, debía reparar esa ventana. Paró en un taller. Tomó su celular y marcó su numero.

-Alo?-. contestó una voz dulce y despacio.

-Sally?-.

-Si? Quién habla?-.

-Es Derek-.

-Cómo conseguiste mi número?-. dijo rápidamente, Derek suspiró, era demasiado preguntona.

-Como sea, llamaba para ver cómo estás-.

-Oh…-dijo ella sin palabras.- Bien, estoy bien, tú?-.

-Eh, bien. Qué te dijeron tus padres respecto a lo que te pasó?-. Escuchó movimiento de platos, cinta adhesiva, algo estaba haciendo mientras hablaba.

-Eh….nada, mi abuela me puso los puntos, tengo un antibiótico en crema, así que estoy bien. Gracias, por llamar-. mentía, Derek lo sabía, se notaba en su voz.

-Segura?-.

-Si-. dijo ella, pero esa respuesta fue sincera. -Tú estás bien? Suenas algo preocupado-.

-Si, bien-. respondió para tranquilizarla, poca gente le preguntaba eso, ahora sinceramente nadie.

-Derek, se que no tengo derecho, pero podría pedirte un favor?-.

-Qué cosa?-.

-Podrías no contarle a nadie de esto, no quiero ser la chica que fue atacada por la bestia salvaje por favor-.

-Ok, no tengo razón para decirle a alguien-.

-Gracias-.

-De nada-.

-Adiós-.

-Adiós-. cortó él.

Suspiré aliviada, me había llamado justo cuando había terminado de hacer esta poción para curar mi herida, si esto curaba mi herida, significaba dos cosas: Se preparar un ungüento contra heridas de hombres lobo, y la bestia que me atacó era un hombre lobo.


	4. Capítulo IV: Confianza

Capítulo IV: Confianza

Scott llegó a la casa de Derek apresurado y furioso.

-Derek, se que estas ahí!-. gritó. -Se lo que hiciste!-.

-Yo…no…hice…nada-. dijo la voz de Derek desde el segundo piso.

-Lo mataste-. dijo Scott acusándolo sin poder verlo. Comenzó a subir la escalera.

-Él murió-. dijo Derek.

-Igual que tu hermana?-. dijo Scott subiendo la escalera.

-Mi hermana estaba desaparecida, vine aquí a buscarla-.

-Y la encontraste…-

-La encontré en pedazos !-. dijo enojado Derek.-La usaron de carnada para atraparme. Y hoy también con tu compañera-.

-Qué compañera? Qué hablas?-.

-Sally-.

-Qué, qué le hiciste a ella?!-. dijo Scott desesperado.

-Nada, la hirieron, pero solo fue un rasguño, está bien-.

-Yo creo que los mataste a los dos, y ahora quieres ir por Sally. Les contaré a todos empezando por el sheriff-.

Derek se enojó fue y empujó a Scott por la escalera al escuchar eso. Scott cayó y se transformó en hombre lobo de inmediato frente a la agresión, tomó a Derek y lo lanzó por una muralla de madera. Derek cayó encima del polvo, se levantó sin daño, se sacudió. Hizo crujir sus nudillos. Se sacó su chaqueta de cuero. -Eso fue tierno-. dijo incitándolo. Dobló el cuello transformándose en su versión lobina. Rugió. Scott igual. Los ojos verdes de Derek cambiaron a azul, comenzó la pelea. Ambos se lanzaban contra el otro, y se golpeaban, arañaban, lanzaban contra murallas, contra muebles. Derek le llevaba la ventaja por mucho, lo tomó del cuello y aplastó contra el suelo varias veces. Finalmente lo hirió con sus garras. Sabía que se recuperaría de todas las heridas. Volvió a su forma humana.

-No lo maté, tampoco la herí, ninguno de nosotros fue-. explicó. -No es tu culpa y tampoco mía-.

-Esto? Esto es toda tu culpa !-. dijo Scott alterado.- Tú arruinaste mi vida!-.

-No, no lo hice-. dijo Derek reiterando.

-Tú fuiste el que me mordió-. lo acusó.

-No, no lo soy-.

-Qué?-. dijo sorprendido.

-No soy el que te mordió-.

-Hay otro-. dijo Scott consternado.

-Se llama el Alpha, es el más peligroso de nuestra especie. Tu y yo somos betas. Esta cosa es más poderosa y más animal que cualquiera de nosotros. Mi hermana vino aquí a buscarlo. Ahora yo trato de encontrarlo, pero no creo que pueda hacerlo sin tí-.

-Por qué yo?-. dijo Scott ya desesperado de esto.

-Porque él fue quien te mordió, tú eres parte de su manada…Eres tú Scott, tú eres el que él quiere-.

-Y por qué fue tras ella?-. dijo abatido.

-Sally? No lo se, lo único que se, es que algo lo hizo retirarse, no se si porque me olió que estaba cerca, pero apenas la tocó..-.

-Te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de ella!-.

-Ya te he dicho que la encontré, escuché a alguien correr, escapando, cayó al suelo y quedó inconsciente-. dijo Derek.

-Y qué sucedió? Cómo está? Por eso no fue a jugar bolos?-. dijo Scott pensando en voz alta.

-Ella está bien, fue un rasguño-. dijo Derek.

-Y qué recuerda, le ha dicho a alguien?-.

-No, y eso es lo extraño. No se que le pasa, pero actúa con mucha cautela, no quiere que nadie sepa, pero piensa que fue un lobo-.

-Y si se convierte en lobo?-.

-No lo hará-. dijo Derek viendo por la ventana. -La herida es poco profunda-.

-Sally…le contará a Lydia, Jackson…a Allison-.

Derek puso los ojos en blanco.- Solo vigílala, no creo que recuerde algo, quedo inconsciente al caerse-.

-La vigilaré-. dijo Scott.

_o_

Me senté cerca de los muchachos en la clase de Química. El profesor Harris entregaba las notas de química. Lydia me conversaba algo sobre la cita doble que habían tenido, aparentemente Scott era todo un jugador de bolos.

-Lo siento amiga, me quedé completamente dormida…-le mentí.

No me preocupaba química, siempre tenía buenas calificaciones.

Recibí mi A con un gracias. -Nunca me defrauda, Srta. Solmeniac-. sonreí y el Sr. Harris se acomodó los lentes.

-Sally…-me dijo Styles.- Te va bien en química-. lo miré extrañada.

-Igual que a tí-. le dije. Styles siempre tenía buenas calificaciones.

-Eeeh…pero a ti, mejor, dime….linda blusa-. dijo apuntado a mi blusa blanca con encaje. Lo miré extrañada, estaba actuando raro.

-Gracias?-. dije extrañada.

-Entonces…no fuiste a los bolos con los demás?-. me dijo.

-No…tu si?-. dije

-No, pero, que importa, por qué no fuiste?-. me preguntó acelerado.

Lo miré dudando. Estaba actuando raro.- Me quedé dormida, estaba con jaqueca-. le dije. -Te sientes bien, Styles?-.

-Si…-me dijo vagamente. Sentí que buscaba algo en mi.

-Qué estás viendo?-. le dije volteándome. Styles sonrió. Scott lo miraba preocupado.

-Nada…de verdad-. me dijo. Me volteé lentamente y seguí conversando con Lydia. Los sentí cuchichear en la clase, pero no los tomé en cuenta. Cuando sonó la campana le dije a Lydia que me acompañara a buscar mis cosas al casillero.

_o_

Derek se apoyó en la muralla fría de la escuela a prestar atención. Debía encontrar a Scott como de lugar.¡, cuando escucho unas voces reconocibles.

-Scott irá esta noche?-. escuchó la voz de Lydia.

-Solo vamos a estudiar juntos-. dijo Allison.

-Mmm-. esa era la voz de Sally.

-Estudiar nunca termina en solo estudiar, o no Sal? Lydia. -Es como meterse a un jacuzzi, en algún momento la gente se toca-.

-Qué quieren decir?-.

-Que veas que se cuiden...Hola, Blancanieves, ponle un condón-. escuchó la pelirroja.

-Me estás molestando? Luego de una cita?-.

-No seas tan mojigata, prueba un poco-. la molestó Lydia. -No te pongas quisquillosa como Sally, por favor-.

-El objetivo de Lydia es que consiga una ITS-. escuchó Derek decir a Sally en tono de broma.

-Digo, cuanto es un poco?-. siguió Allison.

-Oh Dios mio, de verdad te gusta, no?-. dijo Lydia.

-Lydia déjala en paz-.

-Bien, él es diferente-. dijo Allison. -Cuando me mudé acá tenía un plan, sin novio hasta la universidad, me mudaba demasiado, pero cuando lo conocí supe que era diferente...No lo se, no puedo explicarlo-.

-Yo puedo-. dijo Lydia.

-Lydia, no lo arruines-.

-Es tu cerebro lleno de feniltelamina-.

-¿Qué?-.

-No la tomes en cuenta, lleva tantos años con Jackson que ya no sabe disimularlo-.

-Te diremos que hacer, cuándo está yendo?-. preguntó Lydia

-Después de clases-.

-No hay nada que decirle Lydia, Dios Santo no hablaré de sexo con ustedes en la escuela-. escuchó a Sally decir impactada.

-Tú siempre fuiste más adelantada que yo, Sally-. acusó Lydia.

-Oh Dios, ya hablar contigo de eso fue suficiente…-

-Por favor-. escuchó suplicar a Sally.

-De verdad quieren hacer esto?-. dijo riéndose. -Iré cambiarme para la práctica de cheerleader y vuelvo-.

Derek se tapó los oídos con la campana sonando al lado de él sentía que retumbaba y se mareaba. La sintió pasar hacia los camarines,no sabía si pedir su ayuda o no, no podría darle explicaciones, pero era su única salida aparte de Scott.

Se arrastró hasta el camerino de mujeres, tratando de pasar desapercibido, se escondió en una de las duchas y esperó a que las demás adolescentes se fueran, entrevió por la cortina de plástico como Sally se sacaba se acomodaba la falda de su traje de porrista cerrando el cierre, la piel de la muchacha era blanca y lisa, sus piernas largas y formadas. Derek observó como subía sus polainas blancas y abrochaba las zapatillas deportivas. Luego desabrochaba su blusa blanca para quedar en sostén deportivo, Derek desvió al vista, no deberías star mirando así a ella, menos si ella no sabía que estaba ahí. Peor algo volvió a llamar su atención y no solo el tamaño de su busto y su pequeña cintura, sino la cintura derecha, estaba completamente igual ala izquierda, es decir no había rastro del rasguño del Alpha.

_o_

Me había cambiado para la práctica, ya estaba lista. Las demás chicas me esperaban en la cancha. Iba a salir del camerino cuando una mano me atrapó el brazo y me arrastró hasta una ducha cercana. Antes de gritar Derek tapó mi boca con su mano y me hizo un signo de silencio. Lancé un gemido tratando de hablar.

-Necesito tu ayuda-. dijo en un susurro. Lo observé, su piel estaba pálida, como un fantasma, tenía ojeras grades, sus ojos cansados. -No grites-. me dijo y soltó su mano.

-Qué está pasando?-. dije en un susurro.

-Tengo que encontrar Scott ahora-. me dijo seriamente. Se afirmaba el brazo izquierdo, observé su chaqueta de cuero y una gota de sangre cayó al suelo mojado de la ducha. Me estremecí.

-Dios Mío ! Qué está sucediendo? Estás sangrando?-. dije sin querer tocarlo.

-Eso no importa, ayúdame a encontrarlo-. me dijo insistiendo. Lo miré con cara de apestada, me mordí el labio.

-No se en que se están metiendo ustedes, pero no parece ser algo bueno- dije saliendo de ahí. Derek me tomó nuevamente del brazo y me arrastró adentro como si fuera una marioneta.

-Tu herida…-me dijo y levantó el top de cheerleader para revelar mi cintura derecha. -Sanó-. me dijo con una mirada de sospecha y resolución.

-Y..qué? cruzándome de brazos sobre su agarre.

-Tienes mucho que explicar-. me dijo él.- Ahora ayúdame, Sally-. me dijo y entendí que no me dejaría tranquila, por un lado me sentía comprometida, ese chico era bastante rápido y perspicaz, lo que me hacía estar con la guardia más levantada que de costumbre, y por otro lado me salvó la vida y ahora necesitaba mi ayuda.

-Esto lo hago solo por lo ocurrido en el bosque-. le dije seriamente. -Ahora, puedes andar?-. Derek puso los ojos en blanco. -Hay que ir rápido Scott se va con Allison-. le dije y salimos de ahí. Miré hacia tras donde venía Derek avanzaba a paso normal, pero adolorido, resaltaba su palidez y los colores oscuros de su vestimenta. Por que demonios no podía llamar a una ambulancia? Tenía que ser todo tan secreto y si que ninguna autoridad supiera, esto sonaba a drogas, pero Derek no parecía en drogas, sino herida, por un narcotraficante? Él mismo me había dicho que no, y se detectar cuando me mienten. Lo que fuera, Scott estaba metido, y de todas formas no quería que saliera herido perjudicado, menos sin suba saliendo con Allison y sabía que era un buen chico.

_o_

Derek la siguió hasta afuera de la escuela, veía como los demás chicos la observaban en su traje de cheerleader, pero ella no se daba cuenta. Despertaba miradas. Derek los veía con desprecio al pasar y lanzaba miradas de odio para que no se acercaran. Qué habría pasado con su herida? Cómo se regeneró tan rápido? A los únicos que les pasaba eso era a ellos.

-Derek- le dijo ella. -Stiles está yéndose-. le dijo. Derek se apresuró y Sally lo siguió.

-Stiles!-. se acercó y Derek también al ver el jeep de él. Stiles miró anonadado, se bajó.

-Que!?…qué está pasando acá?-. Derek cayó al suelo ya que no pudo sostenerse más.

-Oh Dios-. dijo Sally. -No se, pero esto se ve mal-.

-Qué pasó?-.

-Te digo que no se, solo busca a Scott, no sé en que lío están metidos, pero yo no quiero ser parte de esto-. dijo ella

Scott llegó rapidamente donde estaban ellos. Los autos tocaban la bocina por la interrupción.

-Qué demonios? Qué haces aquí?-. dijo Scott preocupado y asustado. Se acercó Derek y le habló en voz baja al ver a Sally.

-Me dispararon-. dijo Derek casi sin aliento.

-Qué?!-. dijo Sally llegando a ellos.

-No se ve tan bien, amigo-. dijo Stiles.

-Qué hace ella aca?-. dijo Scott a Derek sin que ella escuchara

-Fue a la primera que encontré-dijo Derek.-Mira su herida-. le dijo. Scott se volteó y vio la cintura descubierta de Sally por el traje de cheerleader, nada, piel blanca, eso es todo.

-No tiene nada-.

-Exacto-. dijo Derek preocupado.

-Y tu, Por qué no te curas?-. le dijo Scott a Derek en voz baja.

-No puedo, era una clase diferente de bala-. dijo apenas respirando.

-De plata?-. dijo Styles sin que Sally entendiera.

-No, idiota-. le dijo Derek serio.

-No deberían ir al Hospital? O llamar una ambulancia? La policía?-. dijo Sally preocupada.

-Espera, espera, a eso se refería cuando ella dijo que te quedaban 48 horas-. le dijo Scott a Derek.

-Qué? Quién dijo que tenía 48 horas?-.

-La que te disparó-. Derek se irguió de dolor, sus ojos cambiaron de color verde a azul profundo inmediatamente, tratando de transformarse.

-Qué haces? Para eso-. Dijo Scott. -Ella te puede ver…-

-Es lo que trato de decirte no puedo-. dijo él con una expresión dolorosa contenida.

-Derek, levántate!-

-Por qué la llamaste?!-. le dijo Scott desesperado. -Se supone que la estoy vigilando-. le susurró, chequeó a Sally quien miraba desentendida a Styles.

-Tenía que hacerlo si no te encontraba !-. dijo Derek entre dientes sujetándose el brazo. -Hay que vigilarla, si se convierte….-. dijo Derek a Scott.

-Qué? Sally en una mujer lobo? !-. dijo sin que ella escuchara.

-Qué más puede haber pasado?-. dijo Derek mirando serio.

-Qué haran? Todos están tocando la bocina..-dijo ella apurándolos.

-Stiles, ayúdame a llevarlo al auto-.

-No creo que sea seguro levantarlo Scott, mejor llamar a una ambulancia-. dijo ella sacándole el celular suyo de las manos de Styles.

-No, no, no, nada de ambulancias-dijo Stiles tomando el celular de Sally rápidamente de nuevo. -Le da miedo las Stiles. Sally vio a Derek quien miraba a Stiles con ganas de matarlo.

Ambos lo levantaron, la chaqueta de cuero negra de Derek se arremangó y ella pudo notar que su brazo derecho estaba ensangrentado, arrugó el ceño extrañada, pero eso no fue lo que causó su mayor preocupación por un momento los ojos de Derek cambiaron de expresión de verdes a un intenso azul cobalto, como la vez que ella había imaginado verlos así en el bosque. Derek la vio preocupado, la muchacha estaba sin comprender nada.

-Sal-. le escribió Jackson en un mensaje de texto. -Vienes?-.

-Tengo práctica-. respondió. -Los llamo-.

-Entonces los llamo para saber como va todo…qué harán?-. dijo Sally impaciente. Sentía que se estaba metiendo en algo grande, de lo cual no quería saber.

-No la dejes ir…-dijo Derek. Scott miró a Styles.

-Llévate a Sally contigo Styles-.

-Qué haré con ella?-.

-Necesitamos saber si es una mujer-loba o no-. Styles lucía asustado.

-Entonces me llevaré a un hombrelobo moribundo y una chica que no sabemos que puede ser una mujer-loba?-. Scott asintió.- Gracias amigo-. dijo irónico.

-Debes averiguar que clase de bala usaron-. le dijo Derek a Scott cuando estaban en el auto.

-¿Cómo demonios se supone que averigüe eso?-.

-Es una Argent, está con ellos-.

-¿Por qué debería ayudarte? Te dije que no la metieras ni a ella ni a Sally en esto-. Derek apretó los dientes.

-A tu amiga el alpha la rasguñó-. le dijo a Scott. Scott abrió los ojos preocupado, conocía a Sally desde pequeño, habían ido juntos al preescolar, si algo le pasaba sería su culpa. -Ya te dije que lo hizo por una razón, debemos averiguar que…-.

-Esto es tu culpa ! Por qué debería ayudarte?-.

-Porque me necesitas-. dijo Derek finalmente.

-Está bien, intentaré encontrarla…Llévatelos de aquí-. le dijo a Stiles.

-Te odio tanto por esto-. dijo Stiles encendiendo el auto. Stiles le abrió la puerta a Sally.

-Qué hacen?-. dijo ella sin entender. Stiles se bajó y la metió en el auto a la fuerza.

-Qué haces, Stiles? -.

-Lo siento, Sal. Sabes demasiado-. dijo Stiles echando a andar el auto.

-Qué? ! Qué hacen? Tengo práctica. Derek !-. dijo.

Derek giró el rostro y miró el lugar donde estaba su rasguño. -Hay que vigilarte-. dijo seriamente.

_o_

No tenía idea que hacía aquí, prácticamente estaba secuestrada en el auto de Styles esperando a Scott no se porqué idea, Derek no podía ir a un Hospital ni un lugar público por su inconveniente con la policía, y estaba prácticamente agonizando en el asiento delantero.

-¡Vamos!-. dijo Stiles viendo un mensaje de texto que al parecer Scott le mandó.

-Qué sucede?-. le pregunté.

-Scott tardará más de la cuenta-. me respondió

-Dónde está?-.

-Buscando un medicamento específico para curar a Derek-. Asentí.

-En el hospital?-.

-Si, Sal-. me respondió de mala gana. Me eché hacia atrás

_o_

-Trata de no sangrar en mis asientos, ok, ya casi estamos ahí?-. dijo enojado Styles.

-Casi dónde?-. dijo un Derek moribundo.

Stiles suspiró.- En tu casa-.

-¿Qué? No, no me puedes llevar ahí-. dijo impaciente.

-No te puedo llevar a tu casa?-. dijo irónico Stiles.

-No cuando no me puedo proteger ahí-. Stiles al escuchar esto aparcó en un lado de la calle.

-¿Qué pasa si Scott no encuentra tu pequeña bala mágica?-. dijo exasperado en un susurro para que Sally no escuchara.-Mmmm…morirás?-.

-Tengo un último recurso-.

-¿Que quieres decir? Qué último recurso?-. dijo gritando Stiles.

-Pueden dejar de gritar y decirme que está pasando?!-. dijo Sally quien estaba tratando de averiguar que pasaba aca, y qué estaba haciendo ella aquí.

-Lo siento, Sal-. dijo Stiles.

Derek levantó la manga de la herida, mostrando la bala afectada. -Oh Dios mío, que es eso? Es contagioso? Sabes qué..deberías bajarte del auto-. dijo Styles con repulsión.

-Dios Santo ! se está gangrenando tu brazo Derek, están seguros que Scott no tardará?-.

-Eso espero-. dijo Styles.

-Arranca el auto, ahora-. dijo Derek hiperventilando con la infección diciéndole a Styles.

-No creo que deberías estás gritando órdenes con el aspecto que tienes, de hecho, si quisiera probablemente podría arrastrar tu pequeño trasero de hombre lobo y dejarte en el medio del camino y darte por muerto-. le susurró Styles a Derek en secreto.

-Arranca el auto o te destrozaré la garganta con mis dientes-. dijo amenazándolo en un susurro igual, cosa que Stiles hizo arrancar el motor.

-A dónde vamos?-. dijo Sally. -Qué se supone qué harán?-. dijo ella ya sin saber ver que hacía ahí.

-Esperar a Scott-. dijo Styles.

-Stiles, qué hago acá?-. dijo ella enojada.

-Sally, tú te metiste en esto si no hubieras traído a Derek así …-. dijo Stiles alzando la voz.

-Yo? Él vino hasta mi preguntando por Scott, y ahora no me dejan salir de aquí…si tienen un problema de drogas es mejor…-

Derek suspiró apretando su brazo.

-Drogas? De eso crees que se trata? !-. dijo Stiles irónico.

Derek miró a Stiles amenazándolo, aun no podían decirle nada, pero debían saber si era mujer lobo o no.

-Esto es todo tú culpa!-. dijo Stiles a Derek.

Sally no sabía que ocurría, si no eran drogas ni la policía qué era?

-Saben qué yo llamaré a la policía…-dijo sacando su celular de la mochila de Stiles quien se lo había quitado.

-Qué? No, Sally…-dijo Styles, pero ella fue más rápida.

-Sally…-dijo Derek tomando su muñeca frágil. Sally lo miró impactada no podía mover el brazo,

-Qué haces Derek?-. dijo viendo que no soltaba su agarre.- Estás en estado de shock, tienes tu herida infectada…si no me dices qué está pasando….-

-No llames a nadie…-dijo entre dientes. Su vista se desvió a la cintura de ella. Sally quería zafarse del agarre. Los ojos de Derek cambiaron de verde a azul. Sally tragó saliva.

-Ok…entonces qué?-.

Stiles volvió a llamar Scott

-Qué se supone que haga con él?-. le preguntaba Stiles por celular a Scott.

-Llévalo a algún lado, donde sea-.

-Y por si acaso, está empezando a oler…- Derek mira a Stiles con odio

-Cómo a qué?-.

-Como a muerte-.

-Ok, llévalo a la clínica veterinaria-.

-Qué hay de tu jefe?-.

-Se fue a esta hora, hay un juego de llaves detrás del contenedor de basura-.

-Ufff, no creerás a dónde me dijo que te llevara-. dijo pasándole el celular a Derek.

-La encontraste?-.

-Cómo se supone que encuentre una bala? Tienen millones ! Esta casa es como una maldita fábrica de armas !-.

-Si no la encuentras estoy muerto, entiendes?-.

-Estoy empezando a pensar que no sería algo tan malo-.

-Piensa en esto, el alfa te llamó en contra de tu voluntad, volverá a hacerlo, la siguiente vez, tú matas con él o te mata. Entonces si quieres seguir estando vivo, me necesitas, encuentra la bala-. dijo sin que ella pudiera escuchar.

-Qué se supone que hacemos aquí?-. dijo Sally al ver que habían llegado a la veterinaria.

-No tenemos otro lugar donde esperar, o prefieres ir a tu casa?-. dijo Stiles de mala gana. Derek se bajó del auto y Stiles igual.

-Qué haremos con Sally?-. dijo Stiles. Derek la vio, la chica estaba rebuscando en su bolso.

-Tienes su celular?-. dijo Derek. Stiles saco de su bolsillo el celular de Sally. -Bien, enciérrala en el Jeep-.

-Qué? Me matará !-. dijo el chico.

-Te aterra una chica de tu edad? Así la mantendremos vigilada hasta que Scott llegue con la bala, ahora no podemos explicarle que se convertirá en una maldita mujer-lobo-. dijo Derek sosteniendo su brazo en dolor. Stiles puso doble alarma y fue hasta la puerta y cerró con llave su auto. Sally lo miró sin comprender.

-Qué haces Stiles?-. le dijo tratando de abrir, pero no pudo.

-Lo siento, Sal-. Sally quedó impactada. Vio a Derek quien le dio la espalda y Stiles la abandonó en su auto.

-Esto es secuestro por si no lo saben-. Gritó ella.

-Volveremos por tí, cuando Scott llegue !-. dijo Stiles.

Stiles llegó a la veterinaria, sacó la llave de repuesto detrás del contenedor de basura y abrió el garage. Derek entró y se tumbó sobre unos sacos de comida para perro, moribundo.

-Sabes qué? Empiezo a pensar que Sally como mujer-loba no sea una buena opción-.

-Te perdonará-. dijo Derek.

-A tí si, a mí no lo creo-. dijo Stiles.

-Acónito azul nórdico, significa algo para tí?-. dijo Stiles leyendo el mensaje de Scott.

-Es una forma rara de wolfsbane, él tiene que traerme la bala-. dijo Derek.

-Por qué?-.

-Porque moriré sin ella-. dijo sin estar tan alarmado.

Stiles lo llevó hasta la mesa quirúrgica adentro.

-Ok-. dijo ayudándolo a llevarlo. Derek se quitó la camiseta. La infección se estaba esparciendo por su brazo. Lo puso en la mesa de metal, ya no podía esperar a Scott.

-Sabes, realmente no parece como si un poco de equinácea y una buena noche de sueño no pueda quitar-. bromeó, viendo lo horrible de la herida.

-Cuando la infección llegue a mi corazón, moriré-. dijo con voz más ronca que de costumbre viendo lo horrible de su brazo.

-Positivismo, no está en tu vocabulario o no?-.

-Si no llega con la bala a tiempo, el último recurso…-

-¿Qué es?-. dijo Stiles expectante. Mientras Derek indagaba en los cajones.

-Me cortarás mi brazo-. dijo sacando una sierra eléctrica. Stiles estuvo a punto de vomitar. Derek le pasó la sierra eléctrica, Stiles la tomó con temor. La hizo funcionar.

-Oh Dios mio !-. dijo soltando la sierra eléctrica y viendo a otro lado, por mientras Derek ponía un elástico de tensión en el brazo. -Y si te desangras hasta morir?-.

-Sanará, si funciona-. dijo apretando el elástico. Stiles suspiró

-Mira, no sé si pueda hacer esto-. dijo Stiles con asco y miedo.

-Por qué no?-.

-Bien, porque eso de cortar la carne, el sonido de cortar el hueso, y en especial la SANGRE!-. Derek lo miró como si no estuviera hablando en serio.

-Qué? Te desmayas al ver sangre?-. dijo como si fuera broma.

-No, pero probablemente al ver un brazo cortado-.

-Está bien, te diré esto, o me cortas mi brazo o te corto la cabeza-. amenazó.

-Ok, no me estoy comprando tus amenazas ahora-. dijo. Derek lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo trajo hacía si. -Ok, me las compro, totalmente, lo haré, lo haré-. dijo. Derek se atragantó y tomó aire. -Qué? Qué haces?-.

Con una arcada Derek vomita sangre espesa al suelo. -Oh Dios Mío, qué demonios es eso?-. dijo con cara de sufrimiento Stiles.

-Mi cuerpo tratando de curarse-.

-No creo que esté haciendo un buen trabajo-.

-Ahora, debes hacerlo ahora-. dijo acostándose en la mesa para no ver. Stiles ve como Derek cae al suelo desmayado. Fue hasta él y lo trató de mover para que reaccionara.

-Oh no! Derek, no, esto no, qué haré!-. llamó a Scott repetidas veces, pero sin respuesta. Stiles trató de tirarle agua, pero nada funcionaba. Y el veneno seguía expandiéndose.

_o_

Esperé un rato, no entendía qué sucedía, qué estaban haciendo Scott y Stiles? Dónde y por qué no llegaba Scott? Qué le sucedía a Derek? Y por qué me tenían aquí como si estuviera castigada? Me moví hacia el asiento del conductor, tendría que ver una manera de abrir el auto sin las llaves y eso era haciendo contacto. Un pulso de electricidad y estaría. Puse la palma derecha de mi mano cercana al contacto con la llave.

-Imperium-. dije en voz baja, era un hechizo básico no tomar mucha energía para encender un auto. Una chispa nació de mi palma y dio el contacto al auto, encendiendo el motor. Puse reversa en marcha, me iría a casa o donde la policía…Algo me hacía sentir mal al respecto, quizás de verdad necesitaban ayuda…Scott no llegaba con el famoso antídoto, había pasado bastante rato. Me bajé y pasé debajo del garaje de la veterinaria.

-Stiles?-. dije viendo a donde ir.

-Gracias a Dios-. escuché a Stiles decir, estaban en la sala quirúrgica, Stiles sostenía una sierra, Derek estaba desmayado en el piso. Stiles me abrazó, estaba frío. Yo no alcancé a reaccionar.

-Qué sucede?-. dije dándole palmadas en la espalda.

-Sally, me salvaste de mis pesadillas-. dijo dejándome entrar.

-Qué está sucediendo?-. dije al ver a Derek en el suelo desmayado con el torso desnudo, pálido, su brazo ensangrentado como si estuviera gangrenado, una sierra eléctrica y y un elástico en su brazo. -Oh Dios, le ibas a cortar el brazo?! -. dije impresionada.

Stiles hizo una sonrisa irónica.- Si no lo hago, me matará….Sally se desmayó y no reacciona-.

-Por qué no llamaste una ambulancia?-. dije reclinándome y viendo el brazo de Derek.

Stiles se hincó de hombros y abrió los brazos sin saber que decir. -Ok, problemas legales-. dije.-Cuándo llegará Scott?-.

-No lo se…sabes cómo despertarlo? Está inconsciente-.

-Qué le sucede?-. dije viéndolo sin reaccionar en el suelo.

-Se desmayó de dolor y no puedo despertarlo… la bala quedó implantada-. Me acerqué al hombre de torso desnudo que estaba frente mí. Su torso era tonificado y musculoso. Sentí un olor familiar, proveniente de su brazo. Acónito. Por qué olía así?

-Qué harás?-. dijo Stiles.

-Creo que se como despertarlo-. dije, solo conocía un tipo de personas que podrían hacerse daño con algo así.

-Qué es eso?-. dijo Stiles mientras yo vaciaba el pequeño frasco de cristal con acónito que colgaba de mi cuello.

-Acónito-.

-Espera…qué? Eso es lo que busca Scott, una bala de acónito nórdico-.

-Este no es de esa clase, pero lo despertará, el dolor lo tiene así….- dije, volteé.- Por qué Scott busca una bala de acónito….-

-Eso salvará a Derek-. No tuve que razonarlo dos veces para saberlo. Encendí el acónito y lo impregné en la herida, luego puso su mano en el pecho de él y apreté ligeramente, me senté a horcajadas para apretar con fuerzas.

Derek abrió los ojos y se incorporó tan rápido que casi me voy hacia atrás. Me sostuvo de la cintura, me sonrojé por la posición, especialmente que Stiles estaba con cara de qué está pasando aquí.

-Te desmayaste-. dijo Stiles.

-Qué…qué haces aquí?-. me dijo.

-Pues…salvándote la vida-. dije y me salí de encima.

-Wow! Qué rayos fue eso?-. dijo Stiles. -Tú….le hiciste algo….- me dijo confuso. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Solo lo desperté-. dije. Derek se miraba el brazo confuso

-Scott llegó?-.

-Aun no-. dijo Stiles.

-El veneno sigue expandiéndose, pero más lento-. le dije.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, qué fue lo que me hiciste?-. dijo Derek viendo su brazo.

-Te apliqué acónito, pero no el que necesitas, esto te dará unos minutos más solamente, no se que es lo que tenga Scott en mente, pero al parecer debe ser rápido-.

Derek suspiró.- Tiene que traerme la bala-. dijo poniéndose de pie.

Miré su brazo y la herida que tenía era penetrante como una bala, a eso se refería.

-Te dispararon acónito?-. le dije. Derek asintió.

-Cómo supiste que debías ponerle a Derek acónito, Sally?-. dijo Stiles llegando a la conversación.

-Porque huele a acónito-. dije seriamente. Derek me miraba fijamente como si supiera que algo escondía.

-Mi abuela planta acónito en mi jardín…he oído de una clase de personas que la planta puede ser mortífera en una dosis severa-. dije como indirecta hacia Derek, quien desvió la mirada.

Podrían ser mis suposiciones ciertas? Él sería lo que creo que era? Eso significaba que probablemente Scott igual.

Cuando lo iba a encarar, Scott llegó.

-La conseguiste?-. dijo Derek. Scott se toca el bolsillo del pantalón y saca una bala de color dorado.

-Qué hace Sally aquí?-. me dijo

-Larga historia, Derek se desmayó y Sally escapó del auto-. me crucé de brazos y los miré seria.

-Nunca más encierren a una chica en el auto por favor-. dije entre dientes.

-Por lo que a mi respecta fue su idea-. dijo Stiles apuntando a Derek. Él miró a Stiles de mala gana.

-Qué harás con ella?-. dijo Stiles refiriéndose a la bala.

-Voy a…-dijo Derek. -Voy a…-.

-Se va desmayar de nuevo!-. dije yendo hacia Derek y tratando de sostenerlo, pero pesaba demasiado para mi y me fui hacia el suelo con el peso de él. -Stiles! Ayúdame-. dije, pero Stiles no alcanzó a sostenerlo. La bala rodó y cayó por una rendija.

-No, no, no, no ,no!-. dijo Scott yendo hacia la bala.

-No te lo puedo sacar de encima-. me dijo Stiles tratando de mover el cuerpo de Derek. -Es más pesado de lo que se ve-. Derek me estaba asfixiando con su cuerpo. -Derek, Derek vamos, despierta-. le dijo Stiles zarandeándolo.

-Scott, qué diablos haremos?-.

-No lo se-. dijo Scott tratando de sacar la bala.

-Trata de despertarlo-. dije

-Tienes más acónito?-.

-Ocupé todo lo que tenía. Golpéalo-.

-Me matará-.

-Solo golpéalo Stiles, o ahora yo te mataré si me asfixio aquí-. dije tratando de salir del cuerpo de Derek. Stiles le dio una cachetada fuerte a Derek. Pero nada…no se movió nada.

-Creo que está muriendo, creo que murió-. dijo desesperado.

-Resistan!-. dijo Scott.

-Espera, aléjate un poco-. dije. Traté de sacar una mano y agarré el cuello de Derek justo en la carótida derecha. -Expergisi Vitae-. susurré.

-La tengo-. dijo Scott refiriéndose a la bala.

Derek despertó de una vez con el hechizo que hice y tosí debajo de él para que se parara.

-Dámela-. dijo pidiéndole a Scott la bala y lo ayudamos a pararse.

-Derek-. dije tratando de salir. Me incorporé arreglando mi cabello revuelto y mi uniforme. Derek, me ayudó a ponerse en pie ofreciéndome su mano.

-Sally qué fue eso?-.

-Qué cosa?-. dije tomando aire y sin darle importancia al hechizo.

Derek mordió la bala. Y dejó caer lo que contenía adentro en la mesa, sacó un encendedor y quemó el acónito tal como lo había hecho yo, pero esta vez la llama creció y se elevó como un torpedo, cuando el fuego se consumió tomó lo que quedaba y lo juntó en su palma y lo aplicó en la herida. Ya conocía el procedimiento, pero nunca había visto algo así, sabía la lógica del acónito porque mi abuela me había enseñado y obligado a estudiar. Derek con un dedo presionó la herida para expulsar el veneno y gimió de dolor. Me asusté al verlo así, agonizando casi, miré a Stiles quien me veía preocupado. Derek gritó de dolor, se tiró al suelo y se retorció.

-Oh Dios-. dije tapándome la boca para contener el grito. Scott y Stiles miraban impactados como Derek se retorcía en dolor y agonía. Gritó y de lo profundo de su pecho un gruñido fuerte claro estremeció el lugar. Tragué saliva asustada y me eché hacia atrás con una mano en la boca, mis ojos iban hacia Derek y luego hacia los muchachos. Me asusté, entre en pánico, Derek era un hombre…lobo..un hombre-lobo, Dios Santo, he estado en contacto con un hombre-lobo, mi abuela me mataría si supiera, justo ahora con los ataques en la ciudad….justo cuando casi me muerde uno…y si Derek tenía algo que ver con el otro hombre-lobo?

-Tengo que irme-. dije tomando mi bolso y huyendo de la clínica veterinaria. Apenas salí tomé el primer taxi que pasó afortunadamente.

_o_

-No, Sally-. dijo Scott, pero no podía irse sin saber que pasaba con Derek. La herida mágicamente sanó y el veneno desapareció, el brazo de Derek pálido, tónico y musculoso volvió a la normalidad.

-Eso…fue…increíble !-. dijo Stiles sin notar la ausencia de Sally. Scott lo miró extrañado.

-Estás bien?-. Dijo Scott. Derek comenzó a incorporarse.

-Aparte del dolor agonizante ?-. dijo irónico.

-La habilidad de usar el sarcasmo es una buena señal de salud-. dijo Stiles chistoso. Derek se puso de pie y lo miró seriamente. Dio cuenta que no estaba Sally en la habitación.

-Te salvamos la vida, ahora dijiste que nos dejarías solos, entendiste?-. dijo Scott, ya cansado de tanto drama. -O sino, iré donde los padres de Allison, les contaré todo….-

-Confiarás en ellos?-. dijo Derek seriamente. -Crees que pueden ayudarte?-.

-Por que no? Son mucho más simpáticos que tú-. dijo Scott.

-Yo puedo mostrarte exactamente que tan amables son-. dijo Derek con cara de impactado.

-A qué te refieres?-. dijo Scott.

-Pero antes, dónde está Sally?-. dijo Derek.

-Ella tuvo que irse…eso dijo…-dijo Scott.- Y cómo se les ocurre involucrarla? Sally no sabe quien soy, ni lo que tú eres, espero ! Te dije que te alejaras de ella, le contará todo a Allison!-.

-No lo creo-. dijo Derek.

-Por qué estás tan seguro?-.

-Porque ya lo habría hecho-.

-Sally es extraña…- dijo Stiles recordando cuando despertó a Derek.

-Qué quieres decir? Tú fuiste el que la encerraste, Stiles!-. dijo acusándolo

-Si, pero porque no sabía que hacer…la atacó el alpha Scott y está bien, no es mujer loba, ni tampoco está malherida, ni ha dejado constancia en la policía…además cuando vio a Derek…lo vi en su cara sabía perfectamente que había pasado, traía acónito en su cuello, EN SU CUELLO…ella sabe algo, de eso estoy seguro-. dijo Stiles.

-Del alpha?-.

-No lo se-.

Derek no emitió comentario.

-Tú viste cuando la atacó-. dijo Scott acusando a Derek.- Cómo tanta coincidencia-.

-El alpha la perseguía no se porqué…y ella tampoco al parecer…estaba confundida, pero ahora claramente sabe que soy y probablemente haga las cuentas y sepa que eres tú-. dijo Derek.

-Ella y Lydia son las más listas de la clase- dijo Stiles comentando.

-Pero Sally…no ha dicho nada, no ha actuado extraño….qué está esperando?-.

-Eso lo averiguaré-. dijo Derek.

-No, ya no te acerques más a ella-. dijo Scott.- Si no la hubieras conocido, nada de esto hubiera pasado-.

-Si no la hubiera encontrado al lado de mi casa, ella estaría muerta, el alpha apenas la rasguñó-.

-Qué sucede si Sally sabe quien es el alpha y no quiere contarlo por miedo-. dijo Stiles.

-No parecía tener miedo, cuando escuchó a Derek gruñir estaba algo atónita…pero no con miedo-. dijo Scott.- De todas formas…hay que hablar con ella. Conocemos a Sally desde niños, ella confiará en nosotros-.

-Tú crees?-. dijo Stiles.

-Salvó a Derek, si quisiera que estuviéramos en problemas ya lo estaríamos-.

_o_

Llegué a mi casa y me di una ducha, necesitaba meditar, sequé mi cabello y saqué un viejo libro de tapa dura que mi abuela me había regalado cuando tenía 6 años. Busqué el capítulos de criaturas nocturnas y Licántropo. Leí e investigué una media hora. El alpha…alpha, beta, omega. De seguro el alpha había sido en el bosque el que me atacó, y Derek apareció para sacarme de ahí…lo habrá escuchado seguramente, tiene todos los sentidos superiores a uno, excepto quizás el sexto sentido de una bruja, era lo mas difícil de sobrellevar de ser alguien como yo, los presentimientos, pesadillas, predicciones, eran útiles, pero muy atormentadoras. Cómo no lo había visto? No necesitaba una lectura de tarot para interpretar mis sueños, tampoco que mía abuela viera en un cristal, ya lo sabía, Derek, el Alpha, posiblemente Scott… miré hacia la noche, la luna menguante iluminaba el jardín, seguía sangrando, era signo de problemas.

Desperté con el sonido de los árboles azotándose contra mi ventana por el viento, mi ventanal estaba abierto cuando estaba segura de que lo había cerrado, mis cortinas se elevaban con la brisa que entraba simulando una película de terror, me puse un chaleco de lana delgada encima de mi camisón de satén. Me acerqué a cerrar las ventanas, me apoyé en mi balcón observando si había algo más afuera molestando mi sueño. Suspiré y mi mano tocó la manilla para entrar nuevamente cuando una mano tapa mi boca, gritó inasiblemente y sofocada. Mi espalda choca contra aun cuerpo duro y alto. Y siento un aroma familiar. Derek. Me gira contra su cuerpo y hace un sonido de silencio nuevamente como en la ducha de la escuela.

-No vayas a gritar, solo quiero hablar-. me dice lentamente. Frunzo el ceño molesta por como siempre se aparece así. -Si gritas solo lo empeorarás, entendiste?-. Desvió la mirada, asiento. Entra conmigo a mi habitación y me baja la mano de su boca.

-Aggh, acaso siempre tienes qué hacer eso?-. digo molesta aun atrapada en sus brazos me voltea para susurrarme en el oído

-Si no ibas a escapar nuevamente-. dijo Derek refiriéndose al episodio de la veterinaria, un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo al sentir sus labios próximos a mi lóbulo izquierdo.- Mira, se que sabes que soy un hombre lobo-. mi cuerpo se tensó inmediatamente ante esa frase.- Y no vengo a infundirte miedo o amenazarte, pero necesito que me digas lo que sabes sobre el Alpha-. giré a mi rostro a verlo hacia la izquierda, sus ojos verdes conectaron con los míos.

-Me soltarás de una vez?-. dije molesta con el ceño fruncido, sus manos sujetaban mis brazos paralizándome.

-No, o escaparás o intentarás algo-.

-Estoy en mi habitación a dónde escaparía?-.

-No lo se, no conozco todas las tácticas que tiene la gente de tu especie-. Otro escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, acaso sabía lo que era? Derek notó esto ya que relajó un poco su agarre. -Se que algo sabes Sally, confía en mi-. susurró en mi oído y la piel de mi cuello se crispó. Mi corazón se aceleró, si era un hombre lobo debe haberlo notado, no quería que mi cuerpo me traicionara y diera el mensaje equivocado.

-Por qué confiaría en ti? Me engañaste, eres un hombre lobo igual que…igual que esa bestia del bosque-. dije enfadada.

Derek me soltó y me afirmé en la muralla opuesta con mi espalda pegada al muro.

-No soy como él, vine aquí a atraparlo, por eso necesito saber lo que viste esa tarde en el bosque-. Lo miré desconfiada, aunque sabía que sonaba lógico y decía la verdad.

-Tú fuiste el que mordió a Scott?-. pregunté y su expresión fue de sorpresa.

-No-.

-Tampoco mataste a tu hermana?-.

-No, Sally, ya te dije !-. dijo alzando la voz.

-No alces la voz, se pueden despertar-. susurré refiriendo a mi abuela y padre.- Ok, y qué fue eso de encerrarme en el auto de Stiles? Ah? Acaso crees que es normal?-. dije de brazos cruzados.

-Cuando vi que tu herida se había recuperado solo pensé una cosa, que te habías convertido…-. dijo acercándose. -Pero puedo sentir que no eres una mujer loba-. Llegó a centímetros mío.

-Cómo?-. pregunte curiosa.

Derek quedó pensativo y me miró, su mirada vagó por mi cabello y mi cuello. -Porque hueles diferente-. Me afirmé de mi mesita de noche con una mano, sentía que la temperatura de la habitación subía. -Entonces qué viste esa tarde en el bosque?-.

-Ya te dije-. suspiré Derek me miraba a los ojos como si pudiera ver a través de mi. - Solo al lobo grande, de pelaje oscuro, ojos rojos, nada más…-. Derek suspiró algo desilusionado. Lo miré confundida.- Entonces Scott y tú están buscando a este lobo?-.

-Se llama el Alpha, es peligroso, y está fuera de control-. dijo. Se separó y caminó en sentido contrario. Suspiré sentí que estaba sujetando aire todo ese tiempo. Me senté en el borde de mi cama. -Y me dirás qué es lo que eres?-.

-A qué te refieres?-. dije esquivando la pregunta.

-Vamos Sally, ya sabes que Scott y yo somos hombres-lobo, y lo que hiciste hoy…-

-Salvarte tu vida?-. aclaré.

-Magia-. dijo él, y esa palabra pareció tan real saliendo de sus labios.

-No existe la magia, Derek-. dije tapándome más con mi sweater blanco. Derek se acercó y afirmó sus manos en el respaldo de fierro de los pies de mi cama, sus ojos no despegaron los míos.

-Acabas de mentir-. me dijo con una sonrisa socarrona. -No te molestaré más, pero si sabes algo al respecto, llámame o a Scott si es que confías más en él-. dijo y se dirigió hacia mi balcón para irse. Un sentimiento de vacío me recorrió, nunca le había compartido a nadie mi secreto, pero Derek no tuvo alternativa para recurrir a mi esta tarde, y me confió su secreto…

-Cómo se qué puedo confiar en tí?-. dije atropelladamente. Derek paró ahí justo cuando agarraba el pomo de la puerta del ventanal.

-Acércate-. me dijo haciéndome una seña. Lo miré desconfiada. -No muerdo, Sally-. reclamó. Yo suspiré y le hice caso. -Dame tu mano-. Le di mi palma derecha y la llevó a su pectoral izquierdo. Sentí sus latidos latir con fuerza, la luz de luna iluminaba parte de su rostro y el mío, su mirada no perdía la mía. - Puedes confiar en mi-. sus latidos se mantuvieron indemnes latiendo con fuerza, pero tranquilos. Suspiré, sus ojos cambiaron levemente a un tono azulado cuando hice esto, gemí levemente algo sorprendida. Solté la mano algo avergonzada por tanta proximidad. Derek suspiró.

-Bruja, eso es lo que soy-. susurré. -Nadie lo sabe, Derek-.

-Te prometo que nadie lo sabrá-. me respondió. Asentí confiando en él.- Por eso el Alpha supo que no debía morderte, no?-. Me hinqué de hombros sin saber ciertamente la respuesta. Me senté en el borde de mi ventanal.

-Quizás se dio cuenta muy tarde-.

-Tu sangre…tu sangre está maldita-. me dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-No es maldita-. corregí.-Es un mecanismo de defensa-.

-Entonces tu familia es…-

-Bruja también?-. completé.- Solo las mujeres lo heredan, pero si…-. Abracé mis rodillas con mis pies encima del mueble. -Y tu familia?-. Lo vi, y su rostro volvió a completa seriedad.

-Si, eso eran, ahora solo somos mi tío Peter y yo-. suspiró y se sentó mi lado.

-Lo siento-. respondí.

-Está bien-. Bajó la mirada a sus manos.

-Dónde está tu tío?-.

-Él está en el Hospital de Beacon Hills, luego del accidente quedo sin poder moverse ni hablar, por las quemaduras-.

-Quizás suene un poco ridículo, pero los hombre lobo no pueden curar sus heridas?-. Apoyé mi mentón en mis rodillas y giré mi rostro a verlo, mi cabello como cortina caía por mis piernas.

-Si, pero una muy devastadora, que quema cada nervio y cada célula, es muy lento, muy lento-.

-Aam-. respondí.- Entonces…el Alpha…crees que podrías haberlo conocido o…es muy difícil de saber?-.

-No lo se, apenas alcancé a verlo cuando fue por tí, pero…hay que atraparlo-. asentí. -Es tarde-. dijo Derek poniéndose de pie.- Debería irme y tú tienes clases mañana-. asentí y me puse de pie.

-Derek, esto queda entre Stiles, Scott tu y yo y nadie más, verdad?-.

-Confía-. respondió abriendo el ventanal.

-Y qué pasa con Allison? Está saliendo con Scott-.

-No puede saberlo, la familia de Allison..-dijo pero terminó de hablar.-Bueno, eso es tema para otro día. Nos vemos Sally-.

-Ok, nos vemos-. respondí, y vi como saltaba desde el balcón y caminaba hacia su Camaro.


	5. Capítulo V: Sin Descanso para las Brujas

Capítulo V: Sin descanso para las brujas

Era de noche fui a la tienda a comprar un par de cosas. Lydia y Jackson verían una película y Danny saldría con su novio. Saqué algunos dulces y papas fritas para el cesto, pasé al pasillo de los bebestibles para tomar unas botellas de coca-cola zero y néctar.

-Es un poco pesado para ti, no?-. dijo Derek atrás mío. Me volteé, llevaba comida para calentar y jugo embotellado.

-Comida para calentar? Pensé que los lobos se alimentaban mejor-. dije viendo que no había nadie en el pasillo. Se acercó.

-No, cuando vives solo-. dijo y ofreció su mano para llevar mi cesta. -No es algo tarde para que andes sola comprando?-. me dijo con un tono de voz preocupado e irónico.

-Lo dices como si no pudiera valerme por mi misma-. dije sonriendo. Derek paró en secó y dejó mi cesta en el suelo. No alcancé a pestañear cuando no estaba. Extrañada tomé la cesta y fui al final del pasillo, pero no estaba, como si se hubiera esfumado o algo. Me acerqué a pagar a la caja. Un hombre algo canoso, y de aspecto familiar estaba en la fila, llevaba una caja de cereales y envases de leche. Lo reconocí, era el apuesto padre de Allison. Se giró y también me reconoció, me sonrió y sus ojos azules se empequeñecieron.

-Hola, es Sally, no?-.

-Si, usted es el padre de Allison, no?-.

-Llámame Chris-. dijo sonriendo, me mordí mi labio inferior, el padre de Allison era tan apuesto que hacía que coqueteara con él. -Entonces qué hace una jovencita sola comprando a estas horas de la noche con toque de queda?-. dijo en un tono más parental-

-Antojo-. dije levantando las papas. Él sonrió.

-Adolescentes, siempre llevándose por sus impulsos-. dijo sin recriminar. -Necesitas que te lleven a casa?-. me ofreció mientras la fila avanzaba.

-No se preocupe, mi padre vendrá por mi-.

-Tu padre, es el Dr. Solmeniac, no?-.

-Si, lo conoce?-.

-Solo por nombre-.

-Trabaja en el laboratorio de la ciudad-. dije pasando mis compras por la caja.

-Sally, tú has vivido toda tu vida en Beacon Hills, no?-. asentí. -Scott McCall y tú entonces han sido compañeros de clase desde…-

-Desde el jardín infantil-. finalicé la oración. Él asintió complacido.-Desde que andábamos en pañales que recuerda, Stiles, Lydia, Jackson, y Scott-.

-Se ve un muchacho…algo distraído, no?-.

-McCall? Con suerte sabe en que suelo está parado- dije por instinto. La mirada del padre de Allison me hizo rectificar mis palabras.- Pero es un buen muchacho, quiere mucho a Allison, nunca lo había visto así sinceramente-. Así como hombre-lobo.

-Así cómo?-. Tomé mis bolsas luego de pagar, tomé aire meditando mis palabras.

-Enamorado, tal vez? Diría yo-. Chris Argent asintió más tranquilo. -Quédese tranquilo no le haría daño ni a una mosca-. Solo se transforma en lobo en la luna llena y podría estar fuera de control.

-Gracias, Sally-.

-De nada, Chris-. dije hasta con gusto de decir su nombre. -Dele mis saludos a Allison-. asintió y salí del local.

Doblé en la esquina tratando de buscar esa figura tan desvanecible de Derek. Sabía que podía confiar en él, pero tenía conductas tan anti-sociales, que me hacían dudar de verdad si alguna vez fue parte de una manada, se supone que los lobos son más fuertes en manadas, pero no me imaginaba de ninguna manera Derek socializando con otra gente, con Scott no le iba muy bien, por lo que percibí y Derek decía que Scott estaba interesado en toparse con el Alpha tanto como yo.

-Qué hacías?-. me dijo apareciendo de la nada de nuevo en la oscuridad, casi me mató del susto. Una bolsa se cayó y una botella de coca cola paró a sus pies. Me ayudó a recogerla.

-Dios Santo, acaso siempre tienes qué hacer eso?-. dije ignorándolo. -Qué demonios te sucedió ahí? Te fuiste de la nada-. Derek endureció la mandíbula.- Vi a alguien a quien no quería toparme-. Enarqué una ceja pensando que reacción tan extraña, pero de cierta manera lo entendía.

-Ok-. dije. Él sostenía la bolsa.

-Por qué hablabas con él?-. me preguntó.

-Te refieres al hombre detrás mío?-.

-Ajá-.

-Es el padre de Allison-.

-Lo se-. dijo serio. -Qué te dijo?-.

-Nada importante, me preguntó por Scott..- dije apoyándome en la muralla del local.

-Que le dijiste?!-. me dijo asustándome un poco cómo se vino hacia mí.

-Nada, que era buen chico, por qué? Acaso piensas que le voy a decir que es hombre lobo?-. dije irónica. Derek se tranquilizó un poco.

-No es de fiar-. dijo desviando la mirada para ver si alguien venía. -Quieres qué te lleve a casa?-. dijo cambiando de tema drásticamente.

-No, gracias-. dije algo asustada por el cambio de personalidad. Derek frunció el ceño, aun tenía mis bolsas.

-Acaso andarás sola? No recuerdas los que te pasó cuando estuviste sola andando?-. su voz era ronca y ruda. Me estremecí ligeramente.

-Mi padre vendrá por mí, Derek-. dije casi suspirando las palabras de mi boca. Derek me miró y bajó su vista a un lugar entre mi cuello y mis labios, lamí mi labio inferior algo nerviosa ante su mirada y él la desvió pestañeando repetidamente.

-Dile que no, y se ahorra el viaje-. me dijo viéndome con sus ojos verdes algo contrariados.

-No, de verdad, estoy bien-.

-Insisto-. dijo con voz algo más ruda, mi respiración se hizo más pesada.

-Acaso sirve negarme?-. dije hincando un hombro con mis brazos cruzados. Derek dejó que pasara yo primero, luego lo seguí hasta el Camaro negro.

-No te ves como una chica que coma tanto dulce-. dijo guardando las bolsas atrás.

-Gracias-. dije irónica.- Es que como soy mujer debo comer solo lechuga y pepino-. Derek entró al auto.

-No digo eso, me refiero a que te ves…- su mirada pasó por mí. Llevaba unas calzas oscuras y un sweater delgado en escote en V. -Saludable-. dijo como si no encontrara la palabra. Me sonrojé algo perpleja, acomodé mi cabello pensando que a través de mi sweater se veía mi sostén, pero ese es el punto no? Echó el motor a andar y salimos del local.

-Entonces, al parecer tu brazo está como nuevo, no?-. dije viendo que conducía a la perfección.

-Si, ya lo viste, curamos rápido-.

-Pero esa bala…cómo alguien anda con balas de acónito?-. Derek cambió su rostro como si la pregunta fuera incómoda.

-No, solo la gente que sabe sobre nosotros-.

-Gente? Quienes?-. dije preocupada. Derek me dirigió al mirada algo extrañado.

-No tienes que preocuparte por ellos, mientras menos sepas sobre eso mejor-. Me quedé intranquila, si alguien sabía sobre ellos, qué harían? Los mirarían raro, pensarían que son espere de fenómenos, no?

-Ellos saben de tí?-. Derek asintió. -Y de Scott?-.

-No, por ahora, y debe mantenerse así o estará en grave peligro, lo mismo contigo-.

-Por eso te escondes?-.

-Cómo?-.

-Vives en una casa abandonada, nunca apareces de día, no recurres ni a la policía ni al hospital-.

-Eso es por una razón obvia, fui acusado de asesinar a mi propia hermana por si no se te olvida-.

-De todas formas-. continué.- Eso parece. Y esta gente cómo es que sabe sobre ti?-. La mirada de Derek se endureció más de lo que estaba y sus nudillos se pusieron pálidos.

-No importa el cómo, sino que saben y están aquí en Beacon Hills-. mis latidos cardíacos comenzaron a aumentar y sentí que hiperventilaba por 1 minuto. Nunca había sentido que mi secreto peligrara, desde pequeña mi madre y abuela me enseñaron que hay cosas que deben quedar entre familia y nuestros poderes y linaje era una de ellas. Nadie podría saber, ahora le había confiado este secreto a Derek y me está diciendo que hay gente que está aquí que sabe sobre todo este mundo paranormal y lo hirieron.

-Qué te sucede?-.

-Es que…eres la primera persona que se entera de mi, de ser bruja, y ahora dices que hay gente al parecer sin buenas intenciones, que sabe sobre tí, y están en Beacon Hills, o sea...-

-Nadie sabrá de tí-. aclaró Derek. -Ellos…pensé que me habían traído de carnada, pero no fue así, están buscando al Alpha tanto como nosotros al parecer-.

-Entonces eso es bueno, no? Quizás piensan que todos los hombre-lobo son como el Alpha, pero no es así-. Derek aparcó y se giró hacia mí.

-Son cazadores-. lo miré sin entender.- No les importa si tenemos buenas o malas intenciones, nos ven como animales que tienen que atrapar..-. Lo mire con los pelos de punta, asustada, imaginando a u grupo de hombres con armas y escopetas con balas de plata yendo tras Derek y Scott.

-Es horrible, y no hay forma de pararlos?-.

-Matarlos-.

-Otra forma-. dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Imposible, no entienden. No sabes…-dijo viendo hacia el techo y volviendo los ojos a mi.- Me quieren muerto, dalo por seguro-. Respiré profundo.

-Esto complica las cosas, bastante-. dije.- Qué vas hacer?-.

-Atrapar al Alpha, hacer que las cosas se calmen y desaparecer como siempre-. Sentí como se apretaba un poco mi pecho ale escuchar esas palabras, irse para nunca, como si nada hubiera pasado. -Ya no hay nada que me agarre a esta ciudad-.

-Scott-. dije, insistiendo en algo.- Él es como un cachorro, no debe saber nada sobre esto…-

-Es verdad, aunque es difícil enseñarle, yo nací siendo hombre-lobo, Scott no conoce nada, es solo un adolescente enamorado que no le hace caso a nadie más que a lo que quiere-.

-Como todos los hombres-. agregué. Me miró y semi sonrió, hice lo mismo. Veía su perfil solo iluminado por las luces de las estrellas y el farol cercano a mi casa, sus ojos verdes resplandecían , podría notar la dura línea de su mandíbula, como sus manos apretaban el manubrio y tensaban los músculos de sus brazos. Lo sentí acercarse levemente, su respiración hacerse más pesada al igual que la mía.

-Es mejor que me baje, se preguntarán porqué demoro tanto-. Derek asintió y liberó el seguro del auto.

-Sally- me volteé.- Las brujas pueden localizar personas, no?-.

-A qué te refieres?-.

-Digo…como localizar al Alpha, con…no estoy seguro… una bola de cristal?-. reí un poco.

-Se puede, pero es magia muy avanzada, la que podría hacer eso es mi abuela, pero no querría hacerlo por nada del mundo-.

-Por qué?-.

-Es peligroso localizar a alguien que no quiere ser localizado, y si es hombre-lobo, puede hacernos daños, puede saber quienes somos y venir hacia nosotros, atacarnos…Localizar homicidas puede volverse en tu contra, pero Scott no puede hacerlo? Digo, él es parte de la manada del Alpha, no? Fue mordido por él, tiene una conexión con él-.

-Si, pero es difícil que se involucre, es difícil que me haga caso-. respondió. Luego me miró.- Pero el Alpha te puso las garras-.

-Si, pero no funciona, sus garras probablemente se hicieron daño cuando hicieron contacto con mi sangre-. dije cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho. -No soy la respuesta, es Scott-.

Mi teléfono celular vibró. Era Lydia. Me había mandado un texto.

-Qué sucede?-. me preguntó Derek al ver mi cara extrañada.

-Es Lydia, me tengo que ir….dice que un animal los atacó-. dije asustada viéndolo y sabiendo a que nos referíamos.

-Cuándo?-.

-Ahora, tal vez-. dije pálida.

-Dónde?-

-Están en el Blockbuster-. dije apresurada.

-Ok, sube-. respondió Derek, obedecí. Prendió el motor nuevamente, y dio vuelta para volver a la carretera. -Estás bien?-. me dijo al ver que estaba callada viendo al frente. Tragué saliva, mis manos tiritaban. Derek tomó una de mis manos entre la suyas. -Van a estar bien-. me dijo. Sentí como un golpe eléctrico me recorría hasta el brazo. Su mano grande y cálida tomando la mía fría y pequeña. La retiré ligeramente para que no se sintiera extraño.

-Si, están sanos y a salvo, me dijeron-. Derek asintió.

-Puedes hacerme un favor?-. Lo mire sorprendida por la pregunta.

-Qué cosa?-.

-Puedes mandarle un mensaje a Scott diciéndole que me vea allá-.

-Ok-. dije buscando el contacto de McCall. -Irán por él?-.

-No creo que lo alcancemos, a estas alturas debe haberse marchado, pero quizás podamos encontrar alguna pista-.

Cuando llegamos ya estaba la ambulancia y una patrulla de policía.

Me bajé rápidamente, paramos una cuadra antes para que no nos vieran juntos y fui hasta ellos, abracé a Lydia y a Jackson.

-Qué sucedió?-. dije.

-Un ataque de un animal salvaje-. me dijo Jackson ya aburrido. -Estamos bien, no tenías que venir-.

-De nada, Jackson-. dije con cara seria. Me semi sonrió pidiendo disculpas.

-Es que estamos bien ! No nos dejan ir a casa-.

En ese momento llegó el shérif Stilinsky. -Por qué demonios no nos podemos ir a casa?-. le pregunto rudamente.

-Jackson !-. le dije, mientras abrazaba a Lydia quien estaba en shock.

-Te escucho-dijo él pacientemente.- Pero dijeron que te golpeaste muy fuerte en la cabeza. Quieren descartar que no tengas una contusión-. dijo muy amable.

-Qué parte de estoy bien no entiende?-.

-Jackson ! Es por tu propio bien !-. dije.

Me miró con cara seria de que no me metiera en el asunto. -Quiero ir casa-.

-Entiendo-. dijo él.

-No, usted no entiende, lo que me sorprende ya que es un pequeño concepto que captar por el salario mínimo que gana usted !-.

-JACKSON!-. dije ya enojada. -Por favor discúlpelo, está alterado-. dije.

-Quiero ir a casa !-. gritó él.

-Eso es un cadáver?-. dijo Stiles saliendo del auto patrulla de su papá y apuntando a la camilla que traía un cuerpo.

-Todos retrocedan-. dijo el sheriff. Tomé a Lydia y la llevé hacia atrás, le dije a Jackson que hiciera caso. Quedé fría, otra muerte más a manos del Alpha. Arropé a Lydia y la llevé al auto. Miré hacia arriba y vi como Derek observaba la escena con Scott desde el techo del edificio. Su mirada topó con la mía.

Me acerqué a Styles quien estaba cerca de la ambulancia.

-Cómo está Lydia?-. me dijo preocupado al veme.

-En shock, pero no te preocupes…se repondrá-. dije dándole una sonrisa de esperanza. -Qué dijo tu papá?-.

-Van a revisar las cámaras, pero ya sabemos que va a aparecer…-.

-Quizás salga en forma humana, no?-. dije esperanzada. Styles me miró sin comprender.- El Alpha, quizás podamos tener algo de su forma humana, a menos que haya huido como lobo-.

-Ese ventanal roto- dijo apuntando a la ventana de la tienda rota, con miles de pedazos en el suelo.- Te hace pensar que escapó en forma humana?-. me dio irónico. Rodé los ojos.

-Tenemos que ver esas imágenes de todas formas-. Styles asintió.

-Ajá, Derek y tú han conseguido algo?-.

-Mm? De qué?-.

-Del Alpha, qué más?-. Qué más? En realidad, porque pienso que me pregunta por otra cosa. -Cómo van juntos a todos a lados-.

-No vamos juntos a todos lados Stiles-.

-Ok-. dijo él suspirando.

Jackson tocó la bocina del auto para llamarme. -Ok, me voy con ellos. Avísame si sabes algo-.

-Ok, Sal. Dile a Lydia que le mando saludos-.

-Ajá-. dije yendo donde Jackson.

_o_

-No, tengo una vida también-. dijo Scott molesto entrando a la casa de Derek.

-No, no la tienes-.

-Si, si la tengo!-. dijo Scott insistiendo. -No me importa lo que digas sobre él haciéndome su mascota o…-

-Parte de su manada-. corrigió Derek.

-Como sea, tengo tarea que hacer. Tengo que ir a la conferencia de padres-profesores mañana porque estoy reprobando química !-.

-Quieres hacer tarea? O quieres no morir?-. dijo sarcástico.- Queda menos de una semana para la luna llena, si no matas con él, te mata-. dijo amenazadoramente.

-De verdad? Quién inventó estas reglas?-. dijo Scott molesto.

-Es un rito de paso hacia su manada-.

-Sabes qué más es un rito de paso? Graduarse de la secundaria ! Y no tienes que matar a nadie para hacerlo-. Derek miró al suelo decepcionado y harto. -Por qué no lo buscas tú solo? Por qué no lo olfateas cuando es humano? quizás Sally sabe algo de esto, ella no está reprobando nada! -. dijo Scott desesperado y sin querer seguir con el tema.

-Porque su olor humano podría ser totalmente distinto ! Y ella no es una mujer lobo, no la mordió el Alpha !-. dijo Derek harto de que no entendiera. -Tienes que ser tú ! Tú tienes una conexión con él, un vínculo que no puedes entender ! Si te enseño a controlar tus habilidades tú puedes encontrarlo-.

-Si te ayudo, puedes detenerlo?-. dijo Scott ya abatido.

-No solo, somos más fuertes en números, la manada hace al individuo más poderoso-.

-Cómo se supone que ayude si no tengo idea que hacer? !-. preguntó irritado.

-Porque te enseñaré! -. dijo Derek ya harto de que no entendiera.- Recuerdas qué pasó esa noche que te dispararon en el brazo, justo después de que te dieron?-.

-Cambié de vuelta-.

-Cuando chocaste con su auto la misma cosa, no?-. dijo Derek asintiendo. Scott asintió. -Cuál es el denominador común?-. Scott no supo responder. Derek tomó su brazo y lo dobló, haciendo una fractura. Scott gritó yendo hacia el suelo.

-Qué demonios haces?!-.

-Sanará-. dijo él con calma.

-Aún duele!-.

-Y eso te mantiene humano…. ó. -Quizás sobrevivas-. le dijo sarcástico.

_o_

Mi teléfono vibró. Tomé la llamada.

-Alo-.

-Hola, es Derek-. sentí como mi pulso se disparaba un poco, y un nudo se hacía en mi estómago. -Estás en tu casa?-.

-No, me quedaré a dormir donde Lydia-.

-Ah, ok-. dijo con un tono de voz más apagado. -Cómo están tus amigos?-.

-Bien, aunque Lydia en estado de shock y Jackson no quiere hablar del tema-.

-Jackson, el chico arrogante que conduce el porsche?-.

-No es TAN arrogante, pero si, él, por?-.

-Nada-. dijo cortante. -No lograron ver algo?-.

-No, Lydia estaba en el auto cuando el incidente pasó…el chico que atendía terminó muerto-. dije con un escalofríos recorrer mi cuerpo cuando dije la palabra.

-Asesinado-. corrigió Derek.

-Por qué matarlo? Acaso los hombres-lobo matan por defecto?-.

-No, al menos no los que se controlan-.

-Scott podría matar a alguien?-.

-En luna llena, si, pero eso no va a suceder-.

-Por qué?-.

-Estaré ahí para detenerlo-.

-O sea, tú lo controlas…-.

-Llevo toda mi vida en esto Sally-. Suspiré, yo también llevaba gran parte de mis existencia y aun así no podía controlar mis poderes perfectamente. -Sal, estás bien?-.

-Si, es que…-

-Sal?-. escuché la voz de Lydia en la penumbra de su habitación.

-Tengo que irme o Lydia despertará-. dije apresurada.

-Ok, nos vemos-. dijo en tono neutro.

-Adiós Derek-. dije cortando la llamada.

Me fui a acostar al lado de Lydia, quien ahora roncaba levemente, tomó un tiempo quedarme dormida, todos los pensamientos sobre el Alpha, mis amigos, Derek rondaban en mi cabeza, esta vez estuvo demasiado cerca….Si algo les sucede no podría perdonármelo por saber esto y ellos no, no podrían defenderse ! Necesitaba hacer algo, lo que sea, pero no podía dejarlos desprotegidos nuevamente.

Volví por la mañana a mi casa a buscar mis cosas para ir a la escuela y cambiarme de ropa. Mi papá se había ido a trabajar y mi abuela me dejó una nota que iría al mercado temprano. Subí y me di una ducha rápida, cambié mi ropa y comencé a peinar mi cabello frente a mi tocador. Pestañeé y Derek estaba atrás de mi viéndome.

Solté un grito. -Acaso no puedes tocar?-. dije. -Cómo sabías que estaba acá?-. dije asustada soltando el cepillo y empujándolo hacia atrás desde su pecho cosa que ni se movió.

-Vi tu auto-. me respondió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.-Entonces te dijeron algo?-.

-Quienes?-. dije ordenando mis cosas para la escuela.

-Tus amigos-.

-Lydia y Jackson?-. dije sabiendo que eran ellos.

-Si…-dijo él apresurándome.

-No mucho, están aterrorizados…Lydia está en estado de shock y Jackson tiende a reprimir todo, por?-. dije sentándome en mi cama.

-Qué te sucede?-. me dijo serio. Yo lo miré sin entender.- Estás…distinta-. me dijo frunciendo el ceño. Tragué saliva sin saber que decir.

-Nada…solo algo preocupada-.

-Por tus amigos-. Asentí. Suspiré lentamente. Volví a cepillarme el pelo.

-Son mis mejores amigos, los conozco desde que íbamos al jardín de niños…no se que haría si algo les ocurriera-. susurré.

-No les sucederá nada, no son el blanco del alpha-. me dijo Derek.

-Qué dices?-.

-No mata a gente por coincidencia tiene un patrón aparentemente-.

-Bueno, pero no es el punto- dije cruzada de brazos viéndolo.- Ellos…ellos no saben nada…nada de esto, y ahora…casi mueren…o casi salen heridos…-sentía mi pecho llenarse de aire, todo pasó tan rápido, Lydia aun seguía en estado de shock, Jackson era más de hacerse el fuerte y Lydia aparentar, pero ahora estuvieron cerca…. Derek se quedó viéndome. -Tengo que irme a clases-. dije tomando mi mochila. Derek se quedó de pie donde estaba sin decir nada.

-Te llevo a clases-. Me miraba extraño, como si se sintiera culpable o algo.

-No, gracias, iré en mi auto-. Cerró los ojos.

-Sally- me llamó antes de que bajara por la escalera. Me volteé.- Lo atraparemos-. me dijo. -Scott y yo-. Asentí ligeramente.

Me sentí algo culpable por haberlo tratado tan fríamente, pero estaba con los nervios de punta con todo esto, y todo estaba pasando por esta bestia del demonio.

Llegue justo para la clase de química, que ni siquiera alcancé a ver a Allison para desearle Feliz Cumpleaños con Lydia le habíamos preparado una sorpresa en su casillero hace unos días atrás, pero tampoco estaba ni ella ni Scott en clases.

Stiles me saludó y empezó a hacer señas que no entendí.

-Sr. Stilinski, deje tranquila a la Señorita Solmeniac, por favor-. dijo el Sr. Harris, miré a Stiles confundida sin entender.

-Si has visto a Jackson o Lydia-. alcancé a escuchar.

-Lydia está en su casa, Jackson no se…-.

Justo en ese momento Jackson entra por la puerta y toma asiento a mi lado. El profesor Harris se acerca y le dice que si por algún motivo quiere retirarse puede hacerlo, debido al incidente seguramente. Jackson lucía algo serio.

-Estás bien?-.

-Si-.

-Ok-. dije, algo preocupada al verlo. -Seguro porque luces cansado, Jackson-. dije en voz baja.

-Sally, estoy bien-. me dijo algo exasperado.

-Habrán su libro en el capítulo 9 y comiencen a leer-. dijo el profesor. Stiles me seguía haciendo señas, pero lo ignoré, luego comenzó a molestar a Danny. Casi se me olvida que hoy era la conferencia de padres y profesores, le mandaría un mensaje a papá recordándole. Al salir del salón Stiles me llamó.

-No entendí nada de tus señas de simio Stiles-. dije. Jackson dijo que iba a los camarines con Danny a cambiarse para la práctica. Los saludé de lejos.

-Es mi nuevo idioma-. dijo bromeando.- Has visto a Lydia?-.

-Ya te dije se quedó en casa, está sedada en fármacos-. dije.

-Vieron algo?-.

-No se, está muy traumatizada para decirlo, y Jackson solo evade el tema, dónde está Scott?-.

-Ni, idea le dejé unos 10 mensajes de voz, no responde-.

-Allison tampoco vino…es su cumpleaños-. dije como haciéndole ver que no era coincidencia.

-Qué tiene eso que ver?-. me dijo sin entender.

-Están juntos, tonto !-. dije dándole un golpe en la cabeza para que entendiera.

-Aaaah-.

Stiles llamó de nuevo a Scott, miré la hora, podría ir a ver a Lydia a ver si ahora despertó y trata de recordar algo, o podría sacárselo con un hechizo, hacer que recuerde…y si es algo muy traumatizador? No, quedaría con efectos secundarios por largo tiempo, además es difícil los hechizos con Lydia, seguramente por su carácter.

-Lo localizaste?-. dije al ver que terminó de llamar.

-Si, está con ella-.

-Bien- dije.- Tengo una idea, vamos donde Lydia-. dije llevándolo de la mano a la salida de la escuela.

-Qué? Vamos? A su casa?-. dijo extrañado.

-Si ! Acaso no quieres verla y saber cómo está?-. le dije como si no estuviera enamorado de ella y buscara una razón para verla.

-Si, claro-. dijo con entusiasmo.

-Además si recuerda algo puede que sirva de ayuda. Vamos en mi auto-. dije sacando mis llaves.

-Ok-. dijo Stiles subiéndose al copiloto. Eché a andar el motor. -Entonces qué se siente salir con un hombre-lobo?-. Lo miré extrañada sin saber a qué se refería, me miró con cara intrigada.

-A qué te refieres?-.

-A Derek, o acaso sales con otro hombre-lobo que no conozca, el Alpha o algo parecido?-.

-No estamos saliendo-.

-Ah, no? Cada vez que lo veo está contigo, o son parientes que se reencontraron o están saliendo-.

-Tu y Scott están saliendo?-. dije bromeando.

-No, por qué?-.

-Porque no son parientes y siempre están juntos-.

-Buen punto. Y entonces Derek contigo es más a-mi-ga-ble o…te gusta ese comportamiento rudo y aterrador que tiene?-.

Lo miré como si fuera broma su pregunta.- Sabes Stiles, Lydia se interesaría más en ti si dejaras de hablar solo por un momento.

-Ok, entendido. Cambio de tema-dijo.- Qué se siente dormir con Lydia? Qué ocupa para dormir? Huele tan bien como siempre?-.

-Si, Stiles, dormimos desnudas, y practicamos como besar toda la noche y de ahí comparamos el tamaño de nuestros senos-. dije bromeando.

-Oh Dios Mío-. dijo Stiles.

-Es broma, ridículo, es…totalmente…normal…aunque últimamente está teniendo pesadillas, pero anoche, con lo medicamentos de su mamá durmió como bella durmiente-.

-Ok, llegamos-. dije estacionando.

-Oh, Dios Santo, entraré a la casa de Lydia-. decía Stiles algo nervioso.

-Tranquilízate, Romeo-. dije. La Sra. Martin abrió.- Hola, Sra. Martin-.

-Hola, cariño, pasen-. dijo haciéndose a un lado.

-Vine con Stiles, amigo de Lydia también, a verla, está tan preocupado por ella, cómo está?-.

-Bien, algo sedada aun, pero de seguro se alegrará de verlos, chicos, tú sabes donde es Sally-. dijo y avancé hacia la habitación de Lydia.

Lydia estaba recostada en su cama, con el perfecto pelo rojizo desparramado por la almohada y un pequeño pijama que resaltaba sus senos.

-Lydi-. dije entrando con cuidado. Los ojos de Lydia se entreabrieron y una ligera sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

-Sal-. susurró. -Llegaste-. Se dio vuelta en su edredón y yo dejé pasar a Stiles.

-Mira quien vino a verte-. Stiles saludó, pero Lydia frunció el ceño como si estuviera viendo un alíen.-Stiles-.

-Qué es un Stiles?-. Miré a Stiles como disculpándome porque Lydia no lo reconozca luego de ser compañeros del jardín de niños.

-Son las píldoras-. susurré. -Iré a buscar mis cosas y vuelvo-. dije dejándolos solos. Fui a buscar mis cosas, vi que la Sra. Martin había ido a su habitación así que me dirigí hacia la cocina y directo a la logia, donde lavaban la ropa. Quizás no tenía la mejor de las ideas, pero si buscaba entre la ropa de Lydia, podía hacer algo con ellas para ver lo que ella había visto anoche. Logré sacar sus ropas y las guardé en mi bolso. Fui hasta la habitación de Lydia.

-Stiles?-. dije al ver que nadie respondió abrí, Lydia estaba totalmente dormida encima del regazo de Stiles.

-Lydi….-dije suavemente para ver si despertaba, pero no respondió estaba totalmente dormida. Stiles la arropó.

-Encontré algo-. me dijo. Le hice un ademán para que saliéramos.

-Qué es?-. dije ya fuera de la casa. Stiles me mostró su celular un video, mostraba fuera del blockbuster, una bestia grande de ojos rojos y pelaje negro rompiendo el vidrio.

-Lo saqué del celular de Lydia-.

-Es él-. dije recordando el incidente del bosque. -Aunque eso no nos da nada-.

-Cómo?-.

-No sabemos su forma humana-. Stiles y yo nos miramos algo confusos. -Le diré a Derek-. Stiles me dio una mirada de suspicacia, puse los ojos en blanco.- No es lo que imaginas-. dije abriendo la puerta de mi auto.

-No he dicho nada-. dijo riendo.

_o_

-Qué averiguaste?-. llegó corriendo, sin camiseta, solo en jeans. No lucía cansado ni hiperventilando. No respondí, me quedé esperando una respuesta. -Qué?-. me dijo como lo más normal del mundo.

-Estás sin camiseta-. dije.

-Oh-. dijo y miró hacia ambos lados como si fuera aparecer una camiseta. Tomé aire, y me mordí un labio tratando de evitar mirar su perfecto abdomen.- Tengo en el auto…-dijo tratando de recordar. Me hice hacia atrás algo incómoda, no es como si fuera primera vez que veo a un hombre sin camiseta, pero a Derek, era distinto, me ponía incómoda ver su perfecta piel que parecía de mármol tatuado y sus músculos, no podía. -Ven, te pasaré una de mi papá-. dije haciéndole un ademán para entrar a la casa. Se quedó quieto. Miré hacia atrás. -No planeas andar así o si?-. dije bromeando. Él negó con la cabeza, parecía algo extraño, más callado y más deprimido que de costumbre. Entramos por la puerta trasera.

-No hay nadie, así que mi abuela no se morirá de un infarto al ver a un hombre extraño así merodeando en su casa-. dije. Pasamos por la cocina, el estudio, hasta la pieza de mi papá. Fui hasta el closet. Derek se quedó viendo unas fotos de la cómoda de mi papá.

-Ella es tu mamá-. dijo apuntando a una foto de mi madre cuando era joven.

-Si-. dije buscando camisetas y tomando una oscura de mi papá que ocupaba para correr cuando se le daba la gana, o sea 1-2 veces al mes. -Cuando era más joven-.

-Lucen muy parecidas-.

-Si, mucha gente lo dice-.

-Ella murió, no?-. me preguntó. Me volteé.

-Si, cómo supiste?-.

-Esta lleno de flores, y su rostro está en todas partes-. dijo apuntando las fotos. Sonreí, era verdad.

-Si, mi padre cambia las flores cada 3 días. Ten-. dije ofreciéndole una camiseta. -Creo que te quedará-. me crucé de brazos y me volteé para darle privacidad. El espejo de rostro colgado en la pared reflejaba a Derek. Aguanté un suspiro al ver sus músculos tensarse, cuando algo llamó mi atención.

-Qué te sucedió?-. dije y toqué sus perfectos abdominales del lado izquierdo, un músculo tenía una especie de fasiculaciones y no se contraía bien. Retrocedí la mano al darme cuenta lo intrusa que fui. -Lo siento-. dije avergonzada, Derek no hizo nada solo se bajó la camiseta.

-No, es nada-. dijo en voz baja.

-Parece como si….-empecé a pensar.- Te hubieras electrocutado-. dije extrañada. Se dilataron sus pupilas.

-No fue nada-. dijo. -Cura solo-. me dijo, yo asentí. Sus ojos fueron por los míos y mi rostro. -Qué era lo qué querías decirme?-. Pestañeé repetidas veces para volver a lo que estaba.

-Ah, si-. dije y saqué mi celular. -Este video, Stiles lo sacó del teléfono de Lydia, al parecer fue cuando ella estaba esperando Jackson en su auto-. Le mostré el corto, del vidrio quebrándose y la bestia negra de ojos rojos saliendo de ahí.

-Ese es él-. dijo refiriéndose al alpha.

-Lo reconoces?-.

-No, imposible reconocerlo así, necesitaría verlo en directo, olfatearlo…algo más-. Hice una mueca.

-Jackson no quiere saber nada del tema, y tampoco creo que haya visto más que Lydi-.

-Ya le pregunté-. me dijo.

-A Jackson?-.

-Si, no sabe nada-.

-Cómo sabes que dice la verdad?-.

-Porque lo se-. me dijo. Lo miré de brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta coherente. Me dio una mirada de no querer decirlo.- Es algo de los hombres-lobo, escuchamos los latidos cardíacos para ver si dicen la verdad-. enarqué una ceja extrañada.

-Oh-. dije. O sea no podía mentirle a Derek.

-Qué?-. me dijo viéndome. -Te asusta eso?-.

-No-. dije mintiendo y yendo a la cocina. Derek me siguió.

-Mentiste-. dijo burlón. Lo miré.

-Es algo raro solamente, saber cuando una persona no te es sincera todo el tiempo-. dije. Tomé mi botella de agua y la llené en el lavadero.

-Por qué deberías mentir?-. me dijo apoyado en la encimera.

-Acaso tu no mientes u omites información hacia mí?-. dije viéndolo. Su mandíbula endureció. No respondió.- Exacto-. dije llegando al punto.

-No te miento ahora-. me dijo. Un frío recorrió mi espalda, y una sensación calurosa llegó a mi pecho, aguanté sonrojarme. Derek giró el rostro mirando hacia afuera, un auto llegaba.

-Mi abuela-. dije asustada. -Escóndete-. dije empujándolo. -Deprisa-. Lo llevé al closet de la alacena. -Mi abuela odia a los hombres-lobo-. dije asustada.

-Por qué?-. me preguntó sin apurarse.

-No se, solo escóndete ahí-. dije.

Me senté en la cocina y prendí el televisor de la sala, tratando de actuar normal.

-Hola, cariño-. dijo mi abuela

-Hola abuela-. respondí.

-Qué te pasa? Luces nerviosa-. me dijo tomándome el rostro y viéndome.

-No es nada, es…Lydi….sigue en shock-.

-Conociendo a Lydia, estará bien, cielo, es una chica fuerte-. dijo y puso una cara como si oliera algo raro.

-Qué pasa?-. dije algo asustada.

-Nada cariño, sentí un olor extraño-. abrió la ventana dejando entrar el olor a lavanda. -Tu padre no quiere que te diga, pero es mejor que vuelvas temprano a casa cariño, hay toque de queda y hay que respetarlo-.

-Si abuela, tú que crees que sea el animal que ataca?-.

-Dalo por seguro que no es 100% animal, estos ataques no son arbitrarios-. dijo mi abuela poniendo el agua a hervir.

-Qué dices? Qué tiene una razón?-.

-No se cariño, pero es mejor que ahora se encargue la policía y la gente que se ocupa de estas cosas-.

-Si nosotras nos metemos en esto, o ese Ser sabe de nosotras no traerá nada bueno…..los hombre-lobo no traen nada bueno, Sally-. Me quedé meditando esas palabras, por qué a la abuela no le gustaban los hombre-lobo? Habrá tenido algún altercado con ellos? -Bien, ahora iré a ver mi novela arriba, sin que nada me moleste, cariño, si sales avísame. Y hoy es la reunión de padres y profesores así que dormiré para estar despierta allá, no olvides tu acónito, cielo-.

-Si abuela-. dije viéndola subir la escalera con un café en la mano. Esperé a que escuchara el ruido del televisor y mi abuela acomodarse en su sillón favorito. Fui a la alacena, abrí la puerta, pero Derek no estaba. Siempre me hacía esto!

Me exasperé, que le pasaba con esa actitud? Siempre se iba, aparecía de la nada. Ya no importaba, me quedaba aún algo por hacer, tenía las ropas de Lydia, solo debía sumergirlas en agua con ajenjo, dejar reposar, agregar ajo, luego concentrarme y decir las palabras correctas para ver lo que Lydia vio. El sol estaba en su ocaso y era el momento exacto para hacerlo. Mi abuela estaba dormida post-novela, no escucharía nada de lo que hiciera, lo hice, en el sótano, en el viejo caldero de siempre, prendí la cocina y agregué las ropas remojadas, con una simple frase mis labios y concentración de energía en las palmas de mis manos a los lados del caldero la poción tomó vida propia. Podía oler el perfume de Lydia, el pasto cortado en la noche, el aromatizador del auto de Jackson, hasta el olor de su loción de afeitar. Le pedí a la poción los ojos de Lydia. Cerré mis párpados, los veía en el auto, Jackson se baja Lydia espera, se escuchan ruidos, pude oír la voz intranquila de Jackson, las luces se apagan, alguien grita, Jackson, se oye su respiración cortada….la bestia se acerca, luego rompe el cristal, Lydia se estremece, me concentro más y puedo ver un espiral en el cristal, no es algo que esté escrito sino algo representado en la mente de Lydia. Abro los párpados, el hechizo termina.

_o_

El padre de Sally toma asiento frente al profesor de química de su hija.

-Entonces..-dijo el Sr Harris. -Empecemos Sr. Solmeniac-. dijo. -Y…-dijo viendo a la abuela de Sally sentada al lado de su yerno.

-Melinda Marsen-. dijo ella.

-Sra. Marsen, no era necesario que viniera de todas formas…-

-Pero aquí estoy, acabemos con esto de una vez quiere, Sr Harris?-. dijo la anciana.

-Mel-. dijo el padre de Sally.

-Usted enseña química?-.

-Si-.

-Y porqué Usted me hablará de mi nieta, la conoce al menos?-. dijo sospechosa.

-Por supuesto que la conozco, una de las mejores estudiantes que tenemos, si me deja empezar-.

-Mel-. dijo el padre de Sally al ver que reclamaría la abuela.

-Bien, comenzando Sally es una estudiante académicamente hablando destacable, tiene 10 en todas sus asignaturas, tomó electivos de biología, química, historia, además está en diversas actividades extra curriculares, especialmente deportes, equipo de cheerleader y volleyball…lo que me sorprende que no quiso tomar ningún Club de Ciencias-.

-Porque eso es de nerds-. dijo la abuela de Sally.

-Cómo dice?-.

-Mi nieta no va andar perdiendo el tiempo con adolescentes con problemas para relacionarse-

-Melinda-. dijo el padre de Sally. -Perdone, Sr. Harris, se refiere a que Sally tiene bastante de su tiempo ocupado, y yo me dedico a la botánica así que tiene harto tiempo invertido en las ciencias ya de por si-.

-Me alegra saber eso- dijo el Sr. Harris.- Su comportamiento es impecable, es bastante callada, contesta solo cuando se le pregunta. Sally es una estudiante que a uno le cuesta saber si le apasiona la asignatura o solo hace su deber…-

-Qué nos quiere decir con eso? Se muestra aburrida?-.

-No, no aburrida, contesta cuando se debe y lo hace bien, los trabajos que presenta son excelentes, pero últimamente parece menos motivada que los otros años. No se si estará confundida con sus preferencias para la carrera que quiera elegir…o…sucede algo en casa…-dijo el Sr Harris.

El padre de Sally y Mel se miraron cómplices.

-No se si Ud. sabe pero Sally este año terminó su noviazgo de 2 años, el muchacho se fue a otro país, ella es bien reservada, pero Ud. sabe como son las adolescentes-.

-Oh! Ya veo, si, lo tenía en cuenta, aunque la Srta. Solmeniac no parece una muchacha que se deje desanimar por una ruptura amorosa, pero entiendo a lo que se refiere-.

-Y qué recomienda qué hagamos?-. La abuela de Sally se cruzó de brazos, sabía porque su nieta se mostraba desanimada, era desde el incidente con ese muchacho en el verano.

-Quizás podría hablar con Sally, si es una muchacha reservada, aunque no se ve que esté fuera de su vida social, tiene un círculo bien popular, tal vez un poco de comunicación para ver que es lo que le sucede. Quizás extraña a su ex-novio, quizás está confundida con su preferencia de universidad, pueden ser varias cosas-.

-Ella es bien cercana a sus amigos también, ahora está algo preocupada por el incidente de Lydia y Jackson-.

-Entiendo, es una reacción esperable-.

Luego de despedirse del profesor ambos tutores salieron afuera del salón.

-Tú sabes perfectamente porque mi nieta está "desmotivada"-. dijo Melinda algo molesta y entre comillas. El padre de Sally, sacó sus anteojos y los limpió con un pañuelo de su bolsillo, tomó aire. -El hecho de que una parte de su vida esté incompleta le afecta, no puede seguir re negando-.

-Melinda, Sally le gusta ser una chica normal-. replicó su padre. -Es solo una adolescente, no una hechicera, bruja, no es su madre-.

-El destino está llamando a su puerta, en esta ciudad, en este momento-.

-No ese de que hablas-. dijo yendo al auto.

-De los ataques, Robert!-.

-Eso es cosa de la policía, Mel-.

-El sheriff Stilinski no podrá con esto, Rob, lo se-. El padre de Sally abrió el auto, la anciana subió. Se escucharon gritos, los apoderados corrían por la acera hacia sus autos desesperados.

-Qué está pasando?-. dijo el padre de Sally vio a la multitud correr. Se escucharon disparos. Se acercaron, era un puma, un hombre canoso de ojos claros sostenía el arma.

-Tenían que ser los Argent-. dijo Melinda.

-Quienes?-.

Chris Argent reconoció a la anciana que lo observaba. -Melinda Marsen-.

-Chris y Victoria Argent, al parecer siguen con trabajo-.

-Y tú sigues aquí-.

-Moriré en esta ciudad, no se sorprendan-. El padre de Sally se acercó. -Mi yerno, Dr. Solmeniac, Robert ellos son apoderados de la escuela, los Argent-.

-Ud. debe ser el padre de Sally-.

-Conoce a mi hija?-. dijo estrechando la mano del hombre.

-Si, es amiga de mi hija Allison-.

-Oh, si, perdón, soy un poco malo para los nombre, he escuchado mucho de ella-. dijo sonriente. -Se dedica a la caza?-. dijo apuntando al arma que llevaba. Chris y Victoria rieron.

-No, soy vendedor de arsenal de armas-.

-Oh, me reconozco como un hombre sin conocimiento sobre armas realmente-.

-No se preocupe, no es un trabajo para todos-. dijo amablemente.

-Con su permiso, iré a ver como está el shériff, Mel espérame en el auto-. La anciana asintió. El padre de Sally desapareció en la muchedumbre,

-Parece un buen tipo tu yerno, Melinda-. dijo Chris.

-Lo es, y no está metido en nada que tenga que ver con ustedes, mi yerno se dedica a lo suyo, plantas-. dijo rudamente.

-Y tú?-.

-Me retiré hace bastante Chris, y lo sabes, quizás Gerard deba hacer lo mismo-.

-No cuando sigue el trabajo, hablando de eso nos sería muy útil tus habilidades, por lo que recuerde cada vez que nacía un beta tú eras la primera en saber-.

-Y por los rumores dicen que unos cazadores incendiaron la casa de una familia con inocentes adentro, con niños y ya te dije que me retiré hace años, no cometo el mismo error nuevamente, desde la muerte de Sabrina-.

-Lo siento sinceramente, y respecto a lo otro de cuando le haces casos a los rumores? Sabes que trabajamos bajo un código, y no fue obra nuestra-.

-Un código que no todos respetan, conozco a tu padre antes de que nacieras, se de lo que es capaz. Además, criamos a mi nieta como una adolescente común y corriente, no queremos tener nada que ver, especialmente si es que es amiga de tu hija-.

-Allison no es una cazadora, aun-.

-Aun funciona para mí-. dijo Melinda.-Espero que encuentren a su lobo y lo saquen de esta ciudad por el bien de todos. Nos vemos, Chris, Victoria-. dijo la anciana reuniéndose con su yerno.

Victoria se acercó a Chris.

-Le crees a esta anciana? Mas que nada es bruja, las brujas saben mentir-.

-Melinda? Es demasiado lista para saber si miente o dice la verdad, pero la estaremos vigilando-.

-Y la chica? La amiga de Allison-.

-A las brujas se les entrena desde pequeñas-.

-Crees que sepa algo?-.

-No lo sabemos aun, así que será bueno que se mantenga cerca-.


	6. Capítulo VI: Temor

**Capítulo VI: Temor**

-Estás muerto-. dijo un Derek enojado atrapando a Scott sobre un auto aparcado en el supermercado.

-Qué…qué diablos es eso?-. dijo Scott molesto

-Te dije que te enseñaría, no te dije cuando-.

-Me diste un susto de muerte !-.

-No aun-. dijo dándole una rápida mirada.

-Ok, pero fui rápido, no?-. dijo siguiéndolo.

-No, lo suficientemente rápido-.

-Ok, pero lo de la alarma del auto fue astuto-.

-Hasta que tu teléfono sonó-.

-Ok, pero eso fue…quieres detenerte?!-. gritó exasperado viendo que Derek no lo tomaba en cuenta. Derek se volteó. -Por favor…Lo que pasó el otro día, el padre de Stiles saliendo lastimado, fue mi culpa. Debí haber estado ahí para hacer algo, necesito que me enseñes para controlar esto!-. dijo desesperado.

-Mira, yo soy lo que soy desde nacimiento, a tí te mordieron, enseñar a alguien que lo mordieron toma tiempo !-. le dijo en voz alta.-Además no se si pueda enseñarte-.

-Qué tengo qué hacer?!-.

-Deshacerte de las distracciones-. Tomó el celular de Scott.-Ves esto?-. dijo mostrándole la llamada perdida de Allison. -Esto es por lo que te atrapé. Quieres que te enseñe, deshazte de ella-.

-Por qué? Por su familia? Esto es tan injusto! Cómo tú y Sally?!-. Derek endureció la mandíbula al escuchar el nombre de ella de la boca de Scott.

-Eso es diferente-. dijo entre dientes Derek, cambiando su expresión, como podía sacarla a juego.

-No, no lo es. No puedes decirme que me mantenga alejado de Allison si tú no puedes…-

-Ella no está conmigo!-. dijo interrumpiéndolo. Y era cierto, no sabía de ella desde la última vez que se vieron, ahora Derek estaba escapando de los Argent, especialmente de Kate, y no quería que ella supiera de la existencia de Sally, o que tenía alguna relación con él, la podría involucrar.

-Ah, no? Entonces de repente aparecen juntos todo el día, es totalmente injusto!-.

-Pero puedo mantenerme lejos de ella! De hecho lo estoy haciendo !-. con mucha dificultad, pensó y al aprecer ella también lo estaba ignorando de vuelta.- Tengo que hacerlo, igual tú-. replicó.

-Pero…-dijo alegando.

-Sabes qué?-. dijo y tomó su teléfono y lo tiró contra al pare destrozándose en pedazos.

-Espera-. dijo Scott, pero fue muy tarde. Scott miró impactado como si celular estaba hecho trizas.

-Te estás enojando?-dijo al verlo.- Esa es tu primera lección, quieres aprender a controlar el cambio? Se aprende a controlar a través del control de la ira, utilizando una primitiva ira animal. Y no puedes hacerlo con ella cerca !-.

-Puedo enojarme. dijo Scott molesto.

-No lo suficientemente enojado! Es la única manera que puedo enseñarte. Ahora puedes mantenerte lejos de ella? Al menos hasta después de la luna llena!-.

-Si es lo que se necesita, si-. dijo no muy seguro.

-Quieres vivir? Quieres proteger a tus amigos si o no?!-.

-Si! Si me enseñas, yo puedo estar lejos de ella-.

-Y no me vuelvas a preguntar por ella de nuevo. No te incumbe-. dijo amenazando.

-Ok, no preguntaré por tu vida privada-. dijo Scott en defensa tratando de que Derek se relajara un poco con el tema.

Derek se dirigió a su auto, revisó su celular, le había llamado varias veces sin respuesta. Desde el día en que se escondió en su alacena, supo a lo que su abuela se refería con que los hombre-lobo son peligrosos, si ahora un cazador lo involucraba con ella, estaría en peligro, estaría poniendo su vida en riesgo, más de lo que ha estado desde el ataque del Alpha, sería irresponsable de su parte hacerle eso a ella. Sally le había mandado un mensaje a Derek el día anterior diciendo que había descubierto algo. Pero desde que Derek vio el mensaje, Sally no había respondido llamadas y no la había encontrado en su casa. Hasta había intentado acercarse a su casa a ver si estaba bien.

-Sally, te he llamado pero no respondes, vi tu mensaje algo tarde…lo siento-. dijo en el buzón de voz. Tomó valor y salió del Camaro. Quizás su padre sabría donde estaba, su abuela no estaba en casa, así que era algo bueno.

Caminó hasta la entrada y tocó el timbre. Sintió como la ansiedad lo carcomía por dentro. Unos pasos se acercaban desde el primer piso.

-Si?-. Era el padre de Sally.

-Hola…Sr. Solmeniac….busco a Sally-. Robert Solmeniac observó al joven, era algo mayor para estar con su hija, y tenía un aspecto ligeramente familiar.

-Sally no está, quién la busca?-.

-Mmm, estoy ayudando a Sally con un trabajo de química y necesitaba ubicarla deprisa ya que no contesta su teléfono-.

El padre de Sally tenía buen corazón, y algo pudo notar en ese muchacho, lo miraba como si fuese a ser descubierto, pero algo lo hizo recordar a él años atrás cuando tomó valor de invitar a quien sería su esposa a salir, podía notar que la buscaba con preocupación.

-Sally salió con un muchacho, dijo que iría a escalar un muro de esos que los chicos se ponen arnés y cuelgan, puedes encontrarla ahí-. Derek asintió. Una cita? Había salido en una cita? Sintió que sus ojos cambiaban a un iris azul, tenía que calmarse o el padre de Sally lo descubriría, tragó aire y respiró profundo.

-Gracias, Sr. Solmeniac-. dijo entre dientes.

-Que tengas suerte-. le dijo él con amabilidad.

Derek volvió al Camaro algo abatido, sintió una ira que no podía controlar, estaba tratando de resistirse a no ir al muro, que sabía perfectamente donde quedaba, al lado del centro comercial de Beacon Hills para verificar si realmente Sally estaba en una cita, pero parecería psicópata, aunque por qué le molestaba? Acaso eran algo? Él la había ignorado los últimos días, pero por su bien, si los Argent lo relacionaban a él no sabía que podría pasar, no podría protegerla siempre. Encendió el auto y se fue veloz a un lugar lejos para no tener la voluntad de ir a ver que estaba haciendo ella.

_o_

Llegué a casa cuando revisé mis llamadas. Muchas eran de Derek, hasta un mensaje de voz. Lo escuché. Ultimamente no sabía nada de él, y tampoco iba a llenar su buzón de mensajes, si él no quería verme ni contactarme no tenía que acosarlo. Pero porqué me molestaba tanto? Acaso me había acostumbrado a encontrarlo siempre por ahí. Sentí ese nudo en la garganta, y me enrabiaba en tal solo pensar que yo estaba malinterpretando esto. Llamé a Derek, sin respuesta. Suspiré. Qué haría? Podría ir a verlo, no? O era demasiado acosador? Tenía bastantes llamadas perdidas de él para justificar buscarlo.

Mi teléfono sonó, era él.

-Hola-.

-Hola-. dijo con voz monótona. -Dónde estás?-.

-Escuché tu mensaje, estoy cerca de tu casa-.

-Qué?! No te muevas, espérame ahí-. y cortó. Se había molestado porque había venido? pensé.

Sentí a los 5 minutos un auto llegar, era el Camaro negro de Derek. Aparcó y se bajo. Vestía de negro, su expresión era fría y algo enojado.

-Hola-. dije poniéndome de pie.

-Hola-dijo friamente.- Hablemos adentro-. Lo seguí y entramos al vestíbulo. Cuando entré sentí un olor distinto, a pólvora, cuero y acónito. Alguien estuvo aquí.

-Tuviste visitas?-.

-Si- me respondió.-Cazadores-. lo miré asustada.

-Te atacaron?-.

-Si, pero escapé, ya no me quedo aquí-.

-Oh, lo siento, no tenía idea-.

-No importa, ya estamos aquí, no vendrán nuevamente a buscarme aquí. Entonces dónde has estado?-.

-Dónde has estado, tú?-.

-Escondido, tratando de resolver esto-.

-También estoy tratando-. dije de brazos cruzados al escuchar tono reprobatorio.-Por eso mismo…-

-En serio?-. dijo en un tono molesto yendo hacia mí. Su mirada era dura, como si estuviera conteniendo algo, como si lo hubiera ofendido o algo.-Porque te dejé cientos de llamadas, pensé que algo te había pasado..-dijo yendo hacía mi, me afirme en un pedestal de madera, poniendo mis manos detrás de mi espalda. Mi teléfono vibro, vi la pantalla, Matt me estaba llamando. Derek también la vio.-Igual que Scott, acaso los adolescentes no pueden controlar sus hormonas?-. dijo furioso, lo miré sin entender a qué se refería. -Contesta si es que deseas-. dijo abriendo sus ojos más de la cuenta y arqueando sus cejas. Lo miré extrañada. Respondí.

-Alo-. Derek se echó hacia atrás y yo me moví cerca de una ventana, no importaba porque sabía que escuchaba perfectamente.

- _Alo, Sally, es Matt-_.

-Hola, Matt, ahora estoy algo ocupada-. dije sin ánimo de ofenderlo.-Puedo llamarte más tarde?-.

- _Si, claro, era para ver que habías llegado bien a tu casa_ -.

-Si, Matt, muchas gracias por traerme y por todo-.

- _No es por nada, hay que repetirlo_ -. Dijo entusiasta. – _Quizás al cine o a patinar_ -.

-Claro, podrías llamarme más tarde y acordamos?-.

- _Por supuesto, Sal. Nos vemos_ -.

-Adiós-. Corté. Tan solo cortar podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, la respiración fuerte de Derek, miré hacia abajo sus puños estaban blancos de apretados, me mordí el labio, se había molestado por haber hablado con Matt? No entendía. Los ojos de Derek cambiaban ligeramente de verde-azul cobalto.

-Qué te sucede?-. dije guardando el teléfono en mi bolso.

-Qué me sucede?!-. dijo exaltado que hizo que diera un salto del susto.-Yo estaba preocupado por tu bienestar y tú andabas saliendo con jugadores de lacrosse-.

-Perdón? Me estás hablando en serio?-. dije acercándome. Por qué le molestaba que me llamaran?-Tú eres el que desapareció días, sin saber noticias tuyas-.

-Te dije, estaba escondido!-.

-Bien, podrías haberme dicho, no soy adivina-.

-No, solo bruja-. Lo miré enfadada. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y se apoyó en otro pilar viéndome molesto, su mandíbula parecía más dura que de costumbre, cruzó sus brazos sobre sus pectorales, arqueando los músculos de sus brazos. -Entonces qué era lo que querías decirme?-. dijo con voz más calmada. Le di una mirada fría.

-Vi un símbolo no estoy tan segura de su significado-.

-Cual?-.

Me agaché, el suelo estaba polvoroso así que me serviría para dibujar. Hice la espiral que había visto. Derek se puso en cuclillas y observó con expresión extrañada y luego abrió los ojos asustado.

-Dónde lo viste?-.

-Hice una poción de evocación con la ropa de Lydia, esto vi-. tenía el ceño arrugado y sus labios en una fina línea recta.-Sabes qué significa?-. Derek me vio preocupado.

-Venganza-. lo miré confundida.

-Hacia quienes?-.

-No lo se, busca venganza-. nos pusimos de pie. -Es peligroso, no terminará hasta que acabe su venganza-.

-Entonces está asesinando a personas específicas? O es una venganza arbitraria?-.

-No lo se, Sally-. Me recosté en el pilar. Suspiré.

-Y cómo ha ido la situación con Scott?-.

-No muy bien, le dije que se mantenga separado de Allison-.

Reí.- No creo que sea posible, están locos el uno por el otro-.

-Ella es una distracción-.

-Pero una buena distracción-. agregué. Derek oscureció la mirada.

-No lo es para nadie-. respondió. -Deberías mantenerte alejada de miré desentendida, no tenái el derecho para aconsejarme con quien hacer amistades.

-Por qué. Qué sucede con ella?-. Allison era dulce y buena amiga, no podría tener nada malvado.

-No confíes en ella-.

-Por qué?-. insistí

-Su familia…son cazadores-.

-De…hombres-lobo?-. dije sorprendida.

-Si, al menos, esa es su especialidad-.

-Ellos fueron los que te dispararon?-. Asintió. -Pero Allison…-

-No, ella no sabe nada-

-Scott tiene que deshacerse de ella-. dijo con frialdad.

-No es que pueda desenamorarse de la nada-.

-Es un adolescente no sabe nada de enamorarse-. Sus palabras me cayeron como piedras al pecho, no he estado enamorada, ni tampoco sabía lo que sentía por Derek, pero hablaba como si los sentimientos si fueran prendas que uno se puede deshacer de ellas.

-Y qué con eso?-. Me miró como si me hubiera ofendido, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Me refiero a que ella es uno de ellos…será como ellos su familia, cazadores.

-No, conozco a Allison, ella es una buena persona, no atacaría a nadie sin motivo-.

-La conoces desde principio de clases..-me dijo. Fruncí el ceño molesta, como si no tuviera criterio yo para entablar amistad.

-Y? La conozco lo suficiente para saber que es buena persona y sabrá hacer lo correcto-.

-Lo dices porque no están cazando brujas-. dijo entre dientes desviando sus ojos de mi vista.

-Claro que no- dije acercándome, crucé los brazos debajo de mi pecho, abrazando mi vestido en escote en V.

-Así?-. me dijo provocándome acercándose a mi con actitud altanera.- Entonces qué es? Acaso la dulce Allison daría la vida por tí sabiendo que eres una criatura sobrenatural-. dijo elevando su voz y sarcástico.

-Por qué tendría que darla? Y no me digas criatura, suena inhumano-.

-Bien, así es como te verá ella como no humana-.

-Estás suponiendo, de primer lugar nada de esto es culpa de ella-.

-No tienes idea de lo que son capaces de hacer-. Me quedé callada, esperando una explicación, porqué tanto odio contra los Argent?.- Yo solo estoy tratando de encontrar al culpable, para que deje de matar-. dijo enojándose.- Y tú defiendes a gente que solo mata hombres-lobo-.

-Quizás necesitamos a esa gente para que mate al hombre-lobo que anda asesinando a diestras y siniestras, su padre tiene un arsenal de armas-. dije enojada también.

-Tú apenas sabes quienes son, esto es algo que ni siquiera entiendes-. me dijo enrabiado.

-Al menos se distinguir los buenos de los malos, ellos no comenzaron esto, no Allison, ellos no son el Alpha !-. dije con un dedo en su pecho, los ojos de Derek eran totalmente azules intensos, sentí como la adrenalina tomaba el lugar, mi piel se puso de gallina al sentir que un punto gatillo de ira despertó en él.

-Defiendes a alguien que podría matarte con tan solo saber quien eres!-. dijo con voz más grave y ronca.

-Pero no lo saben, y no tienen porqué-. dije.

-Por ahora-.

-Por qué te comportas así?!-. le dije sin entender. No había dado cuenta cómo estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro, nuestros rostros estaban juntos, separados apenas por centímetros, podía sentir su olor embriagador, el calor que emanaba su piel, pero su mirada era llena de rabia e ira, sus dientes crecieron, sus colmillos se transformaron en enormes dientes desgarradores. -Aléjate Derek-. le dije poniendo una mano en su pecho al ver que se estaba transformando en lobo. Se mantuvo ahí. Traté de salir de esa posición pero me detuvo rápidamente con una mano y me sujetó poniéndome contra el pilar agarrando una de mis muñecas. Mi enojo creció y con ello la energía que fluía. Sus ojos azules no dejaban de verme. -Déjame ahora o de verdad te arrepentirás-. dije. Derek rio con voz grave, su cara con más pelo que de costumbre, y sus manos con enormes garras. Me mostró sus colmillos. Puse una mano en su pecho nuevamente, _laxius_ , susurré, la energía salió disparada de mi mano mandando a Derek hacia el otro lado de la habitación cayendo destruyendo parte del inmobiliario viejo de la casa y levantando polvo. Se levantó y sacudió.

Su rostro volvió a la normalidad, sus facciones definidas, su nariz recta, la línea de su mandíbula, sus ojos verdes me miraban arrepentido. No me había dado de lo asustada que estaba hasta que se separó de mi, mi pulso disparado, mi corazón latiendo mas rápido de lo que pudiera contar, mi respiración hiperventilada, y mi adrenalina fluyendo por mi.

-Sal..-me dijo.

-No-. dije rápidamente.- No vengas-. salí rápidamente de ese lugar, antes de viera mis ojos asustados y al borde del llanto. Corrí hacia mi auto y lo eché a andar. Por el espejo retrovisor alcance a ver a Derek saliendo y ver como me iba, con la mirada llena de arrepentimiento, pero yo estaba dolida, tuve miedo, se convirtió frente a mí provocándome, haciéndome sentir vulnerable, no . Por qué se comportaba así? No entendía. Cómo se supone que tenga que odiar a Allison, no tenía idea de que su familia era de cazadores. Argent, pensé. Argenta es plata. La plata mata a los hombre-lobo. Siempre estuvo ahí. No tenía idea tampoco porqué estaban tan ensimismados con Derek, él no es peligroso….o si? Ahora lo encontraba peligroso? Mi abuela tenía razón acaso? Pero Scott jamás sería así, y si amaba a Allison, y ella a él, quien era Derek para detenerlos?

Llegue a casa en 5 minutos o menos, no me di cuenta lo rápido que conduje.

Llamé a Lydia para ver que estuviera bien, dijo que mañana iría a clases.

-Te escuchas algo triste, Sal-. me dijo.

-Solo preocupada por tí amiga-. le mentí. Jamás podría contarle sobre Derek o sobre mi.

No quise pensar en Derek, ni en el Alpha, ni en hombres-lobo. Aunque el panorama luciera muy mal con la interpretación del signo, venganza, no era un término tranquilizador en ninguna circunstancia.

-Parece que el chico no tuvo mucho éxito-. me dijo mi padre mientras me mecía en la mecedora de la abuela.

-Qué chico papá?-.

-Un muchacho vino preguntando por tí, parecía decidido en encontrarte, o te encontró y no fue de lo mejor o seguramente te sigue buscando-. Derek había venido hasta aquí? o Matt? -Por tu rostro, pequeña, diría que la primera opción-. dijo sentándose en el banco de al lado.-Hija, no te apenes por chicos, son inmaduros a tu edad, no saben ni como expresarse apropiadamente. Eres muy hermosa e inteligente para malgastar tiempo lamentándote por ellos-.

-Gracias papá-. dije con una sonrisa.

-Especialmente los de chaqueta de cuero-. reí. Definitivamente era Derek quien había venido.

_o_

Derek se fue de la casa de Scott, estaba con un humor de perros y abatido por lo sucedido con Sally, se descontroló, lo peor que vio miedo en sus ojos por un momento, no podía creer en lo que se había convertido por los celos, se autoculpaba, ella no tenia idea de los Argent y el incendio relacionado, no sabía nada de Kate, ella solo conocía a la inocente, hasta ahora, de Allison. Y había resuelto una pieza importante de este rompe cabezas del Alpha, y ahora Scott confirmaba las sospechas de ella, Venganza, necesitaba saber más sobre esto, quién era él? Uno de su familia, los quería vengar? Alguien extranjero? Solo podía recurrir a una persona, su tío Peter, pero ni siquiera podía darle una respuesta, de todas formas debería intentarlo.

_o_

-El qué de quién?-. dijo Lydia a Allison quien nos estaba leyendo una historia a la cual no estaba prestando mucha atención ya que no estaba del mejor humor.

-La bestia de Gevaudan, escuchen-. dijo ella.

-Un monstruo cuadrúpedo como un lobo- mi atención despertó de inmediatamente frente a esas palabras.- que vagó por las regiones de Francia de Dordoña del Sur y Auvernia de 1764 a 1767. La bestia mató cerca de 100 personas, su memoria se hizo tan infame que el rey Luis XIV mandó a uno de sus mejores cazadores para intentar matarla-. No me digan que es un Argent pensé para mi misma.

-Aburrido-. dijo Lydia. La miré y me reí un poco, ella igual.

-Hasta la iglesia declaró que la bestia era mensajero de Satán-.

-En eso tiempo hasta un perro grande negro podría ser considerado el demonio-. agregué pasando las páginas de un libro de símbolos que había tomado prestado de la abuela.

-Sigue siendo aburrido, y tú que lees?-. me dijo Lydia. Le hice un ademan con la mano para que Allison siguiera contando su historia

-Los criptozoólogos decían que pudo ser un depredador arteriodáctilo, presuntamente un mesoniquio-.

-Entro en un coma de aburrimiento-. Reí fuerte ante el comentario de Lydia, que hasta Allison me dio una mirada.

-Qué? Estás describiendo a una especie de lobo del paleoceno, Allison-. dije a mi defensa.

-Esta parte es interesante-dijo ella con entusiasmo y nosotras nos miramos cómplices con Lydia, como si pudiera mejorar.- Otros creían que era una especie de hechicero que podía cambiar de formas en un monstruo devora hombres-. dijo con voz más tétrica e intrigante. Eso si era un hombre-lobo, pensé.

-Y en qué tiene relación con tu familia?-. Oh Santo cielo, pensé. No me digan que Allison ya sabe sobre su familia cazando hombres-lobo?

-Esto, escuchen, se rumorea que la bestia fue finalmente cazada y matado por un cazador que reclamó que su esposa y sus 4 hijos fueron las primeras víctimas devoradas. Y su nombre era Argent-. dijo con orgullo. Un escalofrío corrió por mi espina dorsal.

-Estás bien, Sal? Te ves algo pálida-.

-Si, no se preocupen, necesito subir mi presión-. dije sacando mi thermo con café.

-Tu antepasado mató a un gran lobo, y qué?-. dijo Lydia.

-Lydi, dale algo de crédito-.

-No es solo un gran lobo, miren esta foto-. dijo mostrando el libro. -Qué les parece que es?-. Era una figura negra enorme, esta de pie, como un hombre, pero con aspecto de lobo de pelaje negro y ojos rojos, igual al Alpha. Lydia se puso pálida, y sus ojos no se despegaban del dibujo.

-Luce como un lobo enorme de pie-. dije.

-Y tú Lydia?-.

-Lydia?-. dije tocando su hombro y haciéndola volver. Era estrés post-traumático, seguro Lydia estaba evocando ahora lo que vio la noche de la tiendo de videos. Ella volvió en si.

-Parece…un gran lobo, también-. dijo decidida como si nada hubiera pasado.-Las veo en historia-. dijo poniéndose de pie. Allison me miró extrañada, le dije que me esperara un momento.

Fui hasta Lydia. -Lydi, estás bien?-. la tomé del brazo.

-Si, perfectamente, por?-.

-Parecías como si el dibujo que mostró Allison te recordara algo-. dije para ver si caía.

-A nada, no sigamos con esta aburrida historia, Sal-.

-Ok, segura que estás bien? Sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea-.

-Estoy…bien-. dijo tomándome de los hombros. -Iré a retocarme, te guardo un asiento-. dijo. Volví a la mesa con Allison.

-Está bien, debe ser algo pre menstrual-. dijo con una sonrisa. Allison sonrió. Tenía en sus manos el libro que estaba viendo.

-Estaba viendo tu libro, dónde lo conseguiste?-. dijo hojeándolo.

-Mmmm, es una reliquia de mi abuela-. era verdad. -Te gusta?-.

-Luce interesante…que estabas buscando?-.

-Nada exactamente, quería echarle una mirada general-. dije distrayéndola. –Si te gusta puedo prestártelo-.

-Gracias, Sal, quería buscar….mi tía Kate me dio este collar familiar para mi cumpleaños-. Dijo mostrándome un colgante con una figura de plata, en el centro tenía un marcado, parecía un lobo.

-Wow, es precioso-. Dije viéndolo de cerca. –Casi parece…-

-A qué?-.

-A la bestia de la historia que nos contaste, no?-. Allison lo tomó de nuevo y lo vio de cerca dubitativa.

-Tienes razón, Sal, eso parece-.

-Y dime cómo van las cosas con Scott?-. dije cambiando de tema

-Excelentes, aunque mis padres me castigaron por escaparme de clases el día de mi cumpleaños-. le hice un puchero de lo siento.-Me va a ver en las noches-.

-En serio? y cómo?-.

-Entra por mi ventana, es bien atlético-. Enarqué las cejas y sonreí, para un hombre-lobo debe ser pan comido.

-Me imagino, por eso es titular de lacrosse-. ella asintió. -No lo he visto hoy- dije extrañada.

-Tampoco, además su teléfono se averió y no puedo comunicarme con él-. dijo con lástima. -Y tú Sal? Cómo van las cosas con Matt?-.

-Matt? Ni siquiera había pensado en estar con Matt-. dije riendo, ella igual. Nunca había pensado en Matt de manera romántica, y con Derek ya no creía que fuera algo posible, al menos por ahora, ni siquiera sabía porqué se había comportado así conmigo, ni que sentía.-Ahí esta McCall-. dije señalando al chico que iba con un gran libro de historia.

-Scott-. dijo Allison deprisa al verlo.-Scott, espera!-. pero McCall no le hizo caso al parecer, pero seguro la escuchó, si no lo conociera pensaría que estaba evitando a Allison.

Lydia me guardó asiento en la clase de historia, luego tuvimos Economía con el entrenador que al parecer se levantó del otro lado de la cama ya que se dedicó gran parte de la clase a humillar a McCall por no haber leído ni una página del libro.

-Hey, Scott-. susurré cuando el entrenador dejó de prestarle atención. McCall se giró hacia mi. -Tengo los resúmenes de Lydia de los capítulos de Economía, si quieres los fotocopias, con mis notas, créeme ni yo me leo esa biblia-. dije refiriéndome al gran texto.

-Gracias, Sal-. dijo sonriente.

-Hey, Sal-. me llamó Stiles. -Y ahora lo dices?-. me reclamó. -Ya leí la mitad-. puse los ojos en blanco.

-Cállate, Stiles-.

Miré hacia la ventana viendo los autos pasar por la calle, imaginando que un Camaro negro aparcaba, a esperarme, qué estaría pensando Derek en este momento?

_o_

-Necesito tu ayuda-. dijo Derek a su tío Peter inmovilizado en la silla de ruedas con la mitad del rostro quemado. -Si puedes escucharme, necesito que me hagas una señal-. mas el hombre no se movió, ni siquiera pestañeó.-Pestañea, levanta un dedo, lo que sea…solo guíame en la dirección adecuada, ok?-. pero fue lo mismo que hablar con la pared. -Alguien mató a Laura….tu sobrina…Laura-. dijo para ver si obtenía alguna impresión, pero….nada.-Quien sea es un Alpha ahora, pero es un sin manada, así que no es tan fuerte….puedo vencerlo-. dijo entre inseguro y tomando coraje.-Pero tengo que encontrarlo primero. Hay alguien…una muchacha, el Alpha intentó morderla, ella tiene ciertas habilidades…-dijo para no decir la palabra bruja en el hospital.-Es de mucha ayuda, pero creo…creo que lo arruiné con ella, la asusté…quería protegerla para que los Argent no la involucren conmigo, pero salió todo al revés….no importa, no es por lo que vine, si sabes algo dame una señal, es uno de nosotros?-. Nada.-Alguien más sobrevivió el fuego? Solo dame algo, pestañea, levanta un dedo, lo que sea!-. pero Nada.- DI ALGO!-. dijo zarandeándolo violentamente, aunque tampoco hubo respuesta.

Derek salió del hospital desesperanzado, todo le estaba saliendo mal Alpha, su tío, los Argent, Kate, Scott y para que decir de Sally. Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta de tan solo pensar en ella, en sus ojos de ciervo asustado, sus palpitaciones rápidas y luego ese dolor, lo apartó con mucha fuerza en ese hechizo, su mirada dolida cuando lo vio por última vez y salió de la casa escapando de él. Ella no tenía idea de su historia, no tuvo que haberla culpado, además los celos lo carcomieron desde que supo que estaba a solas con algún muchacho, solo supuso que sería un chico hormonal por ella, porque era evidente, pero quizás ni siquiera era eso. Ella fue a buscarlo, y él no le dio el mérito. Llegó a su auto.

Una papeleta suficientemente grande para hacer notar su atención estaba atrapado en su limpia parabrisas.

_o_

Luego de haber interrogado a Deaton por el ciervo con la espiral en su cuerpo, y haber mentido, que Scott llegara a pararlo de que lo siguiera torturando. Derek abandonó motivo.

-Mejor llama a Sally-.

-Para qué?-.

-Para que lo cure-.

-No-. dijo rápidamente.

-Por qué no?-.

-Porque está bien tu jefe, ahora tienes un plan?-. le preguntó a Scott. –Si, juntémonos en la escuela en el estacionamiento, tengo una idea-.

_o_

Scott y Stiles estaban atrapados en la escuela, dando a Derek por muerto y escapando del Alpha.

-Llamemos a Sally, al menos puede hacer algo para despistar al Alpha-. dijo Stiles.

-Algo cómo qué?-.

-No se, voodo, la ouija, un hechizo…Lo que sea-. susurró.

-Y decirle qué? Hola, Sal, puedes venir por nosotros a la escuela? A propósito Derek fue asesinado por el Alpha y pronto estaremos nosotros si no vienes-.

-Omitamos la parte de Derek entonces-.

-No, Stiles, el Alpha podría matarla si la ve, además la olerá a distancia y la reconocerá-.

_o_

-Escucharon eso?-. pregunté a Lydia y Jackson, estaba apretujada en el Porsche de Jackson, de camino a comer algo, siempre le decía que le pidiera el auto a sus papas y no este deportivo que tenía que aguantar la respiración hasta llegar al destino que queríamos por el poco espacio.

-No, qué?-.

-Qué cosa?-.

-Mmmm, no era nada-. dije arrepentida, estaba segura que había escuchado a un lobo aullar, cosa que hizo que se me pierna los pelos de punta. -Oigan porque no mejor pedimos algo delivery?-.

-Pero acordamos en ir a un pub o algo-. dijo Jackson.

-Si, pero, podríamos pedir sushi o pizza y tomar algo de whisky de mi abuela, no?-. Lydia me miró asqueada cuando dije whisky.

-Sabes que no tomo whisky-.

-Te hacemos un ponche-.

-No, Sal, ya vamos de camino-. dijo Lydia.-Mmmm, parece que Scott plantó a Allison-. eso se oía mal, McCall nunca plantaría a Allison voluntariamente, y tenía el serio presentimiento que no estaba en sus planes.

-Por qué?-.

-No ha pasado por ella-.

-Iremos a buscarla, entonces-. dijo Jackson.

-La llamaré o la llamas tu Sal?-. negué algo asustada. Jackson habló con Allison, la pasaríamos a buscar.

-Y dónde se supone que cabrá?-. dije viendo a Jackson por el espejo retrovisor.

-Eres más baja, ponte encima de ella-. me dijo y puse los ojos en blanco.

-Ok, pero vayamos a casa de Lydia-.

-No-.

-Cuál es tu problema, Sal?-. dijo Jackson. –Antes querías salir y ahora te quieres quedar en casa-.

-Nada, ya solo conduce, Jackson-. Llegamos en 2 minutos donde Allison, Jackson y Lydia hablaban con ella por teléfono. -Lydia obtiene lo que quiere, vamos, súbete y pasaremos por su casa de camino-. dijo refiriéndose a la de Scott, últimamente Jackson se estaba comportando bastante bien con Allison. Quizás le bajó la culpa y remordimiento de toda su vida desde el incidente de la tienda de videos. No esperaba que se transformara en el Dalai Lama, pero por algo se comenzaba.

-Sube Allison, no es bueno que estés sola a estas horas-. dije. Lydia y Jackson me dieron una mirada de que rayos me pasaba.-Qué? Acaso quieren que suba o no?!-.

El teléfono de Allison sonó, ella lo chequeó.

-Es Scott?-. dije esperanzadora

-Es él con una explicación de porqué está 1 hora atrasado?-. dijo Lydia.

-No exactamente-. dijo ella. Y el presentimiento se me hizo más que real. -Pueden llevarme a la escuela?-.

-A la escuela? A estas horas?-. Ella asintió.

-Ok, Jackson. -Algo estará planeando McCall supongo-. Me traté de acomodar junto a Allison pero tenía piernas muy largas.

-Sabes, mejor Lydia me lleva en su regazo-. dije saliendo y sentándome sobre ella. -Ponme cinturón, Lydi-. Ella me hizo caso.

-Estás segura que dijo la escuela?-. le pregunté a Allison.-Porque es de noche, y está solo allá-.

-Aja perfecto para una cita-. bromeó Lydia.

Llegamos, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, algo no estaba bien aquí, debíamos irnos ya, es todo lo que sentía. Vi hacia el estacionamiento, el auto de Stiles y Derek estaban aparcados. Algo estaba sucediendo, y no era nada bueno.

Jackson se bajó para dejar bajar a Allison. -Qué hacen aquí de todas formas?-. preguntó.

-Solo tengo esto-. dijo mostrando su celular.

-Qué dice?-. pregunté nerviosa.

-Encuéntrame en la escuela, Urgente, Scott-. dijo Jackson.

-Por las noches cierran las puertas, sabes?-. dijo Lydia.

-Esa está abierta-. dijo apuntando a la puerta principal. Estaba abierta y amarrada con un quiebra cadenas. Tragué saliva, debíamos irnos de aquí ya ! Me acomodé en el asiento de Jackson ya que él estaba afuera. Jackson acompañó a Allison hasta la entrada.

-No se alejen demasiado-. les grité. -Es mejor que nos vayamos-. le dije a Lydia.

-Te encuentro razón-. dijo Lydia viéndolos atentamente.

-Jackson no entrará con ella, no? -. le pregunté. Lydia los observó con dedicación. -Últimamente está remediando su arrogancia, no crees?-.

-Demasiado remedio para mi gusto-. dijo viendo como charlaban amistosamente.

-Lydi, es Jackson-.

-Lo se-. Me dijo algo celosa.- Por eso te digo, ya sabes a Jackson le gusta…resaltar-.

-No piensa entrar, no?-. dije viendo como Allison se alejaba. -Allison !-. grité. Ella se volteó.-Qué haces?-.

-Volveré en un minuto-. dijo muy confianzuda.

Lydia miraba a Jackson con reprimenda. -Jackson! -. dije por mientras.-Vuelve aquí-.

Jackson me hizo caso poniendo los ojos en blanco y mirando con cautela a Lydia.

-Estás actuando peor que mi mamá, Sally-. me dijo. No le hice caso. Me mantuve expectante.

-Es mejor que llamemos a Allison y venga y nos vayamos de aquí-.

-Ok, pero no creo que tome la llamada, hay mala recepción-. dijo Lydia.

-Ven eso?-. dijo Jackson apuntado con las luces altas el capó del auto de Stiles.

-Qué?-.

-La cubierta de esa chatarra se ve peor que lo normal-. Me acerqué ya que me había corrido al asiento de atrás. Lucía levantado, como si alguien le hubiera dado un golpe, alguien con la suficiente fuerza de hacerlo.

-Qué haces?-. dijo Lydia al ver que Jackson le quitaba el seguro a la puerta.

-A echar un vistazo a eso-.

-Nosotras no nos quedaremos en el auto solas-.

-Opino que nos quedemos los tres en el auto-. dije.

-Solo quédense..-

-No nos dejes solas en el auto, Jackson!-. dijo Lydia molesta.

-Bien, Dios no tengas un colapso-. le dijo a Lydia.

-Jackson!-. lo reprendí. Por supuesto que Lydia no quería que nos bajaremos luego de lo de la tienda de video. Me quedé viendo el capó de Stiles, miré hacia la escuela, las luces estaban apagadas, pero juraba que podía oír varios pasos corriendo.

-Oigan, por qué no mejor nos bajamos los 3? Ok?-. dije al ver que estaban empezando sus discusiones de pareja.

Ambos asintieron. Jackson reclinó el asiento para que saliera. Lydia me tomó del brazo hasta llegar al auto de Stiles. El capó parecía aventado por unas garras enormes y grandes. 4 líneas lo cruzaban verticalmente formando el levantamiento que vimos. Jackson pasó la mano sobre ellas. Las toqué por encima, eran enormes, y una idea muy mala cruzó mi cabeza, que tal si eran las garras de….

-Miren eso, es ciertamente un pedazo de chatarra-. dijo Lydia bajando el tono del asunto.-Podemos ir a buscar a Allison e irnos ahora?-. Me eché hacia atrás junto con Jackson, no quería dejar a Allison, pero ciertamente entrar a la escuela los tres indefensos, yo sin poder hacer magia a menos que ellos me vean, parecía mala idea.

-Qué hacen? Sal, Jackson? Era lo que querías-. Jackson se dirigió hacia la entrada de la escuela. -Vas a buscar a Allison? Jackson!-. dijo siguiéndolo. Me quedé viendo el auto de Derek. Mi corazón dio un saltito, me acerqué, no había nadie adentro, no estaba desmantelado como el de Stiles, sino impecable. Qué estaría pasando? Sentí unos ojos vigilarme, miré hacia ambos lados, pero nada.

-Sally? Qué haces? Vamos a buscar a Allison, no puedes quedarte afuera sola esperando !-. dijo Lydia desde la escalera. Casi podía decir que sentía la presencia de Derek, o estuvo ahí. Miré hacia atrás a donde estaban los autos, una mancha en el pavimento me llamó la atención, sangre, era sangre!

Me fui detrás de Lydia y Jackson todo el tiempo, estaban discutiendo así que no quería entrometerme, estaba ocupada pensando en todas las situaciones posibles que estaría pasando este momento, sería sangre de quien? el Alpha? Derek? Scott? Alguien más? Stiles? El aullido que oí de quien era? Lo habrá escuchado el Alpha?.

-Sal, acompáñame al baño-. dijo Lydia, desperté de mis pensamientos, no tenía idea porque discutían ahora.

-Ok-. dije y la seguí. Me apoyé en la muralla, quizás debía llamar a Derek, dije buscando su numero.

-Qué haces?-. dijo Lydia saliendo del baño y yendo a lavarse las manos.

-Nada, llamo a Allison-. mentí, buscando ahora el contacto de Allison.

-Que bien, aunque hay mala recepción-.

Salimos. Jackson miraba hacia el pasillo con la boca abierta y ojos desorbitados.

-Qué sucede?-. le dije. -Qué viste?-. Él me vio asustado.

-Nada-. dijo.

-Los encontraste?-. preguntó Lydia.

-No-. Y se tocó la parte posterior de su cuelo, como hacía últimamente. Lo miré con sospecha, Jackson estaba mintiendo e ignorando mucho últimamente. Caminamos, escuché el sonido de un celular, era de Allison.

-Por aquí-. dije. -Síganme, Lydia llama a Allison!-. Lydia me hizo caso, escuché la voz de Allison desde el vestíbulo. Abrimos las puertas. Estaban Stiles, Scott y Allison.

-Dónde están?-. dijo Allison respondiendo el celular.

-Finalmente-. dijo Lydia.

-Allison!-. dije. Scott nos miraba a todos muy preocupado. Me abrió los ojos como enfatizando algo. Yo arrugué el entrecejo y me hinqué de hombros haciéndole notar que no tenía idea de que estaba pasando.

-Sally-. dijo Stiles algo aliviado al verme.

-Podemos irnos ahora?-. dijo Lydia.

-Salgamos de aquí-. enfaticé viendo a Scott. Un ruido se escuchó del techo del lugar donde estábamos. Como pisadas pesadas.-Qué es eso?-. susurré viendo a Scott y Stiles.

-Corran!-. dijo y le hicimos caso, por el miedo. Algo derrumbó el cielo, y cayó haciendo pedazos las estanterías con trofeos. No quise mirar atrás, pero si mi peor presentimiento se había realizado, era el Alpha.

-Por aquí-. dije yendo hacia el casino. -Scott pon pestillo-. fui y aproveché de hablar con él. -Qué demonios está sucediendo?-. le susurré.

-Es el Alpha, Sal, nos está persiguiendo-. dijo hiperventilando.

-Cómo los encontró? Qué hacían aquí?-.

-Larga historia, pero tengo que decirte algo-. dijo poniéndose en cuclillas y dirigiéndose hacia mi.-Al parecer Derek está muerto-.

-Qué?-. dije sin creerlo, un nudo apretó mi pecho y un frío nuevamente recorrió mis huesos.

-Estábamos en el estacionamiento y el Alpha lo atacó por la espalda, botó sangre por su boca, y lo lanzó fuera de la escuela-.

Sentí que me desmayaría, era imposible, no podía estar muerto.-Pero curará-. dije viendo si Scott me encontraba razón, pero lucía preocupado, asustado.

-No lo se-. me respondió. Me apoyé en la puerta, no podía creerlo, no sabía si Derek estaba vivo o muerto, después de todo lo ocurrido, yo yéndome de su casa, sin despedidas.

-Y su cuerpo, lo vieron?-.

-No-. Tomé aire y me alejé.

-Ayúdenme a colocar esto en las puertas-. dijo Scott moviendo las sillas. Me senté en un banco a tomar aire.

-Sal, estás bien?-. me dijo Jackson, yendo hasta mí. -McCall qué demonios está pasando?-. replicó. Lydia fue y me tomó de la mano. -No te preocupes, Sal, ya saldremos de aquí-. me dijo Jackson, le semi sonreí.

-Scott aguarda, aquí no-. dijo Stiles viendo las ventanas gigantes. No podía pensar ahora, solo sentía un vacío por Derek, si había un pizca de esperanza de que sus heridas sanarían, pero si estaba inconsciente no lo haría…

-Scott?-. dijo Allison.-Qué fue eso?-. dijo entre miedo e histeria.

-Qué salió del techo?-.

-Me pueden solo ayudar?-. dijo Scott moviendo el escritorio hacia la puerta con Jackson.-Las sillas, apilen las sillas-. Me moví y le hice caso. Los demás hicimos lo mismo

-Chicos, podríamos aguardar un segundo-. decía Stiles parado frente al ventanal.

-Qué es Stiles?-. dije parando.

-Sal, mira-. dijo apuntando los ventanales. El ALPHA moduló para que nadie lo escuchara. Entendí podría romper las ventanas. -Esperen un segundo !-. les dijo a los demás. -Chicos-. los demás apilaban sillas. -Esperen, aguarden, Stiles les habla! Oigan!-. los demás pararon.

-Muy buen trabajo, ahora que alguien me diga qué haremos con los 6 metros de pared de ventana?-. dijo sarcástico y con miedo. Todos estábamos al borde del pánico. Qué haríamos contra un Alpha?!

-Podrías hacerla como de acero o algo?-. me susurró Scott.

-No, necesitaría hacer una poción para eso y claramente no tendría los mejores ingredientes aquí-. dije.

-Alguien por favor que me explique que está pasando, porque estoy muerta de miedo! Y…quisiera saber por qué!-. dijo Allison histérica. Scott miró a Stiles y luego a mí, le negué con la cabeza no podía decirle la verdad, no nos creerían de todas formas. -Scott-. todos esperaban una respuesta de Scott. Scott parecía contra la espada y la pared, sin saber que decir.

-Alguien mató al conserje-. dijo Stiles.

-Qué?-. dije asustada.

-Si, el conserje está muerto-.

-Oh Dios Mío-.

-De qué habla? Es una broma?-. dijo Allison asustada.

-Quién lo asesinó?-.

-No, no, no, se supone que esto había terminado, el puma…-.

-Acaso no lo entiendes? No hubo ningún puma-. dijo Jackson. Lo miré asombrada, y tragué saliva sin saber que decir, qué le diríamos a los demás? y cómo saldremos de esta?

-Quien fue?!-. dijo Allison histérica.- Scott!-. gritó.

-No lo se-. dijo titubeando y nervioso.- Yo solo…si salimos allá, nos matará-. los cuatro nos miramos temerosos.

-A nosotros? Nos asesinará?-. dijo Lydia sin creerlo abrazando a Jackson.

-Quién? Quién es?-. reclamó Allison. Scott me miró como buscando una respuesta, qué le diría? Oh, si, un hombre lobo, super poderoso, el Alpha, él es. Stiles miró a Scott buscando una explicación como todos. Scott me miró algo apenado.

-Es Derek, Derek Hale-.

-Qué?!-. dije sorprendida. Los demás me vieron y Scott modulo un Lo Siento.

-Lo conoces?-. me preguntó Allison.

-Solo por las noticias-. dije saliendo de esta.

-Derek mató al conserje?-. dijo Jackson extrañado.

-Estás seguro?-. dijo Allison.

-Si, Scott, estás seguro?-. reiteré arqueando mis cejas, por qué culpaba a Derek? Lo hacía porque era un blanco fácil? Porque lo daba por muerto?

-Yo lo vi-. respondió. Miré a Stiles en busca de respuestas.

-Qué se supone que está haciendo?-. le susurré.

-No lo se-. me dijo.- Buscando una escapatoria creíble, Sal-.

-El puma..-reiteró Lydia.

-No, Derek los asesinó-.

-A todos?-.

-Si, empezando con su propia hermana-. Mi pecho se apretó, me sentí terrible, me afirmé del escritorio para no sentir que flaqueaba, mordí mi labio pensativa, al parecer era la única salida, necesitaba sacar a mis amigos vivos de esta, y no podíamos haberle del Alpha aun, menos ahora, estaban todos en shock.

-El conductor de autobus?-.

-Si, y el tipo de la tienda de videos, fue Derek todo el tiempo, y está aquí con nosotros…Y si no salimos ahora, nos matará también-.

-Tenemos que pensar claramente, necesitamos salir de aquí como sea-. dije.

-Podríamos romper las ventanas-.

-Necesitamos primero saber donde está para poder escapar-. dije.

-Llama a la policía-. le dijo Jackson a Stiles.

-NO-. dijo él de inmediato. Lo miré sorprendida, por supuesto, Stiles no llamaría a su padre porque no quiere que sea presa del Alpha, lo entendía, cualquier humano estaría expuesto.

-A qué te refieres con "no"?-. dijo Jackson.

-Significa no, quieres oírlo en español, No-. dijo interpretándolo. Sonó como un Na.-Derek asesinó a 3 personas, ok? No sabemos con qué está armado-. dijo y puse los ojos en blanco.

-Tu padre está armado con todo el departamento de sheriff, LLÁMALO!-. exigió Jackson como si fuera lo único que podría hacerse, y en ese caso tenía razón si fuese una situación normal.

-Yo lo llamaré-. dijo Lydia sacando su teléfono.

-No, Lydia, puedes esperarte un poco…-se acercó Stiles a pararla, pero Jackson le cerró el paso. Iba a cortar esa llamada, era simple, un hechizo y ya, cuando algo me llamó la atención en lo que le decían a Lydia.

-Me colgó-.

-La policía te colgó?-.

-Dijo que recibieron una advertencia de que harían una broma llamando de la escuela-. Miré a Scott y Stiles. El Alpha lo tenía planeado. -Dijo que si volvía a llamar me arrestarían-.

-Entonces llama de nuevo!-. dijo Allison.

-No, no rastrearan el celular, mandaran una patrulla antes de venir aquí-.

Me acerqué a la ventana a mirar, necesitaba concentrarme, podía hacer un hechizo de localización para ver donde estaba el Alpha.

-Qué? Qué es esto? Por qué Derek trata de matarnos? Por qué mata…-

-Acaso los psicópatas tienen motivos para matar Allison? Nunca has visto Criminal Minds o algo similar?-. dije alzando la voz, tratando de aliviar la carga de Scott, y que se callara por un momento para pensar

-Por qué todos me miran a mi?-. dijo Scott.

-Él le mandó el mensaje de texto a Allison?-. dijo Lydia.

-No-.

-Entonces quién?-. pregunté.

-Digo….no lo sé-.

-Él llamó a la policía?-.

-No lo se-. reiteró Scott. Allison estaba histérica, y al parecer lo descargaba con Scott.

-Mejor nos relajamos-. dijo Stiles.

Abracé a Allison. -No se que le sucede-. me dijo. La miré sin saber que decirle realmente respecto a Scott.

-Déjalo, debe estar muy asustado, como todos nosotros, además se siente responsable, prácticamente te tendieron una trampa con ese mensaje-. la consolé. -Imagínate si hubieras venido por tu cuenta-.

-Lo siento por arrastrarlos en esto-. me dijo.

-Allison-. dije tomándola de los hombros.-NO es tu culpa-.

-Ok, idiotas, se acabó, Stiles llama a su inútil padre para que manden a alguien apto y armado, están de acuerdo con eso?-. Me crucé de brazos, no había nadie apto para atrapar un Alpha, solo tal vez una persona…la familia de Allison.

-Chicas?-. Allison y Lydia asintieron. -Sal?-.

-Ok-. mentí. -Allison, tu padre tiene un arsenal de armas, no?-. ella asintió, estaba al borde del llanto.

-Quizás él pueda…-

-No- me interrumpió Scott. me acerqué a Scott.

-Son las únicas personas que pueden contra el Alpha-. le susurré.

-Y cómo explicaremos lo del Alpha? Lo sabrán Sally! Me matarán a mi también ! Acaso no te dijo Derek lo que le hicieron a su familia-. me dijo asustado.

-Qué cosa? Ahora tú…-dije

-Incendiaron su casa con toda su familia adentro-. Me susurró.

-Qué?!-. dijo algo alto, Scott casi me mata con la mirada.

-Si-.

-Por qué?-.

-No lo se, pero eso me contó y me mostró a su único pariente vivo-.

-Su tío Peter-.

-Aja, tenía la mitad del rostro quemado aun, y no habla, no se mueve, solo…existe-. Me dijo apenado. Ahora entendía todo, por eso Derek le guardaba tanto rencor a los Argent y estaba más que justificado, que quemen a toda tu familia viva y salir solo tú de esa y tener un familiar que verle la cara te recuerde cada día lo que sucedió, horrible…si lo hubiera sabido antes hubiera entendido, de todas maneras Allison no creo que tenga idea.

-Ok, entonces qué? Llamar al sheriff Stilinski?-. dije volviendo al tema

-Tiene razón, llámalo- dijo a Stiles.-Dile la verdad si es necesario, solo llámalo-.

-No veré como se come a mi padre vivo-. dijo Stiles. Yo asentí, tenía razón. -Acaso llamarías a tu abuela Sally?-.

-Estoy pensando en hacerlo-. dije.- Aunque no se cuanto tarde, cuando el Alpha está a solo unos metros de devorarnos-. dije.-Pero entiendo tu punto-.

-Está bien, dame tu teléfono-. dijo Jackson yendo por Stiles. Stiles le pega un golpe en la nariz.

-Stiles!-. dije yendo por Jackson al igual que Allison. No fue tan fuerte.

-Jackson ! estás bien? Oye-. dijo Allison.

-Está bien-. le dije a Lydia. -Ok, calmémonos, no es la idea volvernos histéricos o no saldremos vivos de esta-. dije tratando de pensar. -Stiles-. dije haciendo un ademán de que al menos tomara el teléfono para que los demás se calmaran.

-Al menos finge que llamas, o sino esto se pondrá feo-. le susurré. -Te entiendo, yo tampoco quiero que tu padre salga herido, pero los demás no tiene idea de lo mal que esto puede ir-. Stiles sacó el teléfono y llamó a su padre, contestó el buzón de voz. -Oh, Dios-. lo sentí. 5 segundos después, las puertas sonaron, el Alpha trataba de entrar.

-Hay que irnos!-. dije apresurada.

-Oh Dios mio-. dijo Lydia.

-La cocina, las escaleras de la cocina-.

-Pero solo va hacia arriba-.

-Cualquier cosa es mejor que aquí-. dije corriendo con los demás. Llegamos al pasillo y corrimos hacia un salón, era la sala de química. Hice una señal de silencio para que nadie dijera nada. Me mantuve quieta, el Alpha se aproximaba. Podía escuchar el pulso acelerado de los demás. Tumultum, pensé mentalmente el hechizo dirigido hacia el final del pasillo, se escuchó un ruido que cree con el hechizo. Eso despistó al Alpha para salir hacia allá.

-Gracias Sal-. me dijo Scott. -Jackson cuántos caben en tu auto?-.

-5 si uno se sienta en las piernas del otro-.

-5? Apenas quepo atrás y eso que Sally se fue encima de Lydia-. yo asentí junto con Allison.

-Y tu auto Stiles?-. dije.

-No viste que estaba hecho pedazos-. me dijo Jackson.

-Yo puedo darle arranque-. dije viéndolo.

-No importa, no hay salida sin llamar la atención-.

-Qué tal esta?-. dijo apuntando a la puerta de escalera de incendios. -Conduce al techo, por la escalera llegaríamos al estacionamiento en segundos.

-Tiene un cerrojo de seguridad-. agregó Stiles.

-Sally puede abrirlo-. me susurró Scott.

-Si puedo, pero al llegar al techo hay una clave y solo el conserje la tiene, está escrita en la llave o así debería, si no nos quedaríamos encerrados-.

-Yo puedo conseguirla-. dijo Scott.

-De su cuerpo ó Stiles

-Puedo hacerlo, puedo rastrearlo olfateando la sangre de su cuerpo-.

-Si, puede, yo la sentí cuando entré a la escuela-. dije.

-Parece una idea increíble…pero terrible-.

-Y qué haremos? El Alpha no lo matará-. dije.

-Por qué?-. susurró Stiles.

-Porque es de su manada, necesita a Scott para ser más fuerte, un lobo no anda solo-.

-Cómo Derek?….-pero se silenció solo al ver mi expresión.-Ok, ahora no, tema sensible-.

-Conseguiré la llave-. dijo Scott.

-Hablas en serio? Allison

-Es el mejor plan, alguien debe hacerlo-.

-No puedes hacerlo desprovisto de armas-. Scott tomó un puntero. Todos lo miramos como si no estuviera hablando en serio.-Es mejor que nada-.

-Debe haber algo más-.

-La hay-. dijo Lydia mirando el estante de química.

-Qué? Le tiraremos ácido?-.

-No, una bomba molotov-. dije sabiendo a lo que se refería mi amiga.

-Exacto, tenemos todo lo que se necesita para hacer una bomba molotov autocebante-. Jackson la miró extrañado, aun no se daba cuenta de lo inteligente que Lydia era.-Qué? Lo leí en alguna parte-.

-Aun así, no tenemos llave para eso-. miré a Stiles como si bromeara.

-Jackson rómpelo-. dije, y obedeció. Lydia hizo la bomba, Scott la tomó.

-No, esto es una locura, no puedes salir allá afuera-. dijo Allison al borde del llanto.

-No podemos esperar sentados a que el padre de Stiles escuché los mensajes-.

-Puedes morir, no lo entiendes?-. enfatizó ella ya histérica. Allison y Scott comenzaron a discutir, me senté con Stiles a esperar que tomaran la decisión.

-Scott es el único que tiene posibilidad-. le dije a Stiles. Él asintió. Allison dejó de retener a Scott. Me acerqué a Scott.

-Scott, vierte esto en la molotov-. dije sacando de mi cuello el acónito que colgaba en un pequeño frasco de vidrio que mi abuela me dio.-Es acónito, ve hacia el gimnasio según lo que sentí ahí huele a muerto-. enfaticé.-Ten cuidado y sigue tus instintos-.

-Estás empezando a sonar como Derek, Sal-. me dijo algo más animado, el devolví una semi sonrisa. -No mueras-. dije volviendo con los demás.

-Qué le dijiste?-. me preguntó Jackson.

-Le di un rosario-. mentí. Jackson asintió sorprendido como si fuera obvio.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos, nos quedamos esperando nerviosos que Scott llegara.

-No entiendo porque se fue y nos dejó….-decía Allison como si Scott nos abandonara. -Mis manos…no me dejan de temblar-. dijo mostrándolas.

-Esta bien-. dijo Jackson tomándoselas, miré a Lydia quien miró suspicazmente ese gesto. -Todo estará bien-.

-Volverá, Allison-. dije animándola. -Hay que tener fe-.

-Jackson me pasaste el ácido sulfúrico, no? Si no me lo pasaste no arderá-. dijo Lydia.

-Qué? No están seguros de como hicieron la molotov?-. dije asustada.

-Te di lo que me pediste, ok?-. dijo Jackson molesto.

-Ok-. dijo Lydia insegura, pero sin regañarlo. Miré las botellas algo insegura frente a Jackson quizás solo tomó cualquiera.

Escuchamos un gruñido horrible, era un aullido feroz. El Alpha. Jackson se hincó, como si algo le hubiera picado fuertemente en el cuello.

-Jackson, qué sucede?-. dije acercándome a ver su cuello, tenía una marca ligera de unas garras no tan profundo, quizás como el rasguño que me hizo el Alpha, miré a Stiles preocupada. Allison y Lydia lo levantaron.

-No, estoy bien….en serio, estoy bien-. dijo tocándose debajo de la nuca.

-Eso no sonó para nada ok-.

-Qué te pasó en el cuello?-. dijo Stiles apuntándolo, pero Jackson le dio un golpe en la mano para que lo bajara. Miré a Jackson extrañada, quien le hizo eso? El Alpha? Por eso sintió dolor cuando soltó el gruñido, o Scott? Jackson desvió la mirada de mi, sabía que le preguntaría acerca de cómo s ehizo eso.

-Por que demora tanto Scott-. decía Allison. Yo también estaba inquieta. Algo me hizo sentir escalofríos de nuevo por la espalda, Scott se transformó, eso me decían mis instintos, una esencia en el ambiente algo cambió, la presencia de dos hombre-lobo.

Escuchamos un ruido en la puerta.-Scott-. dijo Allison, pero solo vi como Allison luchaba contra la puerta y Scott cerraba por fuera con pestillo.

-Qué está pasando?-. dije viendo a Stiles. Allison comenzó a gritar como loca desesperada. Scott nos estaba encerrando, acaso el Alpha estaba justo ahí y se estaba sacrificando? O quizás no podía volver a su forma humana…

-Cálmense y Escuchen-. dijo Lydia. Tomé atención, eran sirenas de auto, era la policía. Todos fuimos a la ventana a ver, era una patrulla. Luego lo vi, el auto de mi padre. El alivio por fin llegó al ambiente, estábamos salvados. La policía nos sacó de ahí. Misteriosamente para ese tiempo el Alpha ya se había marchado

-Qué le dirás a tu padre?-. le dije a Stiles.

-Que fue Derek-. asentí algo dolida aun, confusa, sentía un vacío extraño como si no pudiera asimilar que Derek en realidad había muerto.-No hay otra versión creíble, lo siento Sal-.

-Está bien, no es nada, él y yo no éramos nada, solo me siento mal por lo que le pasó-. dije. Suspiré. -Estas bien Scott?-

-Si, Sal, lo siento, perdí tu acónito-.

-No pasa nada-. dije. -Bien, espero que se resuelvan las cosas con Allison, iré con los demás, hablamos, chicos-. dije yendo hacia Jackson y Lydia. Luego apenas los vi corrí hacia mi abuela y mi padre.

-Qué demonios pasó ahí?-. me dijo. La abracé, unas lagrimas recorrieron mi rostro, no era por miedo, nunca pensé que moriría esa noche sinceramente, algo me decía que el Alpha quería a Scott más que a nosotros. Mi padre, me abrazó también.

-Hija, por qué no llamaste?-.

-No había cobertura papá, además estábamos en shock, no sabíamos quien nos perseguía-.

-Iré a hablar con el sheriff-. dijo.

-Abuela- dije viéndola a sus ojos grises. -Tenemos que hablar-. le dije y ella asintió.

-Te dije que no salieras de noche, cariño-. agregó.

Respecto al capítulo es algo largo, porque el capítulo de escuela nocturna es así, y Sally/Derek se encuentran poco tiempo, pero en el siguiente viene el re-encuentro y ya dejaran de perder el tiempo.


	7. Capítulo VII:Besos y Abrazos No Quitan

**Capítulo VII: Besos y Abrazos no quitan pedazos**

La abuela y yo nos sinceramos, le conté todo, sobre el Alpha, Scott, Derek, los Argent, todo. Había algo cambiado en mí, no quería seguir temiendo de mis poderes por lo ocurrido ese verano cuando perdí el control con mi ex-novio y casi le borro toda la memoria al no aceptarme tal como soy, bruja, mi madre fue una bruja, y poderosa, mi abuela fue la cabeza del Gran Aquelarre de California, y ahora el destino llamó a mi puerta y no estaba lista, no estaba lista para el Alpha.

-Quiero aprender todo para defenderme, ya no me sirven hechizos salvavidas, ni mantenerme en forma con el deporte abuela, necesito aprender más sobre mis poderes, porque anoche si algo les pasaba a alguno de ellos o a mi, no podría vivir con esa culpa sabiendo que puedo hacerlo-.

-Cuando tu madre murió juré que me tomaría las cosas con calma contigo, pequeña, luego tu padre insistió en mantenerte lo más humana posible y lo respeté, pero lo de esta noche fue muy serio Sally, pudiste haber muerto, debiste haberme dicho antes, jovencita-.

-Lo se abuela…-

-Y hombres-lobo, Sally!-. dijo poniéndose en pie. -Ahora vete a dormir, vas a tener que ahorrar energías para mañana-. dijo yéndose a su habitación. Me acosté en mi cama, estaba agotada emocional y fisicamente, los eventos de hace pocas horas estaban vívidos en mi mente, especialmente respecto a Derek, de verdad estaba muerto? Pero qué pasa con su cuerpo? La policía no lo encontró, significa que aun puede estar con vida no?

_o_

Mi padre me repitió unas 20 veces si estaba segura de ir a la escuela hoy, que no había problema si necesitaba descansar, pero sinceramente no quería estar tiempo a solas con tiempo para pensar, excepto las sesiones con la abuela. Insistí.

-Es extraño-. dijo Allison.- Todo el mundo habla de lo sucedido anoche, pero nadie sabe que fuimos nosotros-.

-Por suerte-. dije

-Gracias, por la protección de menores-. dijo Lydia.

-Creen que tomé una mala decisión?-. preguntó Allison.

-Al combinar esa chaqueta con ese vestido?-. dijo Lydia. -Sin duda-.

-Lydia- exclamé.-Sabes a lo que se refiere, te ves bien Allison no le hagas caso-.

-Hola? Scott nos dejó encerrados en el salón y nos dio por muertos-. dijo Lydia.

-Sal?-. Mi mente estaba en otro lado, estaba pensando en cual sería el nivel de heridas que le habrá infringido el Alpha a Derek, y si hubiera la posibilidad de que escapara al bosque. -Sal?-. repitió Allison. Desperté de mi pensamientos.

-Si-.

-Qué opinas tú? Estás bien?-. Lydia me miró preocupada también.

-Si, solo cansada, pero bien-.

-Y qué dices respecto a Scott?-.

-Que…tal vez nos dejó ahí para protegernos, quien sabe si Derek- su nombre salió de mis labios con dificultad.- Estaba ahí esperándonos-.

-Mmmm, no creo eso-. dijo Lydia.- Tiene suerte de que no lo denunciáramos o hacerle pagar un terapeuta-. Allison asintió.

Divisé a Stiles hablando con su padre en un pasillo.

-Chicas las veo en el examen, ya vuelvo-.

-Pero…-dijo Lydia.- No demores Sal, el examen es ahora !-. Asentí.

-Stiles-. dije y lo tomé del codo.

-Hola, Sally-.

-Encontraron algo?-. dije apresurada.

-No, nada-.

-Nada sobre Derek-.

-No, aun no, lo siento Sal-. me decepcioné un poco.

-Está bien, gracias-. dije y me fui al salón de química.

Después del examen fui a almorzar con Jackson a la cafetería, Scott se había ido corriendo a los 5 minutos comenzado la prueba, parecía muy alterado.

-Estás bien, Sal?-. me pregunta Jackson.

-Si-. dije monótona.

-Vamos, estás enfadada o algo?-.

-No-. dije extrañada.-Por?-.

-Estás muy callada-.

-Soy callada Jackson-.

-No, no lo eres, es por lo de anoche?-.

-Un poco-. Jackson tomó una de mis manos.

-Ya pasará, estamos acá vivos, todos, en una pieza-. asentí y seguí comiendo mi ensalada césar.- Puedes hasta decirme Jack-. Lo miré entre extrañada y riendo.

-Odias que te diga Jack-.

-Pero ahora me puedes decir así, si es que te pone más contenta-.

-Gracias…Jack-. dije bromeando ambos reímos.

Allison se sentó con nosotros, comía galletas.

-Disculpa, tienes algo…-decía Jackson.-Permíteme-. y con su dedo pulgar limpió el labio de Allison y saboreó el chocolate. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y bajé la mirada.

-Gracias-. dijo ella.

-Iuu-. dije despacio. Jackson me miró feo y yo le devolví la mirada bromeando y haciendo un gesto de asco.-Ok, yo me voy, tengo cosas por hacer antes de irme a casa-. dije tomando mi bolso.

-Ok, nos vemos Sal-. dijo Jackson. Debía terminar un ensayo sobre Un Mundo Feliz, así que me fui a la biblioteca. Traté de sacar mi mente de Derek y lo ocurrido anoche. Cuando terminé lo imprimí y guardé en mi bolso, me encontré con Lydia en el pasillo.

-Dónde estabas?-.

-En biblioteca terminando el ensayo para inglés, tú?-.

-Buscándote…has visto a Jackson?-.

-Almorcé con él en la cafetería, estaba con Allison cuando los dejé-. Lydia puso una mirada suspicaz.-Qué? Estás pensando mal de Jackson?-. dije bromeando.

-No-. dijo ella no muy segura. -Él no podría-.

-Por supuesto que no, Lydi-. le dije. McCall llegó en una vibra totalmente extraña, su mirada era oscura, como si se sintiera mal o algo.

-Lydia puedo hablar contigo un segundo?-.

-Por supuesto-. dijo ella inmediatamente.

-Ok, iré a dejar esto- dije apuntando el ensayo. Lydia asintió. Pasé al lado de Stiles quien lucía muy feliz por alguna razón.

-No quiero saber porque tienes esa mirada en tu rostro-. le dije pasando por su lado.

Fui al salón de profesores a buscar al Sr. Anderson. Estaba solo el Sr. Harris de química.

-Hola, Sr. Harris, buscó al Sr. Anderson-. Se sorprendió un poco cuando me vio y se acomodó sus lentes, estaba algo nervioso, sonreí para hacerlo mas ameno.

-Hola, Sally, digo Srta. Solmeniac…el Sr. Anderson está en su receso de almuerzo, quieres que le deje un recado?-.

-En realidad quería dejarle mi ensayo de inglés, no quiero entregarlo fuera de plazo y ya me voy a casa-.

-Me lo puedes dejar a mí, yo se lo entrego-. dijo acercándose. Se lo pasé.

-Gracias Sr. Harris-. dije casi yéndome.

-Estuve…estuve con tu padre y tu abuela, el otro día para la reunión de padres y profesores-. me volteé.

-Ah si? No me han dicho nada respecto a eso-. carraspeó algo nervioso.

-No hay mucho que decir en todo caso…- lo miré extrañada.- Digo…no hay mucho que objetar-. sonreí.

-Gracias-.

El Sr Harris se acercó. -Sally si necesitas algo de que hablar, quiero que cuentes conmigo-. dijo serio. Asentí, será por lo de anoche? El Sr Harris sabrá respecto a eso.

-Muchas Gracias Sr Harris lo tomaré en cuenta-. dije yéndome antes de que las cosas se pongan más raras.

Lydia me encontró.

-Necesito decirte algo…- me tomó del brazo para llevarme a otro lado.

-Tenemos que ir tan lejos para que me lo digas-.

-No quiero que nadie escuche-.

Pasamos por la cancha y vimos que los muchachos se agrupaban y había alguien en el suelo.

-Vamos a ver-. dije preocupada. Corrimos a donde estaban, Danny estaba tendido en el suelo.

-Qué le pasó?- dijo Lydia a Jackson.

-Parece que solo le salió sangre de nariz….-dijo. Me acerqué a Danny, no la tenía quebrada.

-Estás bien?-. le pregunté. Asintió.

-Se me olvida la fuerza de McCall-. me dijo riendo. Reí con él. Scott le había pegado.

-Ahora si tienes una herida de guerra-.

-Crees que dejará marca?-. me dijo preocupado.

-No, galán, pero al menos dirás que te dieron duro en Lacrosse-. Danny rio.

Me acerqué a Scott. -Estás bien?-.

-Si-. me dijo sin verme a los ojos y algo tosco.

-Ok, estás algo raro hoy McCall-.

-No es nada-. me dijo y se marchó. Stiles me miró preocupado.

-Qué?-. preguntó Lydia.

-Tu labial-. Me giré tenía el labial algo corrido, no lo había notado, sacó un espejo pequeño y se lo arregló. -Oh, me pregunto como ocurrió-. dijo algo risueña.

-Si, también-. dijo Jackson molesto. La miré y me dijo susurrando que de ahí me explicaba. Se había besado con alguien?

Ibamos caminando hacia el estacionamiento.

-Besé a Scott-. me dijo.

-Qué!-.

-Besé a Scott-. repitió.

-Lo se, digo por qué?-. sorprendida.

-No lo se, solo quería…-

-Poner a Jackson celoso?-.

-Algo así…ha estado tan distante últimamente, tan pegado a Allison…-

-Es Jackson Lydia, habla con él, y no le digas a Allison de esto, se sentirá terrible-.

-Para mi defensa…no están juntos-.

-Si, pero aun se aman-. puso los ojos en blanco. Nos subimos a mi auto, fui a dejar a Lydia a su casa y de ahí me fui a la mía. Estaba cansada, tanto emocional como físicamente. Aparqué y me quedé unos minutos mirando mi reflejo en el espejo del asiento, tenía leves ojeras que cubrí con corrector y mi mirada lucía algo vacía. Tomé fuerza de voluntad y bajé del auto hacia mi casa, cuando siento una mano que me agarro de mi brazo izquierdo y me tira hacia él.

-Oh Dios mío!-. dije.- Pensé que estabas muerto-. dije asustada y sorprendida, mi pecho subía y bajaba, Derek me tenía contra la corteza del árbol. -Cómo…cómo…-comencé a decir. Él se acercó más sin soltar el agarre del brazo. No podía creer que estaba vivo. Sus ojos me vieron diferente, una mano de él subió a mi rostro, acarició suavemente la piel de mi pómulo izquierdo, mi labios se entreabrieron inconscientes buscando las palabras. Bajó su mano a mi mentón y rozó mi labio inferior, qué estaba sucediendo? Parecía como si estuviera soñando. Mis latidos se aceleraron, quizás ese fue el empujón que tuvo para ir besarme. Sus labios buscaron con ansia los míos que respondieron lentamente sorprendidos, sin poder creerlo y luego al mismo ritmo, mi espalda se arqueó hacia él y abrazó mi cintura. Mis manos estaban a la altura de su abdomen, apretando su camiseta. La lengua de él hizo contacto con la mía, apretó más mi cuerpo y acarició mi cabello con una mano. Me separé ligeramente para buscar aire. Sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos. Podía escuchar sus latidos fuertes contra mi pecho.

-Scott y Stiles dijeron que estabas muerto…- dije contra sus labios.

-Se equivocaron, me sané…-dijo.

-Todo el estado te busca Derek-. dije preocupada.- Piensas que fuiste tú el que nos encerraste en la escuela-.

-Lo se, por eso estoy escondiéndome-. dijo, su nariz tocaba la mía. -Qué pasó esa noche? Cómo llegaste a la escuela?-. me dijo preocupado.

-Jackson, Lydia y yo fuimos a recoger a Allison porque dijo que Scott la había plantado, cuando recibió un mensaje de texto que se juntarían en la escuela urgente. Fuimos y…caímos en la trampa-. dije de brazos cruzados. -Allison rompió con Scott, porque…bueno, él no le podía decir la verdad-. dije angustiada.

-Te hirió?-. me preguntó tocando mi brazo. Negué con la cabeza.- Eso es bueno. Hoy es luna llena-. asentí. -Se pondrá peor-. me dijo refiriéndose a Scott.

-Por qué no me dijiste?-. dije mirando sus ojos verdes brillantes.- Lo de los Argent y el incendio…-su mirada se puso más oscura.

-No lo se- dijo y bajó la mirada.- No quería entrometerte en esto, que te vieran conmigo o algo así…-. Le preocupaba. -Fue una decisión tonta, debí haberte dicho-. sonreí.

-Está bien-. dijo, sentía mis mejillas arder frente al poco sol que se veía en el cielo. -Entiendo-.

-No, no debí haberte tratado así…te asusté-. dijo acariciando con una de sus manos mi mejilla.

-Ya está Derek, de verdad-. dijo sonriendo. -Hubiera sido terrible que te hubieras ido y nos hubiéramos despedido de esa manera-. dije haciendo revolotear mis pestañas. Esbozó una sonrisa, y eso ya es mucho decir de su parte.

-Por eso vine a compensarlo-. dijo pasando su pulgar por mi labio inferior, me miró con doble intención. -La luna está apareciendo-. dijo viendo al cielo.-Puedo sentirlo-.

-Scott-. dije.

-Dónde crees que pueda escapar?-.

-Allison, irá donde ella, está muy dolido-.

-Tendré que irme, el Alpha, no salgas de tu habitación !-. me dijo cerca de mi rostro. Y se encaminó hacia el bosque.

-Pero Derek-dije deprisa.-Qué harás ahora? Si ya no te puedes quedar ni en tu casa, ni en Beacon Hills toda la policía está detrás tuyo, Scott dijo que eras tú el de la escuela para poder zafar de esta-.

-Demonios!- dijo enojado.-Buscaré un lugar a las afueras, o tengo mi auto-. dijo apuntando al Camaro negro.

-No, vuelve…digo, quédate aquí-. dije tímidamente. Derek se acercó algo sorprendido, pero a gusto. Acarició mis brazos con sus nudillos. -No es lo que crees, idiota-. dije burlándome y me eché hacia atrás, como si pensara que dormiría con él luego de un beso. -Dormirás en el sofá o en otra habitación sin que nadie se de cuenta, especialmente mi abuela, o me matará-. Derek sonrió.

-Gracias, Sal-.

-Y no mueras-. dije cruzando mis brazos. Él me sonrió.

_o_

Tenía pesadillas nuevamente, cosa extraña, ya que habían cedido, la luna llena enorme y la figura de un hombre de espalda viéndola…tenía curiosidad, pero miedo…el bosque estaba lleno de sangre roja y fresca….

-Sally-. escuché. Desperté sobresaltada. Derek me sostenía de los hombros, me afirmé del colchón, mi balcón estaba abierto y la luz de la luna llena entraba directo a mi habitación. -Estabas teniendo una pesadilla-. Me dijo viéndome algo asustado, me toqué la frente, pareciera que tuviera fiebre, estaba sudando, me pasé una mano por mi cabello.

-Si-. respondí. Me fijé que llevaba ropa de vestir, aun no se había dormido. -Cuándo llegaste?-. le dije algo adormilada.

-Recién, te sentí sacudirte en tu cama, así que entré…y estabas…- asentí, me acomodé el camisón de satén para dormir, o Derek tendría una buena vista de mi busto.

-Vas a dormir?-. le dije cambiando el tema. Asintió algo tímido. -Puedes tomar la cama del ático, o la de la pieza de alojados acá al lado-. dije apuntando la habitación contigua a la mía.

-Gracias-. dijo. -Estás bien?-.

Asentí. -Fue…una pesadilla-. dije tratando de recordar. Me levanté y fui hasta mi closet, saqué un atrapa de sueños que tenía desde niña, mi abuela lo había hecho, lo colgué en el respaldo de mi cama.

-Qué es eso?-.

-Un atrapasueños-. dije.

-Un qué?-.

-Es un artificio que hace que no tengas pesadillas-. dije riendo al ver que no había escuchado de él.

-Y funciona?-. me preguntó sin creerlo.

-Este si-. dije sentándome de nuevo en mi cama. Derek hizo lo mismo. -Entonces…viste a Scott?-. le pregunté.

-Si…estuvo teniendo una mala noche-.

-Pobre, debe tener el corazón roto-. dije. Derek asintió, sus ojos verdes alcanzaron los míos, se acercó, yo me quedé ahí donde estaba sin saber como reaccionar. Me había besado, pero, qué significaba eso?…. Levantó la mano como si fuera a tocar mi rostro, mis labios se entreabrieron esperando los suyos. Derek se mantuvo ahí expectante.

-Yo…encontré una pista-. me dijo contra mis labios.

-Ah si? Cuál?-. dije sonando interesada.

-Mi hermana andaba buscando a un tal Harris, y también andaba buscando esto..-me dio una hoja con un símbolo dibujado, era una figura extraña, no bien dibujada, como un animal…me parecía tan familiar….

-El Sr. Harris-. dije extrañada.

-Lo conoces?-.

-Si, es mi…profesor de química de la escuela-. dije sorprendida. Derek asintió. -Qué significa esto?-.

-Que podría ser el Alpha-.

-El Sr Harris? Pero es tan….- Derek me miró expectante.

-Nerd, no lo se-.

-Quizás sabe algo-. bajó la mirada.- Mañana lo investigaré, ahora es tarde, mejor sigue durmiendo-.

-Tu igual-. dije acomodando mi cabello. Me levanté y lo acompañé hasta la puerta.

-Gracias por esto-. me dijo refiriéndose a quedarse a dormir.-No se puede descansar con policías en todos lados-.

-De nada, espero que tengas buenas noches-. Derek me dio una mirada intensa por todo mi cuerpo que hizo que corrieran escalofríos, mi pijama era de dos piezas de satén, unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta con tirantes en escote en v.

-Claro que la tendré-. dijo y me ruboricé. Cerró mi puerta. Me quedé unos minutos ahí ruborizada, sería difícil conciliar el sueño de esa manera. Especialmente pensando que Derek se estaría desnudando en la habitación contigua.

A la mañana siguiente ya estaba lista para irme a clases, fui hacia la habitación contigua, la abrí con cuidado, Derek dormía, entré despacio, se veía tan pacífico de esa manera, estaba tapado con las sábanas de la cintura hacia abajo y su perfecto torso descubierto. Me acerqué a él de forma precavida.

-Derek-. susurré, pero no despertó. -Derek-. dije un poco más fuerte. Lo sacudí un poco de su brazo, pero no me hizo caso. Seguía igual, me incliné y susurré su nombre a su oído con mi cuerpo un poco encima de él. No alcancé ni a notar sus movimientos cuando con sus brazos me tomó fuertemente y me puso boca arriba sobre el colchón con él encima mío, tomando mis muñecas a ambos costados de mi cabeza fuertemente.

-Sally-. dijo saliendo del susto. -Lo siento-. Mi pecho subía y bajaba, mi vestido probablemente estaba muy arriba en mis muslos, y noté que solo llevaba bóxers.

-Perdón, vine a decirte que me voy a clases-. dije algo sorprendida. Soltó su agarre, sus labios estaban a centímetros de los míos.

-Ok-.

-Puedes…-dije tratando de levantar mi cabeza.

-Si, claro-. Se levantó y se puso de pie, me incorporé y arreglé mi vestido.

-Dormiste bien?-. pregunté, giré y mi rostro hacia él y tape mis ojos al ver que solo tenía bóxers puestos aun.

-Oh, lo siento-. dijo y escuché como tomaba sus pantalones y se los ponía.

-Está bien, fue mi error, venía a decirte que me voy a clases…y mi abuela sale a las 10 al mercado, ahí puedes desayunar-dije viendo que ya estaba vestido, al menos de la cintura hacia abajo.

-Ok, gracias-. dijo dándome una rápida mirada. -Perdón por…eso..-. dijo algo avergonzado. Suspiré, Derek pasó la mano por su cabello, traté de alejar mi mirada de la manera en que sus músculos se contraían.

-No te preocupes -. dije algo avergonzada.

-No estoy acostumbrado a ver a una chica tan temprano-dijo, lo miré sin entender.- Digo…suelo andar solo siempre, entonces no acostumbro a ver a una chica por la mañana, solo…en las noches…supongo-.

-Ok-. Dije extrañada sin saber que decir.-Está bien, entonces, te veo en la tarde-. Dije bromeando por su comentario, esbozó una sonrisa

-Ok…Sal-. Me volteé -Ten un buen dí voz ronca sin quitarme la vista.. Lo quedé viendo y abrí la puerta lentamente, le hice una señal de silencio y me fui.

_o_

Llegué a casa temprano, Derek no estaba lo pude percibir, pero tenía una sesión con mi abuela, quien comenzó haciéndome elevar los cubiertos uno por uno con magia. Era bastante cansado mantenerlos todos en el aire.

-Abuela y esto se supone que concentrará mi qué?-.

-Es muy difícil mantener varios objetos en el aire, si logras esto, lograrás tener más focalidad con tus poderes, ahora quiero que eleves solo los tenedores-.

Seguimos así bastante rato, me había dado varios libros por estudiar que ella poseía, estaba algo agotada cuando sentí la llamada de Stiles.

-Sal, Hola, es Stiles-.

-Hola, Stiles-.

-Derek dijo que su auto estaba estacionado en tu casa-.

-Supongo-.

-Tráelo a la fábrica abandonada-. dijo apresurado.

-Por qué?-.

-Solo tráelo lo más rápido que puedas-. me dijo y colgó. Y dónde se supone que estaban sus llaves? Fui a la habitación de alojados, había dejado las llaves sobre la mesita de noche. Me puse una chaqueta y salí. Llegue a la fábrica, los chicos me esperaban ahí.

-Ahora qué?-. dije abriendo las puertas y pasándole las llaves a Scott.

-Necesitamos distraer a los Argent, vendrán ahora que Derek está en la escuela, me acaba de llamar-. dijo subiéndose y echando a andar el motor.

-Y cómo lo haremos?-.

-Ellos saben que auto maneja Derek-.

-Ok-. Scott dio marcha y nos alejamos en la autopista.

A partir de minutos un auto nos seguía. -Alguien nos sigue-.

-Es Kate-. dijo Scott.

-Quién?-.

-La tía de Allison-. me dijo Stiles.

-Está loca-.

-Como una cabra-. decían los muchachos.

-Nos está alcanzando-. dije sentada en el asiento de atrás. -Dónde se supone que recogeremos a Derek?-.

-Si, Scott, creo que no sabes el concepto una persecución de autos-.

-Si voy más rápido nos matamos-.

-Si nos vas más rápido, ellos nos mata!-.

-Scott acelera, es un Camaro, no el Jeep de Stiles-.

-Gracias, Sal-. dijo Stiles, Scott aceleró.

-Desaparecieron-. -miré para comprobar, de verdad se habían ido.

-A todas las unidades el sospechoso va a pie hacia la fundición de acero-. decía una voz a través de un radio.

-Robaste el radio de tu padre?-. le dije sorprendida a Stiles. -Sabes que puedes ir a prisión por eso? O despedir a tu padre?-.

-Lo se, Sal, trato de no pensar en eso-. dijo algo asustado.

-Miren, ahí está el padre de Allison-.

-Esta lanzando esas endemoniadas cosas centelleantes !-. dijo Scott. Miré las flechas centelleantes, lancé un hechizo para desviar la flecha así Derek escaparía. Stiles se fue hacia atrás para que pudiera entrar. –No sabía que el padre de Allison era tan bueno en esto -. Dije viendo como sacaba otra flecha y apuntaba, mientras yo las desviaba. Ambos me miraron enarcando las cejas. -Solo manejen-. Derek subió corriendo al auto.

-Qué es lo de ser discreto no entiendes?!-. dijo Scott.

-Maldición lo tenía !-. dijo Derek impotente.

-A quién al Alpha?!-. preguntamos Stiles y yo.

-Sal, qué haces aquí?-.

-Dah, yo traje tu auto-. lo miré extrañada.

-Les dije vayan por él, no que se los trajeran-. dijo Derek dando una dura mirada.

-No había tiempo !-.

-Ok, si, el Alpha, estaba frente mío y la maldita policía apareció!-.

-Ah! Solo cumplen con su trabajo-. dijo Stiles refiriéndose a la profesión de su padre. Derek le dio una mirada dura.

-Si, gracias a alguien que decidió hacerme en el fugitivo más buscado de todo el estado !-. dijo enojado Derek.

-Podemos seriamente pasar eso? Cometí un error, lo entiendo-. dijo Scott

-Está bien, como lo descubriste-. dijo Stiles, me encaramé para oír también. Derek los miró sin intenciones de querer contarles.

-Vamos, Derek-. le dije.-Cuéntales-.

-Qué?! Hasta ella sabe?-. dijo Stiles, Derek le dio una mirada dura. Yo lo empujé hacia atrás.

-Podrías confiar en nosotros por 1 segundo-.

-Si, en todos-. dijo Stiles. Derek lo miró serio.- O solo en los que su nombre comiencen con S, yo estaré acá atrás con Sal-.

-Tu nombre igual empieza con S-. le dije

-Nos conocemos del jardín de niños y aun no sabes que Stiles es mi apodo?-. lo miré algo desorbitada tratando de recordar su nombre.

-La última vez que hablé con mi hermana estaba por descubrir algo, descubrió dos cosas, primero un tipo llamado Harris-.

-Nuestro profesor de química?-. se encaramó Stiles.

-Ajá-. dije.

-Tiene algo contigo-. me dijo Stiles. Lo miré sin entender. Derek se volteó lucía algo molesto.

-Quien?-.

-Él, no has notado?-.

-No-.

-Qué cosa-. exclamó Derek.

-El profesor Harris tiene un fetiche con tu novia-.

-No soy su novia!-. le dije a Stiles.

-Debiste haber ido tú a hablar con el, al parecer-. dijo Derek entre bromeando y molesto.

-Ah, si? Y que le diría? Profesor sabe algo sobre el Alpha?-. dije sarcástica y lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Por qué él?-.

-Aun no lo sé-.

-Cuál es la segunda?-. dijo Scott manejando, Derek sacó el papel que me mostró con el símbolo, lo tenía en la punta de la lengua.

-Una clase de símbolo-. Scott me dio una rápida mirada.

-Qué? Saben lo que es?-. En ese momento reaccioné.

-Lo vi en un collar-. dijo Scott.

-Allison-.

-El collar de Allison-. dijimos.

-Tienen que tomarlo-. dijo Derek. Scott suspiró.

-Ella rompió conmigo-.

-Lo se, no importa hay que tomarlo igual-.

-Pero qué? Tenemos el collar y de ahí qué?-.

-Lo vemos, no se, lo sumergimos en agua…-dijo Derek sin saber.

-En agua?-. dijo Stiles bromeando. Derek le dio una mirada dura de nuevo.

-Sally, podrías hacer esa cosa que hiciste con la ropa de Lydia para ver a través de ella-.

-Evocación?, si claro, pero estaría viendo por un largo rato a Allison, podría intentarlo, pero tendría que quedarme toda una noche haciéndolo-. dije.

Fuimos a dejar a los muchachos y de ahí a mi casa. Derek se quedó hablando con Scott sobre el collar. Derek entró. Había que irse antes de que la policía regresara.

-Hay que irse-. dije apresurada.

-Si-. dijo Derek.

-Y qué pasó con el Sr Harris?-.

-Tanto te interesa-. dijo serio. Fruncí el ceño, por qué se molestaba?

-Derek, es broma, no?-. me miró duramente, endureció la mandíbula.- Stiles estaba bromeando-. dije seria.

-Cuando alcancé a llegar el Alpha le decía algo como mira lo que me hiciste, Adrian-.

-A qué se referirá? A transformarlo en Alpha?-.

-No lo se-. dijo Derek aparcando. -Hasta ahora la única pista es el collar y Harris-.

-Creo que Allison me dijo que el collar se lo dio su tía, para el cumpleaños, que era un reliquia familiar o algo por el estilo-. Derek se quedó meditando unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta, lucía algo alterado.

-Aun no se que tiene eso que ver con el Alpha-.

-Tampoco-. Derek salió y abrió mi puerta justo cuando la abría. Salí y choqué con su cuerpo. -Lo siento-. dije, me corrí hacia un lado, pero él se corrió hacia el mismo, y de nuevo.

Suspiró, su mandíbula se ablandó, sus ojos me quedaron viendo.

-Qué?-. le dije algo nerviosa.

-Lo siento por eso-. dijo.

-Ok-. dije esbozando una sonrisa. -Vamos a casa, estoy exhausta con toda la adrenalina-. dije caminando a mi casa.

-Sal-. dijo y tomó mi mano y me tiró hacia él, me quede frente suyo, una mano de él corrió el cabello que se agitaba en el viento y lo puso tras mi oreja, bajé la mirada y él levantó mi mentón ligeramente.

-Mmm-. murmuré viendo sus ojos, el miraba los míos.

-Gracias por lo de hoy-.

-De nada-. dije. -Vamos-. insistí. Entramos con cuidado sin hacer ruido. Me deshice de mi vestido y mi chaqueta, me puse mi pijama, y cepillé mi cabello. Derek estaba en la habitación contigua, aun no sabía en que realmente estábamos, no podía evitar sentir una atracción hacia él, y él hacía que deseara estar cada vez más cerca de él. Nunca era buena en eso de hablar las cosas o ponerles un nombre y yo creo que él tampoco, de todas formas todo había pasado rápido, nunca habíamos salido ni nada por el estilo, ni siquiera sabía si le gustaba, de gustar gustar, me había besado, pero fue la emoción? atracción? Me gustaba y mucho, era tan solo verlo, cualquier chica se sentiría atraída por él, era algo solitario y celoso, con una vida complicada realmente en este momento, fugitivo, perseguido por la policía y el estado, además de hombre-lobo, que mi abuela no los tolera ! Suspiré, lo mejor era que me fuera a dormir, mañana tenía mucho que hacer en la escuela, era el partido de semi-finales y yo estaba en el equipo de cheerleader, había que ensayar.

Sentí el toc-toc en la puerta, me senté adormilada sobre mi cama.

-Pase-. dije entre sueños. Era Derek. -Derek-. susurré.-Qué sucede?-. Él no dice nada se acerca y yo me siento en mi colchón, toma mi rostro y me besa, lentamente y su boca era caliente. Yo apenas tengo tiempo para tomar aire, suelto un gemido ante lo rudo que era, me recuesta en mi cama y se apoya con sus codos para no hacerme peso, una de sus manos excursiona por mis caderas, se mete debajo de mi camiseta de satén rosa y abraza mi cintura. Su boca se separa de la mía y deja múltiples besos en mi cuello. Suspiro con cada uno. Derek me mira y se sienta, me incorporo en mis codos, él toma los bordes de su camiseta y se la saca por el cuello, revelando su perfecto torso y brazos. Me relamo mis labios. Me encaramo y siento a horcajadas encima de él.

-Sally-. susurra. Toma mi cabello largo con una mano, invitando a acercarme más a él. Comienzo a besar su cuello y él el mío. Gimo cuando siento sus dientes empiezan a morderme ligeramente la piel de mi cuello. Me estremecí, sus manos fueron por mi cintura descubierta, subiendo hasta mis senos, su boca se vuelve a apoderar de la mía, me estremezco cuando sus dedos tocan mi pezón izquierdo, su otra mano baja hasta el inicio de mis pantalones cortos. Gimo despacio, arqueando mi espalda, sus ojos verdes no me dejan de ver, siento su mano como hace contacto con mi piel debajo de la tela.

-Derek-. suspiro.

Capítulo más corto, algo subido de tono ligeramente, ya estoy por subir el siguiente !


	8. CapítuloVIII:LasCoincidencias No Existen

**Capítulo VIII: Las coincidencias no existen**

Y despierto, era todo un sueño, un buen sueño, casi me avergüenzo por estar pensando en él. Veo mi alarma, me había quedado dormida. Fui rápidamente a la ducha, di el agua fría para tranquilizar a mi cuerpo. Me puse mi traje de cheerleader. Cepillé mi cabello y maquillé. Abrí la puerta de el cuarto de huéspedes ligeramente, la cama estaba intacta como si nadie hubiera dormido ahí, quizás Derek se marchó temprano. Me asomo un poco más para ver si dejó una nota o algo similar, pero no veo nada, me acerco a la ventana que tenía vista al patio trasero. La puerta del baño se abre, sale Derek con una toalla amarrada a la cintura. Me sonríe. Yo me avergüenzo.

-Hola, pensé que te habías ido-. dije desviando mi mirada hacia abajo.

-Me di una ducha rápida, por si tu abuela se queda más tiempo en casa-. sonreí.

-Entonces…-dije yendo hacia la puerta.- Dejo que te vistas, yo tengo que ir a la escuela-. Derek se acercó a la manilla antes de que pudiera salir.

-Tienes práctica de cheerleader?-. me pregunta viendo mi uniforme.

-Si, hoy es el partido de semifinales de los muchachos-. digo tratando de ver solo sus ojos verdes. Él asiente.

-Llegarás tarde, entonces-.

-Si, no puedo faltar más, hay una chica que está encima mío con las inasistencias-.

-Quién?-. me miró extrañado.

-Katya Gates, es una chica mayor, pero no me tolera-.

-Por qué?-.

-Debe ser porque es ex-novia de un chico, Matt-. Derek se echó un poco hacia atrás.

-El chico con el que sales?-. me dijo con voz demasiado neutra hasta para él.

-No salgo con él-.

-El que te llamaba a tu celular-.

-Salí con él no en una cita-.

-Salieron los dos solos?-.

-Si, pero fue porque..-

-Es una cita-.

-No para mí-. dije cruzada de brazos. Derek había ido al baño a vestirse por mientras, se puso jeans oscuros y una camiseta gris. Se acercó a mí. Puso una mano al lado de mi cabeza.

-Qué es para ti una cita entonces?-.

-Salir con un muchacho que me guste y yo le guste a él, solos-. dije algo nerviosa. Sus ojos verdes no dejaban de verme, hacían que quisiera desviar la mirada todo el tiempo.

-Entonces no te gusta ese tal Matt?-.

-No, me agrada como compañero solamente-. sus ojos verdes me quedaron viendo fijos. -Acaso estabas viendo si mentía?-. dije riendo empujándolo un poco hacía atrás con mi mano en su pecho.

-Nunca mientes-. me dijo tomando mi muñeca y acercándome a él. -Además es muy fácil leer tu expresión-.

-Mi expresión?-.

-Te muerdes el labio cuando estas dubitativa, bajas la mirada cuando estás incómoda, cruzas tus brazos cuando estás decisiva-. desvié la mirada automáticamente hacia otro lado.-Ves? Estás incómoda-. me dijo riendo. Sonreí.

-Puedo sostener la mirada-. dije viéndolo a sus ojos.

-Apenas la sostienes por 1 minuto-. me dijo soltándome.

-Mentira-. dije y crucé mis brazos.

-Inténtalo-. dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

-Ok-. dije haciéndolo. Lo veía a sus ojos, él a los míos, tan difícil era? Quería desviar la mirada inmediatamente, sentía que su mirada me traspasaba, que mis piernas flaqueaban, que mi corazón aumentaba sus palpitaciones, mi respiración se cortaba. Derek no le costaba nada parecía casi que se divertía con eso. -Qué haces?-. dije al ver que se acercaba más a mi.

-Ver si puedes superar un poco de obstáculos-. dijo con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro. Sus manos sujetaron mis brazos que estaban cruzados en mi pecho. Su rostro se acercó al mío. Casi me aparto al ver lo que iba a hacer, sus ojos no perdieron contacto con los míos nunca, Derek sujetó con más fuerza para que no me echara hacia atrás. Luego sus ojos se desviaron a mis labios, y los besó, estaban entre abiertos y recibieron a los suyos inmediatamente. Cerré los ojos, respondí lentamente ante su beso, sus manos fueron a mi cintura, me llevó hacia la cama sin dejar de besarme, se sentó en el colchón cortando el beso por unos segundos para después yo empezar, sus manos empujaron mis muslos para sentarme a horcajadas. La atmósfera se había calentado completamente, tenía las manos en su cuello, guiando su rostro a mi boca, él en mis muslos sujetándome. Mi pelo caía como cortina por mi lado izquierdo, el beso se rompió y el subió una mano para acariciar mi rostro con delicadeza.

-Perdiste-. susurré refiriéndome al juego.

-Recibí el mejor premio de consuelo-. dijo corriendo mi cabello de mi cuello. Nuestros rostros estaban juntos, podía sentir el olor embriagador de su perfume y su respiración fuerte. -Sal-. dijo cortando el silencio.

-Sally ! Llegarás tarde a clases!-. era mi abuela quien gritaba desde abajo. Me separé de Derek y arreglé mi uniforme y mi labial.

-Voy !-.

-No olvides tu acónito !- gritó de vuelta. Derek se puso en pie.

-Te veo en la tarde-. asentí y me mordí el labio. Él sonrió algo triunfante y yo avergonzada.

_o_

-Será imposible, tu sabes-. decía Scott

-Por qué no le preguntas si te lo presta?-. dijo Stiles.

-Cómo?-.

-Es fácil, dices, Hey Allison me prestas tu collar para ver si tiene algo o adentro que me lleve al Alpha que debo matar para volver a estar contigo-. dijo bromeando. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Por qué no hablas con ella?-. dije

-No habla conmigo, Sal-. dijo Scott apresurado. - Por qué no le pides tu el collar a Allison?-.

-No puedo, chicos, lo siento, tengo práctica todo el día para el partido de hoy, tiene que ser tú Scott -.

-No habla conmigo, y si solo se lo quita cuando está en la ducha?-.

-Solo se tú, y cuando esté desprevenida le echas una mirada al collar rápido o pregúntale quien se lo dio o algo así-. dije.

-Por eso debes…debes relajarte, tomártelo tranquilo-. dijo Stiles. Asentí. -Busca el lado bueno, recuérdale los buenos tiempos y de ahí le pides el collar-

-Y qué hay del profesor Harris?-. dije.

-Está con protección de 48 horas, dijo mi papá-.

-Si no es él, tiene que ser el collar, ok me voy a clases, los veo-. dije despidiéndome y yendo donde Lydia.

_o_

Salimos de matemáticas.

-Qué te sucede hoy?-. me dijo Lydia. La miré sin entender.-Luces radiante, contenta-.

-Estás diciendo que siempre ando deprimida?-.

-No, pero desinteresada si….algo estás haciendo? Tuviste sexo?-. me miró con sospecha. Le di una mirada de estás hablando en serio.

-No, ridícula-.

-Mmmm, entonces estás saliendo con alguien…es Matt, no?-.

-Mmm, no, si, o sea salí con él una vez, pero …-

-Pero que? No es lo suficientemente guapo o…-dijo arqueando una ceja.

-Se lo que piensas, y no, Lydia, no avanzo tan rápido-. dije entrando al salón. Allison nos saludó, Scott venía atrás de nosotras. Lydia le quitó el puesto al lado de Allison y me puse al lado de Lydia.

-Lydia-. dije acusatoriamente.

-Qué? Ella no quiere que se siente a su lado-. Allison había estado decaída los últimos días por lo de Scott, la consolábamos, Lydia reforzaba su posición anti Scott, yo trataba de mantenerme más neutral y Jackson increíblemente estaba comportándose como un verdadero amigo.

-Jackson me contó que fue al Dr esta mañana-. le dije a Lydia. -Sabes por qué?-.

-No realmente, quizás para ver que esté apto para el juego de hoy, vas a animar?-.

-Si, tenemos que practicar toda la tarde, irás?-.

-Por supuesto, pocas veces te veo animando con pompones y todo eso-. dijo haciendo un ademán con su mano, sabía que a Lydia no le gustaban mucho las porristas, porque en primer lugar muchas las odiaban por estar de novia con Jackson o ella decía que eran unas "gritonas superfluas "y que animar a un hombre con uniforme y pompones era de los 40'".

La profesora iba a hablar sobre Otelo y Iago. No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando Allison sale del salón enojada, seguida por Scott. Le estaba yendo mal parece a Scott con el tema del collar.

_o_

Fuimos a la cafetería a almorzar. Pasé por la mesa de Stiles y Scott.

-Hey Sally, necesitamos hablarte de algo-. dijo Scott.

-Qué sucede?-. susurré ya que Lydia me llamaba que me apresurara.

-Es sobre Jackson, al parecer sabe-.

-Sabe qué?-.

-Sal !-. dijo Lydia.-Vamos, no querrás sentarte ahí, no?-. dijo arqueando sus cejas en signo reprobatorio.

-Voy, Lydi-. dije. -Qué sucede con él? Cómo te fue con el collar?-.

-Ya lo viste en inglés-. me dijo refiriéndose a lo que pasó.

-Ok, hay que tener otro plan-.

-Harris está con protección-.

-Tienes que robar el collar-. dijo Stiles. Scott lo miró extrañado y preocupado.

-Stiles, tiene razón, róbalo, creo que puedo ayudar con lo de Harris, alguien sabe su dirección?-.

-Estás loca! Está con protección, o sea con policías, Sally, no te dejarán verlo !-. dijo Stiles.

-Claro que si-.

-Por qué? Por que eres su estudiante favorita y tiene sentimientos por ti?-.

-No, idiota, porque soy una bruja y se como hacerlo-. susurré.

-Aaah, eso-.

-Mándame la dirección por mensaje-. dije yendo.

-Espera Sal, Jackson!-. escuché, los miré y les hice una seña para que se quedaran callados o los demás sospecharían.

Me senté al lado de Jackson.

-Qué hablabas con ellos?-.

-Nada, me pedían unos apuntes de Química-. dije sacando mi almuerzo. Vi mi celular y Stiles me había mandado la dirección de donde vivía el Sr Harris.

-Sal?-.

-Mmm-. dije sin saber de que hablaban. -Perdón, estaba desconcentrada-.

-Qué opinas de lo de Scott?-. me dijo Lydia.

-Oh, lo siento Allison, te envió fotos?-. Allison me mostró las fotos que mandó.

-Que estrategia más vaga-. dijo Lydia.

-Me parece tierno-.

-Siento que me parte el corazón que haga esto-.

-Quizás necesitas soltar un poco de estrés, como salir o correr o nadar o salir a bailar-.

-Me gusta la última opción-. dijo Lydia contenta. -Podríamos ir a un club o algo-.

-Si, no Jackson?-. dije que parecía algo desconcentrado. -Qué te pasa? Estás como en otro planeta hoy-. Jackson tenía una sonrisa triunfante.

-Nada- dijo como si nada.-El partido de hoy me tiene ansioso, supongo que van Allison, Sal?-.

-No lo se-. dijo Allison.

-Es por Scott?-. Lydia se sintió ofendida por no ser incluida. Jackson se puso de pie de repente dijo que iría al baño o algo. -No te puedes perder este partido por eso, Allison ! Si quieres superarlo tienes que hacer tu vida normal-.

-Si, lo pensaré-.

-Hola, Sal-. miro y era Matt, lo saludé alegremente. -Vas al partido supongo, no? Estarás animando al equipo?-.

-Si, por supuesto-. dije alegre.

-Oye estaba pensando, hace tiempo que no salimos y me quedaste debiendo esa llamada la otra vez, podríamos hacer algo después del juego, sea cual sea el resultado, por supuesto espero ganar primero-.

-Claro-. dije algo insegura.- Suena genial-. dije.

-Ok, nos vemos chicas-. Lydia me vio con sospecha, Allison sonreía.

-Entonces alguien tiene cita hoy-. dijo. -Estás emocionada?-. dijo contenta. Traté de sonreír sin falsedad. Matt era agradable, pero realmente estaba más ansiosa por volver a ver a Derek.

-Si, extasiada-.

-Es realmente guapo-. dijo Allison.

Vi la hora, si quería investigar lo del profesor Harris tiene que ser ahora. -Chicas, tengo un trámite que hacer, las veré en la tarde-. dije poniéndome de pie. Lydia me siguió.

-Sal, Sal !-. dijo deteniéndome.

-Qué pasa?-.

-Hemos sido amigas desde antes de que aprendiéramos a decir mamá- dijo.- Y te conozco demasiado para saber que no estás enganchada de Matt, y que no has estado saliendo con él, así que en qué te estás metiendo?-. exigió con los brazos cruzados. No sabía que decirle no podía decirle que conocía a Derek y tampoco quería mentirle.

-Ok, he estado viendo a alguien-. Lydia cambió su expresión a curiosidad.

-Quién? Lo conozco?-.

-Mmm, no, no va en la escuela-.

-Entonces qué hace? Por qué no me dijiste?-.

-Es que no quiero que los demás se enteren porque…-dije tratando de buscar las palabras.- Es mayor y no es algo…así como una relación, no estamos saliendo ni nada-.

-Cuánto mayor?-. Pensé en Derek, qué edad tendría…unos 22? 24?

-Mayor como…universitario-. Lydia se tapó la boca sorprendida, estaba alegre.

-Debiste haberme dicho, tienes que presentarme universitarios-. me dijo. -Qué estudia?-.

-Estudia afuera, lo veo a veces en la semana, pero no es nada serio Lydia, ni siquiera se..-

-Pero te gusta, lo noto-. asentí.

-No quiero que me guste tanto sin saber hacia dónde va esto-.

-Sal, estuviste con un novio por 2 años, diviértete, si te gusta, déjalo fluir y si él no está enganchado en tí se está perdiendo el mejor trasero de Beacon Hills-. dijo. Reí.

-Ridícula-. le dije riendo.

-Ahora a qué vas? a verlo?-.

-No, a mi papá se le quedaron unas cosas en casa se las iré a dejar al laboratorio-. mentí.

-Ok, nos vemos, pero...-me dije acusatoriamente.-Me debes contar todo de ahora en adelante-.

-Prometo que te contaré hasta el último sucio detalle-. dije en broma. -Pero Lydia, confío en tí, ya sabes como se pone mi padre si es que supiera que veo a alguien mayor-.

-Mis labios están sellados, amiga-. me dijo y volvió a la mesa con Allison.

Manejé a la dirección que Stiles me dio, era un edificio de concreto, aspecto corriente, residencial, la policía estaba resguardando la entrada. Y Supongo que el número del apartamento del Sr Harris.

Debía despistar a uno para entrar. _Sonorum_ susurré. El auto patrulla empezó a sonar la alarma. Entré al edificio, eran 4 pisos, seguramente el que debía tener un policía afuera sería el del Sr. Harris. Subí al segundo, desde la escalera podía ver al policía esperando en el 3er piso. Me acerqué con cuidado. Debía tocar el timbre, ese hombre no se movería de ahí, pero no se que podía hacer para que no me viera, tendría que actuar solamente.

-Si?-. me dijo antes de que tocara el timbre.

-Hola, este es el departamento del Sr Harris?-.

-Quien lo busca?-.

-Soy Sally Solmeniac, estudiante de él de la escuela, necesito hablar con él con urgencia-.

-Lo siento, está bajo protección por 24 horas al menos no puede ver a nadie, excepto a su madre-.

-Por favor, se lo ruego, necesito que me ayude en mi reporte de laboratorio, Ud. no entiende podría reprobar !-. dije fingiendo.

-Si quiere le dejo el mensaje-.

-Es que necesito verlo y que me explique, por favor…-. Le rogué al oficial de policía.

Pareció comprender. -Iré a ver, pero no te prometo nada-. Sonreí.

-Muchísimas gracias-.

Esperé unos minutos, el profesor Harris se asomó.

-Sally-. dijo por el espacio que dejaba la puerta con pestillo puesto.

-Hola Sr. Harris, lamento molestarlo podríamos hablar?-.

-Claro-. dijo arreglándose los lentes. El oficial salió y me dio espacio.

-Solo unos minutos, sino no estaría cumpliendo con su protección-. El Sr Harris asintió. Entré. Era un departamento de un ambiente, minimalista, ordenado, se notaba que el Sr Harris debió haber estado durmiendo o leyendo, no había ruido de televisor ni radio.

-Te puedo ofrecer algo para beber?-. Negué sonriendo, noté que estaba algo nervioso.

-Quería ver como se encontraba profesor, supe hoy en la mañana de lo que le ocurrió y en realidad…necesitaba saber por su bienestar-. exageré y funcionó, vi inmediatamente como el profesor Harris se ponía ansioso, el rubor le subió al rostro, sonrió como si nunca se lo esperara. Me acerqué un poco hacia donde estaba.

-Muchas Gracias, Señorita Solmeniac, se lo agradezco-. dijo nervioso.

-Por favor, llámeme Sally, profesor-. dije con voz más dulce.

-Sally, no se preocupe, ya mañana estaré de regreso en clases-.

-Yo…no puedo imaginar por lo que tuvo que pasar, supe que Derek Hale lo atacó anoche….no pude evitar sentir un miedo profundo por su vida profesor-. dije actuando, puse una mano en mi pecho como si sintiera un profundo pesar.

Noté como sus ojos se abrían sorprendido.

-No se preocupe, estoy en una pieza aquí, Sally-. me dijo sentándose cerca mío, vi como dejaba reposar su té en la mesa al lado mío.

-Sr. Harris, podría aceptarle ese vaso de agua por favor, creo que la emoción me tiene algo deshidratada-. dije preocupada.

-Cl..claro-. dijo yendo a la cocina. Me acerqué, saqué de mi bolso un pequeño frasco de vidrio sin que se diera cuenta. Sabía que la poción que tenía no era tan fructífera como un suero de la verdad, pero si lo relajaría y lo haría sentir cómodo. Vertí 5 gotas antes de que llegara de nuevo.

-Gracias-. dije recibiendo el vaso. El Sr Harris se sentó y tomó de su té.

-Sr Harris no quiero ser imprudente, pero usted tiene alguna idea por qué Derek Hale fue por Usted?-.

-No…no lo se, ha matado a tanta gente…, pero la policía lidiará con esto, no te preocupes-. dijo algo nervioso, su mano temblaba ligeramente cuando fue a tomar el tazón de té.

-Solo trato de entender todo esto, no se si usted supo que mis amigos y yo estábamos en la escuela la noche que mataron al conserje-. dije luciendo asustada

-No…no tenía idea…debe haber sudo muy traumático para tí- Asentí.

-Entonces cualquier detalle que usted pueda decirme para alejar mis sospechas de que esto podría repetirse o acercar a la policía al asesino o Derek…-dije.- Sería de tanta ayuda realmente-. dije sonando extasiada.

-Yo…claro que cooperaré con la policía sobre esto, y por supuesto si hay algo que pueda hacer para que te quedes más tranquila-.

-Porque como le dije ya no puedo dormir tranquila, tengo terrores nocturnos…estaba pensando hasta dejar de ir a clases por un tiempo-.

-Lo siento tanto, Sally, que te podría decir, estaba en el salón de clases terminando de revisar los test borré el pizarrón cuando escuché esa voz…-

-Qué voz?-. Me miró despertando del trance.

-Una voz que nunca había oído antes-.

-De quién Profesor?-.

-No lo se, pero me hizo preguntas que ya me habían hecho antes-. dijo frunciendo el ceño tratando e recordar.

-Quién se las hizo?-.

-Laura Hale-.

-La hermana de Derek que supuestamente asesinó?-. dije sorprendida.

-Ajá…-dijo algo desorbitado.-Esto solo puede quedar entre nosotros Sally, no debería decirte más sin la policía-. Paró.

-Sr. acercándome y tocando su rodilla con mi mano.-Yo solo trato de entender todo esto, y estar tranquila, no quiero pensar que mis amigas y yo tengamos que afrontar de nuevo una situación así…- dije fingiendo estar nerviosa. -Y cooperar con la policía lo más que pueda-. El Sr Harris se notaba conmovido, efectivamente al parecer me tenía aprecio. Ya me quedaba poco tiempo necesitaba apresurarme.

-Ella me preguntó acerca de una mujer que conocí una vez, en un bar, antes del incendio de los Hale-.

-Sabe quien es?-.

-No, nunca más la vi, solo llevaba un collar, que fue lo que le dije a Laura Hale, un collar extraño, dijo que era una cosa de familia-.

-Y anoche le preguntaron lo mismo?-.

-Anoche me mostraron la lista de nombres que poseía Laura Hale, estaba…buscándome-.

-Usted cree que la mujer del bar lo visitó anoche cuando Derek Hale lo salvó o …-

-No, era definitivamente una voz de hombre-.

Sentí un golpe en la puerta. Era el policía.

-Se acabó el tiempo-. dijo.

-Es todo lo que se, Señorita Solmeniac, digo Sally-. dijo poniéndose en pie.

-Gracias, Sr Harris, hablaré con la policía, aunque seguramente sea mejor que se lo diga Usted, yo soy pésima para estas cosas, ya dar el testimonio de esa noche fue agotador para mí-. dije poniéndome en pie.

-Si es para que Usted pueda asistir a clases, eso será lo que haré-. dijo y le sonreí.

-Sr Harris…una última pregunta, por qué cree Usted que la mujer del bar está relacionada al incendio de los Hale?-.

Se volvió a arreglar los lentes y su corbata.- Porque…me hizo preguntas sobre como iniciar un fuego sin ser descubierto, todo por un fin de aprender química, o eso yo pensé, hablar sobre reacciones de materiales como se llevaban a la vida real y a los días siguientes ocurrió la tragedia de los Hale-. lo miré sin saber que decir. Parecía sentirse culpable. -Yo nunca quise…-

-No se preocupe, Usted como iba a saber-. dije ya yéndome.

_o_

Volví a la escuela para la práctica de porrismo, la visita del Sr Harris me dejó con más dudas que respuestas, se refería al collar de Allison? Qué tenía que ver el Alpha con el incendio de la casa de Derek? Acaso esa mujer era culpable del incendio? Era una Argent de seguro.

-Trata de concentrarte Solmeniac, a ese ritmo te caerás de la pirámide-. me dijo Katya desde el suelo. Estaba en la cumbre de las manos de las chicas tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Si solo pudiera callar su boca alguna vez, aunque prometí no hacer ese tipo de magia, no importa cuanto grande sea el deseo por callarla aunque sea una vez, pensé. -Recuerden ser puntuales, no queremos otra falta como la otra vez-. se refería a la mía cuando falté a la práctica, puse los ojos en blanco. -No hay segundas oportunidades aquí-. decía. Luego de ensayar por onceava vez la pirámide, fui a cambiarme al camarín. Revisé mi celular.

 **Tengo un plan, cómo te fue con Harris?** decía un mensaje de Stiles

 **Más preguntas que respuestas, ustedes? El collar?**

 **No muy bien, necesito que traigas a Danny a mi casa**

 **Por qué?**

 **Te explico aquí, tráelo**

Me puse jeans y una blusa floreada de manga corta. Fui a buscar a Danny, dónde estaría? En la biblioteca.

Estaba sentado estudiando.

-Danny!-. dije alegre.

-Hola, Sal, qué pasa?-. dijo alegre.

-Qué haces?-.

-Estoy haciendo el trabajo de laboratorio de química, tú?-.

-Eso, Stiles dijo que te necesitaba-.

-Stiles? Está haciendo el trabajo de química?-.

-Si, exacto-. mentí. -Dice que si puedes ir a su casa-.

-Ahora? Pero si me dijo que comenzáramos otro día-.

-Parece que no puede otro día, yo voy de camino, te llevo?-.

-Ok-. dijo Danny extrañado. -Vamos-.

Fuimos a mi auto.-No llegarás tarde a tu entrenamiento de porrismo?-.

-No, ya entrené suficiente por hoy-. dije, aunque era mentira.

_o_

Llegamos a la casa de Stiles y aparqué.

Stiles nos recibió.

-Hola chicos-.

-Hola, compañero de laboratorio-. dijo Danny. Stiles me miró extrañado.

-Le dije que lo necesitabas, entonces yo me voy…- dije dando la vuelta.

-No, quédate con nosotros, así nos ayudas-. dijo Stiles tomándome por los hombros y regresándome a su casa. -Además tenemos mucho que charlar-. dijo haciéndonos pasar. -Quieren algo para beber?-.

-Emmm…tienes Dr Pepper?-. dijo Danny.

-Claro-.

-Te ayudaré-. dije yendo con él a la cocina.

-Cuál es tu plan?-. dije viendo que Danny no nos escuchaba.

-Recuerdas el mensaje de texto que le mandaron a Allison del celular de Scott supuestamente-.

-Ajá-.

-Danny puede rastrearlo-.

-Danny?-.

-Luego te explico-.

-Chicos!-.

-Vamos Dan!-. dijo Stiles y tomó una Dr Pepper del refrigerador.

Subimos a la habitación de Stiles.

-Se me olvidó mencionarte que Derek está aquí-. me susurró al oído, un cosquilleo llegó a mi estómago. Stiles nos dejó pasar y lo vi, casi me acerco, pero él abrió los ojos y miró a Danny, no podía hacer como si lo conociera. Me detuve.

-Que tu quieres que haga qué? Danny.

-Rastrear un texto-.

-Vine a estudiar, eso es lo que hacen los compañeros de laboratorio, no Sal?-. me senté en la cama de Stiles, asentí.

-Lo haremos cuando rastrees el texto-.

-Esto es extorsión-. dijo Danny. -Y cómo sabes que se como hacerlo siquiera?-. Me acerqué a ellos para escuchar.

-Yo vi el reporte de tu arresto-.

-Dan, Dan, no sabías que eras todo un Mr Robot-. dije bromeando. Danny me miró sin saber que decir.

-Tenía 13 años, abandonaron los cargos-.

-No juzgo-. dije.

-Ok, como sea-.

-No, vamos a estudiar para el laboratorio y Sal…nos ayuda, supongo-. dijo viéndome, me hinqué de hombros, ni siquiera se que hacía aquí. Me acerqué y puse los ojos en blanco. Piñizqué a Stiles para que me tomara en cuenta.

-Qué haces? Lo traje porque tenías un plan-. le susurré.

-Hey, Stiles, quien es ese tipo de nuevo?-. dijo Danny apuntando a Derek quien no había dicho ni una palabra. Stiles me miró y yo giré el rostro hacia otro lado para no tener que dar una explicación.

-El…es mi primo…Miguel-. Derek fingía leer un gran libro de historia. Puso los ojos en blanco cuando escucho el nombre latino. Yo tuve que contener la risa.

-Tiene sangre en su camiseta?-. dijo Danny en voz baja, pero Derek obviamente podía escucharlo. Miré hacia atrás, Danny tenía razón.

-Si…es que tiene terribles…sangrados de nariz. Hey Miguel- Derek levantó la mirada lentamente.-Te dije que podías tomar una de mis camisetas-. Me senté cerca de Danny.

-Entonces todos sabemos que tienes habilidades para rastrear un texto, entonces…-decía Stiles mientras Derek se cambiaba de camiseta, traté de no mirarlo primero para que Danny no se diera cuenta y segundo porque Derek lo notaría.

-Danny nunca te he visto como hacker en acción, sería entretenido !-. dije entusiasta. Pero Danny estaba concentrado mirando a Derek.

-Stiles..-dijo Derek.

-Si-.

-Esto…-dijo apuntando a la camiseta.- No me queda-. dijo algo molesto. Tuve que morderme el labio para no reír.

-Trata con otra entonces-. dijo Stiles haciendo hincapié en eso.

-Entonces, Danny nunca imaginé que los latinos eran tu tipo-. dije. Danny me miró avergonzado. Stiles hizo conexión. Derek se puso otra camiseta, a rayas, café y azul.

-Esa luce muy bien, no? Qué opinan?-. No pude evitar reírme y Derek me miró algo serio.

-No es su color realmente-. dijo Danny. Derek se terminó sacando de nuevo la camiseta y buscando otra

-Bateas para otro equipo, pero aun sigues en el juego, no Danny?-. Yo reí ante el comentario.

-Ustedes son personas horribles, especialmente tú Stiles-.

-Lo se, no duermo en las noches-.

-Vamos Danny que si no tu novio se pondrá celoso-. dije. -Haz un poco de hackeo, cuánto te tomará unos 5 minutos?-. dije suplicando.

-Y para qué quieren que rastree…-

-Stiles!-. dijo Derek, llamándolo.-Ninguna de estas me quedan!-. dijo molesto apuntando las camisetas.

 _Quédate sin camiseta_ -. susurré solo para que Derek escuchara. Sentí como su mirada quemaba, me giré el rostro, estaba de pie apoyada en Danny, abrí los ojos y le hice una seña por Danny. Derek me vio con una mirada algo socarrona, como si me gustara que estuviera sin camiseta, cosa que si era, pero ponía mis mejillas coloradas.

-Ok-. dijo Danny tomando el computador. -Necesito el ISP, número de teléfono y la hora exacta-. dijo Danny y nos pusimos manos a la obra.

-Sal, puedes ayudarle a Miguel con las camisetas-. dijo Stiles, puse los ojos en blanco y me acerqué a él. Seguía sin nada puesto, lo empujé levemente para que se alejara levemente.

-Hola-. me dice.

-Hola-. respondo susurrando.

-Cómo te fue en tu práctica?-. Hice una mueca.

-Se podría decir que fue…rectificadora-. dije recordando a Katya.

-Stiles me dijo fuiste con el profesor…-.

-Si, luego te cuento, por ahora dependemos de las habilidades de Danny y lo que pueda lograr Scott-.

-Crees que pueda lograrlo?-. susurró.

-Es inteligente, podrá-.

-Hey, qué charlan ahí? Encontraron algo-. dijo Stiles.

-Trataba de practicar mi español con Miguel, aunque está algo oxidado-. dije.

-Tienes dieces en español, Sal-. dijo Danny tecleando.

-Prueba esta-. le dije a Derek pasándole una camiseta manga corta color café marrón.

-Ya la probé, ninguna queda, Stiles es como dos tallas menos-.

-Hey !-. reclamó Stiles.

-Es que tienes demasiado de eso-. dije apuntando su torso a sus músculos.

-Te molesta?-. dijo incitándome, acercándose hacia mí con un tono seductor.

-Basta, lo notarán, además si Danny tiene éxito le debes una cita-. dije, e hice un hechizo expansor en la camiseta.

-Ten, ahora si te quedará-. dije volviendo donde ellos.

-Ahí está el mensaje se envió desde una computadora, desde esa-. dijo apuntando el nombre.

-Registrada a ese nombre?-. dijo Derek. Lo vi y no lo podía creer.

-Estas seguro?-.

-Si, 100%-.

-No, no puede ser-.

Venía el mensaje desde el Hospital de Beacon Hills, el nombre del usuario era Melissa McCall. Nos miramos sorprendidos, qué significaba esto? La madre de Scott mandó el mensaje? Por supuesto que no era posible.

_o_

Danny se fue al rato cuando se dio cuenta que no estudiarían nada realmente. Le pasé mis llaves para que llevara mi auto.

-No te preocupes, Stiles, me llevará o su primo-. dije dándole las mías.

-Segura? Porque puedo tomar un taxi o el bus-.

-Segura, tómalas-. dije insistiendo.

-Ok, gracias Sal, irás al partido, no?-.

-Por supuesto!-. dije entusiasta. -Además ya falté una vez, no creo que me perdonen faltar otra vez -. Miré hacia arriba Derek estaba esperando con Stiles en la escalera. -Y no te preocupes agendaré tu cita con Stilinski latino-. dije bromeando.

-No lo creo, el tipo es totalmente hetero-. Me dijo a un oído. Lo miré sin entender, sabía que Derek era hetero, no que Danny lo había notado.-Estuvo mirando tu trasero todo el tiempo-.

-Qué?-. dije riendo.

-Tiene buen gusto, el mejor trasero de Beacon Hills-. dijo Danny bromeando.

-Acaso hablaste con Lydia? Paren con esto !-. reí. -Ok, Dan, nos vemos-.

Luego de que Danny se marchara nos reunimos.

-Entonces qué haremos?-.

-Ir al Hospital y verificar el computador, alguien debió haber mandado ese mensaje-.

-Y Scott?-. dije.- Hay que avisarle-.

-Vamos-. dijo Derek yendo al auto de Stiles.

-Y tú auto?-.

-Lo dejé en tu casa, no podía arriesgarme-. Asentí comprendiendo.

Nos subimos.

-Llama a Scott! -. le dije a Stiles. Stiles comenzó a hablar con Scott, al parecer no había encontrado nada en el collar.

-Qué dijo?-.

-Nada, no encontró nada-. dijo Stiles decepcionado.

-Entonces nos queda solo revisar aquí-. dije mirando el Hospital.

-Scott dice que el partido está por comenzar-. me miró Stiles.

-No alcanzarán a llegar-.

-Lo se-. dijo Stiles

-No importa, es solo animar, por lo menos me queda el equipo de volleyball-. suspiré.-Pero tú Stiles, hoy juegas como primera línea, titular ! Qué pasará?-.

-Bueno, al parecer encontrar a un hombre-lobo se ha vuelto mi prioridad-.

-Tampoco le contaste lo de su mamá-. dijo Derek por lo de Scott.

-No, hasta saber la verdad-. Stiles aparcó en la unidad de cuidados a largo plazo, donde supuestamente Melissa había enviado el texto.

-Ok, yo te acompaño-. dije.

-Espera-. me dijo Derek. -A propósito, hay algo más-. dijo viendo a Stiles.

-Si?-. Y tomó su cabeza y la golpeó contra el manubrio, quede estupefacta, fija en el asiento trasero.

-Dios ! Por qué diablos…-. dijo Stiles adolorido.

-Tú sabes porque fue!-. dijo Derek acusatoriamente, por lo de Danny, reí atrás.

-Cómo Sally..-

-No me hagas golpearte de nuevo ! Ahora anda-. Stiles seguía adolorido reclamando.-ANDA!-. dijo Derek más enérgico.

Me moví en el asiento hacia la puerta para salir.-Sal-. lo miré, no habíamos estado solos desde la mañana. -No tienes que hacerlo puedes llegar a tiempo aun-. me dijo sosteniendo mi mano, me acerqué.

-Esto es más importante-. me puse cerca de él. -No me arrepiento, además tengo la sensación de que no puedo dejar a Stiles solo en esto-.

-Ok-. dijo él y acarició mi pómulo con sus dedos. -Tienes razón, no es bueno dejarlo solo. No me has contado cómo te fue con Harris-.

Comencé a recordar lo que me dijo.-Me explicó que el que lo visitó anoche le hizo preguntas, las mismas que hizo tu hermana, Laura-. Derek me miró extrañado.-Sobre una muchacha que conoció en un bar antes del incendio, no sabe su nombre ni nada sobre ella, solo que llevaba el collar de Allison-. dije viendo su expresión, su cara endureció. -Es un Argent, no? Es decir, ese collar se lo dio una tía a Allison, debe haber sido una cazadora no? El Alpha está..buscando venganza…por tí?-. Derek parecía algo perturbado.

-Sal, hay algo que debo contarte…-.

-Sal!-. gritaba Stiles.- Baja ya, luego se besan !-. dijo molesto.

-Ok, mejor voy-. susurré contra sus labios. -Me dices luego-.

-Espera-. dijo y me dio un suave beso en mis labios. Sentí mis mejillas arder. -Manténgame al tanto-. Asentí. -Y créeme que todavía tengo en cuenta lo de Danny-. dijo bromeando.

-Qué? Acaso piensas golpear a una chica-.

-No, pero espero ser recompensado-. dijo con una mirada más seductora, desvié la vista de él y tomé aire ante su comentario.

-Veremos-. dije antes de bajar.

-Por fin bajaste-. dijo Stiles.

-Deja de reclamar-. le dije, la cerradura estaba puesta.

-Ok, haz tu magia-. dijo Stiles.

-No necesito magia para abrir esto-. dije sacando una traba de mi bolsillo trasero. -Esto necesita una mano de mujer solamente-. puse la traba en la cerradura e hizo contacto con el click superior para abrir el candado. -Ta-rá!-. dije.-Adelante-. Y entramos al hospital. Se veía algo desértico.

-Wow, a qué te dedicas a robar casas por el vecindario?-.

-Solo la tuya Stiles-. bromeé.

-No debería haber gente…enferma-. dije sonando obvia.

-Al parecer todos mejoraron o se cambiaron de habitación-. dijo Stiles revisando.

-No hay ninguna enfermera-.

-Ugh, tu novio llama-. dijo Stiles al ver su celular. -Alo? Si Sally sigue viva al lado mío-. dijo bromeando Stiles.- Ok, ok, no más bromas con ella y no, no está la mamá de Scott ni nadie-. Estaba en la computadora tratando de ver los últimos mensajes. -Dónde se supone que está tu tío?-. decía Stiles al teléfono. Apunté a que revisara esas habitaciones. -Él tampoco está aquí-. dijo y Stiles me vio extrañado, revisé el horario de enfermeras, se supone que ahora una tal Jennifer debería estar de turno. Pero su sesión estaba cerrada. Traté de abrirla, poniendo la clave que salía en los registros de ella, salía el nombre de Peter Hale aun registrado y que seguía hospitalizado, algo andaba mal aquí...

-No, no esta aquí Derek-. dijo Stiles por el teléfono. Me acerqué a él.

-Stiles, algo anda mal-. dije manteniéndome cerca de él.-Debería estar aquí, sale que ya le dieron sus analgésicos y revisaron sus signos vitales-. dije sintiendo un escalofrío por mi cuerpo.

-Stiles, salgan de ahí ahora mismo, saca a Sally ahora ya, es él ! Es el Alpha !-. se escuchó fuerte y claro por el celular, tomé la muñeca de Stiles para irnos. Un hombre estaba de pie al lado nuestro, tenía la mitad de su rostro quemado, frondoso cabello, ojos claros. El tío de Derek.

-Deben ser Stiles y Sally-. dijo él con voz pausada.

-Corre-. dije tomándolo de la muñeca y yendo hacia el otro lado. Una enfermera apareció. Jennifer seguramente. Nos cerró el paso.

-Qué hacen aquí? El horario de visitas se terminó-. Dijo con voz enojada. Me puse contra el mesón. Nos tenían vigilados.

-Estás aliada con él en esto-. le dije a la enfermera.

-Tú….y él….-dijo Stiles sorprendido.

-Tú fuiste la que mandó el mensaje a Allison, desde el usuario de Melissa McCall-. Ella me miró desafiante.

-Y él es….Dios mío…Dios mí ía Stiles.-Vamos a morir-.

Lo miré asustada, eso no daba esperanza. Sería fácil derribarla, aunque llevara una jeringa en la mano podría detenerla. Miro hacia el lado y Derek estaba entrando despacio, me hizo una señal de silencio para que no interrumpiera.

-Son unos . Capté la atención de Peter. -Cómo puedes ayudarlo en eso, eres una enfermera!-. le dije a ella, iba a hablar, pero Derek la noqueó.

-Eso no estuvo bien, es mi enfermera-. dijo Peter.

-Es una perra psicótica que te ayuda matar a gente, Stiles ve con Sally! Ahora-. dijo y lo agarré de la muñeca y lo traje hacia mi.

-Demonios-.

-Crees que maté a Laura a propósito? A alguien de mi propia familia?-. dijo él. Los ojos de Derek cambiaron a profundo azul y rugió mostrando sus colmillos.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí-. le dije a Stiles.

-Ah, si? Y qué pasará con ellos?-.

-No lo se-. dije sin saber la respuesta, Derek podría contra él. -Pero ya se quienes corren peligro-.

Stiles me miró sin saber a que me refería. -Allison y su familia-. Stiles gateó hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

-Estará muerta?-. preguntó refiriéndose a la enfermera. Le tomé el pulso.

-Solo inconciente-. Peter arrastró a Derek y lo empujó contra la pared, lo botó al suelo y tomó del cuello.

-Mi mente y mi personalidad se apagaron literalmente…me guie por puro instinto-. Nos fuimos al mesón con Stiles, Derek era arrastrado por Peter del cuello. Peter recogió unas llaves del bolsillo de Jennifer.

-Quieres perdón?-. dijo Derek dándolo una patada al estómago.

-Quiero comprensión-. dijo pegándole de vuelta.

-Haz algo, duérmelo, no se-.

-Si sabe que soy bruja será peor, Stiles-. dije. -Además no se un buen hechizo contra un Alpha-.

-Tienes alguna idea de lo que fue para mí esos años?-. decía Peter. -Una curación lenta, célula por célula, recuperar la conciencia de manera más lenta, si, convertirme en Alpha, quitarle eso a Laura, me empujó a una meseta en el proceso de curación-. decía mientras Derek trataba de pegarle sin éxito.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí Stiles-. dije viendo que Derek no ganaría, estaba muy herido.

-Si, pero este tipo sigue arrastrando Derek hacia nosotros, nos verá si salimos-. Peter seguía hablando, al parecer quería la atención localizada en él.

-Ahora corre-. le dije.-Yo te cubro-.

-Qué pasará contigo?-. dijo Stiles.

-Saldré después-. le dije apresurada.-Ve, ahora-. Peter estaba pateando a Derek a golpizas, Derek no podía contra él, era muy fuerte.

-Intenté decirte, traté de advertirte-. decía Peter.-Hasta deberías agradecerme-.

-Por qué?-. dijo él indignado.

-Por ella-. dijo apuntándome. Lo miré extrañada, a qué se refería? -Luego me lo agradecerán ambos-.

-No te atrevas, Sally corre!-. me dijo, pero no podía.

Lo lanzó contra un vidrio, tuve que agacharme para que no me llegaran.

Me puse en pie, Derek estaba en el suelo y Peter de pie, su rostro estaba como nuevo, como si hubiera rejuvenecido muchos años, sin signo de quemadura.

-Derek tienes que darme una oportunidad para explicar….después de todo somos familia-. dijo con expresión de no sentir lo que decía. Derek negó con la cabeza.- Esa respuesta ya la tenía en mente-. Me fui echando hacia atrás cuando Peter se acerca y me toma de un brazo, una mano en mi cuello amenazándome con sus garras. -Debo tomar medidas extremas parece-. dijo sin importarle.-Lo siento, preciosa-. me dijo. Yo hice una mueca de asco.

-Vamos Derek-. dijo Peter. -No creo que quieras ver este precioso rostro llorar de dolor o no-. dijo tomándome de un brazo y la cintura y atrayéndome hasta él. Derek rugió. -Si más que nada yo los introduje al otro, no recuerdas Sally?-. Yo lo veía sin entender. -Los sueños que tenías sobre el alpha, las pesadillas y la luna…no recuerdas? Yo lo hice para atraerte, pero tu linda y protectora abuela puso acónito en tu cuello y no pude atraerte más…esa noche en la fiesta era yo….y quien estaba ahí para llevarte a casa, tu caballero de chaqueta de cuero negra, Derek. Les dije que me agradecerían-. Derek nos miraba sin entender. -Desde que te ví esa noche supe que eras tú, verás, te lo habrán dicho muchas veces…miento…pocas-dijo viéndome.-Pero eres hasta más hermosa que tu madre-. me aparté asustada. Cómo conocía a mi madre? Era mucho mayor que él.

-Cómo…?-. comencé a preguntar.

-No tenemos tanto tiempo, pero tu eres clave para ayudarme, no? Y ahora que estás con Derek, se podría decir que eres familia-.

-No la Derek.

-Lo siento, pero ella entró mucho antes que tú en el juego….nunca imaginé que tendría la suerte de toparme con una brujita-dijo tocándome mi cabello, me aparté. -Menos de toparme con la hija de Sabrina. Apuesto a que no tienes la menor idea lo que esto-. dijo apuntando un dedo a mi sien.- Puede hacer-. Traté de zafarme apenas sentí que ablandó el agarre. -No, preciosa, eres bastante inteligente, no?-. dijo tomando mi brazo por atrás.

-Ni se te ocurra-. dijo Derek en el piso. -Tocarla-.

-Jamás le haría daño a mi cuñada prácticamente-. dijo tomándome por atrás.- Pero tendrás que escucharme, ambos, más que nada, todos saben que una bruja no se le puede obligar a conjurar contra su voluntad no, Sally? Por eso mismo no te mordí…solo te dejé un pequeño regalo, debía comprobar si de verdad habías heredado los poderes de tu madre- me dijo al oído. Me estremecí. -Pero apenas vi esa chispa entre ustedes, supe que nos llevaríamos de maravilla-.

-No tienes idea cuanto Derek esperó por darte ese primer beso-. Derek lo veía enrabiado.- Aun sigue siendo pésimo con las mujeres, al menos habrán avanzado a 2da base no? Mira que yo veía que las cosas se calentaban rápidamente entre ustedes-. Fruncí los labios. seguía asustada por qué pasaría ahora. -Pero se atrevió finalmente, y de ahí todo se volvió un romance…cual es la palabra?…prohibido. Nunca le contaste a tus amigos de Derek, ni a tu abuela porque jamás te dejaría estar con un hombre-lobo. Te gustan los rebeldes a tí, no? Es por eso que rechazabas a tantos chicos de preparatoria con uniforme de Lacrosse? …-

-Cuál es el punto-. dije molesta. Había estado vigilándome a mí y a Derek, eso me había quedado más que claro

-Tiene su carácter-. le dijo a Derek en broma. Derek se mantuvo serio. -Solo necesito que ambos escuchen mi versión de la historia y se queden quietos-. dijo.-Así no habrá que derramar ni una gota de tal preciosa sangre-. dijo apuntando a mi cuello. Me estremecí de solo pensar las garras en mi cuello.


	9. CIX: Secretos que Olvidé Mencionar

**Cap** **ítulo IX: Secretos que olvidé mencionar**

-Habla-. dijo Derek con voz dura, Peter sonrió. Su agarre no se hizo tan fuerte.  
-Primero, déjame presentarme-. dijo soltándome y ofreciendo su mano.-Peter Hale, tío de Derek, te preguntarás como tan joven y apuesto…-  
-Ya se quien eres y sabes quien soy-. dije apestada de brazos cruzados. Era un charlatán y psicópata.  
-Que encantadora-. dijo sarcásticamente.  
-Ve al grano-. exigió Derek quien estaba sangrando. Lo miré preocupada.  
-No te preocupes preciosa, sanará-. dijo Peter.  
Repitió nuevamente lo que le explicó a Derek sobre como perdió el control de su mente estos 6 años, y una noche de luna llena, perdió el sentido del tiempo y espacio supuestamente y se reunió con Laura y la atacó solo fue algo de depredador e instinto que decía él. Yo no creía ni una palabra,  
-Y entonces los siguientes asesinatos fueron tu instinto lobino de supervivencia o tu ansia de venganza?-. dije provocándolo.  
Peter se acercó. -Una chica tan lista como tú debería saber cuando quedarse callada-. lo miré enojada, su iris azul cambió a rojo. Derek gruñó. -Lo entenderás luego-. dijo con mirada socarrona. Este tipo era un egocéntrico de primera. Apuesto, al parecer todos los Hale eran así, pero un completo idiota.  
-Qué hay sobre tu venganza?-. dijo Derek entre dientes.  
-Es nuestra venganza-. dijo él y se puso en cuclillas frente a él. -Acaso no quieres ver la cabeza de Kate Argent colgada desde el pico de un árbol?-. Me estremecí. -No quieres ver a los Argent pagar por lo que nos hicieron y cada persona que contribuyó en ello?-. El pecho de Derek subía y bajaba constantemente, Peter estaba sediento por sangre, quería vengarse por el incendio seguramente, pero acaso todos los Argent estaban implicados? Allison era inocente ! Esto no podría transformarse en la masacre de Texas.  
-No tienes que matar a todos-. dijo Derek. -Hay solo un responsable-.  
-En eso estás equivocado-. dijo él socarronamente y se puso de pie. -Qué pasará cuando quede alguien vivo? Se vengarán de nosotros, matarán a cualquiera que se nos acerque…comenzando con tu linda novia, Derek-. dijo viéndome. Yo lo miré sin entender.  
-Ellos no saben que está conmigo-.  
-Lo sabrán, ya la tienen vigilada, ellos saben que es bruja-.  
-Cómo?-.  
-Todo el mundo conoce a tu familia, lindura, no te sorprendas-. me dijo como si nada. -No tienes opción Derek-. le dijo, Derek parecía entre la espada y la pared.  
-Por qué trataste de morderla?-. dijo frunciendo el ceño.  
-No traté de morderla, traté de llevarla hasta a tí, porque crees que la perseguí hasta el bosque?-. dijo yendo hacia mi como si fingiera que le importo. -Además-. tomó mi blusa y la levantó.-Ni un rasguño ves?-. dijo apuntando a donde me había herido esa vez. Me bajé la blusa enojada y me aparté. -Piel blanca y lisa, o estaría muerto y ella también-.  
-Ajj-. dije al escucharlo.  
-Entonces me ayudarás a conseguir lo que quiero, Derek?-. Derek asintió sin tener otra opción. -No lo mires así, preciosa. Lo hace para mantenerte a salvo-. dijo tomando mi mentón. -Acaso no ves que lo tienes donde quieres?-. me dijo y aparte la vista y el rostro molesta. -Aun no te agrado, Sally, pero pronto lo haré. Nosotros juntos seremos una manada poderosa-. me dijo. -Se que no tienes noción de esto, pero la tendrás, tú madre la tenía-me dijo.  
-Tú no tienes idea sobre mi madre-.  
-La conocí más años que tú brujita, se más de tus orígenes que lo que tú de ti misma-. dijo acercándose a mi y pasando una garra por mi rostro. Lo alejé.-Te ayudaré a juntar esas piezas si es que deseas cooperar-.  
-No me convertiré en asesina, ni te ayudaré a derramar una gota de sangre-. dije entre dientes.  
-Querrás hacerlo-. me dijo provocándome.-Cuando desees algo con tanta fuerza, inevitablemente lo harás…-.  
-Ya se me ocurre alguien sinceramente-. dije seria. Peter sonrió.  
-Tiene sentido del humor-. le dijo viendo a Derek.  
Se volteó y me acerqué a Derek. Él trató de levantarse.  
-Estás bien?-. asintió. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de incertidumbre.  
-Tú?-. asentí.  
-Les daré unos minutos para que se despidan antes de ir a buscar a Scott y darles las buenas nuevas-. dijo irónico Peter saliendo de la habitación.  
-Scott nunca aceptará-. dije.  
-No me digas que te crees toda esa parafernalia que inventó?-. le susurré a Derek. Derek endureció la mandíbula. No podía hablar o Peter escucharía.  
-Te iré a dejar a tu casa-. me dijo tomándome mis hombros. -Él es el Alpha ahora Sal-. asentí abatida. Qué haríamos?  
-Pero Scott-.  
-Ya veremos-. dijo y me dio un beso en la comisura de mi labio derecho. Lucía extraño, como si estuviera conteniéndose, como si no estuviera plenamente consciente de lo que estaba pasando.  
-Entonces te veré en la escuela, ya quiero saber el resultado del partido, tu no, Sal?-. dijo Peter, le di una mirada fulminante. -No demores mucho Derek, se donde vive-. dijo refiriéndose a mi.  
-Me estás amenazando?-. dije yendo hacia él. No pude contener mi enojo aunque sabía que no debería haberlo hecho, los hombres-lobo son de carácter voluble especialmente un Alpha me imagino, pero estuve conteniendo mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera me di cuenta como la energía empezaba a irradiar de mi que hasta comenzó a levantar mi cabello.  
Peter rio.-Oh wow ! Esto es lo que quería ver, la pequeña Sally dejando desatar en su poder-. dijo acercándose.-Tu en la manada cariño, lograrás ser tan poderosa que no hará falta que tengas un Aquelarre de brujas veteranas-. dijo sujetando mi mentón con su mano corrí el rostro, tomando aire para no descontrolar mis poderes.-Ya superaste ese trauma con tu ex-novio parece-. Me giré sorprendida por sus palabras.  
-Qué dices?-. Peter sonrió socarronamente.-Cómo lo sabes?-.  
-Te investigué un poco, o no crees que elijo a mi manada con cuidado?-. dijo sarcástico. -Tanto poder y tan joven, solo necesitabas un pequeño empujón para darte la confianza-. me susurró al oído. Derek me miró extrañado. -Mmmm, parece que no se lo han dicho todo, no?-. dijo viendo a Derek. -Derek porque no te sinceras con ella de una vez, así nadie se sorprenderá cada vez que digo algo-. puse los ojos en blanco.-Te veo muy pronto, Sally Solmeniac-. dijo yéndose.  
_o_  
-Tengo un pequeño conflicto, Scott, y necesito tu ayuda para resolverlo-. dijo Peter. Scott estaba sorprendido sin lograr entender lo que pasaba y porque Derek actuaba tan pasivo frente al Alpha quien era un completo psicópata.  
-No te ayudaré a matar gente-.  
-Bueno, no quiero matar a todos ellos…-dijo Peter como si fuera un locura.-Solo a los responsables, y eso no tiene que incluir a…-  
-Allison-. completó Derek. Scott lo miró como si lo hubiera traicionado.  
-Estás de su lado?-. le dijo molesto.-Has olvidado la parte cuando mató a tu hermana? O cuando atacó a tu novia?-.  
-Fue un error…-  
-Qué?!-.  
-Son cosas que pasan, y lo de Sally...-.  
-Ya arreglamos cuenta con ella, y entendió que todo lo que hice fue para que Derek la protegiera de los Argent-.  
-Scott…estás teniendo una impresión equivocada de nosotros, queremos que alcances todo tu potencial-.  
-Matando a mis amigos?!-.  
-A veces, la gente más cercana a tí es la que más te detiene-.  
-Sally es una de ellas, Derek, por si lo olvidas-.  
-Ella es prácticamente parte de la manada-. dijo Peter.  
-Si evitan que me convierta en un completo psicópata como tú, estoy bien así-.  
-Quizás tienes que tratar de ver las cosas desde mi perspectiva-. dijo enterrándole sus garras en la parte posterior del cuello.  
_o_  
Derek se marchó con Peter, estaba perturbado por lo que estaba haciendo y le estaba haciendo a Scott al ponerse del lado de su tío y apoyarlo en su plan macabro vengativo de matar a los Argents y quien se interponga. Además de que ahora sabía que Peter sabía sobre Sally hace mucho antes que él.  
-Él recapacitará-. dijo Peter.  
-No lo creo, para Scott sus amigos, familia, Allison es lo más importante-.  
-Entonces solo hay que demostrarle que tan vulnerables ellos pueden estar-. Derek lo miró sorprendido, hasta dónde podía llegar su tío para que Scott se uniera a la manada?-Ahora qué harás?-. Derek miró hacia la noche estrellada, quería ir con ella, quería verla y hablarle. -Ajj, tienes esa estúpida mirada que tiene Scott en los ojos cuando habla de…cómo es su nombre?-.  
-Allison-.  
-Exacto, entonces te veré más tarde, ahora iré a divertirme un poco-.  
-Qué haras?-. dijo Derek con sospecha.  
-Derek llevo 6 años en estado catatónico, merezco al menos ir a un bar y tomar un vaso de whisky y coquetear con chicas-. dijo yéndose.  
_o_

 _-Qué te pasó_ -me dijo Allison a través del teléfono.- _No te vi en el partido_ -.  
-Mi abuela se sentía mal, me tuve que quedar en casa con ella, me dio miedo dejarla sola-.  
- _En serio? Qué le sucedió? Se siente bien a_ _hora?-._  
-Si, una baja de presión yo creo, pero ahora está bien. cómo estuvo el partido?-.  
- _Excelente, ganamos…Scott estuvo grandioso, bueno, Jackson también_ -.  
-Que bien ! Lo felicitaste?-.  
- _Si, me lo topé en el camarín…-_  
-Y?-.  
- _No se , Sal, estoy algo conf_ _undida, tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza, no quiero contarles ahora porque mi pap_ _á puede escuchar_ -.  
-Qué cosa?-. dije preocupada.  
- _Les cuento en la escuela_ -.  
-Ok, pero estás bien?-.  
- _Si, no te preocupes. Hey! mañana iremos de compras, irás con nosotras?-._  
-Oh, si, no he llamado a Lydia, pero si por supuesto-.  
- _Ok, lleva calzado c_ _ómodo_ -.  
-Por qué, es solo el centro comercial?-. dije extrañada.-Es Lydia, tienes razón, llevaré calzado cómodo-. dije bromeando. -Nos vemos Allison-.  
- _Adiós, nos vemos_ -.  
Lydia me llamó al rato, estaba algo apenada, Jackson había roto con ella.  
-Ustedes siempre vuelven Lydi-. le dije tranquilizándola.  
- _Pero esta vez es distinto, Sal, él me botó, Él!_ -. me senté en mi balcón abracé mis piernas.  
Suspiré apenada, Jackson etapa actuando tan extraño. -Lydi…es un idiota, déjalo, mañana saldremos de compras ,no?-.  
- _Si!_ -. dijo cambiando el ánimo. Lydia me hablaba de que quería unos zapatos morados, porque nunca había tenidos uno. Entre la penumbra pude distinguir la figura de Derek, mi corazón se hizo un puño. Desde lejos pude ver el verde de sus ojos centellear, me puse en pie y me acerqué. - _Estás escuchando, Sal?_ -.  
-Si, por supuesto, solo estaba pensando en que también quiero ver zapatos-.  
- _Si, vi unos Steve Madden hermosos…-_  
-Lydi te llamo en un rato, ok? Que me están llamando a cenar-.  
- _Ok, pero revisa el catálogo que te mandé a tu mail_ -.  
-Lo veré, lo prometo-.

Derek escaló. Me eché hacia atrás cuando subió.  
-Volviste-. dije cuando subió hasta mí. -Derek, qué está sucediendo?-. dije extrañada.  
-Peter quiere que Scott entre a la manada-. lo miré como si me estuviera hablando en otro idioma.  
-Estás considerando ser de la manada de él?-. Derek desvió la vista.  
-Sally…no entiendes-.  
-Yo no entiendo como sigues con él, mató a tu hermana Derek-.  
-Es complicado, Sal-. dijo algo apenado. Su mirada estaba perdida, como si estuviera en conflicto con sus emociones constantemente. -No lo hizo a propósito-.  
-Y le crees?-. Su mirada era dura y apenada.  
-Tengo que hacerlo, es mi Alpha ahora-.  
-Pero Derek, solo quiere cobrar venganza por lo del incendio con la familia de Allison-. Derek me miró molesto.  
-Y qué tiene eso de malo?-. su mirada era oscura, podía sentir como su furia emanaba por sus poros. -Ellos lo hicieron...-  
-Pero no puedes cobrar ojo por ojo, sería una venganza interminable, no te conviertas en él-. dije girando su rostro para que me viera.  
-Tú no sabes…Sal, yo soy responsable de lo que sucedió, fue MI culpa-. dijo bajando el rostro.  
-Del incendio? Pero Derek, cómo va a ser tu culpa eso!-.  
-Yo se quien provocó el incendio, yo expuse a mi familia…-.  
-Qué dices, Derek? Si sabes quien es porque no le dices a la policía?-.  
-No puedo, fue mi culpa,...fui un tonto-.  
-Derek..-dije y subí su rostro con mi mano para que me viera.  
-No me querrás ver cuando sepas lo que sucedió-. dijo su mirada estaba en el suelo y su mandíbula apretada.  
-Habla conmigo-. dije. Sus ojos lucían cristalinos, como si fuera a llorar, aunque sabía que prácticamente era imposible. No pude evitar abrazarlo de la cintura, sus manos acariciaron mi cabello lacio -No te juzgaré, lo prometo-. insistí.-Pero si prefieres no decirme, lo entiendo-. dijo elevando mi rostro hacia él. Me separé ligeramente.  
-No te lo ocultaré-. susurró débilmente.  
-Conocí a una muchacha cuando era adolescente, era ingenuo…había tenido una experiencia no muy reconfortante con una chica y caí por esta…tipa… la última palabra dura y cortante.  
-Te enamoraste-. supuse.  
-Eso creía-. dijo viéndome. -No era amor, era…lo que sea que fue-. dijo enojado. -Era la única que sabía quienes éramos, nosotros mi familia, y donde vivíamos…cuando no me di cuenta que era una cazadora-.  
-La mujer del bar, la del collar-. dije uniendo las piezas.-La mujer que Harris me habló, es ella?-. Derek asintió.  
-Kate Argent-. dijo Derek entredientes. Mis manos fueron a mi boca para evitar el grito de sorpresa.  
-La tía de Allison-. dije poniéndome en pie.  
-Esa enferma psicótica-. dijo furioso que hasta parte de su iris tomó tono azul.  
-Nunca le dije a Laura, ni nadie...mi madre, mis hermanas, mi familia murió ahí-. Tomé su mano y la entrelacé con la mía tomando asiento al lado de él.  
-Derek-. dije haciendo que me viera a los ojos. -No es tu culpa, ella…te utilizó, hizo algo terrible, pero tú…-  
-Debí haber sabido…-.  
-No-. dije poniendo mi mano en su barbilla. -Cómo ibas a saber? Tu estabas enamorado-.  
-No, eso creí, era solo un adolescente, ya no-. dijo apoyando sus manos en el balcón. Respiró profundo y se tomó un tiempo antes de continuar. -Nunca más me dejaría sentir algo por una persona de nuevo, por más inocente que se vea-. me miró y bajé la mirada hacia otro lado, tratando de que no notara como repentinamente me afectaba. –Hasta que conocí a una chica fuera de lo común…hermosa e inteligente, difícil de dejarse resistir-. sentí como me faltaba el aire, Derek no apartaba su vista de mi, con paso lento se acercó.- Especialmente si está sola en la noche y no tiene nadie que la lleve a casa-. dijo sacándome una sonrisa, él esbozaba una.  
-Pude haber esperado por alguno de mis amigos-.  
-Pero quisiste irte en ese momento-. dijo con voz algo ronca y su mirada más oscura, seduciendome, haciéndome sentir cosquillas en mi vientre bajo. -Te escuché en la entrada de la casa cuando hablabas con Lydia, tú solo querías despegarte de ese chico Thomas-. dijo burlándose. Reí.  
-Él era realmente molesto, hubiera tomado cualquier aventón para no verlo en esa noche-.  
-De todas formas, fuiste bastante terca, no querías que te llevara-.  
-Terca? ¿Un muchacho extraño que nunca había visto en mi vida me ofrece llevarme a casa, viste chaqueta de cuero y conduce un auto bastante caro, no es el estereotipo de chico mimado como Jackson, a menos que sea un apuesto psicópata, por qué me llevaría? -. dije molestándolo.  
-Quizás porque cierta chica pensaba meterse al bosque sola-. dijo siguiendo el juego. -Estabas buscando problemas-.  
-Créeme nunca pensé encontrar estos problemas-. dije refiriéndome a la situación. - Especialmente todos los sueños confusos que tenía contigo, el bosque, la luna…-  
-Soñabas conmigo? -. De inmediato me avergoncé a como sonó eso. -Qué tipo de sueños? -.  
-No los buenos sinceramente, así que no te emociones-. dijo riendo. -Por lo que recuerde no te interesaban las adolescentes de preparatoria-. dije recordando las palabras que me dijo la primera noche nos conocimos.  
-Puedo hacer una excepción-. dijo con sus labios próximos a los míos.  
-Un hombre lobo fugitivo buscado por todo el estado….mmmm, suena a un estupendo partido-. dije bromeando viendo sus ojos y labios.  
-Lo sé, debe estar loco por atreverse a estar con una atractiva bruja con una plantación de acónito en su jardín-. reí y me mordí mi labio inferior, Derek sonrió de costado. -Y si empieza a gustarle demasiado como para desarrollar una clase de sentimientos hacia ella, debe estar…demente-. Me ruboricé. Era la primera vez que decía que tenía sentimientos hacía mí.  
-Bueno, ya sabemos que Peter quiso que nos conociéramos-. dije no muy entusiasta.  
-Eso no es lo que me importa-. Levanté la vista.  
-Qué es entonces? -.  
-Que sabe lo que siento hacia ti, y no puedo permitir que te involucre en esto-. Mi corazón saltó al escuchar eso, qué significaba? -. Sé que ahora todo está muy complicado, y que estamos contra la espada y la pared, pero necesito que te quedes tranquila y confíes en mi-. Asentí. -No dejaré que te haga daño-. Sus manos rodearon mi rostro. Nuestras narices se toparon al igual que nuestras frentes.  
-Estaré bien, confío en ti Derek-. susurro contra sus labios sinceramente. Los ojos de Derek me miran como si nunca hubiera escuchado esas palabras, baja su rostro y sus labios atrapan los míos, respondo al mismo ritmo que él, cierro los ojos y solo siento su lengua entrar en mi boca y saborearme. Mis manos se atan a su cuello, las de él bajan a mi cintura acariciándola, luego siento que me toma arriba de mis rodillas y me eleva en sus brazos sin romper el beso, quedando más alta que él. Rompo el beso y sonrío divertida por lo que hizo. Lo vuelvo a besar, me sostiene como si sostuviera una pluma. Sus manos separan mis piernas para que quede enganchada a sus caderas con ellas, me sostiene de mi trasero para no caer, profundizo el beso y noto como la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos comienza a subir, muevo mis caderas ligeramente y Derek responde a eso manteniéndose quieto para sentir mi cuerpo junto a él. Comienza a besar mi cuello, y siento como las cosquillas se acumulan en mi vientre bajo, me levanto un poco para no caer, y puedo sentir su erección a través de los jeans que vestía. Sus labios bajan al escote que deja mi blusa floreada. Suspiro fuertemente. Derek besa la piel expuesta. Mis manos van a su nuca tirando el cabello de él. Derek me sienta en la baranda del balcón.  
-Derek-. digo asustada.  
-Qué? -. dice, sus pupilas están dilatadas, y no deja de besar mi cuello, haciendo que levante mi hombro y doble mi cabeza en la dirección ante el estremecimiento de la zona. -Tienes miedo de que te deje caer? -.  
-Sí, y alguien podría vernos-. digo tratando de evitar estremecerme ante sus caricias.  
-Ok-. dice y me lleva rápidamente en esa posición hacia mi cuarto, lo cruza y llega a mi cama. Me deposita de espaldas y se abalanza sobre mí y continúa besándome, mis manos van a su nuca nuevamente, las de él, una debajo de mi cabello y la otra corre por mi cuerpo y pone una pierna mía sobre la de él, yendo hacia mi muslo y luego en dirección a mi glúteo, lo apreta y gimo ligeramente. Derek rompe el beso y sonríe lascivamente, lo miro a los ojos con la misma excitación que él, respiro fuerte y mi pecho se eleva y baja, Derek se distrae con esa visión, trato de aguantar una risita. Lo miro con coraje y desabrocho el primer botón de mi blusa.  
Derek me mira y se saca la camiseta por encima de su cabeza. Miro su musculoso cuerpo de Adonis con deseos de lamer cada centímetro de su piel. Se pone nuevamente encima mío, separando mis piernas.  
Mira el comienzo de mi sostén blanco y la forma de mis senos que se alcanza a ver.  
-No soy muy bueno con los botones-. me dice con voz ronca. -Terminaría rompiendo tu blusa-. dice frunciendo el ceño.  
-Ok-. digo yo levemente y me incorporo ligeramente para continuar mi labor. Termino con el último botón, Derek tenía su vista en mi cuerpo, en la piel expuesta. Sus manos terminan de quitarme la prenda y la deja a un lado. Mantenemos silencio, no despego mis ojos de los suyos que miraban fascinado la curva de mis senos. Su mirada se detiene en mi como esperando mi aprobación de continuar, me muerdo mi labio impaciente. No espera más y besa la piel descubierta, gimo en respuesta, enrollo nuevamente mis piernas en sus caderas, mi cabeza se va hacia atrás extasiada de placer. Mis manos siguen la curvatura de su columna vertebral dividida por una línea de tensión. Sentía su lengua seguir el camino a mis senos, sus manos apretando mi cintura, sus besos jugar en el comienzo del sostén. Me gira para estar encima de él, mis manos estaban en sus hombros, sus ojos verdes no me pierden la vista, me besa nuevamente atrapando mis labios, mientras su lengua con fuerza trata de atrapar a la mía y sus manos paran en mis glúteos apretándolos y haciendo una rítmica danza con mis caderas. Suspiro, Derek de verdad le gustaba llevar el control, podía sentir como sus ansias eran mayores a medida que más contacto entre nosotros teníamos, como si el tiempo se fuera a acabar de alguna manera u otra. Gimo contra su boca cuando vuelvo a sentir su erección. Ahora era mi turno, rompí el beso y bajé por su cuello, dando besos mojados y pequeñas mordidas, yendo por sus pectorales, bajando a sus costillas y abdominales, hasta llegar al comienzo de sus jeans, su piel era caliente y suave, dura, como si sus abdominales fueran piedras debajo de la piel clara. Levanto la vista, su mirada era oscura y profunda, en incertidumbre.  
-Sally…si quieres parar…-. dijo esperando mi respuesta.  
-No quiero-. dije decisiva. Me senté a horcajadas sobre él observando su cuerpo y trazando las líneas dibujadas por entrenamiento físico. Derek expiraba fuerte aire cuando hacía eso cosa que me divertía, mis dos manos en su piel dibujando cada curva, monte en su torso hasta llegar a su cinturón sobre el bulto de su entrepierna. Gimió cuando pasé la mano por encima, se incorpora y me sujeta de la espalda con sus manos para que no caiga hacia atrás.  
-Estás tratando de volverme loco de deseo? -. dijo con voz ronca y dura. Su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío, negué con la cabeza lentamente. Tomó mis manos y las puso en su cinturón para que lo desvistiera, saqué la correa de la hebilla de metal y dejé el cinturón a un lado. Derek me besó antes de que desabrochara el botón de sus jeans, impaciente, acercando mis caderas a él, apretándolas contra las suyas. Gimo, sus manos van a la parte de atrás de mi sostén para desabrocharlo, se detiene, su cuerpo se tensa, como si estuviera en guardia.  
-Tu abuela-. dice con los ojos como plato.  
-Cómo? -. digo extrañada frunciendo el ceño.  
-Está subiendo-. dice apartándome rápidamente y lanzándome mi blusa, Derek va rápidamente a mi baño y se encierra, mi pulso se dispara y reacciono a abrochar rápidamente mi blusa y acomodarme el cabello.  
-Sally, la cena esta lista !-. dijo mi abuela.  
-Voy en 1 segundo, abuela-. dije apresurada.  
-Ok, cariño-. dice. Abro mi puerta y bajo a cenar, ordenando mi cabello.

Traté de actuar lo más normal posible contando sobre mi día a mi padre y abuela, hablando de cosas triviales, etc. El subidón de calentura con Derek me tenía pensativa, él había dicho que tenía sentimientos hacía mí, y yo también hacia él, y si…quizás nos demoramos en aclarar las cosas, pero ahora con lo de Peter sentía que no podía pensar con claridad a pesar de que Derek dijo que estaría todo bien. Debía contarle a mi abuela sobre Peter y el Alpha.

\- ¿No quieres un pedazo de pie, cariño? -. dijo mi abuela.  
-No, abuela, estoy bien-.  
-Sube uno cariño-. insistió. Le hice caso. Abro mi puerta y Derek tiene una prenda de ropa en sus manos.  
-Hola-. digo dejando el plato sobre mi tocador. -Quieres pie? -. Derek acepta.  
-Estaba pensando…-empezó Derek. -No quiero presionarte-. dijo dejando el plato y acercándose a mí.  
-No lo estás haciendo-. dije algo avergonzada. -Pero…tienes razón-. asentí. Tenía mis manos atrás en mi espalda entrelazadas, Derek cruzadas al frente, asintió también, no estaba muy convencida de mis palabras, pero una parte de mi conciencia me decía que no todo encajaba.  
-No quiero darte la impresión equivocada-.  
-Cuál es esa? -. dije incrédula.  
-Que soy ese tipo de persona…-Derek parecía algo nervioso o incómodo, mejor dicho. -Que solo quiere llevar a la chica a la cama-.  
-No creo que lo seas-. dije lentamente, Derek me miró con un tenue brillo en sus ojos. - Pero tienes razón…prefiero esperar-. Derek asintió. Fui hasta mi closet a guardar un par de ropas.  
-Sal-.  
-Mmm? -.  
-Quería saber…estaba pensando, porque, quizás suene indebido, pero tú has…has tenido…tu sabes-. me dice haciendo señas.  
-Sexo? -.  
-Ajá-.  
-Por qué? -. digo extrañada.  
-Porque pensaba, yo soy mayor que tú, salí hace bastante de la secundaria entonces…una chica como tú…-.  
-No serías el primero Derek, si es que eso piensas-. dije algo risueña al verlo tan complicado para hablar.  
-Que bien-. Lo miro extrañada. -Digo porque…he tenido…mmm…-dijo desviando la mirada. -sexo casual por un tiempo, hace mucho que no tengo un tipo de relación-. dijo algo avergonzado.  
-Ok-. digo sin saber que responder.  
-No es que tú seas sexo casual, jamás, nunca se me ocurriría tener sexo casual contigo-. dijo recalcando. No sabía que decir realmente, Derek se enredaba solo. -Digo si no te conociera y te viera sería diferente, pero...no es el caso-.  
-Derek, entiendo, yo tampoco he estado con alguien de esa manera hace bastante tiempo, aunque no soy mucho del sexo casual-. digo cruzando mis brazos y riendo. Derek bajó la vista y creí ver sus mejillas enrojecer. -Podemos tomarnos las cosas con calma, además la última persona con la que estuve fue mi ex-novio-. dije algo desconcentrada.  
-Qué pasó entre ustedes? -. preguntó curioso.  
-Nada, rompimos-. dije esquivando su mirada y pregunta mientras arreglaba mi closet.  
\- ¿Así, como así? -.  
-Él se mudó a Europa y terminamos-.  
-Entonces qué es lo a lo que se refería Peter? -.  
-Qué cosa? -. dije abriendo mis ojos como plato, seguro sintió mi corazón disparar los latidos y mi respiración hacerse irregular. Derek abrió los ojos y me miró preocupado.  
-Peter dijo algo de tu ex-novio y pensé que él te había hecho…algo…-.  
-No-. negué rápidamente viendo a donde iban sus pensamientos. -No es lo que piensas-. dije meditando.  
-Qué es? -. lo miré sin saber como responderle exactamente.  
-Es una historia larga, no tiene nada que ver con esto-. Derek se acercó a mí y tomó mis hombros.  
-Puedes contarme lo que sea, Sal-. Sus ojos eran sinceros y total claridad, él me había confiado algo muy importante, debía confiar en él.  
-No sé como lo supo Peter, no debe estar en ninguna ficha del hospital-. respondí.  
-Mi exnovio, Kyle, llevábamos 2 años... estábamos locos el uno por el otro recordando.- Kyle era muy cercano a Jackson por Lacrosse, fue mi primer novio formal-. dije sentándome en mi cama. Derek igual lo hizo. - Sus padres se mudaron a Europa entonces él tendría que irse, yo ya lo había aceptado, él igual, pero era…duro-. dije tomando aire. -Cualquier chica le afecta su primer novio de secundaria-. dije viendo mis manos.  
-Una noche estábamos juntos y él dijo que por qué no me iba con él, que pidiera una beca de intercambio, con mis calificaciones no tendría problema, sonaba bastante bien...nunca pensé dejar Beacon Hills en realidad, pero con Kyle sería distinto. Así que le dije que lo pensaría-. mordí mi labio nerviosa, Derek tocó la punta de mis dedos extendidos en mi cama con los míos.  
-Lo pensé, y decidí que no podría, Kyle no sabía sobre mí, mis orígenes, todo esto de ser bruja…mi abuela jamás me dejaría irme sin haber terminado mis estudios. Ella no me unió al Aquelarre porque me enseñaría, esa fue la promesa que le hizo a mi madre-.  
-Una noche le dije a Kyle mi decisión final, jamás podría dejar a mi padre y mi abuela, se molestó, pero entendió. Luego otro día, estaba lluvioso, era luna llena…nuestros poderes se agudizan con luz de luna, igual que los hombre-lobo. Estaba con mi abuela en una de mis sesiones, cuando lo sentí…Kyle había llegado y nos había visto, era sorpresa, tenía un ramo de flores en la mano. Se asustó, fui a buscarlo y hablé con él, comenzamos a discutir, no entendía, estaba bloqueado, decía que era una especie de pagana, que le mentí todo este tiempo, que quien era? -. traté de aguantar el nudo que se me hacía en la garganta.  
\- Estaba tan frustrada, mi poder rebozó, solo quería que olvidara todo esto...cuando cerré los ojos. Kyle estaba en el piso, inconsciente-. tomé aire. - No pude despertarlo, llamé a una ambulancia, luego a mi abuela, ella trató de revertir el hechizo, pero dijo que era muy poderoso. Cuando Kyle despertó estaba traumatizado, no sabía quién era, y sus recuerdos eran fragmentos...tuve que tomar una decisión, no podía revertir el hechizo, pero si reparar sus recuerdos, es más fácil reparar recuerdos de alguien cuando tú no estás en ellos. Así que…hice lo que tenía que hacer, Kyle recuerda toda su vida, solo que sin mí en ella-. Mis ojos estaban acuosos. Traté de aguantar las lágrimas. -Quizás así es más fácil, superarlo, cuando no sabe quién soy ni que parte tuve en su vida, pero él fue el primero en todo para mí…y yo de él-.  
-Y se fue? -.  
-Sí, se fue, sus padres y los demás pensaron que nos peleamos o algo así por eso nunca más hablamos. Mis poderes hicieron un giro, lo sentí, y con eso la llegada de sucesos inexplicables a esta ciudad…supongo con que un Alpha ronde la ciudad tiene mucho que decir, además nunca había conocido a alguien sobrenatural hasta que llegaste tú-. Derek levantó la vista a mis ojos. -Sé que no siento nada por Kyle, fue solo un noviazgo que pasó a la historia, pero…sentí…que no estaba siendo responsable conmigo misma, sentí miedo de mi por primera vez…mi madre fue una bruja poderosa y mi abuela igual, y se que debo hacerme cargo de esta herencia, aunque nunca necesité mis poderes hasta ahora y…eso me asusta-.  
-No dejaré que nada te haga daño, corriendo el cabello de mi cuello hacia mi espalda. -Lo prometo-. Le sonreí.  
_o_

-Allison cuando dijiste que haríamos una parada antes de ir de compras nunca esperamos….-decía Lydia.- Y hablo por Sally y yo...una caminata en el bosque de 8 km-. dijo tratando de avanzar por el bosque con sus tacones. -Cómo es que traes zapatos cómodos, Sal? -.  
-Allison me dijo que trajera, a ti no?-. pregunté curiosa. Allison nos había adentrado en el bosque, no sé exactamente porqué y tampoco quería saberlo, pero era de día, había luz, y parecía decidida a continuar con ese plan.  
-No-.  
-Antes de responderte, quería saber si estabas de acuerdo con algo-. dijo ella interrumpiendo a Lydia. -Jackson me invitó al baile formal-.  
-Eso hizo? -. preguntó Lydia entre asustada y curiosa. Me dio una mirada de qué demonios está pasando yo me hinqué de hombros.  
-Si…solo como amigos, pero quería asegurarme que estuvieras de acuerdo con eso primero-.  
-Claro...-dijo Lydia en un tono no tan creíble.-Solo si es como amigos-.  
-Si, claro, no es como que lo llevara a la oficina del entrenador en la práctica de Lacrosse para besarlo o algo parecido, no?-. dijo Allison por el beso de Scott y Lydia, aguanté reirme, yo no le había dicho, pero de cualquier manera se enteraría.  
-A mí no me mires, Lydi-. dije de inmediato.  
-Sobre eso…-dijo ella. - Fue algo del momento para poner a Jackson celoso-.  
-Lo sé, y lo entiendo-. dijo Allison.  
-Jamás estaría con Scott! -.  
-Lo sé, Sal, me explicó-. le sonreí, ya había hablado con Allison cuando se enteró y le dije que Lydia ese día no estaba en sus cabales, y que con Jackson estaban pasando por un momento difícil.  
-Ok, fuera dramas, Allison, ¿dinos qué hacemos aquí? -. dije intrigada. -Y qué hay en esa bolsa negra-. dije apuntando la que llevaba colgando del hombro.  
-Ok, chicas, tengo un pequeño hobby que quiero que me acompañen a probar-. dijo abriendo el bolso, me asomé con cuidado, había especies de flechas y una ballesta. Allison tomó una especie de mini granada.  
-Wow, de dónde sacaste eso? ¿Del armario de tu padre? -.  
-Lo encontré por ahí-.  
-No es ilegal hacer esto? -.  
-Nadie sabrá-. dijo poniendo la mini granada en la punta de la flecha de hierro.  
-Qué hace eso? -.  
-Vamos a averiguarlo-.  
-Que hermoso arco-. dije viendo donde encajaba la flecha.  
-Te gusta? -.  
-Sí, es bello-.  
-Practicaba cuando niña-.  
-Eso es un serio hobby-. dijo Lydia irónica.  
-No es usual, pero extrañamente era bastante buena-. Alison lanzó la flecha contra un árbol, hubo una mini explosión y saltaron chispas.  
-Qué demonios-. susurré.  
-Qué diablos es eso? -.  
-No lo sé-. Pero yo sí, seguramente era armamento de cazador, y me imagino que los padres de Allison se dedicaron a que su única hija aprendiera un deporte que le fuera útil en su trabajo por las noches cazando hombres-lobo.  
-Bien, fue divertido, ¿alguna otra arma mortal que quieras probar? -. dijo Lydia con ánimos de irse.  
-Yo quiero intentar-. dije animosa. Allison sonrió y me iba a pasar el arco, pero escuchamos un ruido proveniente del bosque. Me eché hacia atrás tomando a Lydia del brazo.  
-Vamos chicas-. dije.  
-Sostén esto-. dijo pasándole a Lydia el arco.  
-Qué? ¿Por qué? -.  
-Porque creo que escuché algo-.  
-Allison no irás sola-. dije asustada.  
-Está bien, no debe ser nada-.  
-Insisto-. dije seria.  
-Y que tiene haber escuchado algo? No crean que sea Derek Hale o si?.-. dijo Lydia, desvié la mirada al suelo.  
-Quiero averiguar que es, no se preocupen, probablemente no es nada-. dijo yéndose.  
-Tú te quedas conmigo-. me dijo Lydia. Miré a Allison marcharse preocupada  
-Qué pasa si ese nada es algo peligroso?-.  
-Le disparas-. dijo Allison.  
-No te preocupes-. le dije a Lydia. - Debe ser un conejo-. Me senté en el suelo. Lydia hizo lo mismo.  
-Arruinaré mi vestido-. se quejó.  
-Ya arruinaste tus zapatos-. dije y ella puso cara de angustia. -Estarán bien, no seas ridícula, ten siéntate encima de esto-. dije pasándole el bolso de Allison.  
-No me sentaré encima de esa cosa, quizás una granada explote-.  
-No tiene más granadas, Lydi-. dije insistiendo, me hizo caso.  
-Entonces…cuéntame cómo va tu relación con tu hombre mayor-. dijo cambiando de tema y poniendo ese tono de voz de esto será interesante.  
Sonreí. -Bien, aunque, no quiero que vaya tan rápido si sabes a lo que me refiero-. le dije.  
-Sexo? -.  
-Ajá-. dije  
-Por qué? -.  
-Porque, no lo sé, en verdad yo hubiera ido por ello, pero siento que todo va precipitado, no hemos salido oficialmente ni nada…-.  
-Es porque te gusta, quieres que te tome en serio-.  
-Me toma en serio Lydia !-.  
-Entonces? Si tú quieres, él quiere…-.  
-No es el tipo de chico que está en una relación-.  
-Y tú quieres que sea una? -.  
-Digo, no estoy pidiendo que sea mi novio, pero no quiero que solo sea un muchacho más-.  
-Entiendo-. dijo pensativa. -Y no te ha invitado a salir? -.  
-Si, pero ahora…está algo ocupado con los exámenes y yo con mis cosas…quizás más adelante-.  
-Entonces solo espera si tú crees que él quiere eso, esperará….no toda la vida por supuesto, pero dale su recompensa cuando tú veas que sea necesario-. dijo bromeando. Reí. -Aunque podrías darle una tajada y no todo el pastel-. dijo con su mirada tan Lydia cuando hablaba sobre chicos.  
-Claro que le he mostrado una tajada, solo una…-. dijo bromeando y ambas reímos. -Estás bien con lo de Jackson? -.  
-Si, se le pasará…-dijo algo taciturna.- Prefiero que vaya con Allison que con cualquier otra chica, porrista, groupie, lo que sea…aunque si te hubiera dicho a ti hubiera sido más agradable-.  
-Hubiera sido fome-. agregué. -Bien, tendremos que buscar parejas-.  
-Y tú chico no puede ir?-.  
-Exámenes, además es muy pronto para llevarlo-.  
Lydia suspiró.-Supongo que tendremos que buscar unos buenos candidatos o buscar otra cosa más interesante por hacer-.  
_o_

-No puedo hacerlo-. dijo Derek a Peter.  
-¡¿Por qué no?!-. respondió él exasperado.  
-No está bien-.  
-Es por ella, no? ¿Porque es su amigo? - dijo sarcástico. -Es solo un adolescente y créeme lo quiere, él quiere la mordida más que nada, lo necesitamos de nuestro lado-.  
-Por qué? Dijiste que podremos acabar con ellos-.  
-No si no tenemos una manada, Scott aún no está de nuestro si uno de sus amigos lo está…-.  
-Convertir a Jackson no lo convencerá, ni siquiera sé si sobrevivirá, es solo un caprichoso chico adinerado con un ego muy inflado por falta de seguridad en sí mismo-.  
-Es perfecto para la manada-. dijo Peter irónico. -Hazlo-. le ordenó.  
Derek tensó la mandíbula y apretó los puños, no podría luchar contra su tío, veía a través de él, no quería hacerlo, además Jackson era bien amigo de Sally, ella no estaría contenta.  
-Estás pensando en ella, no?!-. dijo enojándose. Derek le dio una mirada de soslayo y se movió lejos de él. -Derek, tienes que concentrarte-. dijo tomándolo del cuello. -A menos que quieras que le haga una pequeña visita a tu linda noviecita-. El iris de Derek cambió a azul profundo, pero el de Peter cambiaba fácilmente a rojo.  
-Lo prometiste-. dijo entre dientes.  
-Si, pero para eso necesito que cumplas tu parte-. Derek endureció sus labios, dio una mirada de sumisión. Se dio media y vuelta y marchó de camino a la escuela.  
_o_

Derek estaba atrapado en el calabozo de los Argent, no sabía cuántas horas habían pasado desde que lo capturaron, tuvo que dejarse atrapar para salvar a Scott y Jackson de los Argent, ahora solo pensaba en que Sally estaría preocupada por él…  
-Odio jugar al detective…-dijo Kate burlándose revisando su billetera. Un frío corrió por la espalda de Derek, cuando recordó la foto retrato de ella que traía guardada.  
-Entonces…quién es esta belleza, Derek? Tiene nombre? -. Derek no respondió. Kate rio. -No crees que está un poco fuera de tu alcance- lo molestó. - Es decir, mírala, es más joven que tú, ojos castaños grandes, largas pestañas, lindo rostro….casi que se parece algo a mí o no?-. lo molestó. Derek se enfureció y gruñó. Ella volvió a reír. -Imposible…-dijo ella al ver la foto. -Ella…conozco a esta chica-. Derek se alteró, si la reconocía ella corría peligro. - Ella es la linda amiga de Allison, no?-. Derek no respondió. -Oh, pero si no necesito confirmarlo, lo veo en tus ojos- dijo cercándose a él.- Te buscaste una menor, no? Y acaso ella sabe tu pequeño secretito?-. Derek le mostró sus colmillos. -Mmmm, quizás ella no sabe, y qué le puede atraer? Un hombre mayor con aspecto de chico malo, rebelde, así le deben gustar? -. dijo burlándose. - Y Cuéntame Derek ya has probado a esta dulce princesa?-. Derek rugió sacando sus colmillos. Kate rio a carcajadas. - Linda chica, pero no puedo dejar que las amigas de Allison anden con muchachos como tú, no? Más que nada, ella no creo que sepa nuestra historia-. dijo acercándose. -Además no puedo soportar no ser la única chica en tu vida-. dijo socarrona. -No sería entretenido que te viera así? -. Derek sacó sus colmillos y gruñó. Kate rio.  
No conseguiría nada torturándolo, aunque Derek entró en pánico, Kate la conocía…conocía a Sally.

-Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto-. Rugió. Kate se acercó.

-Lo se, pero no sería entretenido que estuviera involucrada?-. dijo burlándose. Derek trató de apartarla sin éxito ya que estaba encadenado. –No te alteres, no me es de utilidad aún…-dijo amenazando.- Pero si cooperas…- Derek apretó la mandíbula y bajó la mirada, no podía decirle nada a Kate, era una orden de Peter además, es su Alpha.  
_o_

-Tú quieres que yo la lleve al baile?-. dice Jackson algo sorprendido a Scott.  
-No quiero, lo necesito-. respondió él.  
-Púdrete, sabes qué? Púdrete tú igual-. dijo apuntado a Stiles. - De hecho púdranse juntos-.  
-Sabes que salvó tu vida, no?-. agregó Stiles  
-Él me dejó ahí por muerto-.  
-Recibí un tiro por ti-.  
-Ah, si? Muéstrame la herida-.  
-Sabes que ya curó-. dijo él susurrando.  
-Muy conveniente-. dijo Jackson aunque sabía que era verdad.  
-Solo hazlo por Allison, está en peligro, hablo de peligro constante, necesita que alguien tenga un ojo en ella en el baile-.  
-Qué hay de su papá? Es el único capacitado para esto-.  
\- ¡¿Cómo lo hago sin que se entere quién soy?!-. reclamó Scott.  
-No es mi problema-. dijo Jackson tratando de irse.  
Scott lo frenó. -Tú eres su amigo también…lo eres-. enfatizó. -Acercándote a ella para molestarme no puedes decirme que la llegaste a conocer y te agrada…es Allison, es imposible que no te grade-. Jackson puso los ojos en blanco. -No puedes decirme que no te importa si sale herida-.  
-Qué pasa si yo salgo herido? -. dijo Jackson  
-Entonces vale la pena-.  
-No para mí-. dijo Jackson marchándose. Scott lo asustó transformándose en hombre-lobo.  
Luego de una amenazadora imagen Jackson aceptó.  
-Y una cosa más-. dijo Scott. - Sally va al baile? -.  
-No lo sé, no he hablado mucho con ella por qué?-.  
-Asegúrate de que vaya-.  
-Por qué?-.  
-El Alpha puede buscarla-.  
-A Sally? ¿Qué quiere con ella? -.  
-Derek desapareció, y probablemente el Alpha vaya a ver si está con ella-.  
-Por qué estaría Derek con Sally? -. dijo Jackson sin entender.  
-Porque están juntos idiota !-. dijo Stiles exasperado. -Parece que Sally no te confía absolutamente todo- .dijo enarcando las cejas.  
_o_

Estaba sacando algunos libros de mi casillero para irme con Lydia y Allison a buscar vestidos para el baile, aunque sinceramente solo las acompañaría ya que no tenía mucho ánimo de ir al baile, Derek no podría ir, además no había tenido noticias de él desde hace dos días.  
-Sal-. dijo Jackson apresurado.  
-Hola, Jackson, qué sucede?-.  
-Vas al baile?-.  
-No creo, por?-.  
-Tienes que ir-.  
-Por qué?-.  
-Siempre vas, no puedes no ir-.  
-Que una vez no vaya no me afectará Jackson, además…la pasarás bien-. dije dándole una palmada en el hombro. -Irás con Allison, no? -.  
-Si, pero tienes que ir, vamos, hace cuanto no tenemos bailes así-.  
-Jackson ni siquiera tengo pareja-. dije cruzada de hombros. Tampoco es que haya buscado.  
-Se que Matt quería ser tu pareja-.  
-Le dejé Matt a Katya antes de que me corran del equipo de porrismo-.  
-Entonces anda conmigo y Allison-.  
Lo miré como si no estuviera hablando en serio. -Eso es penoso Jackson-.  
-No quieres ir porque Derek no puede ir, no? -. dijo serio y en voz baja. Abrí los ojos como plato.  
-Qué dices Jackson? -.  
-No te atrevas a mentirme, te conozco desde el jardín de niños Sally, lo veo en tu mirada-. me dijo.  
-Cómo supiste? ¿Nos viste? -.  
-No, no los he visto, soy tu mejor amigo podrías decirme que sales con un loco asesino con aspecto de chico malo-. me dijo entre dientes.  
-Aaaaj, Jackson es una larga historia, y no es un loco asesino-.  
-Lo sé, es peor, es un hombre lobo-. Mis ojos estaban por salirse desorbitados. -Si, también lo sé, y se lo de Scott y Allison con su familia loca de cazadores-.  
-Jackson.-.  
-No importa, McCall quiere que vayas al baile, dice que le eches un ojo a Allison-.

-Yo? ¿Por qué no él? -.

-Porque está suspendido para el baile por sus calificaciones-.

-Aah…mmmm-. seguramente quisiera que esté con ella por el Alpha. -Hablaré con Scott-. Dije cerrando mi casillero.

-Él insistió, Sal por favor acompáñame...me lo debes -. Dijo acusando que no le había contado nada sobre lo de Derek. Lo miré, no quería ir, especialmente que no tenía idea donde estaba Derek.

-Ok, iré…pero tendré que conseguirme pareja-.

-Déjamelo a mí-. Dijo y me tomó del brazo y arrastró hacia la biblioteca.

-Ok, mira un poco, quien te gustaría que fuera tu pareja? -.

-Enloqueciste? No dejaré que me andes consiguiendo pareja-. Dije separándome de él.

-Vamos, Sal, nadie se negará a ir contigo-.

Suspiré. Esto era humillante. Distinguí a un compañero de la clase de química, era bastante lindo, aunque él no lo sabía, y simpático.

-Mira, ahí está Thomas-.

Lo miré seria. -Ni lo pienses-.

-Entonces elige a alguien-. El chico estaba estudiando química junto a otros muchachos. –Estás de broma? Ese tipo es un perdedor-.

-Jackson, ya te dije que no quiero ir con un jugador de Lacrosse-.

-Bien, como gustes-. Dijo él algo agotado.

Se acercó. -Hey Lahey!-. dijo. Isaac levantó la vista hacia él, seguí a Jackson deprisa, qué pretendía?

-Tienes pareja para el baile? -.

-No iré al baile-. Dijo volviendo a su libro de química.

-Bien, ahora tienes-.

-Ya te dije Jackson que...-

-Jackson-. Dije llegando a la conversación. - Hola, deja que yo hable también por favor-. Dije haciendo una señal que parara. –Hola Isaac-. Dije sonriente, él me sonrió, asombrado.

-Hola Sally-.

-Perdona, ahora decidí ir al baile, y Jackson no quiera que vaya sola, es demasiado sobreprotector, le dije que quería ir con un chico agradable y que conociera…pero casi me hace ver como una niña pequeña-. Dije utilizando todo mi encanto posible.

-Tú...tú...tú quieres ir al baile conmigo?-. dijo sin creerlo. Asentí.

-Pero si es que tienes planes, lo entiendo…-.

-No, claro que iré contigo al baile, te recojo a las 8? -. dijo poniéndose de pie rápidamente. –Pero no tengo auto…-.

-Vayamos en taxi-. Dije suavizando el ambiente. Isaac sonrió, yo igual, me agradaba y era apuesto. Jackson puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bien, ya tienes pareja, nos vamos-. Dijo tomando mi muñeca y sacándome de ahí.

-Nos vemos-. Dije despidiéndome.

-Ok, tarea cumplida, elegiste al freak de mi cuadra Sal, sabes que es raro, no?-.

-No lo es Jackson-.

-Vive al lado mío-.

-Lo sé, por eso será genial que lo recojas y me pasen a buscar a la casa de Allison, no?-. dije sonriente.

-Qué? Iré en el porsche, te puedo llevar a ti, a él sueña-.

-Tú querías que fuera al baile-.

-Aaaaj, ok, ok, llevaré la camioneta de mi papá-. Dijo apestado. – Pero me debes una-.

-Ajá-. Dije yéndome

_o_

-Demoraste siglos-. Dijo Lydia en su auto. -Vamos?-. Subí.

-Qué hacías? -.

-Conseguía pareja para el baile-.

-Irás? -. dijo entusiasta Allison. Asentí.

-Con quien? -.

-Isaac Lahey-.

-Aj, por qué? ¿Es una clase de acto de buena voluntad? -.

-No, Lidy, porque quiero-.

-Dijiste que no querías ir al baile, además que te dirá tu secreto novio? -.

-Novio secreto? -. dijo Allison enarcando una ceja risueña. –Cuéntame-.

-No dirá nada, por el hecho de que no he sabido de él en días…debe estar preparándose para exámenes-. Terminé de decir eso en voz baja, ojalá en parte fuera verdad.

Lydia curvó sus labios pensativa.

\- ¡Me alegra que vayas al baile, podríamos irnos juntas!-. dijo Allison alegre.

-Excelente idea, Allison-. Dije, sabiendo que debía estar ahí para protegerla de todas maneras y además tenía un plan. –Iré a tu casa a arreglarme entonces, no? -.

-Por supuesto! -.

-Ahora solo falta que Lydia deseche a su cita del momento y venga con nosotras-.

Lydia puso los ojos en blanco. –No, gracias, no quiero ir-. Dijo algo aburrida.

Llegamos al centro comercial. Pareciera que las 3 ibamos en direcciones opuestas, cada una sumergida en sus pensamientos. Lydia algo reticente de ir al baile y pensativa respecto a Jackson, Allison estaba bastante distraída también y yo sin saber qué demonios pasaba.

-Vamos a comprar vestidos? ¿O unirnos a una secta gótica? Porque eso es lo que parece-. Dijo Lydia. -Sonrían…alguien puede enamorarse de sus sonrisas-.

-Estaría más feliz si aceptaras ir al baile con nosotras-.

-Les compraré un vestido a ustedes para pedir perdón por lo de Allison-.

-Te dije que no necesitabas comprarme uno-. Hablé.

-Lo sé, pero ya que vas al baile, quiero hacerlo-.

-Anda con nosotras, no será igual sin ti-. Dije. Lydia frunció el ceño.

-Estaría mucho más contenta y te perdonaría abiertamente si fueras al baile con una pareja…-

-Ah, si? ¿Con quién? -. Subimos al piso de damas y perfumería. Allison apuntó a un chico que estaba viendo la sección perfumería ahogándose y estornudando frente a la fragancia, nada menos que Stiles.

-No frunzas el ceño Lydia, alguien podría enamorarse de tu sonrisa-. bromeó Allison, reí. Lydia se acercó a Stiles rápidamente.

-Esa si fue una buena idea-. Le dije.

-Lo sé-.

Empezamos a ver vestidos. Lydia llevaba a Stiles para que recogiera los que ella eligiera.

-Vas a probarte todos estos vestidos? -. Lydia le dio una mirada de que no preguntara lo obvio. Acompañé a Lydia a probarse vestidos, había elegidos unos cuantos para probarme.

-Qué piensas de este? -. dije probándome uno negro sencillo.

-Muy casual-. Respondió.

Probé uno morado, no tan escotado, simple.

-Muy formal-. Me dijo. –Dime, ¿qué sucede que quisiste de un momento a otro a ir al baile formal? -.

-En realidad-. Dije tratando de entrar en uno que claramente era imposible. -Jackson me convenció-.

-Mmm-.

-Le dije que iría pero tendría que llevarnos, a mi y mi pareja-.

-Lahey? -.

-Ajá-. Dije probándome otro.

-Lo haces para fastidiar a Jackson? -.

-Talvez-. Dije riendo. - Es un chico guapo, Isaac-.

-Es un nadie-.

-Me gustan los nadie-.

-Eso parece, y qué dirá tu supuesto novio? -.

-Nada, no me ha llamado, y no ha respondido…-. Dije viendo como me quedaba este último vestido.

-Se pelearon o algo? -.

-No, no es eso…no es en realidad en qué andará-. Dije sincera. –Y este? -.

-Creo…que encontraste el vestido-. Dijo ella aprobándolo. Era un vestido color plateado, con mostacillas sobre la tela transparente que traía sobre el color, escote en v, arriba de la rodilla, con tirantes. Estaba contenta con mi elección.

Se lo mostraré a Allison-. dije cambiándome y yendo hacia ella.

Apenas salí sentí que la atmósfera del ambiente había cambiado, una presencia sobrenatural aparte de la mía estaba presente. Busqué a Allison sin éxito, cuando la vi frente a un espejo charlando con un hombre. Lo reconocí, Peter.

-Allison-. La llamé con mi voz algo aguda. Ella se giró y sonrió, estaba bien. –Qué haces? -. dije con cautela, Peter me miraba con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

-Me estaba ayudando a elegir vestido-. Dijo algo tímida.

-Que amable-. Dije cínicamente. –Vamos a probártelo-. Dije tomándola del brazo.

-Espero que tengan éxito en su baile-. Dije Peter sonriente.

-Seguro-. Dije alejándome. Dejé a Allison con Stiles y Lydia para que se probara.

-Dónde vas? -.

-Vuelvo enseguida-. Dije yendo donde estaba Peter antes, pero no estaba ahí. Me acerqué a la sección de bisutería.

-Estos aros resaltarían tus ojos-. Dijo mostrándome un par de aros brillantes.

-Qué es lo que quieres? -. dije furiosa.

-Solo quería conocer a tus amigas-. Dijo bromeando, sabía que mentía. –Ver en que andabas-.

-Es por Allison, no?-. Hizo una sonrisa socarrona.

-Son un trío de bellas mujeres ustedes-.

-Déjalas en paz y dónde está Derek? -. reclamé

Peter frunció el ceño, como si no entendiera la pregunta. -Quieres saber dónde está en cada momento mi sobrino? -. dijo yendo hacía mí haciendo que retrocediera. - Quieres dejar de esconderte y poder acercarte a él de verdad? -. fruncí el ceño desconcertada, ¿qué decía? - Únetenos Sally, y sabrás lo que es tener verdadero control sobre todo lo que te rodea-.

Tomé aire. Necesitaba tomar una decisión respecto a Derek.

Perdón por la demora ! Tuve un problema con mi pc! Subiré más seguido.


	10. CX:Cuando el Hielo Rompe Camino al Fuego

**Cap** **í** **tulo X: Cuando el hielo rompe camino al fuego**

- _Consígueme dónde está Derek y no mataré a tu amiguita-. Dijo Peter._

 _-Cómo se supone que deba creerte?-. Peter rió._

 _-Porque lo sabes…y además porque quieres saber donde está Derek tanto como yo-. Lo miré recelosa._

 _-Por qué crees que puedo lograrlo?-._

 _-Porque eres hija y nieta de grandes brujas, Sally-._

_o_-

-Y con quien dijiste que irías al baile formal?-. preguntó mi padre viendo como terminaba de arreglarme en mi tocador.

-Te dije, Isaac Lahey, el hijo del entrenador del equipo de natación-. Dije como por enésima vez.

-Mmmm-. Lo miré a través del espejo.

-Qué?-.

-Nada-.

-Dime, sé que estás pensando algo-. Dije poniendome los aretes de mamá.

-Te gusta este chico?-.

-No, Papá!- exclamé al ver su cara que parecía no creerme. -Es solo que todos mis amigos van al baile y él es un buen chico, no necesariamente tengo que ir con mi cita ideal, es solo un baile de secundaria-.

-Ok, si tú lo dices…yo solo pensaba que estabas viendo a este chico mayor de la otra vez-. Bajé la mirada mientras ponía mis tacones color plata.

-Aah, ese chico-. Murmuré.

-Terminaron o algo?-.

-No, está con exámenes, además no puedo llevarlo a un baile de preparatoria papá-.

-Lista?-. Chequeé mi apariencia por última vez en mi espejo de cuerpo completo, me había dejado mi cabello marrón suelto e hice ondas con mi ondulador, llevaba un sencillo par de aros de brillante de mi madre con una gargantilla que combinaba con el decorado de mi vestido plateado satinado. Tomé mi cartera y le asentí a mi padre. –Estás bellísima hija-. Lo abracé. Me despedí de mi abuela quien estaba leyendo un libro en el patio.

-Disfruta tu noche, cariño-. Me dijo. –Tengo el presentimiento de que estará muy movida-. Sonreí, no le había dicho nada aun de lo sucedido en el Hospital la noche que descubrimos que Peter Hale es el Alpha.

_o_

Antes de tocar el timbre de la casa de Allison revisé mi celular. Tenía un mensaje de Peter.

 **Espero noticias tuyas.**

Era todo, se refería a noticias de Derek, le dije que intentaría encontrarlo si nos dejaba en paz a todos incluida Allison y Scott, pero en realidad solo tenía una idea, una muy vaga, pero no difícil de realizar. Había hablado con Scott para ver si tenía alguna idea del paradero de Derek y qué había pasado la noche que desapareció, sin éxito, parece que su desconfianza por Derek había aumentado desde la noche del juego, y que Derek le hubiera dado la espalda no ayudaba.

 _-Sal, por ahora es mejor que te mantengas alejada de él-._ Recordé sus palabras.

 _-Pero sabes dónde está?-. desvió la vista._

 _-No, y no quiero saberlo, y es mejor que no lo busques, los cazadores andan encima de nosotros, Derek lo que menos quería era involucrarte en esto, Sal-._

Pero ya estaba harta de que Derek o Scott me anduvieran protegiendo como una niña pequeña, y ahora Jackson, con todo esto del baile, yo no era Allison, a ella sí había que protegerla, era inocente, manchada con una familia que había cometido un crimen atroz y ella aún no tenía idea, y si la llegara a tener…sinceramente no sé cómo reaccionaría.

Toqué el timbre.

El padre de Allison, Chris abrió la puerta.

-Sally-. Dijo al verme. –Casi no te reconocí, pareces una estrella de cine, pasa por favor-. Sonreí y lo saludé alagada, la madre de Allison estaba en la cocina y se acercó a saludarme.

-Cómo estás Sally? Allison está en su cuarto arreglándose, si quieres sube-. Le hice caso.

Toqué su puerta.

-Adelante-. Escuché su voz. Me miró y abrió la boca con asombro. –¡Te ves preciosa, Sal! Date una vuelta-. Deje regodearme y le hice caso.

-Deja verte-. Se puso en pie, le quedaba muy bien el plateado también.

-Me encanta! Ojalá Scott pudiera verte así -. Ella sonrió y luego mantuvo sus labios en una firme línea con la mirada algo triste. –Lo siento Allison, no quiero amargarte la noche-.

-Para nada-.

-Cómo se me ve mejor mi cabello?-. dijo Allison.

-Me gusta esa coleta-. Opiné. –Se ve tu cuello más largo-. Me senté en su cama y vi la hora. –A qué hora dijo Jackson que pasaría por nosotras? -.

-8.30, no quiere llegar demasiado temprano dice-.

-Es tan parecido a Lydia-. Allison puso los ojos en blanco de acuerdo conmigo. Suspiró. –Estás bien? Últimamente has estado algo pensativa estos días-.

-Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes, quiero olvidarme de todo esta noche-.

-Exacto-. Exclamé. Eran las 8.10. -Allison, puedo usar tu baño?-.

-Claro!-.

Me dirigí a su baño y cerré con pestillo. Abrí mi bolsa, había tomado una de las gemas de mi abuela de su joyero, era redonda, como una canica, a la primera apariencia parecía una gema normal, pero al ser invocada podía detectar presencias sobrenaturales, ejemplo: un hombre-lobo. Nunca la había utilizado, pero había leído como hacerlo. Hice girar la canica y recité las palabras, la canica comenzó a vibrar en el piso yendo a la puerta del baño la abrí y dejé que rodara. Se dirigió hacia la escalera.

-Allison, iré por algo de beber-.

-Sírvete, me subes algo a mí también-.

-Claro-. Dije. Los padres de Allison estaban en su habitación, era mi oportunidad de saber al menos si Derek estaba bajo las manos de los cazadores. Seguí la gema al primer piso, quien me dirigió a la cocina y luego a la puerta de salida de ella, que comunicaba con la cochera, la puerta estaba abierta, el lugar estaba lleno de equipamiento de armas y el auto de los padres de Allison estacionado, busqué a la gema, se dirigía al fondo de la habitación. Cualquier persona no se habría dado cuenta de la puerta oscura camuflada, o seguramente parecía la entrada a la logia de la casa o donde lavar ropa. Un escalofrío me recorre, y siento una vibra al tocar la manilla de la puerta metálica.

_o_

La esperanza de Derek había desaparecido, Kate había ganado otra vez, y él lo había arruinado otra vez, le había llevado la manada a Kate sin saberlo otra vez, y ahora peor había expuesto a Sally, si los Argent llegaran a saber que era una bruja quizás qué harían con ella, ojalá Scott la pudiera proteger, pero ni siquiera se podía proteger a sí mismo o su tío cumpliera su palabra alguna vez…

-Oh, tú…qué haces aquí? -. Escuchó a Kate hablar.

-Perdón, perdí un arete-. Era su voz, la voz de Sally. El corazón de Derek saltó, prestó toda la atención que su oído de hombre lobo podía darle a 3 pisos bajo tierra.

-Tú…eres la amiga de Allison, Sally-. Dijo Kate cínica. La reconoció por la foto, se veía mayor con el maquillaje y vestida para el baile, lucía familiar a alguien a quien había conocido que no podía recordar en ese momento.

-Si, y tú debes ser la tía de Allison, no?-. Era joven y atractiva, cuerpo atlético, ojos claros, llenos de astucia, parecía el tipo de mujer que lograba todo por su cuenta, pensó Sally. Ya veía porque Derek había caído bajo sus encantos, nadie pensaría que esa hermosa mujer era una completa psicópata que mató a una familia incendiándolos vivos. Ella asintió. –Eres algo joven para que te llamen tía-.

-Dime Kate-. Dijo y vio hacia atrás, luego su alrededor. –Perdiste el baño de visitas, linda?-. dijo irónicamente enarcando una ceja.

-Perdí un arete justo ahora, estaba tomando algo para beber-. Dijo haciendo aparecer un vaso de jugo de naranja en la encimera de la cocina. – Y me asusté al abrir la puerta y ver toda esta colección de armas-. Dijo ella sonando convincente, pero Kate era muy desconfiada y astuta.

-Oh, pero qué lástima-. Dijo arrugando el ceño. Miró hacia el piso, un arete centelleaba. –Debe ser este-. Dijo tomándolo. Sally sonrió falsamente.

-Gracias, me salvaste-. Dijo poniéndoselo de vuelta.

-Te gustan las armas?-. dijo ella antes de que Sally se marchara.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Sally aquí en la casa de los Argent? Pensó Derek.

_o_

Tenía que inventar algo rápido.

-No, pensé escuchar un ruido de allá, y abrí la puerta y me topé con este montón de armas, casi me da un susto-. Mentí con mi mejor rasgo teatral. Casi pensé que no me creería, sentía la tensión y duda en el ambiente, era demasiado desconfiada Kate Argent.

-No te preocupes, a todos les pasa-. Suspiré en alivio. - Una familia que trabaja con armas es bastante tenebroso, no? Imagínate traer chicos a esta casa-. dijo ella entrando a la cocina.

-Debe ser un problema-. Dije siguiéndola adentro.

-Cosas de familia, cada vez que invitaba amigas a la casa era cómo…oh, tu padre trafica armas o qué?-. dijo en broma.

-Tú también trabajas en esto?-. Tomé mi vaso de jugo de naranja y llené uno para Allison.

-Si -. Dijo con mucho entusiasmo. -Nunca se ve muchas chicas en esto-. Claramente no se refería a ese negocio familiar en particular, me imaginaba.

-No sabes cuanta satisfacción puedes encontrar en tomar un arma y saber que tienes el control-.

-No lo sé realmente-. Dije bajando la mirada, pensando si Allison llegaría a ser algún día tan perturbada como su tía si es que llegara a saber la verdad.

-Entonces a qué hora vienen por ustedes? -.

-En unos 5 minutos deben estar llegando los muchachos-. Dije viendo el reloj de la cocina.

-No quieres algo más fuerte que jugo de naranja? -. dijo Kate ofreciéndome una cerveza del refrigerador.

-No gracias, estoy bien-.

-Buena chica, como Allison, yo en mi baile de secundaria nunca iba sin algún incentivo-. Dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Escuché unos pasos bajar de la escalera.

-Hey, ya estaba pensando porqué demorabas tanto Sal-. Dijo Allison. –No la estás interrogando o si? -. le habló a su tía.

-Charla de chicas-. Dijo sonriéndome. –Entonces vas con Jackson y tú Sal tienes novio que llevar al baile? -. El pensamiento de que ella supiera de algo entre Derek y yo corrió por mi mente, aunque el porcentaje de que ocurriera fuera bajo, aun así existía.

-No, voy con un amigo-. Dije.

-Tiene un novio secreto-. Susurró Allison con picardía abrazándome.

-En serio?-. dijo Kate, la sangre se me vino abajo. Mierda.

-Si, aun no lo presenta, no Sal?-.

-No es mi novio-. Aclaré.

-Por qué no lo llevas al baile?-.

-Está con exámenes-. Dije tratando de salir de esta. –Va en la universidad-.

-Chicos mayores, me gusta esta chica, y qué estudia?-.

-Negocios y comercio-. Dije rápidamente.

-Y no puede acompañarte al baile? O le debe aburrir estar solo con chicos de secundaria…-dijo con una sonrisa algo grande.

-Yo creo-. Ding-Dong. Y fui salvada por el timbre.

-Iré a abrir -. Dijo Allison.

-Entonces diviértanse-. Dijo Kate, traté de sonreír. –Espero que tu novio sea comprensivo con el tema de que lleves a otro muchacho al baile-.

-Seguro entenderá-. Murmuré.

_o_

-Te ves…increíble-. Dijo Isaac al verme. Le sonreí y lo tomé del brazo yendo hacia el auto de Jackson.

-Gracias, tú igual-. Se ruborizó.

-Si solo hubiera encontrado un traje de su talla-. Murmuró Jackson a mi oído por el lado contrario. - Y no lo sacara del closet de su abuelo-. Le di una mirada dura para que se callara. -Ok, vamos a terminar esta tortura-. Dijo Jackson apurándonos. Allison y yo nos subimos atrás.

-Nunca me he subido a un Porsche-. Dijo Isaac emocionado.

-Lo se, por eso mismo, no toques nada-. Advirtió Jackson a Isaac en un tono condescendiente.

-Te dije que le pidieras el auto a tus padres-. Le reclamé tratando de apretarme atrás con Allison.

-Tengo un Porsche Sal, aunque vayan aplastadas contra el vidrio se verán mejor que cualquiera-. Puse los ojos en blanco Isaac, rio y Jackson le dio una mirada para que guardara silencio. Allison iba algo taciturna en el trayecto, casi como si no tuviera suficientes ganas de ir al baile.

-Estás bien Allison?-.

-Si, no te preocupes, Sal-. Dijo tratando de sonreír.

-Ok, segura? Porque es como enésima vez que te pregunto y me evades-.

-Lo siento Sal, es solo que tengo…problemas en casa-.

-En casa? Tiene que ver con tus padres?-.

-Algo así-.

Esbocé una sonrisa. Y la rodeé con mi brazo. -Si necesitas alguien con quien hablar, sabes que puedes contar conmigo Al-.

-Lo se, Sal, gracias-.

-No quiero que pienses que estás sola en esto Al-. Dije, algo en mí presentía que Allison no estaba viendo ni la punta del iceberg. -Si necesitas alguien con quien hablar de lo que sea, para eso estamos las amigas-.

-Es difícil de entender…-.

-Deja que haga el intento-. Dije tomando su mano. Allison me miró agradecida, tratando de sonreir.

-Después del baile-.

-Ok, después del baile-. Repetí.

-Qué murmuran tanto?-. dijo Jackson sacándonos de nuestra atmósfera.

-Sobre ti Jacks y tu forma de estacionar-.

-Aaaaj-. Allison se rio.

Jackson sacó una petaca de su bolsillo y bebió de ella, Allison le dio una mirada de sorpresa.

-Qué? Quieres?-. Le ofreció, ella negó.

-Prefiero recordar el baile-.

-Yo olvidarlo-. Jackson me ofreció de la petaca.

-Mmm, no debería esta noche tengo que cuidarla-. Murmuré a Jackson acerca de Allison.

-Un trago no te quitará la conciencia Sal-.

-Si tú lo dices-. Dije tomando la petaca y bebiendo un buen sorbo de ella. Apreté los ojos cuando el alcohol corrió por mi garganta. Le ofrecí a Isaac, pero se negó.

-Si mi padre llega oler alcohol en mí, estaré muerto-.

-Como digas-. Jackson bebió de nuevo.

-Jackson, no te emborraches por favor, no quiero tener que cargarte-.

Jackson puso los ojos en blanco. -Peso como el triple que tú Sal-.

-Recuerda que tú insiste en esto-.

-Lo se, y créeme no por voluntad propia, ahora…señoritas-. Dijo a Allison y a mí.

En ese instante el Jeep de Stiles estaciona al lado de nosotros. Le abre la puerta a Lydia.

Me bajé e Isaac me esperó, al minuto llegó el Jeep de Stiles con Lydia.

-Lydia Martin y Stilinski?-. dijo Isaac.

-Esta es una señal de que los paradigmas se han roto-.

-Seguro-.

Saludé a Lydia y a Stiles.

-Jackson! Luces guapo-. Dijo Lydia subiendo el ego de mi amigo.

-Lo se, es Hugo Boss-. La expresión de Lydia era como si tuviera un colapso nervioso y tratara de tranquilizarse.

-No lo tomes en cuenta-. Le dije.

Lydia se repetía un mantra de que no sería como las típicas chicas que suspiran por el muchacho. Me acerqué a Stiles. -Necesito hablarte-. Dije.

-Sal!-. llamó Isaac. Lo seguí educadamente.

Isaac entregó nuestras entradas. El gimnasio estaba adornado y una banda tocaba, habían mesas con ponche libre de alcohol. Estaba toda la secundaria.

-Vaya impresión que causas-. Dijo Isaac.

-Qué dices?-. dije sin entender.

-Todos nos están viendo-.

-Debe ser porque nos vemos excelente-. Dije timándolo del brazo.

-O quizás es porque vienes conmigo-. Dijo en voz baja. -Y es inusual-.

-Entonces démosle algo de que hablar-. Dije tomándolo y llevándolo a la pista de baile.

_o_

-Vamos Derek, acaso no te disgusta saber que tu linda princesa está en el baile con otro tipo guapo? No te motiva a querer salir?-. dijo Kate provocándolo. Derek tenía la mirada gacha, recordando la voz de Sally.

-Qué harás con ella?-. dijo con voz rasposa. Kate se levantó, su cara era de satisfacción.

-Piensas que le haré algo a la amiga de mi sobrina? Oh Dios, Derek por qué me tomas?-. dijo sarcástica.- Crees que ando por ahí asesinando a diestra y siniestra?-. Derek endureció su mandíbula y la vio con rabia e impotencia. -Solo a quien se lo merece, querido- dijo acercándose.- Asi que dime…hay algo o alguien que se te venga a la mente que pueda ser el Alpha o necesitaré traer el lindo trasero de tu noviecita de incentivo?-. dijo susurrando a su oído. Derek la ignoró. -No sería divertido que vea como te transformas en un tierno lobito….- Derek trataba de esconder su impresión, Sally sabía perfectamente como era transformándose en lobo, lo que temía era que Kate supiera de sus poderes y su linaje. -Bueno si no quieres hablar…-. Dijo amenazadoramente subiendo el voltaje.- Supongo que no la verás en ese lindo vestido plateado-.

_o_

-Iré al baño, me guardas un vaso de ponche?-. Fui hacia el baño, las chicas se arreglaban, otras lloraban, otras solo charlaban. Me encerré en un cubículo y saqué el teléfono de mi bolso. Tenía un mensaje de Peter

 **Sigo esperando tu respuesta.**

Lo ignoré.

Marqué el número de Scott. Sin respuesta, solo buzón de voz.

-Necesito hablarte urgente-. Dejé de mensaje. No estaba tomando llamadas. Necesitaba decirle sobre Derek y los Argent.

Volví al baile. Busqué a los demás. Lydia estaba sentada con cara de aburrida junto a Stiles..

-Por qué esas caras?-. dije viendo su poca motivación. -No bailan?-.

-No-. Respondió Lydia. Miré a tiles quien se hincó de hombros y la apuntó.

-Ella respondió-.

Me hinqué delante de Lydia.

-Esto es como quieres pasar los siguientes años de secundaria?-. Lydia me miró sin entender. -Ofuscada y depremida cuando Jackson le de el cambio de humor y esperar que lo recupere? -.

-No-. Me dio frunciendo el ceño.

-Entonces anímate Lydia, Stiles solo quiere que te diviertas…no le arruines la noche a él también por no ser Jackson, cosa que…creo que es buena-. Dije tomando sus manos. Me puse en pie y fui hasta Stiles.

-Vienes a darme una charla motivacional?-.

-No, con ella bastaba. Vine a preguntarte si sabías algo de Scott, he tratado de contactarlo y nadie responde-. Stiles me dio una mirada de soslayo.

-Perdió su celular-.

-Oh-.

-Pero viene al baile Sal-.

-Genial! ¿Cómo entrará?-.

-Es un hombre-lobo, no se, escalará los muros, no lo sé-. Dijo algo ofuscado. Asentí.

-Estás con un humor…excelente-. Dije irónica.

-Lo siento, Sal, es que…no planeé que el baile fuera así-. Dijo viendo a Lydia. Tomé a Stiles por los hombros.

-Lydia es como una niña malcriada, se duro y firme con ella y obedecerá, no le preguntes si quiere ponche, DÁSELO! Entendiste?-. Él asintió .-Ok-.

Stiles se levantó y me hizo caso.

-Ponche?-. dijo Isaac acercándose. Acepté. Se sentó a mi lado.

-Ese si es perseverante-. Dijo refiriéndose a Stiles.

-Son los mejores-. Dije viéndolos bailar. Isaac me quedó viendo.

-Quieres bailar?-. Asentí. Fuimos a la pista cerca de Stiles y Lydia.

-Nunca pensé venir al baile-. Me dijo.

-Ni yo-. Dije bailando.

-Me alegra haber venido contigo-.

-También a mí-.

La banda tocaba bastante bien, Jackson quien se mantuvo bebiendo ponche con malicia casi toda la noche sacó a Allison a bailar.

-Espero que Jackson no haya sido muy duro contigo-. Isaac se hincó de hombros.

-Lo usual-.

-Está realmente con un humor de perros desde que Lydia y él rompieron-.

-Me dijo que él la botó-.

-Como sea-.

-No sé como puedes juntarte con ellos-.

-Por qué?-.

-Son tan…diferentes a ti-. Asentí.

-Diferente bueno?-.

-Tan…-

-Egocéntricos?-.

-Si-.

-Eso parecen, es la impresión que quieren dar, pero son muy buenos amigos-.

El entrenador Finstock entró gritando el nombre de McCall.

-Que rayos sucede?-.

-McCall vino igual-. Dijo Isaac.

Luego de bailar Isaac me dio que volvía en unos minutos. Me senté en una mesa, luego llegó Danny y su novio, e Isaac. Comenzamos a charlar. Comencé a sentirme culpable por Derek, necesitaba saber si estaba bien, necesitaba ayuda, recordé Peter…no le había avisado sobre Derek y tampoco planeaba hacerlo…No quería sacar mi teléfono para ver los mensajes de él, le dije que trataría de averiguar donde estaba, pero no le diría, si tenía la oportunidad de que Scott lo encontrara primero, lo haría

-Hey…Sal-. Escuché. –Sal-. Era McCall. Me acerqué.

-Scott-. Dije yendo a las graderías. –Necesito hablar contigo-. Dije.

-Stiles me dijo-.

-Se donde está Derek…en la casa de Allison, tienes que encontrarlo antes que Peter!-.

-Lo viste?-.

-No, pero lo se…-me miró extrañado. -Tengo mis métodos-. Expliqué. –Peter me dijo…-

-Estás hablando con Peter?-.

-NO!-. exclamé. –Pero quiere saber donde está, pensé decirte a ti antes, para que lo encuentres primero-.

-Derek está de su lado, Sal, él no me quiere ayudar a terminar con Peter sino con la familia de Allison-.

-Si, pero es porque cree que no puede ganar, y que Peter no mató a su hermana a propósito-.

Scott bajó la mirada algo cansado.

-No puedo entrar ahí Scott, pero tú sí!-.

-Ok, Sal, pero ahora…no, está Allison en peligro, Peter está rondando cerca-. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Yo estoy cuidando de Allison! Con Jackson!-.

-Jackson está cuidando de ustedes dos!-.

-Qué dices? Jackson no puede cuidar a nadie-.

-Necesitaba que vinieras, porque Peter está acechando-.

-Yo se manejar a Peter-.

-No, Peter te quiere viva por Derek y para poder manipularte, lo mismo con él!-.

-Por eso debes encontrar a Derek-.

-Primero debo salvar a Allison-.

-Scott !-. dije exasperada.- Yo protegeré a Allison-.

-No! Necesito protegerlas a ambas-.

Me fui ofuscada del lugar hacia la pista de baile.

-Estás bien?-. me dijo Isaac.

Si, no hay problema-. Dije poniendo mis manos en su cuello.

Comenzaron los lentos, y casi me olvido de todo lo que estaba pasando, Isaac era encantador, no de la manera romántica, pero un buen acompañante. Ya no tenía que estar encima de Allison, McCall estaba con ella, él único fastidio ahora eran las llamadas y mensajes de Peter, y que McCall no quería ayudarme realmente.

-Quién te llama? Tu novio?-.

-No, ojalá-. Dije. –Cómo sabes…-

-Se nota-. Me dijo haciendo una mueca de lo siento.

-Oh, lo siento Isaac-.

-No te preocupes, me agradas Sal, lo he pasado de maravilla esta noche-.

-Yo igual-. Le respondí, mis manos estaban flojas en su cuello y las de él en mi cintura. –Cómo supiste…-.

-Has estado pensativa a ratos-.

-Lo siento-.

-Está bien, se pelearon?-.

-Es…complicado, técnicamente no es mi novio ni nada formal-.

-Técnicamente-.

-Ajá-.

-Y no piensas responderle?-.

-Ehh…no esta noche-. Dije mordiendo mi labio.

Jackson vino hacia nosotros. Tenía la mirada perdida como si estuviera bebiendo demasiado.

-Sal-. Dijo.

-Espérame-. Le dije a Isaac quien asintió. Fui hasta Jackson. –Qué te pasa? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma-.

-Los Argent…Scott…lo siento-. Dijo con frustración, casi parecía que fuera a llorar.

-Qué dices Jackson?-.

-Salí…al bosque…me encontré con el padre de Allison- la piel se me puso fría.

-Qué hiciste Jackson?-.

Le costaba decirme, pocas veces lo había visto así, solo cuando niños cuando hacía algo indebido y no medía las consecuencias de sus actos. –Lo saben…Scott, saben que es un hombre-lobo-. Miré hacia la pista para buscar Scott o Allison, ninguno de los dos estaba.

-Vamos a buscarlo-. Dije tomándolo del brazo.

-Qué crees que harán con él? No lo matarán, no? No como a Derek, no?-.

-Espero que no, Jackson! -. Dije enfadada yendo a paso deprisa. Obvié la parte de Derek, no podía pensar que los Argent lo habían matado, no estaba esa posibilidad, la gema de la abuela lo había señalado, pero…qué pasa si señaló solo su cuerpo….no debía pensar eso ahora, no ahora que Scott también corría peligro.

-Quédate aquí, voy al baño a verificar y vuelvo-. Dije deprisa. Llegué al baño de mujeres.

-Allison!-. grité. –Allison!-.

-Está con McCall-. Me dijo una chica.

-Dónde?-.

-Fueron hacia el estacionamiento de buses-. Me dijo. Fui corriendo dónde Jackson.

-Qué hiciste?-. le dijo Stiles.

-Vamos, los Argent ya lo saben y están aca!-. le dije a Stiles quien miró a Jackson con cara de enojo. –Dónde está Lydia?-. dije al ver que Stiles estaba sin su compañera.

-Fue a buscar a Jackson-. Dijo serio. Sentí que la sangre de mi cuerpo se paralizaba y un frío recorrerme.

-Al bosque-. Susurré asustada. Peter, Scott dijo que estaba acechando.

Corrimos a velocidad, Stiles se adelantó demasiado, corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Las lágrimas asomaban mis ojos. Distinguí una figura pelirroja en las canchas, los focos estaban encendidos. Era Lydia, otra figura alta se le acercaba.

-No ! Stiles !-. grité. Era Peter! –Lydiaaaaaaaaaaa !-.

-Lydia ! Correeeeeee-. Gritó Stiles. Peter amedrentó contra Lydia.

-Nooooooooo !-. Grité con fuerza cayendo y volviendo a ponerme de pie. Vi el cuerpo de mi mejor amiga caer al pasto ensangrentado. Stiles llegó primero. Me sentí imponente, como si el momento se paralizara, ya no podía sentir mis piernas, pero necesitaba llegar a ella.

-No la mates-. Dijo con la voz cortada.- Por favor-.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo él con la boca ensangrentada y tranquilo.- Solo dime cómo encontrar a Derek-.

-Qué?-. dijo Stiles sin entender.

-Dime…como…encontrar…a…Derek-. Dijo poniendo una garra amenazadora sobre la sien de Lydia.

-Basta ! -. Dije llegando hasta ellos.

-Oh, miren quien decidió a unirse a la fiesta. Es difícil ubicarte preciosa-. Me dijo refiriéndose a los mensajes no respondidos.

-Déjala en paz y te ayudaré a ubicar a Derek-.

-Ya te di una oportunidad, ahora la merece Stiles-.

-Aléjate-. Dije entre dientes. - De Lydia-.

-Depende de Stiles, linda-.

-No lo se, cómo podría saberlo?-.

-Porque eres el inteligente, no? Y el engaño tiene sabor a acre y a bruja de preparatoria -. Dijo refiriéndose a mí.- Dime la verdad, o la haré pedazos-.

-Los Argent !-. grité. –Ahora aléjate de ella-.

-Dije…STILES ! La siguiente palabra sale de tu traidora boca y tu dulce amiguita no respirará más-. Me amenazó. Temblaba en miedo, igual que Stiles, solo pensaba en Lydia, mi Lydia, la Lydia que conocía desde siempre, la que me había apoyado en todo lo posible, la que le había ocultado gran parte de mi vida, la que me compartió su mamá, la que guardó silencio cuando le dije que lo hiciera, la Lydia que convencí para venir al baile.

\- Sal tiene razón, creo que lo sabía…Derek…que lo atraparían-.

-Los Argent?-. Stiles asintió asustado. –Y?-.

-Cuando los hirieron a él y a Scotty, tomó el celular de Scott…-. Respiré profundo, trataba de ver si Lydia respiraba y lo hacía, pero estaba inconsciente y perdiendo sangre, Stiles hablaba, pero mi mente no procesaba, solo recordé una página de un libro que había leído, del todo material que la abuela me daba para estudiar, un conjuro, para que Lydia no pereciera a causa de la mordida.

-Por qué?-.

-Porque tiene gps, si aún lo tiene…y está encendido...puedes encontrarlo-. Dijo. Tenía razón.

-Ok, ustedes dos me ayudarán a encontrarlo-. Hiperventilaba. –Vamos-.

-No, no podemos dejar a Lydia, necesita ir a un hospital AHORA-. Dije agachándome y tomando su pulso. –Está perdiendo sangre-.

-NOS VAMOS -. Gritó Peter.-O quieres que tu amiguito le pase lo mismo ahora que no pudiste ayudarme?-. dijo amenazando a Stiles.

-Mátame, deja que me mate Sal, no me importa! Pero no podemos dejar a Lydia así-.

Estaba contra la espada y la pared, no dejaría que más sangre corriera, menos Stiles, pero no podía dejar a Lydia así.

Peter levantó a Stiles con una garra.- Llama a tu amigo, dile a Jackson donde está-. Tomé el pinche de pelo de Lydia, me haría un rasguño en mi mano para poder efectuar el hechizo para darle más tiempo a ella.

-Ni se te ocurra intentar nada bruja!-.

-No es nada -. Dije ocultando el pinche.

-Llegas a moverte un centímetro sobre ella y su vida acaba ahora-. Me amenazó con sus ojos rojos, los míos ardían en llamas, necesitaba hacer este hechizo para poder salvarla fuera el costo que fuese. Apreté el pinche fuerte contra mi mano hasta que mi palma comenzó a sangrar, tratando de evitar las lágrimas que corrieran por mi rostro contra la impotencia de no poder salvar a una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. Peter nos tomó a mí y a Stiles del brazo, el pinche cayó al lado de Lydia ensangrentado. No escuchaba nada, solo era arrastrado por Peter hasta el estacionamiento y mi mirada se perdía en el cuerpo de mi mejor amiga ensangrentado, las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro y no me di cuenta que de mis labios salía su nombre continuamente.

-Jackson irá por ella ! Ahora te callas o perderé la paciencia nuevamente y ya sabes que no se me da muy bien, Sally-. Me dijo forcejeando conmigo. Stiles estaba en shock. Me abrió la puerta para subirme en la parte trasera de su Jeep. Ahora todo recaía en Jackson para salvarla.

-No se sientan mal-. Dijo Peter como si fuera lo más común de la noche. -Si vive se convertirá en hombre lobo-.

-Psicópata enfermo!-. dije con desprecio. -Está perdiendo mucha sangre-.

-Para ser de las primeras de la clase, Sal, no tienes tanta variedad de vocabulario-. Me dijo molestándome. –Será muy poderosa-.

-Si, y una vez al mes cuando sea luna llena perderá la cabeza y tratará de despedazarnos-.

-Considerando que es una mujer…dos veces al mes-.

-Al menos puedo llamar a Jackson?-.

-No-.

-La mamá de Lydia-.

-No-.

-A Alguien?-.

-Escucho tu voz una vez más y te juro que no querrás saber que haré-. Me amenazó por enésima vez. –Te di la oportunidad de ser parte de esta manada y mira como respondiste, corriendo donde Scott-. Dijo con recelo. –Lindo vestido por cierto-. Dijo como si hablara del clima. Llegamos a un estacionamiento. Stiles aparcó. Peter nos sacó del auto de la misma forma que nos entró.

-De quien es este auto?-.

-Pertenecía a mi enfermera-.

-Pertenecía?-. dije enfatizando. Peter me dio una mirada de que me quedara callada. Abrió el maletero. El cuerpo de la enfermera yacía ahí.

-Dios Santo-. Dije tapando mi boca, Stiles retrocedió asustado. Peter sacó un computador.

-No hay señal aquí, sabías?-. dijo Stiles. Peter le pasó un aparato que parecía ser un wifi externo.

-Mifi, genial-. Yo observaba al lado de Stiles. -Y eres un hombre Mac, es solo tú o todos los hombres-lobo?-. dijo al sacar el computador.

-Stiles-. Dije para que dejara de hacer bromas, el ambiente ya era bastante raro.

-Enciéndelo y conéctate-. Dijo Peter.

-Mataste la mística del hombre lobo…-dijo obedeciendo. –Necesito el usuario y la contraseña de Scott que no sé-.

-Si lo sabes-.

-No, no lo sé-. Yo tampoco, ni tampoco sabía un hechizo para recuperarlas, tecnología eso era fuera del alcance de la magia, y sí, sabía donde podría estar Derek, pero ya que no tenía la certeza de la vida de mi mejor amiga no pensaba decirle nada a Peter, ya perdí todo lo posible, perder tiempo era lo único que nos quedaba hasta que alguien encontrara a Peter, ojalá algún cazador y le diera fin a esto.

-Aunque no pudiera escuchar los latidos de tu corazón se que estás mintiendo-.

-Te juro por Dios…-Peter tomó el cuello de Stiles y empujó su cabeza contra el tecleado.

-Basta, ya te dije donde estaba Peter-.

-Necesito la locación exacta, no solo los Argent, necesito saber dónde está !-.

-En la casa de Allison, no lo sé …-. Dije desesperada.- Suelta a Stiles y ve tú a averiguarlo-. Peter endureció la mandíbula.

-Necesito más que eso Sally, Stiles…-dijo amenazándolo.- Puedo ser muy persuasivo, no dejes que lo haga, a menos que tú amiga sepa un hechizo para descifrar esto…dile que mantenga la boca cerrada y las manos donde las vea-.

-Sal…puedes mantener la boca cerrada y mostrar tus manos-. Dijo Stiles temeroso.

-Ok-. Dije presionada. No sabía más del caso, así que tampoco podía hacerle la vida más fácil a él. Stiles comenzó a teclear.

-Qué harás luego de encontrar a Derek?-. pregunté.

-Es que a ti no te enseñan a obedecer a quien te amenaza! -. Dijo Peter para que me callara.

-Matarán a gente, no? -.

-Solo los responsables-. Dijo Peter como si fuera poco.

-Si hago esto, debes prometer dejar a Scott y Sally en paz-. Peter puso los ojos en blanco.

-Saben por qué los lobos cazan en manada? -. Yo puse los ojos en blanco sabiendo que Peter le gustaba alardear. - Porque sus presas favoritas son muy grandes para ser cazadas por un lobo solo. Necesito a Derek y a Scott, de paso a Sally que siente algo romántico por mi sobrino y no dejará que nada le pase, y amistad por Scott, por ende ayudará a mi manada-.

-Seguro-. Murmuré.

-Seguro que si, preciosa-. Me dijo.

-Scott no te ayudará-.

-Si lo hará, porque…para salvar a Allison, como Derek piensa salvar a Sally y viceversa, y quien tiene a Sally? Yo-. Dijo apuntándose. –Y tú lo harás para salvar a Scott, y a tu amiga-.

-No necesito ser salvada-. Murmuré.

-Eso no es lo que cree Derek, querida-. Me dijo.- Tu mejor amigo-. Dijo volviendo a Stiles.- Del mundo, quien conoces tan bien que hasta tienes su usuario y contraseña-. Dijo para que continuara.

Stiles tecleó ALLISON en el computador. - Su usuario es Allison? Su contraseña también es Allison?-. dijo sorprendido, sinceramente no me sorprendía de Scott.

-Aun lo quieres en tu manada?-. dijo Stiles.

-Está enamorado-. Dije.

-Dirás embobado-. Dijo Peter. Vimos el mapa.

-Ahí es donde lo tienen? En su propia casa?-. dijo Stiles.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza-. Le dije a Peter irónicamente. –Ahora me sueltas? -.

-No tan pronto linda, no me servía si no puedo saber si mientes o no-. Fruncí el ceño, cómo es que Peter no puede saber si miento o no? Derek si puede escuchar mis latidos, porque él no? –No lo tienen en su casa, sino bajo de ella, y se exactamente donde-. Agregó.

Un aullido se escuchó.

-Derek-. Exclamé. Peter y Stiles me miraron. Peter puso los ojos en blanco.

-Parece que no soy el único que sabe-. Dijo algo preocupado cuando otro aullido se escuchó…era el de Scott. Los Argent aun no lo atrapaban. Un rayo de esperanza vino a mi mente.

_o_

Allison subió de vuelta al auto de su tía luego de haber visitado a Lydia en salas de cuidados intensivos, estaba shockeada, sin saber lo que sucedía ni cómo, su mundo había dado vueltas y sacudido toda la lógica en ella.

-Entiendes, ahora?-. dijo Kate. –Esto es lo que hacen-.

-Todos?-.

-Si, hasta Scott, por eso hay que hacer lo que debemos, para salvar gente como Lydia, Jackson, Sally quien no sabe que está saliendo con uno-.

-Sally?-.

-Si, su novio secreto? Es Derek Hale-.

-Cómo…cómo sabes?-.

-Le pillé una foto de ella en su billetera-.

-Y Sally sabe?-.

-No, por ahora…eso es lo que se al menos, lo que le sonsaqué a Derek-.

-Gracias a Dios-. Suspiró Allison.

_-o_

-Dame tus llaves-. Exigió Peter a Stiles. Él se las entregó abatido.

-Cuidado, rechina en segunda-. Dijo él. Peter las tomó y aplastó y se las devolvió. Stiles las miró sin saber que decir. –Entonces no nos matarás, a Sally supongo que no puedes, pero a mí? -.

-Oh, Dios, Stiles, porque no te puedes callar cuando debes-. Dije viendo a Peter devolverse hacia nosotros.

-No eres el mejor ejemplo que digamos, Sal-. Dijo retrocediendo. - Ay, Dios-.

-No lo entienden aún, no soy el hombre malo aquí-. Dijo como si fuera lo más irrisorio de la vida.

-Para nada, solo un psicópata más en los Estados Unidos-. Murmuré en ironía.

-Te transformas en un monstruo gigante de ojos rojos y colmillos, y no eres el malo?-.

-Me agradas Stiles, y Sally igual aunque quiso y sigue queriendo darme la espalda y quizás deshacerse de mi, como me has ayudado te quiero dar algo a cambio, a Sally no, porque no puede tenerlo dado que es una bruja y el contacto con su sangre prácticamente me mataría, pero tu sí-

-Oh, no-. Susurré sabiendo que era.

-Quieres la mordida?-. dijo.

-Di que no Stiles!-. Peter me miró para que guardara silencio.

-Qué?-. dijo Stiles.

-Que…si quieres la Mor-di-da-. Dijo impaciente. –Si no te mata, que puede pasar, serás como nosotros-. Stiles parecía no entender lo que Peter decía, estaba petrificado boquiabierto.

-Como tú…-.

-Si, un hombre-lobo, quieres que te lo dibuje? - dijo agotado de paciencia.-La primera noche en el bosque mordí a Scott porque necesitaba alguien nuevo en mi manada, la segunda a Sally porque sentí poder en ella, aunque eso salió inesperado…-lo miré seria, obviamente no tenía intenciones altruistas al respecto. –Hubieras podido ser tú la primera noche, podrías ser tan poderoso como él, no más quedarse a su lado verlo hacerse más fuerte, y rápido y popular y quedarse con la chica, como Allison, Sally…incluso Lydia, serían iguales-.

-Esto es tan bizarro-. Dije enojada. - Recapacita Stiles !-. Pero sentí que no me escuchaba.

-Tal vez más…-dijo Peter y tomó la mano derecha de Stiles y la acercó a sus dientes. –Si o no? -. dijo yendo en ascenso a sus colmillos. Peter sacó sus colmillos e iba a morderlo. Stiles corrió su brazo en último momento.

-No quiero ser como tú-. Dijo serio. Suspiré algo aliviada.

-Sabes que te escuché decir? - ambos miramos sin entender.-Tus latidos fueron más rápidos cuando dijiste "Yo no quiero"-. Stiles no respondió.-Piensas que dices la verdad, pero te mientes a ti mismo. Adiós Stiles-. Dijo volteándose.- Adiós Sally, te mantendré con Stiles para que Derek siga creyendo que corres peligro, le mandaré un reconfortante abrazo por ti-. Dijo burlándose.

Nos quedamos ahí esperando que se fuera.

-Qué demonios pasaba por tu cabeza?!-. dije dándole una palmada en ella. Stiles se pasó la mano por donde lo había golpeado.

-Auch! Lo siento, ok? Qué diablos fue esto de Peter-.

-Le dije a Scott que Peter busca a Derek, pero…no quiso escucharme, ahora necesitamos ir al hospital-.

-Tienes dinero?-.

-No-.

-Tendremos que caminar-.

-Ni loca-.

-Entonces-. Dijo viéndome.

-Haré andar tu Jeep-. Dije acercándome al vehículo.

-Sal, recuerda que las llaves no funcionan-.

-Y tu recuerda que soy una bruja Stiles, no necesito llaves para echar andar un motor-. Me acerqué a la manilla y la abrí de un simple movimiento de muñeca. Me subí y saqué el seguro del auto de Stiles.

-Tú manejarás?-.

-Si, por?-. dije sonando obvia, Stiles se hincó de hombros. Puse mi mano cerca del contacto del auto. _Imperium,_ susurré. -No es primera vez que enciendo tu auto-. Dije y Stiles me miró sorprendido.-Ok, nos vamos-. Dije saliendo de ahí a toda marcha y yendo al hospital.

-Wow, cuidado, no es todo terreno-. Dijo Stiles. -Cómo crees que esté Lydia?-.

-Viva-. Dije

-Y qué sucederá?-.

-Con la mordida?-. Él asintió. -No dejaré que muera Stiles, no te preocupes, tengo un plan-. Dije tranquilizándolo.

Llegamos y partimos corriendo a la sala de cuidados intensivos. El ascensor se abrió. Estaba el sheriff Stilinski en el corredor y Jackson viendo a Lydia a través del cristal. Llegué corriendo hasta él. Me abrazó. Las lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro. Jackson no dijo nada.

-Estás bien?-. rompió el silencio. Me separó para verme en una pieza. -Tu vestido, te hizo algo? -.

-No…no.…-dije tratando de parar mis lágrimas. -Es…la sangre de Lydia-.

-Qué sucedió? -.

-Busca a Derek, lo encontrará, Scott...supiste algo de él? -. dije preocupada. Jackson negó con la cabeza. -Cuál es el estado de Lydia?-.

-Los médicos dicen que perdió mucha sangre, y que su cuerpo entró en una especie de shock anafiláctico…-.

-Yo puedo donar sangre-. Dije apresurada buscando a una enfermera con la mirada.

-Sal-. Dijo deteniéndome.- Le han dado muchas unidades de sangre, eso será luego-.

-No entiendes, mi sangre puede salvarla-. Dije viendo a Lydia.

-Qué dices?-. me dijo sin entender.

-Jackson, necesito transfundir a Lydia! Ahora !-.

_o_

Scott se metió al sótano de los Hale, vio los remanentes del incendio, los vidrios rotos, casi pudo retroceder 6 años e imaginar lo que sucedió ahí. Cuando encontró algo que haría que el viento soplara a su favor.

Primero la fecha de impresión del expediente del sheriff Stilinski del ciervo muerto con el espiral en signo de venganza y segundo una foto de una chica muy parecida a Sally Solmeniac…

_o_

-Prométeme que me ayudarás-. Dijo Scott amenazadoramente a Derek.

-¿Quieres que arriesgue mi vida por tu novia? Ah?-. dijo enfadado. -¿Por tu estúpido enamoramiento adolescente que no significa nada?! No estás enamorado Scott, tienes 16 años, eres un niño!-.

-Tal vez sea cierto, pero lo harías por tu novia?-.

-Qué quieres decir? Ahora iré a buscarla-. Dijo Derek sin entender. -Antes que Kate vaya por ella-.

-Se algo que no sabes-. Dijo Scott suspensivo. -Peter dijo que no sabía lo que hacía cuando mató a tu hermana, no? Recuerdas esto-. Dijo sacando la papeleta del ciervo. -Y créeme esto me sorprendió más-. Dijo y sacó una foto vieja, era una mujer igual a Sally, pero mayor que ella. Imposible.

_o_

-Qué harás?-. dijo Stiles.

-Necesito iniciar una conexión con Lydia para darle tiempo al menos-. Dije yendo al dispensorio de enfermería.

-Ok, qué ayuda necesitas?-.

-Qué hacen? Sal, estás en shock, Lydia tiene toda la ayuda posible…-

-NO Jackson! No la tiene !-. grité desesperada. Tomé aire, Jackson no tenía idea de que era bruja.- Lo siento, Jackson, no tengo tiempo para esto, soy bruja -Jackson me miró coo si estuviera loca y a la vez apenado, como si fuera una loca sin saberlo.- Mi sangre podrá salvar a Lydia, necesito que distraigan a las enfermeras, mientras alcanzo al menos a transfundir 2 unidades-.

-Ok-. Dijo Stiles.

-Bruja, qué?-.

-Luego te explico-. Dijo Stiles llevándoselo.

Entre a la Sala de Lydia. Sus pertenencias estaban en una bolsa. Tomé una vía con una guja puesta y reabrí la herida de mi palma. Tomé la mano derecha de ella e hice lo mismo. Las junté. Pronuncié el hechizo de conexión. Una luz inundó la habitación. Por suerte cerré las cortinas. Necesitaba el tiempo suficiente para hacer esto. Tomé una vía de Lydia y la conecté al contenedor luego el otro extremo clavé la otra vía en la vena de mi brazo izquierdo, me anudé un elástico 5 centímetros arriba del codo y empecé a apretar el aparato plástico para que la sangre corriera. Si alguien tenía que hacer esto por Lydia, debía ser yo, mi sangre podría amortiguar la herida del hombre-lobo, quizás salvarla de transformarse en uno, y además podría hacerla inmune, podría darle fuerzas, al menos en estas horas cruciales, lo demás dependía de ella

Luego de unos 10 minutos, Stiles llamó a mi celular.

-Lista?-.

-Ahora salgo-.

-Estarás bien-.

-Débil, pero bien-. Dije.

Saqué el aparato y lo tiré a la basura.

Una enfermera entró al tiempo en que me ponía de pie y ocultaba la herida de mi brazo.

-Hola, familiar de Lydia?-.

-Mejor amiga-. Dije.

-Parece que empieza a tomar color, no?-. dijo, la miré su piel estaba más rosada. -Llamaré a los médicos-. Dijo. Suspiré, esto la salvaría al menos por unas horas. -Luces pálida cariño, vete a la cafetería a comer algo-. Me dijo antes de irse. Asentí. Fui hasta Lydia y me senté junto a ella.

-Debes ser fuerte-. Dije a pesar de que dormía. Sujeté su mano con fuerza.

-Sal-. Me llama Stiles desde la puerta para que saliera. Me separé de ella con pesar.

-Funcionó?-. Asentí.

-Sal, estás pálida-. Dijo Jackson.

-Lo se, en un par de horas me sentiré mejor-.

-Tenemos que ir donde Scott-. Dijo Stiles. Asentí.

-Pero no tienes auto-.

-Sally lo echará a andar-.

-Stiles-. Dije decepcionada.- No puedo hacer magia por un par de horas, estoy muy débil-. Dije tomando mi brazo. Todo giraba a mi alrededor, y sentía que mi cuerpo tambaleaba.

-Ok, tomaremos un taxi-. Me dijo llevándome de la cintura.

-Yo conduzco, vamos…-. Dijo Jackson siguiéndonos y tomando a Stiles por el hombro para que se girara.

-Que te sientas culpable por esto no lo hace estar bien, ok?-. dijo molesto Stiles.- La mitad de esto es tu culpa!-.

-Stiles, no es su culpa-. dije lentamente.

-Tu trabajo era cuidar a Allison y a Sally, ahora mira Allison no está, su familia persigue o atraparon a Scott, Sally está media moribunda por salvar a tu ex novia que estuvo toda la noche pendiente de ti ! Y la mordió un hombre-lobo !-.

-Ok, tengo un auto y tú no-. Dijo Jackson. -Además, Sally no puede caminar-. Dijo y pasó una mano por mi cintura para ayudarme. -Quieres que te ayude?-.

-Ok, pero trajiste el Porsche?-.

-Si-. Dijo Jackson sacando las llaves.

-Muy bien, yo conduzco-. Dijo rápido Stiles tomando las llaves. Sonreí. Giramos y aparecieron tres hombres de negro, uno de ellos era el padre de Allison.

-Chicos, me estaba preguntando si ustedes saben dónde está Scott McCall-. Dijo serio cortándonos el paso.

-No lo he visto en toda la noche-. Dije lentamente.

-Sally, estás bien? Luces pálida-. Traté de mantenerme en pie, afirmada de Jackson asentí.

-No lo he visto desde el baile-. Dijo Stiles, Chris se quedó quieto esperando la respuesta de Jackson.

-Jackson?-. dije viéndolo para que respondiera.

-Yo….yo…- dijo Jackson. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Por el amor de Dios-. Dijo Stiles impaciente.

-Aquí vamos-. Arrastraron a los muchachos a un pabellón a oscuras. A mi me tomaron del brazo y uno de ellos me llevó con los demás.

-Intentemos esto de nuevo-. Dijo el padre de Allison poniendo seguro a la puerta. -Dónde está Scott McCall?-. dijo serio.

_o_

-Alguien vino a la veterinaria pidiendo una copia de este registro, quieres saber quien era?-. dijo Scott.- La enfermera de Peter, él atrajo a tu hermana aquí para matarla, y no es todo, sabes quien es la mujer de la foto?-. Derek observó la foto de la mujer igual a Sally, solo que mayor que ella. Sonreía. Era una foto vieja.

-Es Sally?-.

-Es Sabrina Solmeniac, la madre de Sally- Derek quedó pasmado. -Peter la conocía, y sabía como luciría Sally, quería una bruja en su manada, solo que… no le resultó, y aprovechó que se conocieron para hacerte parecer que se preocupaba por ella -. Derek apretó la mandíbula, y frunció el ceño. -Por todo esto es que vas a ayudarme-. Derek apretó los dientes, estaba furioso. -Solo dí que vas a ayudarme y soltaré la otra…-

Pero Derek se libró solo de la otra cadena.

-Te ayudaré-. Dijo serio.

_o_

-Déjame preguntarte algo Stiles, has visto un perro rabioso?-. dijo Chris Argent tomando a Stiles del cuello y poniéndolo contra la pared. Jackson y yo nos miramos preocupados.

-Lo pondré en mi lista de cosas por hacer si me deja ir-. Bromeó Stiles asustado.

-Yo sí, y lo único que lo puedo comparar es con un amigo transformándose en lobo en la luna llena, ¿quieres saber qué pasó?-.

-No, sin ofender su talento cuentista-.

-Trató de matarme y me obligó a poner una bala en su cabeza. Y cuando agonizaba trataba de enterrarme sus garras, intentaba matarme, como si fuera lo más importante antes de su último aliento, ¿puedes imaginarlo?-.

-No-. Dijo Stiles.- Creo que debería ser más selectivo…-

-Scott trató de matarte en la luna llena?! Tuviste que encerrarlo?! -. gritó.

-Si, tuve que atarlo al radiador-. respondió Stiles de una.

-Por qué? Acaso mejor encerrarlo en el sótano y quemar toda la casa? -. Dije atrevidamente.

-Odio acabar con ese mito, pero nunca lo hicimos-. Dijo él soltando a Stiles y yendo hacía mi. -Y me da lástima decir, que tu abuela estaría muy decepcionada de ti Sally, ya sabe muy bien como le fue juntándose con hombres-lobo-.

-Dirá con mis amigos-.

-Derek dijo que ustedes tenían un código, me imagino que nadie lo sarcástico Stiles.

-Nunca-.

-Cómo puede darlo por sentado?-. dije.

-Conoces alguna bruja que haya roto su propio código? -.

-Romperlo es tradición-. respondí.

-Y si alguien lo rompe?-.

-Alguien cómo quien?-. dijo apenado.

-Kate, su hermana-. Respondí. Chris bajó la mirada.- Peter solo quiere venganza ! Y su hermana acabar con Derek !-.

-No puedes involucrarte Sally, eres muy joven y hay mucho que no sabes, tu abuela no te dejaría estar de su lado-.

-Muy tarde, del único lado que estoy es de mis amigos, salvar a Scott, Derek, y Allison, ahora de qué lado esta usted?-.

-Qué es lo que te dijo Derek?-.

-Que su hermana estuvo en una relación con él, y ella era la única que sabía…-.

-Dónde estaba su familia y qué piensas qué no le dijo a nadie?-.

-Hablé con el Profesor Harris, nuestro maestro de química, él dijo que una mujer con un extraño colgante le preguntó acerca de cómo hacer un incendio sin ser descubierto-.

-Una mujer que ahora ronda los 30 años-. Dijo Stiles.- Mi padre lo confirmó, las víctimas de Peter, son solo…-.

-Relacionadas con el incendio-. Dijo él tristemente. Asentí, él ya había tomado su decisión.

-Scott y Derek son inocentes, tanto como Allison-.

-No si ella está con Kate-. Jackson, Stiles y yo nos vimos preocupados.

-Ella sabe?-.

-Ahora si-.

_o_

Íbamos de camino a la casa de Derek donde Chris Argent pensaba que estaría su hermana si es que Derek escapó con Scott o el Alpha.

-Apresúrense! -. Exclamé apurada.

-Hey, hey, hey, este no es exactamente un vehículo todo terreno-. Dijo Jackson viendo como Stiles manejaba el Porsche.

-Pagaste por él?-.

-No-.

-Entonces cállate-.

-Chicos, estamos llegando, ahí está el padre de Allison-.

-Está muerto?-.

-Espero que no-. Dije. Saqué de mi bolso el cócktel molotov que preparamos en el Hospital, era la única herramienta que se nos ocurrió al menos para frenar a Peter, lo único que nos dejó Lydia. -Está en nuestra única oportunidad, Stiles, no me queda más magia, estoy muy débil, ya ocupé lo suficiente para potenciar la molotov-. Dije pasándole la botella de vidrio. Nos bajamos del auto. Peter transformado en hombre-lobo estaba rondando a Allison y Scott, no había indicios de Derek, ni de nadie más. El padre de Allison estaba tendido en el suelo.

-Ahora-. Dijo Jackson.

Stiles lanzó la bomba, la bestia de ojos rojos, o sea Peter, la atrapó.

-Demonios Stiles !-. vi a Allison desconcertada. -Allison, el arco!-. grité. Jackson me sostenía de la cintura para no caer al suelo. Allison lanzó una flecha y dio en lleno contra Peter, alzando el fuego.

-La otra Jackson, ahora-. Dije con falta de aliento. Él me hizo caso, hizo lo mismo, el cuerpo del Alpha se encendió en llamas. Trató de avanzar hacia Allison. -Scott!-. grité para que la protegiera. Scott le dio una patada a Peter para que se alejara. El cuerpo de Peter recuperó su forma humana y cayó quemado al suelo.

Lo vencimos. Por fin. Peter estaba muerto o casi…

De la vieja casa sale una figura alta, con chaqueta de cuero negra y jeans oscuros. Derek.

-Sally-. Dice yendo hacia mí, extiendo los brazos y me acercó a él. Me abraza, y me cobijo en su cuerpo. -Estás a salvo-. Sus manos van a Mi cabello.

-Siempre lo estuve-. Susurré, aspiré su aroma, sangre y cenizas.

-Te ves pálida-. Dijo levantando mi rostro.

-Larga historia-. Nos separamos al escuchar la agonía de Peter. Derek me dejó y se acercó. Se hincó frente a él y yo sabía lo que iba a hacer.

-Espera, tú dijiste que la cura viene del que te mordió! -. dijo Scott apresurado. Derek bajó la mirada y apretó sus párpados, dubitativo. -Derek, si ahces esto, estoy muerto, su padre, su familia, qué se supone qué deba hacer?!-.

Todos nos mantuvimos expectantes esperando.

-Tu…ya…decidiste-. Dijo Peter agonizando.

Me mantuve en silencio sin saber que decir, no podía decirle a Derek que hacer.

-Puedo olerlo en ti!-. dijo Peter.

Derek levantó sus garras.- Espera, no, no lo hagas-. Dijo Scott, pero muy tarde Derek había tomado el poder del Alpha, el poder de su tío.

-Yo soy el Alpha, ahora-. Dijo con voz ronca y su iris cambiando a color rojo.

Su mirada aterrizó en la mía, su iris rojo contra el mío. Exhalé. Un escalofrío me recorrió. Ojos rojos dominaron mi mirada, ese azul, ya no estaba.

_o_

.:. Un capítulo bastante movido, y apenas el re-encuentro de Sally y Derek, en el siguiente prometo mucho más entre ellos dos, así que no se asusten si se suben de tono de repente, dejaré una advertencia para que nadie se traume. Jaja

Díganme que opinan!

xxx


	11. CXI: Cuando las Estrellas se Alinean

**Capítulo XI: Cuando las estrellas se alinean, él y ella se encuentran...bajo un gran diseño**

Derek me trajo a casa, todavía estaba callada respecto a lo ocurrido en la noche, desconcertada más que nada.

-Sally-. Me llamó. -Estás bien?-. Me giré, Derek estaba de pie frente a mi balcón, la luz de luna iluminaba sus facciones perfectas y definidas, me sentía completamente un desastre a su lado. Mi cabello echo un desastre, mi vestido lleno de sangremos, piernas rasguñadas, mi piel pálida, mis ojos agotados.

-No lo sé-. Dije tomando asiento frente a mi tocador. -Estoy preocupada por Lydia-. Saqué mis aretes dejándolos encima de mi mueble.

-Hiciste todo lo posible, Sal-. Me giró. Era extraño, sabía que seguía siendo el mismo, pero hace un par de horas era un hombre-lobo Beta y ahora un Alpha, como Peter, podía sentir el poder emanar de él, su fuerza aumentar, sus ojos impacientes recorrer todo de mi. -Ahora queda esperar para ver si Lydia tolera la mordida-.

-Y qué pasa si no?-. dije asustada. -Si mi sangre no es suficiente si ella necesita algo más...si….-.

-Sally!-. dije sosteniéndome. -Tranquila. Lydia reaccionó bien a tu sangre, reaccionará bien a la mordida, sino…ya hubiera muerto-. Mi frente se pegó a la de él, tomé aire.

-Ok-. Dije viendo sus ojos verdes. Su mano fue a mi rostro, acariciando mi pómulo.

-Te ves…-.

-Lo se-. Dije bajando la mirada avergonzada. -Devastada-.

-Hermosa-. Dijo elevando mi mentón. Sonreí, pude atisbar un poco de rojo en sus ojos. Me quedé viendo con curiosidad.

-Qué sucede?-. dijo viéndome.

-Nada, es que…tus ojos-. Dije corriendo un mechón de su cabello de su frente. -Son rojos….es extraño-. Dije separándome y abrazándome.

-Lo se-. Se acercó. -Pero soy el mismo Sal, te lo prometo, no soy como Peter-.

-Lo se-. Dije sonriendo. Acaricié su rostro. -Lo puedo sentir-. Su rostro bajó al mío, me puse de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios. Derek atrapó mis labios, sus manos me sostuvieron de la cintura, y y mantuve las mías en sus brazos afirmándome. Su lengua entró en mi boca buscando la mía. Hace días que no sentía sus labios, su piel, su aroma. Su cuerpo chocó con el mío, la diferencia era tan grande, Derek era rudo, pero gentil a la vez.

-Yo…-dije separándome de él.-Manché tu camiseta-. Dije al ver mi vestido con sangre. -Lo siento-.

-No importa-. Dijo y se quitó la camiseta fácilmente, para volver a tomarme en sus brazos y continuar besándome con prisa, como si tuviéramos los minutos contados. Me aplastó contra ala apene de mi habitación, me agarré con mis dos manos de su cuello. Luego sus besos se repartieron pro mi mandíbula y cuello, haciéndome estremecer, dándome oleadas de escalofríos por mis piernas.

-Derek ahora te manché a é sonriendo.

-No me importa-. Dijo corriendo mi cabello para seguir besándome.

-A mi si, deja sacarme este vestido y lavarte a ti-. Dije tratando de separarme.

-Me gusta tu vestido-. Fui a mi tocador y saqué un camisón de satén color crema de pijama.

-Gracias-. Dije.-Aunque limpio queda mejor-. Fui hasta mi baño.-Espérame-. Junté la puerta. Me deshice de mi vestido, y lo puse en el cesto de lavabo, me costaría sacar la sangre, pero mañana la refregaría, hoy estaba muy cansada. Tomé una toalla pequeña y la mojé. Limpié mi rostro, lucía cansado, aunque con un brillo especial en mis ojos, ese el que te da cuando estás con el muchacho que te gusta, que quieres, el que te da cuando te besan de la manera que Derek lo hizo. Cepillé mi cabello, y puse mi camisón. Me giré y abrí la puerta. Derek estaba recostado en mi cama, su mirada en el techo, sus ojos me siguieron cuando salí. Sus ojos verdes grandes parecían más oscuros, más intrigantes, más persuasivos. Se sentó en mi cama y fui hasta él con la toalla en mano.

Derek me observaba, desvié mirada algo avergonzada.

-Deja limpiarte-. Dije acomodándome entre sus piernas abiertas. Derek me dejó. Comencé con la línea de su clavícula limpiando la sangre, probablemente de Lydia o de la tía de Allison o quizás Peter, o del mismo Derek, quien sabía a esa altura. Suspiré, su cuerpo era perfecto, imposible no admirarlo.

-Estás callada-. Dijo, no me perdía la vista.

-Estoy concentrada-. Continué mi labor y fui por sus pectorales, suspiré al sentir lo duro que eran, se me había olvidado lo bien que se sentía el cuerpo de Derek. Me empujó de mis muslos para caer a horcajadas encima de él.

-Así está mejor-. Dijo sujetándome de mi espalda. Sonreí. Mordí mi labio inferior impaciente, quería pasar mi lengua por esos abdominales, pasé la toalla húmeda sobre ellos, lanzando suspiros. Derek tomó la toalla y la dejó a un lado. Lo miré sin entender.

-Aun no termino-.

-Estoy bien-. Susurró. Sus iris verde contenía un poco de ese rojo. Se inclinó a besarme, tome aire, mis manos fueron por su espalda recorriéndola, cada línea, cada surco marcado de sus músculos, me apreté contra él, sus manos fueron a mis glúteos apretándolos sobre la tela. Su ceño se frunció aguantándose, soltó un gruñido que hizo mi cuerpo reaccionar en placer. Sus manos pasaban de mis muslos a mis glúteos, los apretó fuertemente que llegué a saltar, no de dolor, sino de la sensación placentera que iba a mi sexo.

-Te extrañé-. Ronroneó entre mi cabello.

-Yo igual-. Dije buscando su mirada. -Mucho…-. Derek me elevó un poco, nuestras narices chocaban levemente.

-Eres demasiado hermosa-. Mi boca se abrió, no podía dejar de verlo, ni sentirlo, deseaba que me tocara cada centímetro de mi piel, y yo sentir la suya.

-Quítamelo-. Dije elevando mis brazos al cielo. Derek me obedeció, sus manos fueron por el pliegue de encaje de mi camisón y me lo quitó por mi cabeza, mi cabello cayo en volandas sobre mis hombros, espalda y senos. Derek me acomodó, me mordí mi labio inferior inquieta porque continuara.

-Sally-. susurró. Sus ojos cambiando a un rojo carmín. Llevó su boca a uno de mis senos y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás ante la sensación, los labios de Derek se cerraron en mi pezón. Sus manos me sujetaban. Para no caer, sus dientes mordieron despacio la piel de la areola.

-Dios-. Susurré. Se lo metió nuevamente entero a la boca y con una de sus manos acarició el otro. Sus caderas empezaron a moverse contra las mías, haciendo un rítmico balanceo. Soltaba gemidos a la medida que los labios de Derek me recorrían. Me tendió sobre mi cama, enrollé mis piernas en sus caderas y lo atraje de su cuello.

-Solo me detendré si tú me dices-. Dijo con sus ojos entre verdes y carmines.

-No lo hagas-. Dije contra sus labios. Me erguí en mi cama y desabroché sus pantalones, los bajé lo más que pude, luego Derek se deshizo de ellos. Se irguió sobre mi a besarme. Pude sentir su erección bajo sus bóxers. Lo necesitaba ahora dentro de mi, no podía esperar. Con mis pies bajé sus bóxers, y mis piernas los bajaron a sus rodillas. Derek cortó el beso, levantándose ligeramente, pude sentir su erección enorme y dura contra mis bragas, la miré y no pude evitar abrir la boca en sorpresa.

-Qué?-. me dijo riendo.

-Nada-. Mentí, apretando mis labios para no hacer una sonrisa.

-Ahora es tu turno-. Dijo bajando por mi cuerpo, repartiendo besos en mi abdomen, mis bragas tomándolas delicadamente con sus dedos, elevé mi pelvis, y sentí la tela resbalar por mis piernas, un pequeño nerviosismo vino a mí, hiperventilándome. Derek las dejó a un lado y empezó un camino de besos por mis piernas, cuando llegó a mis muslos eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, se acercaba tanto a mi sexo que estaba impaciente, sentía que no podría resistirme a gemir su nombre. Se acercó y su lengua separo mis labios mayores. Dios Santo, acaso podría sentirse mejor? Mi pelvis se elevó y sentí como su nariz rosaba ese botón rosado.

-Hueles delicioso-. Dijo con voz ronca. Se levantó y puso ambos brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza.

-Si te hago daño…-.

-Imposible-. Dije poniendo mis manos en su cuello. Derek sonrió. Sentí su miembro tantear mi entrada, separando mis piernas.

-Estas bien?-.

-Ajá é. Luego entrar en mi cavidad. Emití un gemido ahogado, cuando lo sentía despacio entrar y acostumbrarse a la tensión de mis paredes. Las pupilas de Derek estaban dilatadas por la excitación.

-Estás tan mojada-. Ronroneó en mi oído. Sus ojos no paraban de verme. Se empezó a mecer sobre mí, en un baile de caderas. Mis manos apretaban la piel de su espalda, tiraban de su cabello. Derek daba besos repartidas en mi mandíbula, cerré los ojos solo sintiendo el vaivén de sus caderas y las olas de placeres que se repartían dentro de mí cada vez que me embestía.

-Oh í.

-Sally-. Susurró como si sufriera. Mis piernas estaban enrolladas en sus caderas, se abrieron dándole más espacio para que avanzara. -Oh, Sally-. Comenzó más rápido, más desaforado, sus ojos rojos completamente, sus manos afirmadas en mi cama, y las mías en su espalda. Comencé a gemir más seguido, no podía parar, sentía que mi centro estaba a punto de explotar. Estaba llegando al clímax y Derek igual. Sentía sus espasmos dentro de mí, su descontrol, siguió por un rato, mi cabeza estaba en las nubes, solo gemía su nombre, exclamaciones, Derek besaba mi rostro, susurraba lo bien que se sentía dentro de mí, lo exquisita que pensaba que me veía gimiendo.

-Derek...-. suspiré, sentía que venía a mí y Derek también.

-Déjate ir, Sally-. Me susurró. Y lo hice, luego él igual, frunció el ceño como si sufriera, pero su rostro parecía hasta angelical, hermoso, contraído por el placer. Sentí como todos los poros de mi cuerpo se abrían y yo subía al cielo y volvía. Derek me giró para quedar encima de él descansando, me besó en mi frente y corrió el cabello de mi rostro, sus ojos eran completamente verdes observándome.

-Te quiero Sally-. Me giré hacia él conmovida.

-Lo dices solo porque acabas de tener sexo conmigo-. Dije risueña.

-No-. Dijo él atrayéndome hacia él.- Lo digo porque es así-. Me sonrojé. Acarició mi rostro y mis labios. Besé su palma.

-Te quiero Derek-. Dije sin perder de vista sus ojos.

Me tumbé encima de él. Me comenzó a besar lentamente.

-Estás cansada?-.

-No, solo relajada-. Susurré. -Tú?-.

-Aca, es como si estuviera soñando-. Apoye mi mentón en su pecho. Reí.

-Acaso un Alpha puede cansarse?-. burlé.

-Quieres apostar?-. dijo seductoramente, pude sentir su erección nuevamente tomar lugar.

-Quizás, pero esta vez yo arriba-.

-En la posición que desee la señorita-. Dijo Derek atrayéndome nuevamente a su rostro.

_o_

-Te lo dije-. Dijo respirando un poco más agitado, acostado a mi lado. Yo por mi lado estaba sudorosa no tanto como Derek, buscando aire, cansada, pero relajada, había llegado a la cima repetidas veces y regresado a la tierra.

-Ajá, si lo comprobé-. Dije tomando aire agitada. -Creo... no se si puedo pararme-. Susurré. Derek puso una mirada de satisfacción.

-Te gustó?-. Agregó. Sentí el calor llegar a mis mejillas. Asentí.

-Bastante-. Dije acurrucándome a su lado.-Tú?-.

-Creo que nunca podré acostumbrarme a sentir esto-. Dijo pasando una mano por mi cintura. Sonreí. Mis párpados se cerraron. -Estás cansada?-. Asentí. - Te dejo descansar-. Dijo poniéndose de pie. Me incorporé en mi cana tapándome con mis sábanas.

-Derek-. Se estaba vistiendo. Me miró. -Lydia…es que si se lo convierte en una mujer-lobo, estará en tu manada?-.

-Supongo, Sally, soy el Alpha ahora-. Respondió. Baje la mirada pensativa. -Por qué?-.

-Es que…es Lydia, no le gusta repetir un atuendo dos veces, se hace faciales todos los días, odia sudar…no va a poder con todo esto…-.

-Aprenderá-. Me dijo consolándome.

-Scott estará en tu manada?-.

-Scott no quiere estar en ninguna manada, a menos que se llame Allison-. reí.

-Y esto de ser el Alpha, que implica?-.

-Para nosotros?-. dijo buscando mis ojos.

-Para todo-.

-Soy más fuerte- dijo poniéndose su camiseta, yo observaba sus músculos contraerse.- Más ágil, más veloz, aunque sin una manada…no es tanta diferencia-. Dijo algo desilusionado. Me acerqué, Derek se sentó cerca mío.

-No la necesitas-. Dije acariciando su rostro.

-Tú crees?-.

-Lo se-. Derek me dio un beso casto en los labios.

-Descansa, hermosa-.

No me di cuenta cuando el sueño se apoderó de mí relajando mis músculos y dejándome con las más dulces sensaciones.

_o_

Estaba en la cocina leyendo el periódico, noticia de primera plana de quien fue la responsable del incendio de los Hale, Kate Argent. Observé la foto de ella, parecía una mujer común y corriente, atractiva, en la nota explicaban como la policía había conectado los hechos a un collar que ella ocupaba, el collar que le dio a Allison para su cumpleaños.

-Cómo está Lydia?-. Preguntó mi padre leyendo la nota.

-Los médicos dicen que se estabilizará en un par de días, pero que está fuera de peligro-.

-Me alegro hija, que terrible lo que le sucedió y...extraño a la vez-.

-Lo se-. Mordí mi pan con palta.

La puerta se abre y llega la abuela con bolsas del mercado. Nos paramos a ayudarla.

-Gracias chicos-. Dijo ella. Conversamos un rato de Lydia, del trabajo, de los Argent, mi padre no los conocía tanto como ellos a nosotros al parecer. Todavía no hablaba con mi abuela noche y sabía que debía contarle todo. Apenas mi padre se fue a su escritorio a su microscopio, comencé a relatarle sobre Peter, Kate, etc.

-Teníamos que proteger a Allison...-

-Ese Peter Hale, que bueno que ya no está con nosotros, parece tener un serio problema de ego-.

-Lo se-. Respondí.

-Entonces este muchacho, Derek, es el Alpha ahora-. Asentí. -Que significa esto para ti?-.

-Cómo dices abuela?-. Me tomó de sorpresa.

-Digo, tu y ese muchacho tienen algo, no? O acaso viene solo a velar por tu protección como guardián de esta casa?-. Quedé lívida.

-Tú sabías sobre Derek?-.

-Claro, acaso piensas que no se cuando hay un hombre-lobo en mi propia cosa y no sabré cuando hay un Alpha bajo mi techo?-. Abrí la boca sorprendida.

-Yo...lo siento por no decirte, abuela-. Dije avergonzada.

-No importa, cariño, tienes que tener tu privacidad, lo importante es que me digas cuando corras peligro-.

La abracé.

-Aunque un Alpha es algo totalmente distinto a un Beta, Sally-.

-A qué te refieres?-.

-Necesitan una manada-.

-No, Derek-. Murmuré. Mi abuela rió.

-Eres muy joven hija mía-. Dijo guardando las verduras. - Ahora haz pasar al muchacho por la puerta principal, cariño, ya?-.

_o_

-Está completamente curada?-. preguntó Stiles a Scott respecto a Lydia, quien yacía en la cama de cuidados intensivos. Scott examinó la herida de su amiga.

-No, para nada-. Dijo observando la herida aun semi abierta.

\- No lo entiendo, el Dr dijo que estaría bien, Sally dijo que su sangre le ayudaría a tolerar la mordida-.

-Si, pero no se está curando como la mía-.

-Significa que….no es una mujer loba-. Dijo Scott pensativo.

-Qué? Pero Sally dijo que no sería como ella, que las Brujas nacían así no se formaban-.

-Lo se-.

-Entonces, qué demonios es?-.

-No lo se…-.

_o_

Llegué al hospital de inmediato apenas los muchachos me llamaron diciendo que la herida de Lydia aun no sanaba, no me preocupó tanto, en realidad no esperaba que sanara como una mordedura normal, mi sangre ayudaría, pero Lydia no era bruja. Los vi en el corredor de UCI y me acerqué.

-Hola-. Saludé.- Qué sucede?-.

-No es una mujer-lobo-. Dijo Scott

-En qué la transformaste?-. me dijo Stiles.

-En nada, histérico !-. Dije seria.- Ya les dije que mi sangre solo tolerará la mordida, nunca la curaría por completo, Lydia es humana por lo que se-. Dije observando a Lydia a través del vidrio.

-Pero no está curada-. Miré a Scott asustada.

-Tendremos que esperar solamente-.

-Esperaré-. Dijo Stiles.

-No aquí idiota, vete a casa, haremos rondas o algo por el estilo- dije llevándolo hacia recepción.- Hablé con mi abuela y dijo que reacciones tardías eran esperables, entonces a esperar se ha dicho, además el médico dijo que ya esta casi estabilizada…-.

Salí del hospital aun sin convencerme respecto a Lydia, sabía que reacciones retardadas eran esperables, pero nada más, el mejor de los casos quedaría en su estado natural, sino mujer-loba, sino quien sabe...

Estaba hablando con Allison al celular mientras salía del recinto

-Qué pasará con tus padres?-.

-A qué te refieres?-.

-A Lydia, ya no te dejan ver a Scott, que pasará con Lydia?-.

-No dejaré que me aparten de ustedes-.

-Y qué te dijeron sobre mi?-.

-Mis padres son cazadores de hombres-lobo, Sal, no de brujas-. Dije riendo. Me alegré. Un Camaro negro estaba estacionado.

Derek me esperaba. Sentí mi corazón acelerarse, no lo había visto desde que me había dormido anoche y en la mañana me dijo que fue a buscar un lugar que arrendar. Ya que no quería quedarse para siempre de fugitivo en la habitación de huéspedes de mi casa.

-Hola-. Me dijo, sonreía, sabía que solo sonreía para mí.

-Hola-. Dije algo tímida. Se acercó y me besó castamente. -Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?-. dije poniendo mis brazos en su cuello.

-Solo… lo supe-. Escondió su rostro en mi pelo. -Quieres que te lleve a casa?-. Asentí. Subía su auto y partimos rumbo de vuelta.

-Stiles se quedó con Lydia-.

-No tiene nada más que hacer-.

-Claro que si!-. exclamé.- Hay clases en un par de días…y se ha quedado todo el día-.

-Déjalo-.

-Viste el periódico?-.

-No, aun-.

Llegamos a casa. Baje de su auto y recordé lo que me dijo mi abuela.

-Quieres…pasar?-. dije tomando mi cartera con mis dos manos.

-Tu padre y tu abuela están adentro-. Me dijo enarcando una ceja.

-Lo se-. Dije tímida. Derek me miró extrañado. -No importa, mi abuela sabe-.

Derek se bajó del auto. -Pero no traigo nada conmigo-.

-Nada de qué?-. dije esperándolo.

-Flores, chocolates, no se…-. Dijo pasándose la mano por la cabeza. Fui hasta él.

-Derek, está bien, solo es entrar, ok?-. dije tomando su rostro. -No es como si fuéramos novios, no?-. dije bromeando. Derek me tomó de la mano antes de entrar y me besó en la mejilla.

Entramos a la casa. Mi abuela estaba cocinando.

-Llegaron justo para el té-. Dijo ella de espaldas.

-Hola, abuela-. Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola cariño-. Se giró.-Tú debes ser el hombre-lobo que mi nieta estaba escondiendo, la razón por la que ni acónito crece tan rápido-. Dijo ella escudriñándolo con su mirada.

-Soy Derek, señora-.

-Llámame Melinda-. Agregó.-Mmmm, eres muy parecido a tu madre, pero tienes los ojos de tu padre-. Dijo bajando sus lentes a la altura de las aletas nasales. - Ya no eres ese niñito que se escondía en la falda de su mamá parece-. Dijo poniéndose sus lentes.

-Los conoció?-.

-Por supuesto-. Dijo sentándose.- Represento menos de lo que tengo muchacho y no me creerías si supieras cuantos años ha vivido la bruja más longeva. Talia Hale, la mujer lobo más impresionante que he conocido, y créeme fueron muchas-. Derek estaba muy atento, como si cada palabra valiera totalmente la pena.- Aquí en este mismo patio-. Dijo señalando el patio trasero de la casa. -Mi hija la adoraba…-. Dijo encendiendo su pipa.-Quizás no recuerdes, pero estuviste en su funeral-. Derek bajó la mirada pensativo.

-Aquí en este patio también, tu madre te traía, a tí, tu tío Peter, y tu hermana pequeña-.

-Cora-. murmuró Derek.

-Tú eras solo un bebe, Sally-.

-Quizás no recuerdes, pero Sally y tú ya se habían visto antes-. Dijo encendiendo su pipa. La abuela miró a Derek.- O me estás diciendo que nada de esto ni yo ni mi nieta te parecen algo familiares?-.

-Siempre tuve el presentimiento cuando vi a Sally de haberla visto en alguna parte, cuando llegue aquí sentí deja vú-. Me miró, miré a la abuela sin entender.

-Tu madre me dio la idea de plantarlo con las lavandas-. Dijo expirando humo, mirando al acónito. -Lamenté mucho el incidente y nunca supe que alguno estuviera vivo, fui la mañana siguiente del incendio, pero solo encontré…muerte-. Dijo pensativa. -Me había dado cuenta que el incendio era intencional y se lo había advertido a tu madre…pero hay cosas que simplemente no puedes evitar sin tener todas las piezas resueltas…-.

-Escapé del incendio…-.

-Pero hay que pensar en el presente, ahora eres un joven Alpha, otro Hale, otro Alpha, espero que tengas las agallas de tu tío y la sensatez de tu madre-.

-Tengo agallas, espero tener sensatez-. Lo tomé de la mano.

-Mucha charla, vamos a la mesa-.

-Tu padre está por llegar-.

-Llegó-. Dijo Derek.

Se escuchó el sonido del llavero y papá limpiándose los pies en la entrada.

-Hola chicas-.

-Hola papá-.

Derek bajó la mirada y entró sus manos a sus bolsillos.

-Hola-dijo viendo a Derek.-Tú eres…Derek, ya nos estrechando su mano. -Fuerte apretón, muchacho-. Dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Mucho gusto señor-. Dijo Derek sonriendo nervioso. Lo tomé del brazo, Derek me abrazó de la cintura.

-Leí sobre el incidente de tu familia, lo siento mucho, siento que hayan resuelto el caso tan tarde-. Dijo con periódico en mano. Derek asintió.

-Gracias, señor-.

-Entonces qué es lo que huele tan bien?-.

Fuimos a la mesa, el pie olía exquisito y el apetito se me abrió.

La tarde transcurrió divertida, papá y Derek tenían bastantes temas en común, tuvimos que mentirle un poco como decirle que Derek tenía un trabajo aquí en Beacon Hills administrando unos locales de taller de autos, que había estudiado en la universidad de California, y omitir la parte de ser hombre-lobo. Hablaron de deportes, de la escuela, más deportes, autos, etc. Mi abuela comentaba de vez en cuando, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba conmigo. Me interesaba preguntarle sobre la relación de mi madre con la familia de Derek, pero no podía con papá presente. No nos dimos cuenta cuando oscureció, papá hasta vio deportes con Derek en la sala de estar. Lo dejó invitado a venir cuando quisiese y que tocara el timbre más a menudo.

Lo acompañé a la entrada.

-La pasé increíble esta tarde Sal-. Dijo él acompañándolo a su auto. -Tu padre es realmente genial-.

-Lo se-. Dije acercándome. Puse un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

-Es como tú… í. -Y tu abuela-.

-Es reservada-. Dije excusándome. -Desconfía, pero créeme que le agradas-.

-Que bueno saberlo-.

-Si, sino créeme no te hubiera dejado entrar-.

-Creo que recuerdo haber estado aquí con mamá…-dijo mirando alrededor. -Aunque no se como pude haberte olvidado-.

-Era muy pequeña Derek, tu debiste haber estado recién en la escuela-. Me quedó viendo.

-No creo que seas fácil olvidar-. Bajé la mirada, y junté mis manos. Derek acarició mis hombros.

-Nunca había hecho esto-. Dijo con sus labios casi rozándome y su frente haciendo contacto con la mía.

-Qué cosa?-.

-Conocer a la familia de una chica-. Mis pestañas hacían cosquillas en su piel. -Nunca pensé que lo haría-. Continuó.-Es distinto-.

-Distinto cómo?-. dije tímida.

-Me agrada-. susurró.

-Me gusta que te agrade-. Derek me besó, tomó mi rostro con sus monos y yo puse las mías en su pecho.

-Es tarde…es mejor que me vaya, no quiero abusar de su confianza-. Dijo acariciando mi cabello.

-Ok-. Estaba cansada, me iría directo a la cama. -Ya viste un lugar donde quedarte?-.

-Encontré algo…no es lo ideal, pero…está alejado del centro, y nadie se entrometerá-.

-Que pasaron los cargos de la policía contra ti?-.

-Los retirarán, mañana iré a firmar, pasaré a la casa a buscar un par de cosas antes de que ellos la invadan-.

Asentí. -Nos vemos-.

-Pronto-. Dijo dándome un beso en la comisura de mi labio.

_o_

Cerré la puerta, vi que La Luz de la cocina aun estaba encendida. Mi abuela estaba terminando de ordenar los platos.

-Es tarde abuela, necesitas ayuda?-.

-No cariñ un movimiento de magia para tener todo limpio y ordenado. -Tuviste una buena tarde?-.

-Lo pasé de maravilla-.

-Parece un buen muchacho-.

-Lo es-.

-Lástima que sea un Alpha-.

-Por qué lo dices? -.

-Los Alphas necesitan poder, Sally, pronto tendrá su manada, luego pasará tiempo con ellos, serán su familia-.

-Crees que no tendré espacio en su vida?-.

-Son muy distintos, tú una bruja, y él un hombre-lobo, pronto o tarde alguna tomará una decisión que al otro no le gustará-.

-Qué tipo de decisiones? Te refieres a Lydia?-.

-Si Lydia llega ser parte de su manada seguirá las órdenes de Derek, algunas no te gustarán, cariño, quieras o no-.

-Pero aun no sucede abuela-.

-Tienes razón-.

-Y tú dijiste que mamá y la madre de Derek eran cercanas, y mamá era bruja y ella un Alpha-.

-Si, eran bastantes cercanas, Talia pedía el consejo de tu madre, ella la ayudó múltiples veces, yo misma conjuré para ella…-

-Entonces-.

-No quiere decir que no estuvimos en situaciones peligrosas por ella, Sally, de lo mismo que tu padre y yo tratamos de alejarte, de lo que tu madre te mantuvo aquí oculta. Las manadas no son lugar para brujas-.

-No estaré en una manada abuela-.

-No ahora, pero él te querrá adentro, eres una tentativa muy buena-.

Me acerqué.- No abuela, él me quiere no por ser como soy-.

-Lo se, lo noto, pero Sally, cuando los demás sepan de ti, que estás sin Aquelarre, por tu cuenta, querrán un pedazo de tus poderes-.

-Derek solo quiere protegerme-.

-Lo se cariño y te creo, pero es un Alpha ahora está en su naturaleza buscar poder, buscar una manada…cuando se le aparezca la oportunidad, y no es algo malo, es lo que debe hacer, porque siempre hay manadas rivales, y un Alpha solo no subiste, no sin una manada que lo acompañe, especialmente con cazadores al acecho….-.

A quien buscaría como manada Derek? Vendrían otros hombres-lobo a ella? Mi preocupación aumentó, significaba que iríamos por distintos caminos? Que no éramos compatibles?

-Yo quiero defender a ms amigos solamente-.

-Y lo harás, lo haces, cada vez eres más poderosa, y con tus lecciones seguirás aprendiendo, pero algún momento diferirás de decisión con él, Sally, porque tu tienes otra visión, que él no tiene, y tú no tienes la de él, porque no eres parte de una manada ni eres mujer-loba, y no buscas eso-.

_o_

Allison y yo partimos al Hospital, desde que oí el mensaje de Stiles que Lydia estaba desaparecida. Cómo demonios podía ser? La había visitado hace un par de horas y estaba todo bien, charlamos, vimos revistas, luego llegó su papá y Stiles le tocaba guardia, aunque pareciera que siempre estaba ahí. Lydia parecía bien, ningún signo de algo sobrenatural, nada de ese mujer-loba, ni de bruja, ni de nada.

-Les dijimos que lo teníamos cubierto-. Dijo Stiles. Fruncí el ceño yendo a su Jeep.

-Cómo puede ser posible que se fue sin ser vista por nadie del Hospital, desnuda y herida en tu turno!?-. dije molesta.

-Sal, ya te dije, no lo se. Mi papá pondrá las patrullas a buscar, la mamá de Scott no vio nada, revisaron todo el Hospital-.

-Qué hacen aquí? Si alguien te ve Allison…-. Dijo Scott.

-No me importa, es nuestra mejor amiga y debemos encontrarla antes que ellos lo hagan-. Asentí con ella.

-Quienes?-.

-Sus padres, idiota-. Le dije a Stiles subiendo al asiento de atrás.

-Sabes qué? Te estás poniendo cada vez más como Derek-. Lo miré seria, entrecerrando la vista.

-Acabo de verlo salir con un puñado de tipos y dos camionetas negras-. Dijo Allison.

-Como un equipo de búsqueda-.

-Yo diría como de caza-.

-Allison sube-. Dije haciéndole espacio, era una noche fría, Derek estaba oculto todavía por los cazadores, me dijo que había encontrado un lugar, muy oscuro, abandonado, que nadie daba un peso por él y estaba alejado del centro de la ciudad. Sonaba hermoso, pensé irónica.

-Entonces tú también puedes rastrearla Sally?-. dijo Stiles.

-No, no le di la suficiente sangre para poder rastrearla, además ha tenido más transfusiones entonces se disipa la energía de ella-.

-Entonces qué puedes hacer?-. Lo miré seria nuevamente.

-Más que tú de seguro, no la perdí en mi turno…-

-Me estás culpando?-.

-Quizás-.

-Chicos, concéntrense-.

-Ok, si se está convirtiendo, la matarán?-.

-No lo se, solo me dijeron que hablaremos en el funeral de Kate con los otros-.

-Quienes son los otros?-.

-Más cazadores supongo-. Dije

-No me dijeron-. Respondió Allison.

-Ok, tu familia tiene serios problemas de comunicación que solucionar-. Abracé a Allison.

Scott tenía la cabeza fuera de la ventana olfateando.

-Trajiste alguna prenda de Lydia?-. Stiles levantó su sábana ensangrentada.

-Bueno, eso ayudará en algo supongo-.

-Que quieres decir?.

-Ya te dije, Lydia ha tenido severas transfusiones, no se como funcionará esto del super olfato, pero…-

-Fue lo último que usó-.

-Si, pero sabes a cuantos grados estamos para que se conserve su calor?-. pregunté escéptica.

Stiles manejando.

-Doble a la derecha a la próxima!-. dijo Scott sacando la cabeza por la ventana olfateando.

-Podrá Lydia entrar en hipotermia?-. preguntó Allison.

-Si se está transformando, no, si está con una crisis de pánico, quizás no, si es solo una crisis de Lydia, no lo sé-.

-No ayudas, Sal-. Dijo Stiles.

-Entonces resuélvelo tú-. Dije dándole un golpe en su cabeza.

-Auch-. reclamó.

El camino me parecía similar, mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando paramos y caminamos para encontrar la casa de Derek. Los tres me vieron como si buscaran la respuesta en mi rostro.

-Qué? No porque esté con él significa que lo tengo todo resuelto, chicos, ok? Estamos en las mismas po aca-. Dije abrazando cuerpo por el frío. Llevaba jeans, botas y una parka oscura.

-Vino aquí?-. preguntó Stiles sin mucho ánimo. -Estás seguro?-. miró a Scott.

-Si, el olor viene hacia aquí-.

-Buscando a Derek?-. pregunté exhalando una cantidad de aire frío. Estaba congelada, con Allison, no había traído guantes así qué escondí mis manos en mi parka oscura.

-Ok, pero Lydia vino alguna vez aquí?-.

-No conmigo-. respondí. Allison también negó con la cabeza.

-Quizás vino por instinto-. agregó.- Como si buscara a a Derek-. Asentí, era una posibilidad fiable.

-Quieren decir…que busca un Alpha-. Miré a la casa de Derek tratando de encontrar o ver algo relacionado con ella, Lydia ya sería parte de su manada, cosa que me daba más seguridad porque estaría a salvo, pero tendría que dejar parte de su vida para adaptarse a este nuevo proceso de ser…mujer-lobo, y seguir un líder, cosa que sería difícil ya que Lydia seguía sus órdenes, no las de otro.

-Los lobos necesitan una manada, no? Allison.

-No todos-. Respondió Scott, hablando por sí mismo, ya que era un omega.

-Pero habría sido atraída por un Alpha? Un instinto a estar en una manada?-.

-Somos más fuertes en manada-.

-Como "la unión hace la fuerza"-. Agregó Allison.

-No, literal, somos más fuertes, más rápidos-.

-Eso también les pasa a los Alpha?-.

-Si, a Derek le beneficia-. Dijo viéndome. Desvié la mirada, dónde estaría Derek en este momento?

-Sal, dónde está Derek?-.

-Oculto, lejos del centro de la ciudad, si ve a Lydia me avisaría por supuesto…ya no aloja aquí-.

-Buena elecció Allison viendo la casa quemada.

-No se exactamente donde es, no he ido a visitarlo-. agregué.

-Oigan, miren esto-. Dijo Stiles tomando un cable de tensión a centímetros del suelo.. -Ven esto?-. dijo tomando el cable, me agaché, parecía una trampa para conejos.

-Quizás es una trampa, Stiles-. Lo tomó, Scott fue agarrado del tobillo y alzado al aire.

-Stiles-.

-Si, amigo-.

-La próxima que veas uno de esos cables, no lo toques-. Dijo colgando.

Reí.- Si, lo tendré en cuenta-. Nos acercamos para ayudarlo a bajar.

-Esperen-. Dijo y nos detuvimos en seco

-Qué pasa?-.

-Viene alguien, escóndanse !-. Dijo Scott preocupado. Tomé a Allison y Scott y los adentré al bosque, detrás de un árbol.

Esperamos en la oscuridad, cuando oímos pasos acercándose y al padre de Allison venir con más hombres.

-Es tu padre-. murmuré despacio. -Debe estar buscando a Lydia-.

Allison estaba atenta.

-Nos habrá seguido?-. dijo Stiles.

-No, salió ante que nosotros-. Dijo mi amiga asustada.- Si me ve, estoy frita, castigada de por vida-.

-No te verá-. susurré.

-Puedes distraer a los demás?-. me dijo apuntando a los demás hombres.

-Si-. respondí. Lancé un hechizo para despistarlos, ya lo había echo antes, se escuchó ruido de hojas al otro extremo del bosque provocado por mí. Los dos hombres prestaron atención al ruido se dirigieron para allá.

-Bien hecho, Sal-. Dijo Stiles.

-Pero tu padre Allison sigue charlando con Scott-. repliqué. La noche estaba helada, nuestras respiraciones se veían literalmente en el aire expirado.

-Puedes escuchar lo que hablan?-. negué con la cabeza.

-Aunque creo que es de Lydia, no creo que tu padre sepa más que nosotros-.

Luego el padre de Allison se marchó y nos acercamos a rescatar a Scott, quien se soltó solo.

-Qué te dijo?-. pregunté.

-Solo una amistosa charla amenazante, y que no puede lidiar con tantas situaciones "especiales"-. Dijo refiriéndose a Lydia y él.

Revisamos la casa de Derek, sin presencia de Lydia ni de nadie, solo huellas de la policía, cintas amarillas con anuncios de "No Pasar" o "Escena del Crimen".

-Esto es tan acogedor-. Dijo Stiles.- Ya veo de donde Derek sacó su gusto por lo gótico y oscuro-.

-No creo que haya entrado sinceramente, se hubiera quedado aquí supongo esperando a Derek, no?-.

-Es posible-. Dijo Scott observando. -Puedes llamar a Derek?-.

-Ok-. Dije tomando mi celular y buscando su contacto. Me respondió buzón de voz. Le dejé un mensaje preguntándole si había visto a Lydia y que nos avisara. -Buzón de voz, debe tener mala señal-.

Recorrimos alrededor también buscándola. Me fui con Allison para recorrer un sector.

-No puedo dejar de pensar que está desnuda, perdida y sola en el bosque-. Le dije a Allison.

-Lo se, yo igual, y que mi papá esta tras ella-. Dijo iluminando con su linterna. -Derek te respondió?-.

Miré mi celular.- Si, dijo que no la había visto y que no podía venir-.

-Claro-. Dijo Allison algo ofuscada. -Cómo crees que sea él como Alpha?-.

-No lo se…no hemos tocado mucho el tema-.

-Pero…que te dice tu instinto-. Me mordí el labio dubitativa.

-Es Derek, es impulsivo, temerario, desconfiado…-. Allison asintió. -No podría tener una opinión formada realmente, todo esto es tan nuevo para ti como para mi-.

-Pero lo manejas tan bien Sal-. Dijo dándome confianza.

-Es solo porque estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de…cosas sobrenaturales, pero que me pasen a mí, no a los demás, menos que estén en peligro…-.

-Tenemos suerte de tenerte-.

-Y a ti igual, serás una increíble cazadora-. Me miró extrañada. -Digo si es que quieres, tienes todo ese talento…que te decidas no significa que matarás a Scott, tienen un código, no?-. Allison asintió dubitativa.

-Nunca lo había pensado sinceramente, desde esa perspectiva-. Seguimos caminando un rato en silencio.

-Ya dudo que esté, ni siquiera hay rastro de nada-. Dije viendo el suelo.

-Mejor será volver-.

Volvimos juntas al punto de partida.

-Cómo lo hiciste? Mantenerte oculta…-

-Qué cosa? Mis poderes?-. Ella asintió.- No los necesitaba, o eso creía…pero…ya sabes, todo pasó tan rápido, de repente estaba aca con ustedes conjurando, y aprendiendo hechizos, ya no puedo negar mi naturaleza supongo…tal como tú descubriendo a tu familia-.

_o_

Ya era demasiado tarde para que mi padre y abuela estuvieran levantados, así que esperaba la casa a oscuras, estacione y bajé del auto, cuando sentí la llamada de Derek

-Hola-. Dije en un suspiro.

-Hola, cómo estás?-.

-Bien, cansada…no hay rastro de Lydia, Scott nos guió hasta tu casa, pero no estaba ahí…-.

-No ha venido para acá, he visto a la policía buscarla Sal, la encontrarán pronto-.

-Eso espero-. Suspiré. La noche era helada, observé mi aire expirado. -Creo que está aterrada, fuera de si-.

-Claro, escapó sin ropa al bosque, aterrada es lo normal..-

-No, digo, lo se, con certeza, lo puedo sentir-.

-Sentir?-.

-Ajá, como en mi interior…-dije sonando algo loca.-Aunque creo que es por la conexión-.

-La conexión?-.

-Entre Lydia y yo, cuando hice el hechizo para transfundirle mi sangre, tuve que iniciar una conexión con ella, se romperá cuando mi sangre deje de circular en su cuerpo, que supongo será en un par de horas-. Dije viendo el cielo estrellado. Mis dientes castañetearon.

-Estás bien?-.

-Si, helada, está frío aquí-. Dije incorporándome. -Mejor entro a casa…-.

-Espera!-. dijo deprisa.

-Qué?-.

-Mira a tu izquierda-. Lo hice, un par de ojos rojos me observaban, Derek estaba saliendo del bosque vecino a mi casa, colgó. Me acerqué.

-Qué haces aquí?-.

-Quería verte-. Dijo tomándome de mis brazos.

-Pensé que estabas en tu piso-. Bajó la mirada.

-Se siente bastante vacío-. Me puse en puntillas y le di un beso casto en los labios.

-Está heladísimo aquí afuera, quieres entrar?-. dije avanzando a mi casa. Me tomó de la mano.

-Mejor me voy, solo venía a saludarte, es tarde-. Asentí.

-Veniste a pie?-. Asintió. -No está muy helado para caminar?-.

-Estaré semi sonriendo. Me avergoncé, era un Alpha, por supuesto que estaría bien. Me abrazó, su pecho era tibio y duro, su camiseta olía a perfume de hombre. -Es tarde, mejor regresa Sal-.

-Ok-. Dije elevando mi rostro. Derek bajó el suyo y me besó, su boca haciendo contacto con la mía, su lengua buscando la mía helada, mis labios moviéndose lentamente por el frío. Mi temperatura aumentó, un calor recorrió mi cuerpo, se estaba tan bien con él cerca. Me separé con pesar, Derek esperó a que entrara a casa para marcharse.

_o_

Sabía que el día en la escuela no iba a ser común y corriente, el rumor de que Lydia había escapado del Hospital desnuda y estaba perdida ya había corrido.

Stiles y Scott estaban en la entrada charlando algo intenso.

-Sal-. Dijeron atrayéndome del codo.

-Auch-. Dije sacándome la mano e Stiles de encima. -Hola, se dice primero-. Dije sonando obvia.

-Ya superamos esa etapa-. Dijo.-Tu novio tiene noticias de Lydia?-.

-No, nada-. Dije algo decepcionada.- No la ha visto ni olido, ni sentido ni nada con sus 5 sentidos paranormales-.

-Es que no tiene más?-. enarqué una ceja. -Digo es un Alpha, esperaba otro sentido como mínimo-. Bromeó Stiles.

-La cosa es que el padre deStiles fue notificado que hoy hubo un saqueo en el cementerio-.

-Y qué con eso? Siempre hay vagabundos saqueando tumbas-.

-Siempre roban joyas o ese tipo de cosas, pero ahora-. Dijo acercándome.- Se llevaron un hígado…-. Lo miré. Algo estupefacta.

-Un hígado?-. dije extrañada.

-Si, eso dijo mi papá, creemos que quizás pueda ser…tú sabes…Lydia-.

-Lydia?-. dije desconcertada. -Comer vísceras es algo común en ustedes?-.

-No, eso hablábamos, cuando estás transformado te sientes atraído a lo que te gusta, en el caso mío Allison, en el de Lydia…-

-Maquillaje, ropa, chicos?-. dije.

-Jackson?-.

-Oh, si, Jackson-. Dije acordándome de mi amigo, no lo había visto hace unos días en el hospital. -Aunque no lo se, chicos, Jackson diría algo supongo si la ve o algo así, no?… viendo llegar a Jackson en su Porsche y bajándose como si el mundo le perteneciera. -Ok, los veo en clases supongo, hablaré con Jackson más tarde, pero primero…inténtelo ustedes-.

_o_

Tuve practica de porrismo, lo que ocurrió bastante molestoso, ya que todas me preguntaban sobre Lydia.

-Qué pasó con Lydia, perdió la cabeza?-.

-Oí que se quitó la ropa-.

-Dicen que algo la poseyó-. Puse los ojos en blanco.

También otros comentarios respecto a Allison.

-De verdad la mujer del periódico es la tía Allison?-.

-Su tía era una psicópata?-.

-La conociste?-.

Traté de ignorarlas y terminar lo más rápido posible, especialmente a Katya que parecía estar disfrutándolo. No podía faltar a las prácticas, Katya no me había dicho nada y yo creo que era porque no había ido con Matt al baile formal, aunque eso no me liberaba de poder seguir faltando. No sabía si habían vuelto, quizás si, y sería bueno para mí sinceramente.

Me fui algo harta de todo a la clase de química, cuando Jackson y Danny me alcanzaron en el pasillo eso práctica de Lacrosse.

-Qué te sucede?-. me dijo Jackson.

-Nada…es…nada, comentarios de las chicas de porrismo-. Dije ofuscada

-Sobre Lydia?-. dijo Danny. Asentí.

-Y qué? Ella se lo busco-. Dijo Jackson insensible. Lo miré seria, entrecerrando la vista.

-Sabes que no Jackson-.

-Solo digo, que no debe estar pasándolo mal-. Me susurró.

-Stiles dijo que alguien anoche asaltó una tumba y se llevó un hígado-. Jackson hizo una mueca de asco.

-Tú crees que es Lydia?-.

-No lo sé- dije asustada. -Quizás…-

-En ese caso yaks- dijo dando una expresión de asco.-Ya es todo un animal, a diferencia de otros que si pueden controlar sus impulsos y aprovechar el lado bueno de esto-. Lo miré sin entender.

-El lado bueno de esto? Te refieres a Scott?-.

-No-. Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Ok-. Dije sin entender.

Llegamos a química, nos sentamos juntos los 3. Stiles y Scott charlaban unos puestos más adelante. El Sr Harris me saludó. Le sonreí. Jackson me miró extrañado.

-Soy solo amable, podrías intentarlo de vez en cuando-. Le dije. Nos pasaron un test para resolver. El Sr Harris no tenía mucho aprecio por Stiles, lo castigó por seguir hablando aunque no dijo nada.

Jackson y Danny rieron. Quizás nuestro profesor estaba más reacio con Stiles por el hecho de que fue interrogado por su padre.

-Amigo, qué le pasa a tu nariz?-. dijo Danny, miré a Jackson estaba sangrando por la nariz.

-Jackson-. Dije pasándole un pañuelo. Jackson lo tomó y salió corriendo al baño.

_o_

Derek había ido buscándola, quería asegurarse que estuviera bien, además iba a ver a Isaac. Cuando vio a Jackson dirigirse corriendo al baño de hombres. Lo siguió.

Tocó la puerta de su cubículo.

-Estoy bien Danny, vuelve a clases-. Dijo Jackson. -Dame un segundo ! -. dijo cuando insistió el golpe en la puerta. Derek insistió tratando de abrir nuevamente.- Dije que me des un maldito segundo !-. gritó. Derek abrió la puerta y lo sacó de ahí. Lo lanzó hacia afuera para verlo. Lo observó.

-Derek-.

-Luces algo pálido, Jackson-. Dijo viéndolo. -Te sientes bien?-. Sacudió polvo de su sweater ajustado y perfecto.

-Mejor que nunca-. Dijo él tratando de lucir normal.

-Si hay algo mal, necesito saberlo-. Dijo preocupado.-Estás conmigo ahora-.

-Espera, contigo? Yo estoy contigo?-. dijo como si fuera una broma. -No porque estés con mi mejor amiga, significa que estoy en tu manada, qué acaso crees que soy tu pequeña mascota? No porque me diste la "mordida" significa que soy parte de tu pequeña manada-. Dijo burlándose.- Perdóname, pero no muestras buenas cualidades de liderazgo, o sea casi dejas que Sally muera a manos de tu tío loco…-.

-Ah, si?-. dijo Derek irónico y por dentro lleno de rabia por lo que dijo de Sally.

-Mira, tengo mis propios planes, y no incluyen correr en el bosque por la noche aullándole a la luna contigo y McCall, ok? Así que no..-Pero Derek lo interrumpió cuando vio que de su oído derecho salía un líquido negro como aceite.

-Qué es? Qué sucede?-.

-Tu cuerpo lucha contra la mordida-. Dijo Derek sin entender.

-Por qué?-.

-No lo sé yéndose de ahí, no entendía porque en Jackson no funcionaba…era algo de él? De su mordida? O era Jackson?

-Qué significa? Qué significa?!-. Derek salió perturbado cuando vio una figura conocida caminar…

_o_

Fui a buscar a Jackson quien se demoraba siglos, le pedí permiso al Sr. Harris quien me sonrió para que saliera. Casi me asusto cuando veo una figura alta vestida de negro, Derek saliendo del baño de hombres.

-Hola-. Dije encontrándomelo. -Qué haces aquí?-. sonreí, Derek parecía algo perturbado. -Estás bien?-.

-Si-. Dijo mirando hacia el pasillo. -Quería verte-. Dijo acariciando mi pómulo. Sonreí y lo besé castamente en los labios, me sostuvo de la cintura y de mi cabello. Puse mis manos en su cuello.

-Que mentira-. Dije riendo.

-De verdad, quería saber si estabas bien-.

-Ven-. Dije atrayéndolo al closet del conserje. -Alguien puede venir-. Cerré.

-Qué hacías?-.

-Venía a ver a Jackson, estaba sangrando por la nariz-. Dije encendiendo la Luz.

-Ah, si lo vi, está bien-. Dijo medio taciturno.

-Qué sucede?-. dije extrañada al ver que no estaba realmente aquí.-Estás bien?-.

-Contigo…perfecto-. Dijo y me deje abrazar al tiempo que curvaba su rostro buscando mis labios.

-Derek, tengo que volver a química-. Dije sin muchas ganas de volver, y sintiendo como besaba mi cuello.

-Solo 5 minutos-. Ronroneó. Y no pude resistirme al sentir sus manos bajar de mi cintura a la parte baja de mi espalda.

-Ok, solo 5-. Dije riendo. Sentí como sonreía en mi piel desnuda. Me giré, dándole la espalda, me apretaba bajo mi pecho mientras besaba mi cuello, mis pechos se levantaron por su fuerza, con una mano acaricié su nuca y apreté su cabello.

-Sally-. Susurró. Sus manos bajaron por mi estómago hacia mis caderas, apretándolas contra las suyas.

-Derek-. Suspiré. Sus caricias eran más pesadas, más íntimas, sus manos pasaban en mi entre pierna levantándome. Solté un gemido mientras él me elevaba. -Derek, no…-. Dije sin ánimo de que parara.

-No, qué?-. dijo divertido a mi oído. Mis piernas se retorcieron.

-Aquí no-. Dije finalmente. Derek paró. Me giré hacia él.

-Entonces quieres que sea yo?-. dijo tomando mi mano y llevándola a su entrepierna por encima de sus jeans. Solté un gemido, mordí mi labio, Derek me observaba. El bulto de su entrepierna era enorme y duro. No pude soportar, fui y lo besé apresurada, Derek me afirmó de la cintura, me froté contra él ansiosa por sentirlo, pero no podía estaba en la escuela, tenía que volver a clases. Derek afirmó mis caderas y las frotó contra él soltando suspiros pesados. Apretó mis glúteos. Apreté su camiseta oscura, fruncí el ceño frustrada.

-Me debo ir-. Suspiré.

-Sáltate esta clase-. Respondió caliente apretándome más fuerte.

-No puedo-. Dije contra sus labios separándome. -Pedí permiso para ir al baño solamente, tengo mis cosas en la sala-.

-Ok-. Dijo él aceptándolo. Me separé de él y arreglé mi ropa.

-Lo siento-. Dije decepcionada. Arreglé mi cabello.

-No importa, pero…te lo cobraré-. Dijo a mi oído. Sonreí nerviosa.

-Saldré yo primero-. Dije abriendo la puerta y viendo que nadie venía.

_o_

Derek la observó salir hacia el pasillo, afirmó la puerta y esperó que no viniera nadie cuando sintió pasos aproximarse.

-Hola Isaac-. Escuchó la voz de Sally sonar algo sorprendida.

-Hola, Sal-. Dijo con una sonrisa algo embobado.

-Has visto a Jackson de casualidad?-. dijo zafando del hecho de que acaba de salir del clóset del conserje.

-Creo que ya volvió al salón-.

-Espero que me hayas perdonado finalmente….- dijo Sally en voz más baja.

-Sal, no te preocupes, es tu mejor amiga y lo que le pasó fue terrible…-.

-Gracias Isaac-. Derek no escuchó su voz e inclinó la cabeza, Sally lo estaba abrazando, un calor de celos invadió su pecho, sintió sus ojos cambiar de color, Isaac lo vio extrañado y la soltó, asustado. Que hacía Derek aquí? Pensó, y por qué estaba en el closet del conserje?

Luego de que Sally volvió a su sala, Derek fue al pasillo.

-Tú estabas con….-dijo Isaac apuntando a la dirección de ella y luego él.

-No preguntes-.

-Pero ella sabe…-. Dijo extrañado.

-No te incumbe! De ahí te explico, aquí no-. Dijo increpándolo con la mirada. -Y qué hacían? De qué se disculpaba?-.

-Eeh, ella y yo fuimos juntos al baile formal…-.

-Ah-. Dijo Derek serio.-Eras tú…- dijo receloso.- Que afortunado-. Ironizó. Isaac miró al suelo incómodo.

-Si, era yo, supongo que tú eras el novio que la llamaba-.

-Llamaba? Esa noche?-. Derek recordó, seguramente era su tío muerto.- No, no era yo-. Isaac asintió sin querer hablar más del tema. -Entonces…te gusta?-. dijo enarcando una ceja, cruzado de brazos, frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados esperando su respuesta sincera.

-No, para nada, es encantadora, no es mi tipo…-Derek arrugó el entrecejo sin tragarse su respuesta.- Digo, es el tipo de todos, pero…está contigo, así que..eso-. Dijo con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Que bueno que esté claro. No hablemos de esto de nuevo-. Dijo Derek calmando sus ojos rojos de celos.

-Ok, mejor para mí-. Dijo finalmente Isaac aliviado.

_o_

 _-Ahora me toca a mí recibir lo que quiero…-. Decía Jackson. Derek lo miraba no muy seguro. -Scott dice que solo un Alpha puede hacerlo-._

 _-Si-. Dijo sin mucho ánimo, Jackson empezó a desesperar ante su poca iniciativa._

 _-No le diré a Sally, lo prometo-._

 _-No le dirás nada de nada?-. dijo Derek tomando un pedazo de cristal roto en sus manos._

 _-Nada, lo juro, ella no entendería-._

 _-Ok-. Dijo él soltando el pedazo de vidrio y acercándose a Jackson, no pensó en lo que ella diría si se enteraría, solo que no quería saberlo, si tanto quería la mordida, lo haría, formaría parte de su manada y además cuidaría a Sally. Sus ojos cambiaron a rojo y sus colmillos crecieron._


	12. CXII: Soy demasiado bueno diciendo Adiós

**C XII: Soy demasiado bueno diciendo Adiós**

Había recibido una llamada de mi abuela, me dijo que debíamos ir al funeral de los Argent, miré hacia atrás Allison acaba de saar de su casillero su vestido negro para el funeral.

-Por qué?-.

-Porque los conocemos-. Dijo simplemente.

-No sería extraño, digo sus padres saben lo que somos abuela-. susurré.

-Y cuál es el problema, cariño?-. dijo ella tranquilamente.- Me llamaron, dijeron que me esperaban ver ahí, si vamos, no tendremos responsabilidad por los nuevos betas que emergen del clan de los Hale-.

-Derek no tiene manada abuela-.

-Ya hemos discutido esto, Sally, ahora…ven a casa a cambiarte y acompáñame-.

-Irá papá?-.

-No, y tampoco debe, tu padre está fuera de esto. Cariño, es responsabilidad tuya como bruja, hacer esto, tú proseguirás cuando yo no esté y debo prepararte-.

-Ok-. susurré.

Colgué y me acerqué a Allison.

-Parece que te veré en un rato-. dije. Su expresión era dolida. -Qué te sucede?-. dije apartando el cabello de su rostro.

-No es nada-. Dijo cabizbaja. Miré hacia mis lados, gente nos observaba, o la observaban a ella, Allison había pasado a ser la chica con la familia psicópata.

-Allison, mírame-. Dije tratando de buscar su vista.- No hagas caso, solo eres el tema para hablar hoy, mañana créeme que será otro. No tomes en cuenta los chismes de secundaria, no vale la pena-.

-Lo se-. Dijo ella. -No debería estar apenada por esto-. Dijo restregando sus ojos.

-Claro que si, perdistea tu tía, tu amiga, pero no te apenes por lo que otras personas pensarán de ti, deja que se diviertan y le den algo de sentido a sus vidas-. Dije molesta. Allison rió. Habíapasado por algo similar cuando volví del verano, lo bueno es que él se había ido a otro continente así que no había mucho que chismosear.

-Qué me decías?-. dijo mi amiga

-Que te veré en el funeral-. Dije tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

-En serio? Por qué?-.

-Mi abuela quiere que la acompañe…dar sus respetos supongo-.

-Que bueno, Sal, al menoshabrá una cara amigable conmigo-.

-Me tengo que ir, no traje nada para cambiarme, y el traje de porrista no creo que luzca muy adecuado-. Dije bromeando. La abracé. -Tranquila amiga, es solo la escuela-. Le susurré.

Salí a buscar mi auto, casi choco con alguien, era Jackson tenía la cabeza gachae iba a toda prisa..

-Jackson?-. dije siguiéndolo. No me escuhó asíq ue lo repetí más feurte.

-Sal-. Respondió agitado.

-Qué te sucede?-.

-Nada-. Dijo apresurado.

-Jackson!-. dije siguiéndolo. Lo tomé del hombro para que se volteara. Tenía un pañuelo de papel en la nariz apretándosela. -Sigues con sangre de narices?-.

-Si….eh, iré a urgencias-.

-Quieres que te lleve?-.

-No, de verdad-.

-Acaso te caíste o pegaste en Lacrosse?-.

-No, estoy bien Sal-. Dijo yendo al Porsche. Lo seguí, algo no andaba bien.

-Jackson-.

-Qué? Maldita sea, Sal, estoy bien-.

-Qué te sucede? Se que no estás bien, algo te sucede-.

-Es…nada…no es nada…no puedo decirte-. Me afirmé del borde de su ventana.

-Cómo que no puedes decirme?-.

-Es que no puedo…prometí no hacerlo, ahora esto es mi problema…-.

-No está muy controlado por lo que veo…-. Jackson se sacó el pañuelo, un líquido negro salía por su nariz.

-Qué…?-. dice acercándome.

-Es mi cuerpo al parecer, rechazando la mordida….-. Sentí que todo la sangre se iba de mi cuerpo.

-Qué dijiste? Mordida?….Quién te mordió?-. dije seria.

-Quien crees?….Tu novio-. Apreté los dientes, tomé aire.

-Qué?! Derek te mordió?-. -Jackson me miraba como si fuera obvio.- Por qué?-.

-Yo se lo pedí-.

-Tú…qué…QUÉ?-.

-Yo puedo tomar mis decisiones solo, Sal, ahora seré como McCall, Lydia tal vez, y quien sabe quien más, pero mejor…-.

-Cómo que quien sabe qué más? Acaso no viste por todo lo que pasamos? Peter, los cazadores, etc?-.

-Este es mi riesgo-.

-Oh, demonios, Jackson! Tú solo quieres la mordida para ser mejor en Lacrosse-.

-Tengo grandes planes…-

-Un demonio tus planes !-. dije enojada.- Sabes qué…resuelve esto, tú solo, tú quisiste la mordida, ahora afrenta esto…- dije yéndome.

-Pero…Sal-.

Pero no le hice caso, fui hasta mi auto, furiosa. Furiosa con Derek, con Jackson…cómo no me dijo? Cómo accedió?, manejé veloz a casa, aparqué. Ahora tenía que cambiarme rápido.

Elegí un vestido negro sencillo para cambiarme. Mi abuela me apresuraba. Se puso una falda negra larga y una blusa del mismo tono con un collar de perlas, sujetó su cabello canoso en un moño elegante.

-Qué se supone que diremos? Siento por su pérdida?-. dije extrañada.

-Es una pérdida, cómo te sentirías al descubrir que tu tía favorita es una completa psicópata?-.

-Devastada-.

-Exacto-.

Tomé mi cartera, tenía razón, no había pensado en esa parte de Allison. Me sentí terrible. Más aun sin tener noticias de Lydia, todo esto iba yendo tanr ápido, hombres-lobo, cazadores, nuevos hombres-lobo, sentía que estaba en un tren en el cual no sabía el destino y la velocidad aumentaba, y no podía bajarme.

Llegamos al lugar del entierro y estaba lleno de reporteros de periódicos locales y regionales, fotógrafos por todos lados. Divisé a Allison junto a sus padres. Había un hombre anciano charlando con ella. Nos acercamos.

-Miren lo que trajo la vieja marea de Beacon Hills-. Dijo el hombre observándonos. -Melinda Bowens, sigues de pie jugando esta carrera, pensé que las brujas se retiraban con su Aquelarre a cuidar gatos-. Dijo estrechando la mano de su abuela.

-No cuando tienes una nieta que criar-. Dijo apuntándome a mí. El hombre me dedicó una mirada, parecía más joven de lo que debía tener, vestía un impecable terno, y dos hombres con gafas oscuras cuidaban su espalda.

-Aaah, tu debes ser la hija de Sabrina, nadie te ha dicho el parecido asombroso que tienes con tu madre?-. dijo extendiéndome su mano. Lo hice y sentí una sacudida en mí, sus ojos me penetraban como si quisieran descubrir todos mis secretos.

-Es el agarre de un viejo cazador-. Susurró mi abuela.

-Si, me lo han dicho respondí-.

-Ella es mi amiga, Gerard, Sally-. Dice Allison poniéndose de inmediato a mi lado. Me toma del brazo por el codo, le sonrió.

Su abuelo nos observa.

-Ja, con los hombres-lobo tengo un problema, pero con brujas…mejor tenerlas del lado respectivo, no crees jovencita?-. No se a cual se refería, pero ambas asentimos.

-Ambas venimos a dar nuestro respeto por tu hija Gerard-.

-Lo agradezco, la conociste, no? A Kate-.

-No tuve el placer-.

-Te hubiera agradado-. Apreté mis labios fuertemente, ciertamente no le hubiera agradado estar con una loca psicópata cazadora.

La ceremonia fue corta y serena, me mantuve al lado de Allison con mi abuela. Muchos flashes seguían nuestros rostros. Había gente de la escuela, profesores, asistentes, también de la ciudad, aunque no tanta, seguramente la ceremonia era todo un escándalo. Apreté la mano de Allison, le sonreí.

Estaba terminando cuando sentí mi celular vibrar.

Era Stiles.

-Alo-.

- _Debes venir rápido ! Hubo otro asesinato al parecer, una ambulancia !-._

-Y dónde es ahí?-. susurré.

 _-Te mandaré la ubicación-._

-Ok? Voy con Allison?-.

 _-No ! No la traigas-._

-Por qué?-.

 _-Porque trajo a toda su familia de cazadores al funeral, por cierto, que hacías ahí?-._

-Larga historia, estaré ahí en un par de minutos-. Dije cortando.

Fuimos de vuelta a casa.

-Eso fue…tan extrañ .

-Así son los cazadores, especialmente los Argent-.

-Conocías? Al abuelo de Allison?-.

-Si, hace años, cuídate de Gerard, es todo lo que te puedo decir-.

-Por qué?-.

-Quizás su hija estaba sedienta de sangre, pero Gerard…nunca se dejaría atrapar Sally, ella debe ser la discípula de su padre, que no aprendió a superar al maestro, la estudiante impulsiva, sin ánimo de calcular el siguiente movimiento, no, eso no es típico de ellos, Gerard tiene todo calculado, cariño, créeme-. Dijo seria.

-Entonces, por qué nos llamó a asistir?-.

-Hace mucho tiempo los cazadores pactaron con las brujas, se ayudaban, a capturar uno que otro hombre-lobo que se saliera de control, los Argent los conocemos en nuestra familia hace bastante, nosotras nos limitamos a mantener un equilibrio, querida, hay cazadores buenos como hombres-lobo con juicio, y también los hay sin é en ambos lados. Esta, Sally-. Dijo para que prestara atención.- Es la tarea más difícil, y que te toparás toda tu vida, pero nunca, nunca, subestimes a alguno de estos lados-.

Asentí.

-Has ayudado alguna vez a Gerard?-.

-No utilizaría la palabra ayudar, más sería un acuerdo mutuo entre ambos, él se mantiene cauteloso conmigo tanto como yo con él-.

Aparqué para dejar a la abuela.

-No te bajarás?-.

-Stiles tiene una pista de Lydia-. Dije excusándome.

-Dejen a esa chiquilla correr tranquila por los bosques, para que aclare su mente-. Dijo mi abuela entrando.

-Abuela está desnuda-.

-Suerte la de ella-. Dijo finalmente. Esbozé una sonrisa

_o_

Aparqué mi auto y corrí a la ubicación que Stiles me dio. Los divisé apiñados en un árbol, las luces de la ambulancia me guiaron.

-Hola-. Dije tomando aire por la corrida del bosque. -Alguna noticia?-.

-Mira por ti misma-. Dijo Scott. La ambulancia estaba abierta, mostraba un hombre muerto en la camilla, rodeado de sangre, hasta en la pared, un verdadero desastre.

-Santo Dios-. Dije tapándome la boca.

-Qué demonios hace Lydia?-. susurró Stiles.

-Cómo piensas que fue Lydia?-. dije viéndolo. Me miró extrañado. -Quizás no fue ella, dale algo de fe-.

-No lo se-.

-Qué impidió que hicieras eso? Allison?-. le preguntó a Scott.

-Eso espero-.

-Pero, alguien la vio hacerlo?-.

-No, Sal, pero bien más sería? Scott? Derek? Porque si hay algo que no sepamos es mejor que hables-. Dijo Stiles.

Lo miré seria.

-Nada que concierne esto-. Dije. Y me acordé. Jackson, pero él no eraun hombre-lobo…aun.

-Necesitas acercarte?-. dijo Stiles a Scott. Trataba de olfatear el rastro de Lydia.

-No, creo que lo tengo…-.

-El rastro de Lydia?-.

-O de quien sea-.

-Scott, necesitamos que la encuentres- dijo Stiles sosteniéndolo de la chaqueta. -Por favor, solo…encuéntrala-. Dijo Stiles. Yo asentí.

-Lo haré…-. Dijo Scott.

Me quedé ahí con Stiles, observando a Scott marcharse.

-Llegó tu padre, Stiles-. Dije al ver al shérif.

-Oh, Dios, me matará-. Dijo.

-Stiles-.

-Mm?-. dijo al verme.-Qué te sucede, Sal?-.

-Necesito contarte algo…-. dije. Le relaté lo que me contó Jackson sobre Derek y la mordida. Stiles me escuchó, extrañamente se mantuvo callado y asentía cuando debía.

-Tú que dices? Jackson no miente-.

-Es verdad, Sal, y no es primera vez que Derek intenta morder a Jackson o Jackson intenta obtener la mordida, nuevamente-.

-Cómo?-. dije sin entender.

-Scott no te contó? Él salvó a Jackson, una vez que Peter le dio orden a Derek de ampliar la manada, Jackson rogaba por la mordida, pero al final no lo hizo…aunque tu sabes, no todos…-.

-Pueden sobrevivir a ella, lo se, y parece que en Jackson no funciona, bueno…-dije pensativa.-Al menos está bien, aparte de sangrar de narices-.

-Crees que Derek sea capaz de morder a alguien más?-.

-No lo se, Sal, es mejor…que le preguntes-. Mi duda creció más, Derek estaba dispuesto a morder a Jackson dos veces! Y lo hizo, que irresponsable ! Ambos ! Tomé aire. Estaba enojada, es que no me esperaba que Derek tratara de matar y morder a mi mejor amigo ?! Es Jackson ! No puede andar mordiendo a la gente, ahora él está rechazando la mordida, qué pasa si….qué hubiera pasado si…

-Chicos? Qué hacen ahí?-. dijo el padre de Stiles. Nosotros nos miramos cómplices. -Salgan de ahí y explíquense-.

Stiles comenzó a dar unas explicaciones incoherentes a su padre sobre qué hacíamos ahí. Yo en realidad no podía dejar de pensar que necesitaba hablar con Derek. Saqué mi celular y tecleé un mensaje.

 **Necesito hablarte.**

 **URGENTE**

Pensaba en lo que me había dicho mi abuela, estaba mal morder a alguien porque solo quería la mordida, no? Especialmente Jackson que todos saben que es emocionalmente inestable, acaso Derek creería que Jackson Whittemore iba a estar en su manada? Claro que no, Jackson solo quería que nadie lo adelantara en Lacrosse. Eso es todo. Si pudiera hacerlo brujo apuesto que me lo pediría.

Mi mente era un revoltijo, y por eso no sentí lo que mi sexto sentido me decía y me di cuenta cuando vi una cabeza pelirroja entre las ramas de los arbustos.

-Lydi !-. grité

-Lydia?-. dijo Stiles. -Lydia?!-.

-Lydia !-. dije yendo a donde ella.

-Bien…alguno me dará un abrigo?-. Tenía el cabello alborotado, los ojos llorosos, temblaba en frío, y para no mencionar el hecho de que estaba desnuda.

-Stiles !-. dije. Pero su padre se sacó la chaqueta. Fui a abrazarla. Stiles se cayó de lleno al piso, no soportó la imagen real de Lydia desnuda.

Lydia me abrazó, estaba pasmada. La llevamos a la ambulancia para que revisaran sus signos vitales.

-Qué hacías en el bosque?-. Ella negó con la cabeza. -Alguien te hizo daño?-. Se hincó de hombros. -Recuerdas algo?-.

-Es mejor que no la atormentes, Sally, sigue en shock-. Dijo el shérif. Asentí.

-La acompañaré al hospital si es que no le molesta, Sr. Stilinski-. Asintió.

-Stiles?-. dije. Stiles al parecer también estaba en shock. -Vienes?-.

-Déjalo conmigo, o será él quien entre en paro-. Dijo bromeando. Sonreí me fui con Lydia. La sostuve de la mano mientras hacían los respectivos exámenes. Luego sostuve su cabeza, Lydia estaba exhausta. Llamé a su madre para avisarle que había aparecido, aunque el shérif ya se había encargado de eso, llamé a Allison para avisarle y partió al Hospital.

-Cómo la ves?-. me dijo viendo como a Lydia le tomaban la presión por enésima vez y ella protestaba que estaba bien. Su madre la acompañaba.

-Solo como Lydia, aunque no recuerda nada de su paseo por el bosque-.

-Ya veo…-. Dijo Allison. Sonó mi celular. Era un mensaje de Derek.

 **Dónde estás?**

Le respondí.

 **En el Hospital, encontramos a Lydia**

 **No puedo salir, ven a mi piso** Respondió y me dejó una dirección.

-Tengo que irme, las llamo más tarde?-. dije a Allison.

-Ok, sucedió algo?-.

-No, nada, es solo…tengo que hablar algo con Derek-. Dije haciendo una mueca.

-Ok, suerte-. Me dijo semi sonriendo.

-Gracias, Al. Me despediré de Lydi-. Le dije que iría a su casa que tenía que resolver algo, no protestó, parecía bien…como si solo hubiera ido de viaje 2 días. Llévame sanidad mental-. Es todo lo que me dijo bromeando.

_o_

La dirección que me dio Derek quedaba en un antiguo barrio de la ciudad, era un lugar apartado, cerca de las vías del tren, pero con buena accesibilidad a locomoción. El edificio parecía viejo y abandonado, aunque era sofisticado, con una buena manutención se vería increíble. Entré, subí por el ascensor al 5to piso, bajé por una escalera larga, si no fuera porque Derek me había dicho que esta era la dirección creería que me había equivocado, el lugar parecía abandonado, era enorme, un gran piso, pero tenía un carro de tranvía en él ni idea porque, habían lámparas que colgaban de las vigas del techo, y múltiples pilares de metal sosteniendo el edificio.

-Derek?-. susurré.

Unos ojos rojos aparecieron dentro del carro de tranvía. Derek llevaba una camiseta oscura a rayas, chaqueta de jeans y pantalones.

-Hola-. Dijo yendo hasta mí. Sus ojos verdes resplandecían con la tenue luz que se proyectaba y chocaba contra los vidrios. -Te estaba esperando-. Bajé. Derek se acercó, sus manos fueron a mis brazos y subieron a mi rostro. Relamí mis labios. De repente sentía que me quedaba sin aire. Podía besarlo y de ahí hablar seriamente? Sus labios chocaron con los míos, me puse de puntillas y Derek me atrajo hacía él. Su olor era intoxicante, me hacía olvidar donde estaba parada y en que pensaba. Sentí mis pernas dormirse, un cosquilleo correr por mi columna vertebral y quedarse en mi pelvis.

Me separé rompiendo el beso.

-Hola-. Dije finalmente, sonriendo. Observé el lugar, Derek había limpiado, tenía un colchón y una manta, paquetes de comida rápida apiñada. -Aquí vivirás?-. dije enarcando una ceja. Derek sonrió.

-Se lo que parece, pero cuando termine de arreglarlo, quedará mejor-.

-Qué harás con el carro de tranvía?-.

-Aun no lo se, pero me gusta-. dijo.

-Vintage, también a mí-. Sonreí.

-Quieres verlo?-. me llevó de la mano hacia él. Entré primero y me afirmé del pasamanos. Casi resbaló con los tacones con una viga de abajo. Derek me toma de la cintura por detrás.

-Gracias-. dije. Me apretó contra su pecho.

-Un placer-. Dijo con voz ronca en mi oído. Me dejé por unos segundos más sentir su respiración en mi cuello, cerré los ojos, sus labios hicieron un camino de besos hasta mi mandíbula. Sonreí.

Me giré para quedar de cara a él.

-Qué era lo que querías hablarme?-. dijo acercándose. No sabía como decirlo realmente, estar cerca de él hacía que pensara en otras actividades más que preguntarle sobre un asunto de sumo interés. Pero debía comenzar. -Perdón por hacerte venir, Sal, pero no podía salir esta noche-.

-Por qué?-. dije sin poder iniciar el tema.

-Los Argent trajeron refuerzos y demasiados, debe ser por el funeral…-

-Oh, si- admití.- Gerard-.

-Lo conoces?-. dijo frunciendo su ceño.

-Si, digo, lo conocí hoy en el funeral-.

-Fuiste el funeral?-. me miró como si fuera lo más estúpido e inverosímil.

-Si, por eso me puse esto-. Dije apuntando mi vestido negro.

-Por qué fuiste?-.

-Mi abuela me obligó a ir, cosa de brujas…-

-Al funeral de Kate? Kate Argent?-. dijo enarcando las cejas.

-Fue por respeto y consideración a Allison…-

-Consideración? Sally, esa mujer incineró a mi familia-.

-Lo se, y lo encuentro un acto totalmente inhumano, pero mi abuela dijo que debíamos ir para mantener relaciones diplomáticas con ellos-.

-O sea que nos las involucren-. Dijo ahora cruzando sus brazos e inclinando su cabeza. Puse los ojos en blanco. Por qué era tan testarudo?

-No es eso, Derek, sabes que no soy así-.

-Hasta ahora-.

-Estoy contigo, cómo piensas que estaré con ellos?!-. dije elevando mi voz, estaba colmando mi paciencia.

-No lo se, ahora que viene, irán a cenar?-. dijo irónico extendiendo sus brazos y yéndose.

-Derek !-. Se volteó y lo seguí para que me viera.- Por supuesto que no, lo hice por Allison, estaba sola ahí, además mi abuela dice que hay que mantener un perfil recatado. Si, es algo de diplomacia para mantenernos al margen, y además quería acompañar a Allison lo está pasando mal…-. Traté de explicar.

-Y crees que yo no lo pasé mal? Incineró a mi familia viva Sally-.

-Lo se-. Dije abriendo mis ojos y yendo por Derek. -Cómo crees, Derek? No lo hice por ella, fue por Allison y mi abuela que me obligó-.

-Entonces tu abuela si le agradan los Argent? Y no los hombres-lobo-. Dijo receloso.

-Qué dices?-. No podía creer que dijera eso.- Por supuesto que no, dijo que hay que cuidarse de Gerard-.

-Ya nos declararon guerra, de que bando van a estar?-.

-No tomo bandos Derek, estoy con mis amigos y contigo, y lo sabes-. Dije con un tono más duro dado que se estaba comportando algo infantil.

-Pero ya le hiciste una ofrenda de paz a ellos, que vendrá después los ayudarás a capturar hombres-lobo, le revelerás dónde me quedo?-. dijo burlón.

-Estás de broma, verdad?-. dije cruzando mis brazos. -Ya te expliqué porque fui y luego fui a buscar a Lydia, oímos que alguien había atacado un hombre en una ambulancia…-.

-Si, ya se quien fue-.

-Quien?-.

-Un omega, pero ya está muerto-.

-Eso es bueno, no?-. Derek arrugó el ceño más aun.

-Por qué lo dices?-.

-No mató al hombre de la ambulancia? Alcancé a ver y era un desastre, sangre en todos lados…-.

-No, dijo que ya estaba muerto cuando lo hizo-.

-Oh… sin saber si estaba bien o mal atacar a alguien muerto.

-De todas formas, los Argent le pusieron fin a él e inicio de guerra-.

-Que quieres decir?-.

-Los vimos, Scott y yo, lo partieron por la mitad sin alcanzar a que dijera una palabra, declararon que ya no habrá más código, ni perdones, que sólo…éramos cuerpos esperando por ser cortados a la mitad…-. Dijo endureciendo sus facciones.-Por eso debemos hacernos más fuertes, tendrás que tomar un lado, Sal…-.

-Qué te refieres con más fuertes? Y sabes que siempre tomo el lado de mis amigos-.

-A menos que sea Allison Argent-.

-Quien está de nuestro lado ! Derek !-. dije tratando de que entrara en razón.

-Como sea, necesitamos aumentar el número…-

-Espera…-dije uniendo las ideas. -Por esto mordiste a Jackson? Para aumentar tu número por una posible guerra con los cazadores?-.

-Qué te dijo Jackson?-. dijo Derek extrañado.

-No me digas Derek que de verdad tú lo mordiste-. Dije enarcando las cejas. Derek desvió la mirada, soltó aire. Podía verlo en sus ojos. -Me dijo que le diste la "mordida"-. Hice una demán con mis dedos para decir la palabra.

-Es un regalo-. Dijo como si estuviera justificándolo.

-Qué estás diciendo?-. Dije sorprendida por su respuesta.

-Es un regalo, la quería más que nada, me rogó muchas veces-.

-No puedo creerlo-.

-No entiendes, él la quiso…- decía como si estuviera loca. -No es primera vez….-.

-Mordiste a Jackson !-. grité enojada. Saliendo del tranvía. Derek me siguió. -Primero trataste de matarlo y luego morderlo? Sabiendo que puede morir en el intento ! Qué demonios te sucede?-.

-Él lo quería ! Me lo pidió, me lo rogó ! -. me dijo alzando la voz. -No murió-. Dijo como si fuera halaraca.

-Pero algo le sucede, no?-. dije acercándome a él amenazadoramente. -Hoy estaba sangrando por la nariz un líquido negro como petróleo….tú estabas ahí ! -. dije acusatoriamente.

-Hay gente que la rechaza…-.

-Y hay gente que muere por ella-. Solté tomándome la cabeza con mis manos. -Jackson no sabe lo que quiere nunca, Derek! Cómo puedes hacer esto? Después de lo de Lydia…-dije apesadumbrada. Derek me miró con dolor.

-No vale la pena-.

-Para mí si !- dije enojada.- Es mi mejor amigo, lo conozco desde los 4 años…no puedes jugar así con la vida de la gente-.

-No entiendes…él lo quería!-.

-Acaso transformaras a cada adolescente que quiera?-. Dije, no me respondió.-Estás de broma, verdad?-. dije enarcando las cejas.

-Eso no te importa-. Me ofendí.

-Eso no es ser un líder-. Se volteó dolido.

-Qué sabes tú de ser un líder? No eres como yo-.

-Y tampoco quiero ! Scott no es así-.

-Pero es Scott ! Si tanto lo prefieres vete con él-. Dijo enojado, sus ojos cambiaron a tonalidad roja. Fruncí el ceño.

-Cómo puedes ser tan inmaduro !-.

-Perdona que no tenga tu capacidad de madurez-. Me dijo acercándose.

-No me ironices. Sabes que está mal, en qué pensabas? Acaso no te importó?-. Me acerqué también echándolo hacia atrás, pero Derek se mantuvo en su lugar. Mi pecho subía y bajaba agitado entre el escote recatado de mi pulcro vestido.

-Jackson es un engreído, bueno para nada, que solo le importa la impresión de los demás-. Me dijo frunciedno el ceño.

-Y qué?-.

-Acaso lo vas a defender? Vas a pelear por él?-. Dijo como si fuera lo más ridículo del mundo.

-No es él, es el hecho de que trataste de amenazar su vida, y morderlo sin medir las consecuencias, quién eres? Peter? Jackson solo quiere la mordida para ser mejor en Lacrosse, no te das cuenta? De ahí quien sigue? Stiles?-. dije en broma.

-Por supuesto que no-.

-No puedo con esto, Derek, es demasiado para mí…-dije suspirando. Me miró distinto como si no entendiera.

-De qué hablas? De Jackson?-.

-No es solo Jackson, es Lydia, no saber que pasará con ella, es tú siendo el alpha, haciendo esto…es demasiado para mí-.

-Estás terminando?-. Me dijo como si fuera una broma. No dije nada. Derek avanzó hasta que choqué con la pared metálica del tranvía, puso ambas manos a los lados de mi cabeza.

-Necesito aclarar mi mente…-Susurré. Derek apretó la mandíbula, me vio con ojos distintos dolidos y enrabiados, ese verde ya no estaba en mi vista solo rojo candente.

-Es por ser alpha?-.

-En parte por lo que quieres hacer con ser el Alpha-. Vi su mirada quebrarse, luego una ira nacer, lo había herido lo sabía.

-Tú tienes poderes que tampoco sabes controlar…solo que te da miedo descubrirlo, en cambio yo porque me hago cargo…-

-Cargo? Morder adolescentes es hacerse cargo?-. Dije como si fuera broma lo que decía.

-Tendré que formar una manada, Sally, tarde o temprano, te guste o no-. Dijo mirándome fijamente, su mirada pasaba de mis ojos a mis labios. Lo mire duramente, podía sentir el poder emanar en mí, mi pecho subir y bajar rápidamente, me mordí mi labio, Derek apretó los suyos.

-Ok, pero si lo vas hacer así, entonces no quiero ser parte ello-. Dije saliendo de su encerrona.

-No ando mordiendo a diestras y siniestras, solo quien la necesite-.

-Como Jackson?-. enarqué una ceja.

-Otra gente-.

-Otra gente, Derek !-. dije poniendo los ojos en blanco. -Mira por todo lo que pasó Scott-.

-Oh, el pobre Scott! Y mira como resultó, tu fiel ídolo a seguir-. Dijo irónico.

-No te comportes como idiota Derek o me iré-. Dije apartándolo con mis manos en su pecho, lo empujé, por supuesto no lo moví, pero se echó hacia atrás.

-Quieres irte? Bien, ándate-. dijo frío. Mis ojos se pusieron llorosos, aguanté, me enfurecí, por suerte estaba de espaldas, para que no me viera.

-Eres un idiota-. dije tomando mi cartera y saliendo de ahí. No quería llorar, así que apreté fuerte mis ojos, y esperé a salir del edificio para que el insensible de Derek no me oyera. Me apoye en el muro de granito. Tome una bocanada de aire, lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas. Era muy de noche y no debía estar sola por la noche, me subí a mi auto, no quería volver a casa y escuchar a mi abuela decir te lo dije. Así que fui donde Lydia.

_o_

Derek pegó un puñetazo aboyando el tranvía, siempre se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, luego se culpaba a sí mismo. La escuchó salir deprisa del bloque, escuchó su respiración pesada, no quería hacerla sentir mal. No podía creer que Sally y él habían terminado, en realidad, ella lo había dejado, ni siquiera eran novios formales…

Salió deprisa para ver si aun seguía ahí, pero vio su auto arrancar rápidamente. Pateó el suelo, se tomó la cabeza con las manos. La había arruinado…Maldito Jackson bocón ! Pensó.

_o_

-Qué te sucede?-. dijo Lydia al verme llorar. Allison fue y me abrazó, Lydia también. Solo lloré, no les dije nada. Allison entendió.

-Rompiste con tu novio universitario?-. Miré a Allison como buscando una salida, Lydia aun no sabía de Derek.

-Ajá-. respondí.

-Por suerte dejé de andar por el bosque para apoyarte en este momento, amiga-. Dijo Lydia abrazándome. Me trajo helado, siempre tenía uno guardado. -Ahora las 3 estamos solteras, no es entretenido?-. La miramos estupefactas. Allison fingía no estar con Scott por sus padres, aunque si lo estaban. Pero en lo demás Lydia tenía razón.

-Me encanta-. Dije.

-Súper-. Dijo Allison.

_o_

Dormí hasta tarde, Lydia no me despertó, ni siquiera puso música hasta romper mi tímpano, como hacía todas las mañanas.

-Luces devastada, cariño, vete a la ducha y comenzaremos el ritual-. Me dijo ya levantada pero en bata.

-Qué ritual?-.

-Ritual de rompimiento con el novio, ya sabes…-.

-No tenemos un ritual-. Dije en voz baja.-Y debes ir al Hospital, aun no recuerdas nada de tus 2 días desnuda en el bosque-.

-Sally, te puedo pedir un favor…-.

-Qué?-.

-No hablemos sobre mi estadía en el bosque-.

-Ok, pero sabes que en algún momento debes decirme si algo te sucedió…-.

-Lo se, lo se, TEPT, pero por el hecho de que no recuerdo nada…mejor no hablemos de eso…-.

-Ok, le dijiste a Allison?-.

-Viene en camino-. Dijo cerrando su teléfono móvil.

Lydia había preparado un sesión de spa en su casa, llamó a Eugenia, su manicurista, para que nos hiciera las manos y pies, nos hicimos mascarillas faciales, baño de burbujas, tomamos helado, té helado y tablas con vegetales sanos. Cosa que al menos me distrajo de pensar en que había roto con Derek.

Estuve pensando en que hacer con los recuerdos de Lydia, así que esperé que el masaje de Eugenia la dejara completamente dormida para ir a espiar un poco en su cabeza. De manera segura por supuesto.

-Qué harás?-. dijo Allison viendo su celular, seguramente charlando con Scott.

-Veré si de verdad no recuerda nada-. Dije poniéndome frente a Lydia quien estaba durmiendo en un sillón reclinable de su mamá.

-Puedes hacerlo?-.

-Si, ya lo he hecho antes…en realidad he borrado memorias, pero, es casi lo mismo-. Dije y puse ambas manos a calado de su cabeza. " _Recordor_ " recé las palabras del hechizo y cerré los ojos, tratando de obtener alguna visión en la mente de Lydia, comencé yendo hacia atrás en su memoria, pero solo veía hasta que fue encontrada en el bosque por Stiles y yo, luego nada, todo negro, como si hubiera un espacio, un espacio de nada. Su mente me bloqueaba. Lo intenté de nuevo con mayor intensidad, pero tampoco.

-Qué sucede?-.

-Nada, no veo nada, es como si esos días estuvieran fuera de ella-.

-Te ha pasado antes?-.

-No, pero se que les pasa a las personas sobrenaturales, como dudo que pueda leer la mente de Scott, solo si es que me dejara entrar en ella y sería difícil y agotador-. Dije sentándome algo decepcionada.

-Quizás su mente no estaba ahí esos días-.

-Quizás…o tal vez…no lo se-.

_o_-

Derek había estado dando vueltas cerca del vecindario de Sally, pero no la vió, pensaba quizás topársela accidentalmente y así hablar las cosas, pedirle perdón, hacerla cambiar de opinión, que Jackson estaba bien y fue un estúpido error, y ya había mordido a otro chico, pero que Bah? Seguro entendería…o tal vez no…pero no la vio. No quería llamar a su celular porque sonaría desesperado, no? Además ella no lo ha llamado. Pero cuando el sol se puso en el ocaso, y Sally no había vuelto quiso saber si quizás no había salido de su casa.

Fue y tocó el timbre, para desgracia su abuela abrió.

-Hola, Derek-. Dijo sin ser demasiado amable ni descortés al mismo tiempo.

-Hola, Melinda, buscaba a Sally-.

-No está en casa-. Derek asintió, algo nervioso, sin saber que hacer con sus manos si dejarlas quietas o cruzarse de brazos.

-Ok…sabes a qué hora volverá?-.

-No-.

Derek suspiró.

-Pero por qué no la llamas?-. dijo ella sonriente como si fuera la opción más obvia. -De seguro ya sabrá cuando volver-.

-Si, claro, la llamaré-. Dijo él.

-Ok, cuídate, están dando mi telenovela-. Dijo la anciana para luego cerrar la puerta. Derek exhaló aire. De seguro eso no fue bien.

Volvió a su piso algo enojado, como siempre, compro algo de comer en el camino, veía el contacto de Sally unas cuantas veces para ver si la llamaba o no. La quería, le había dicho te quiero, y ella lo comparaba con el sentimental de Scott, él no era así, era un Alpha, por sangre, ser lobo está antes que muchas cosas. Aunque ahora parecía bastante solo…

Sus pensamientos fueron rotos por un Isaac entrando asustado y gritando su nombre.

-Derek….Derek…es mi padre-. Dijo tomando aire. Vino corriendo al parecer.-Creo que está muerto. La sangre de Derek cae a sus pies.

-Qué hiciste?-. dijo serio.

-Esa es la cosa, no fui yo-. Dijo y Derek pudo oír que era sincero.

_o_

Fuimos las tres juntas a la escuela. Lydia dijo que debía verme extra-sexy ya que era una soltera codiciada, puse los ojos en blanco, aunque me obligó a ponerme minifalda y tacones.

-Solo ha pasado 1 día Lydia-.

-Lo suficiente para dar la página-.

-Ok-. Dije saliendo del auto.- De todas formas este día deberá estar enfocado en ti, ya que todos estarán hablando de ti, Lydi-.

-Estás segura que estás lista para esto?-. dijo Allison.

-Por favor…no es que mi tío sea un asesino serial-. Dijo molestando a Allison.

Allison me dio una mirada de ayuda.

-Esta celosa de que hayas tenido más atención, Al-. Le susurré en broma.

Entramos y de inmediato todos los estudiantes se pararon a vernos, digo a ver a Lydia, estupefactos, podía ver sus miradas juzgándola, sus susurros sobre ella.

-Deben ser los 3 kilos que perdiste-. Dijo Allison bromeando.

-Ok, señores, nada que ver por aquí, sigan su camino !-. dije caminando. Lydia corrió su cabellera pelirroja y me siguió caminando recta, con la frente en alto, como si supiera el mayor secreto del mundo y los demás no, seguida de Allison.

-Es mejor que hablen de ti a que nadie te conozca-. Le dije a Lydia.

-Pasaré a ser la loca del bosque-.

-Pero serás la loca sexy del bosque-. Dije enfatizando. Allison rió.

-Tienes razón, si seré una loca seré la mejor-. Dijo yendo a su casillero.

_o_

-Supieron lo de Isaac? una chica a nosotras.

-No-. Respondí.

-Su padre esta muerto, el shérif vino a llevárselo dicen que posiblemente fue homicidio-.

-Qué?-. dijo Lydia.-Que escandaloso, eso será la noticia de hoy, no yo-. Dijo sacando sus libros.

-Isaac Lahey?-. dije sin creerlo. La chica asintió. -Pobre-. Dije apenada.

-Ese es el chico que llevaste al baile-.

-Si-.

Fui a química con Jackson y Danny. No había hablado con Jackson desde el estacionamiento y de seguro no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

-Sigues enfadada?-. me susurró.

-Si-. Respondí friamente.

-Sal, ya te dije que es mi problema, déjame con eso-.

-Fuiste un irresponsable, ya viste lo de Lydia-.

-Lydia no tiene que ver-. reclamó.

-No quiero hablar del tema, ok? Y no hagas estupideces Jackson-.

-Ok, pero solo quería decirte que hoy es luna llena-.

-Hoy es que?!-. dije elevando la voz.

-Luna llena-. Dijo susurrando.-No grites-.

-Y qué? Saldrás a aullarle a la luna?-.

-No-. Dije arrugando su nariz.- Hoy será el cambio…-Puse los ojos en blanco.-Mi cambio-.

-No me digas, irás con Derek a hacer lo que sea que hagan…-. Dije sin ánimo.

-Claro que no, ya le dije que no sería de su manada-. Claro que Jackson no sería de su manada, formaría su propia manada de solo mini Jackson.

-Jackson-. Dijo el Sr. Harris. Jackson se puso en pie y se acercó, el Sr. Harris apuntó la puerta, el shérif Stilinski esperaba a Jackson.

Ahí recordé. Jackson vive al frente de Isaac. Quizás lo interrogarán por si vio algo extraño.

_o_

Scott se quedó viendo el coche de policía alejarse con Isaac adentro, pasaría su primera luna llena en una celda, furioso, transformado y con sed de sangre si no hacía nada, seguramente escaparía, no sabía si había matado o no a su padre, pero las muertes podrían seguir. Luego un Camaro negro aparcó delante de él.

-Entra-. Dijo Derek bajando el vidrio.

-Hablas en serio?-. dijo Scott molesto. -Tú hiciste esto, todo esto es culpa apuntando la dirección del coche patrulla.

Derek bajó la mirada, sabía que era su culpa.-Lo se, ahora entra al auto y ayúdame-.

-Tengo una mejor idea, llamaré a un abogado, porque quizás de verdad tenga una posibilidad de sacarlo antes que sea luna llena-. Dijo desesperado.

-No cuando registren la casa-. Dijo Derek.

-A qué te refieres?-.

-Lo que sea que Jackson le diga a la policía…- se refería al hecho de que el padre de Isaac lo golpeaba constantemente. -Lo que hay en la casa es peor…mucho peor-. Dijo abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

-Ok, pero le dijiste a Sally?-. Derek estaba con gafas puestas así que Scott no pudo ver el desconcierto de su mirada, solo su expresión endurecerse.

-Por qué me lo dices?-.

-Para que nos ayude-.

-No necesitamos su ayuda-. Dijo en voz seria viendo al frente. -Solo entra-.

-Qué?! Ella es la que nos saca de los aprietos siempre !-.

-No la llames, no estoy hablando con ella hace un par de días-. Dijo entre dientes. Scott arrugó el ceño extrañado, parece que se metió en pelea marital.

-No iré sin ella-. Derek tensó la mandíbula, sabía que la necesitaban.-No me importa que ustedes estén peleados o lo que sea…la necesitamos-. Derek puso los ojos en blanco.

-No vendrá-. dijo.

-Qué?-.

-Que no vendrá, no si estoy aquí-. dijo enojado, pero dolido porque de verdad ella no iría. Se había portado como un idiota con ella, y ella estaba enojada.

-Si yo se lo pido quizás venga, conoce a Isaac..-dijo Scott.

-Ok, tráela-. dijo Derek suspirando. -Pero después no me vengas con que no viendo hacia otro lado.

_o_

-Jackson es un imbécil-. Dijo Lydia.

-Lo se-. Dije molesta guardando las cosas en mi casillero.

-Por qué lo dices?-. dijo enarcando una ceja.

-Por qué lo dices tú?-. dije de vuelta.

-Porque piensa que rogaré para volver con él, solo le fui a dar las gracias por ese día…ya sabes…el baile-. Dijo incómoda.

-Oh, claro, ese día-. Dije recordando que Stiles y yo llamamos a Jackson y Yo la salvé, pero Lydia no tiene idea.

-A qué pensabas tú?-.

-A eso, que se comporta como un idiota desde que terminaron, no lo soporto-. Dijo honesta.

-Ni que lo digas-.

Scott llegó corriendo hasta mí.

-Te necesitamos-. me dijo.

-Qué?- dije y me apartó de Lydia.

-Es Isaac, te necesitamos…-

-Qué pasa con Isaac?-.

-Derek lo mordió-.

-QUÉ!-. grité y los demás me vieron, Scott me miró con ojos de baja la voz.

-Y qué necesitas?-. susurré.

-Jackson le dijo a la policía que veía a él y su padre discutir siempre…y…que lo molía a golpes- dijo con voz baja. Bajé la mirada, pobre Isaac, y maldito Jackson, nunca dijo nada a ninguna autoridad o a algún profesor.

-Lo incriminaron, Isaac mató a su padre?-. dije pensando en primeros días de hombres-lobo, no parecían ser muy moralistas.

-Posiblemente fue un accidente-. me dijo Scott mirándome culpable. -Derek dice que en la casa hay algo peor-.

-Cómo qué?-. dije cruzada de brazos.

-No se, ahora me mostrará algo que podrían detenerlo en la cárcel hasta…-

-Hasta la luna llena-. dije. Scott asintió. -Entonces qué quieres que haga?-. dije suspirando.

-Acompáñame a ver que es, quizás puedas ayudarnos a sacarlo de ahí antes de que salga la luna llena-.

-Ok-. dije. Acompañé a Scott hasta la entrada de la escuela. El auto de Derek estaba esperando en la entrada. -No me dijiste que iríamos con él-. dije apuntando a Derek. Derek ignoró que estaba y vio hacia el frente.

-No vendrías si te lo hubiera dicho-. me crucé de brazos. No iría. Todo eso era culpa de Derek. -Vamos Sal, por favor-.

-Vamos, Scott-. dijo Derek.- No podemos esperar-.

Lo ignoré. -Sal, yo se que conoces a Isaac…fuiste con él al baile formal, y te ofreciste para tutorearlo en química-. Miré hacia el cielo. -Imagínate lo que pasará si es retenido toda la noche…-. Suspiré.

-Ok, pero solo lo hago por Isaac-. dije. -Y yo me voy atrás-. Scott sonrió triunfante. Me senté en el asiento de atrás.

-Gracias-. dijo Derek. Lo ignoré. Era primera vez que estábamos uno cerca del otro desde que terminamos, y en realidad era extraño, prefería no estar ahí en ese momento, aunque Derek me quitara el sueño cada segundo que lo veía. Su mirada en el espejo retrovisor de repente calzaba con la mía, pero yo fruncía los labios y desviaba mis vista hacia la ventana. No solo transformó a Jackson, sino también a Isaac, dos amigos…Mi enojo era mayor.

Derek se sabía la dirección de Isaac, así que llegamos en poco tiempo.

-Isaac dijo que no fue él-.

-Estás seguro?-. dijo Scott.

-Si, completamente-.

-Y están seguros que lo asesinaron?-. dije atrás.

-Si-. Me respondió Derek sin mirarme.- Arrancaron la puerta del auto, y fueron por su garganta, garras lo atravesaron de garganta a abdomen-.

-Ok-.

Definitivamente claro, pensé.

Derek aparcó en la acera del frente. Scott salió y Derek reclinó el asiento para que yo bajara.

-Puedo hacerlo sola-. Dije en voz baja, sin verlo. Me arreglé la mini falda de mezclilla, no quería ver lo condenadamente sexy que se veía Derek en esa chaqueta de cuero como siempre, así que fui deprisa tras de Scott.

Entramos a la casa, era bastante modesta, decoración sencilla, algo helada.

-Si Isaac no lo hizo entonces quien fue?-.

-No lo se-. Dijo Derek atrás mío. Pude sentir su respiración en mi nuca, y poner mi piel de gallina, iba detrás de Scott ya que él llevaba la linterna.

-Entonces cómo sabes que dice la verdad?-.

-Porque confío en mis sentidos y mi manada-. Dijo lanzándome una indirecta. No lo quise ver, me crucé de brazos murmurando para mi misma razones para no lanzarle un hechizo paralítico.

-Y es una combinación de ellos, no solo…el sentido del olfato-. Dijo viendo a Scott.

-Viste el entrenamiento de Lacrosse?-.

-Si-.

-Se veía tan mal?-. dijo haciendo una mueca de lo siento.

-Si-. Dijo Derek palmeándolo en la espalda.

-Qué hiciste?-. pregunté.

-Olfateé a todos los jugadores ya que percibí que otro hombre-lobo estaba en el camarín-.

-Solo uno?-. dije irónica sin que me escuchara Scott. -A este paso ya quedará solo Stiles-. Reclamé y Scott me lanzó una sonrisa. Sentí Derek ponerse firme y apretar los nudillos, soltó un gruñido.

-Imagina si le preguntara a todos los adolescentes que si quieren ser como yo? Qué dirían?-. dijo sarcástico a mi oído, cosa que hizo estremecerme y casi chocar con la pared del pasillo de la casa.

-Dijiste adolescentes, no? Tienen más hormonas que sustancia blanca-. respondí. Derek puso los ojos en blanco y me dio un pequeño empujón en mi cintura baja para que avanzara que sentí la piel de esa parte de mi cuerpo quemar, pero me mantuve firme sin flaquear.

Llegamos al sótano.

-Quieres aprender?-. dijo Derek a Scott.- Empecemos ahora-. Dijo abriendo la puerta, había una escalera que conducía al sótano. Puse los ojos en blanco y me quedé contra la pared, ahora iban a empezar un tipo de entrenamiento de hombres-lobo? En serio? A qué vine?

-Qué hay allá abajo?-. dijo Scott.

-Un motivo-. Dijo Derek.

-Y qué estoy buscando?-. dijo mientras bajaba.

-Sigue tus sentidos-. Dijo sonando misterioso.

-Que tonterías-. dije. Derek me vio frunciendo el ceño. -Estamos perdiendo tiempo-. Dije adelantándome. Pero Derek me sostuvo de la cintura para que no siguiera avanzando.

-Deja que él lo averigüe-.

Le di una mirada de pocos amigos e hice un ademán para que me soltara.

-Qué pasó aquí?-. escuchamos a Scott.

-La clase de cosa que deja marcas-. Dijo Derek en voz ronca.

-Yo igual quiero ver-. Dije tratando de pasar por él. Pero me impidió el paso.

-No-. Dijo viéndome a los ojos. -Dónde andabas?-. dijo rápidamente.

-Perdón?-. dije cruzada de brazos, mis pechos se juntaron por la blusa escotada color blanco con broderie que Lydia escogió para mí, vi los ojos de Derek desviarse a mi busto, pero relajé mi postura para que no insinuaran tanto.

-Ropa nueva?-. dijo enarcando una ceja. Me ruboricé.

-No, de Lydia, por?-. dije sonando molesta.

-Nada-. Respondió. -Dónde estabas ayer?-. dijo yendo hacía mí.

-No te concierne-. Dijo molesta.

-Ok, así que supongo que sigues enojada por lo de Jackson-. Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Y lo de Isaac-. Dije acercándome, nuestros rostros a centímetros del otro.-Y que no se te olvide que me echaste de tu piso-.

-Tú te fuiste, dijiste que te irías-. Dijo con sus ojos apuñalándome con la mirada.

-Te dije que si seguías comportándote como un idiota me iría-. Dije alzando la voz.

-Dijiste que no era un buen líder-.

-Mira en lo que estamos ahora !-. Dijo abriendo mis brazos. -Ese chico es mi amigo y está preso, ni siquiera sabemos quien mató a su padre-.

-NO ES MI CULPA-. Dijo modulando, apretó sus labios en una fina línea recta y dio un puñetazo a la pared haciendo un hoyo. -Isaac no mató a su padre-.

-Pero…Derek-. Dije exclamando al ver el desastre que hizo. Suavizó sus facciones, su mano derecha recogió un mechón de mi cabello y lo puso detrás de mi oreja. Aun estaba enojada, no quería que me tocara porque sabría que flaquearía. Corrí mi rostro. Su rostro se inclinó sobre el mío, casi podía cortar el aire por la tensión del ambiente, mis labios se entreabrieron, sus ojos pasaban de mi vista a mis labios.

-No hagas eso-. susurré.

-Qué cosa?-.

-Eso…tú sabes-. Dije, dando un paso hacia atrás. Su rostro se inclinó aun más ante el mío, ahogo un suspiro, tomé aire, Derek no dejaba de ver mis labios entreabiertos, puse mis manos en su pecho para detenerlo, pero tomó mis muñecas con suavidad atrayéndome hacia él, me besaría? Eso quería? Aun seguía enojada y molesta por todo esto. Qué pretendía Derek?

-Chicos-. Se escuchó la voz de Scott. Nos separamos bruscamente.

-Vamos-. Dije a Scott. Baje primero la escalera, Derek llevaba la linterna. Nos acercamos a él, estaba frente a un congelador.

-Ábrelo-. Dijo Derek detrás mío, mi espalda chocando con su abdomen. Lo miré hacia atrás extrañada para que se separara de mí, pero no me hizo caso. Enarcaba las cejas hacia Scott. Lo abrió, el recipiente estaba lleno de rasguños.

-Son…rasguños…de uñas-. Dije para mi misma, me incliné a observar.

-Oh Dios Santo-.

Ambos estaban callados observando.

-Por eso te dijo que si-. Dijo Scott.

-Todo el mundo quiere poder-. Dijo Derek colocándose entre nosotros.

-Si te ayudamos…tienes que parar-. Asentí. Derek puso los ojos en blanco. Escuché mi teléfono sonar, era Allison.

-Subiré para responder-. Dije mostrando mi teléfono.

_o_

-No puedes ir por ahí convirtiendo gente en hombre-lobo-.

-Puedo si están dispuestos-.

-Derek, hasta tu novia te lo dice-.

-Ella no entiende-.

-Le dijiste a Isaac acaso de los Argent? De ser cazados?-.

-Si, y aún así me lo pidió-.

-Entonces es un idiota!-.

-Y tú eres el idiota saliendo con la hija de Argent-.

-Si, se tu pequeño secreto, y si yo lo se, cuanto tiempo crees que se demoren en descubrirlo?-.

-La mejor amiga de tu novia, si se te olvida-.

-Eso es distinto-. Dijo Derek desviando la mirada. -Viste lo que le sucede a un Omega-. Scott bajó la mirada. -Conmigo, aprenderás a ocupar todos tus sentidos, conmigo, puedes aprender a tener control, incluso en la luna llena-. Dijo señalándole las garras que salían de las uñas de Scott.

-Si estoy contigo, la perderé, como tú estás perdiendo a Sally-. Dijo y Derek abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-La perderás de todas formas…- dijo Derek endureciendo sus facciones. Escuchó a Sally hablar por celular.- Lo sabes-.

-Espera..- dijo al ver a Derek marcharse.-No estoy en tu manada, pero quiero que él salga, también es mi responsabilidad-.

-Por qué? Por qué es uno de nosotros?-. Entendía que Sally quería ayudarlo porque al parecer eran amigos.

-Porque es inocente-. Y ahí Derek entendió porque Scott y Sally se llevaban tan bien, eran bastantes parecidos, perseguían los mismos objetivos, no como él.

_o_

Allison me había llamado para alertarme de los Argent, habían enviado un cazador vestido de policía por Isaac, y Stiles recién había salido de su castigo con el Sr. Harris.

Necesitaba irme a la estación de policía ahora para encontrarme con Stiles, ya estaba oscuro. Tomé mis cosas y buscaría un taxi.

-A dónde vas?-. dijo la voz de Derek detrás mío.

-Necesito irme-. Dije sin tomarlo mucho en cuenta, pidiendo un taxi.

-Irás a la estación de policía?-. asentí. -Yo igual, te llevo-. Dijo abriéndome la puerta del copiloto.

-No, gracias-. Dije sin verlo.

-Vamos Sally-. Dijo empujándome de la cintura hacia su auto.

-Derek!-. reclamé, tratando de afirmarme al césped con mis pies.

-No es tiempo para ponerte terca-. Dijo cerrando la puerta conmigo dentro.

Enarqué una ceja y crucé los brazos enojada.

-Quién está allá? Stiles? Allison?-.

-Stiles-. Respondí desganada.

-Aun molesta?-. dijo al cabo de un rato.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me giré a verlo. -Derek es broma? Me molesté porque habías mordido a Jackson, y luego me entero de que mordiste a Isaac…estás tratando de convertir a todos mis compañeros en hombres-lobo?!-.

-Él lo quería, Sally !-. dijo alzando la voz.- Ya viste lo que sucedía en su casa.

-Pudiste haber sido sincero conmigo-. El semáforo cambió a rojo. Derek me vio, yo estaba mirando al frente.

-Soy sincero contigo, solo que tú…y Scott, no entienden-. Suspiré, condujo en silencio y al cabo de un rato habíamos llegado a la estación de policía.

-Seguirás con esto Derek?-. dije viéndolo.

-Sally, no entiendo, qué le ves de malo?-.

Mordí mi mejilla algo taciturna. Derek apretó sus dientes. -No quiero que te sientas así conmigo-. Elevé la vista. -No quiero que la pases mal por estar conmigo…es lo que menos quiero verte infeliz-.

-No puedo pedirte que pienses igual a mí-. continuó. -Por eso…-bajo la vista y luego la mantuvo en mis ojos.- Te dejaré ir, aunque…no lo quiera-. Sentí mi corazón quebrarse en miles de pedazos, destrozarse, era un adiós, definitivo.

-Tampoco-. Respondí casi con falta de aire. Derek se acercó a mis labios, sería un último beso…lo presentía, estábamos en distintas direcciones.

La bocina de Stiles resonó en mis oídos. Mi celular vibró, era Stiles, estaba estacionado frente a nosotros. Respondí.

-Terminaron con su plática?!-. dijo molesto. -Ahora alguno sería tan amable de venir a mi Jeep y planear alguna estrategia para rescatar al siguiente hombre-lobo?!-.

-Voy yendo-. Le dije, y corté haciéndole un ademán con mi mano. Sentía frío, como si estuviera desolada, no quería mirar a Derek a la cara para que supiera como estaba en realidad, necesitaba a Lydia, necesitaba alguien que me ayudara ocultar mis emociones, pronto. Al parecer él podía sobrellevarlo, se bajo tranquilamente, con su típica andar de chico malo, manos en los bolsillos, mirada al frente. Me senté atrás en el Jeep de Stiles y Derek de copiloto.

-Okeeeeey-dijo Stiles.- Parece que alguien más murió aparte del papá de Isaac-. Dijo bromeando.

-Stiles-. Lo regañé. -No es un tipo de bromas adecuado-.

-Lo siento, Sal-. Dijo y observamos la comisaría, una mujer de piel morena estaba en la recepción. -Ok, las llaves de todas las celdas están en la caja fuerte de la oficina de mi papá, el problema es como pasar la recepción-.

-La distraeré-. Dijo Derek saliendo del auto.

-Oh, wow, wow-. Dijo Stiles tomándolo del brazo para que no se fuera. -Tú? Tú no vas entrar ahí-. Derek lo miró como si estuviera de broma que le iba a dar órdenes y agarrarlo de su chaqueta.

-Estoy quitando mi mano-.

-Fui exonerado-.

-Eres una persona de interés-.

-Una persona inocente-. Reclamó él.

-Y…tú? Si, claro !-. dijo como si fuera broma. -Tenemos más éxito que Sally vaya y la adormezca o algo-.

-Si podría hacerlo, si es que ella me deja acercarme…-.

-Tú podrías funcionar en mujeres, Sal-. Dijo viéndome.

-Estás observando si puedo ser material bisexual, Stiles?-. dije enarcando una ceja. -Si, puede ser-. Dije echándome en mi asiento.

-Yo puedo hacerlo-. Dijo Derek, desvié la vista cuando me miró, lo último que necesitaba era presenciar como Derek coqueteaba con una chica, aunque fuera una oficial de policía y fingiera.

-Ok, bien, cuál es tu plan?-.

-Mantenerla distraída-. Dijo como si fuera obvio.

-Cómo?-. dijo hincándose de hombros.- Muéstrame algo con Sal, muéstrame como la mantendrías distraída a ella…-.

-No-. repliqué. Stiles me miró extrañado.

-No estamos juntos-. Dijo Derek incómodo.

-Qué? Cómo? Por qué nadie me informa estas cosas?!-. dijo viéndolo. -Me siento incómodo ahora-. Dijo victimizándose.

-Ok, Stiles, superémoslo y sigamos con esto por favor-. dije.

-Ok, entonces cómo lo harás? Dándole un puñetazo en la cara?-. dijo burlándose de Derek.

-Hablándole-. Dijo Derek sonando obvia. Al menos Stiles me hacía reír, pudiendo evitar mirar a Derek.

-Ok, dame una muestra, imagina que es Sally…cómo empezarías?-

-No lo hagas más incómodo, Stiles-.

-Quería ver como me respondía- Derek lo miró serio.-Silencio muerto. Eso funcionará a la perfección, alguna otra idea?-. dijo irónico.-Así fue contigo?-.

-Algo parecido-. Dije, Derek me dirigí una mirada que traté de evitar sin éxito. -Ok, podemos avanzar en esto? Por qué no voy yo?-.

-En realidad estoy pensando en darte a ti un puñetazo en la cara-. Dijo Derek a Stiles. Stiles abrió la boca en protesta.

-Sal, a ti te necesito adentro, debes distraer a cualquier persona cerca mío de la manera que sea y abrir la caja fuerte-.

-Ok-. Dije sin protestar.

-Perfecto, estás vestida para esto-.

-Es ropa de Lydia-. Dije protestando indignada. Salimos del auto y nos dirigimos a la comisaría.

Observamos a Derek tratar de distraer a la mujer oficial.

-De verdad eso te enamoró de él?-. me susurró Stiles.

-Stiles, acabamos de romper y tengo que verlo todo el maldito día y noche, me lo puedes simplificar?-.

-Lo siento, de verdad, es la verborrea-.

-Lo se, al ver que la mujer quedaba encantada de Derek, bueno, quien, no? Le había sonreído amablemente, no era esas sonrisas que me dedicaba a mí, esas que hacían que perdiera la fuerza de mis piernas. Pasamos recepción, había un oficial sentado leyendo el periódico frente a una radio de policía.

-Ok, tu turno-. Fui por detrás y puse mi mano en su nuca, susurré un hechizo y el tipo cayó durmiendo. -Y fue asombroso, ahora ven y abre esta puerta-. Puse mis brazos en mi cintura.

-No soy tu perrito faldero, Stiles-. Dije yendo.- Échate hacia atrás-. Me mantuve 5 centímetros alejada del pomo y gire mi muñeca, " _Aprire_ " susurré, la puerta se abrió.

-Sabes la contraseña de tu papá?-.

-Mmmmm-dijo pensando.-En realidad no-. Me acerqué, qué podría hacer para abrirla?

-Ok, vigila que no venga nadie y trataré de abrirla-.

-Qué harás?-.

-Creo que tendré que hacerla explotar o algo-. Stiles abrió los ojos como plato. -Tranquilo, solo vigila, la puerta-. Me concentré cerré los ojos, y elevé mi mano, pensé en la palabra correcta en el idioma para descifrar la clave. Piensa en como funciona y luego piensa en el hechizo, me había dicho mi abuela, pensé en los engranajes, la contraseña correcta libera el engranaje y abre la caja fuerte. Tomé aire, sentí ese cosquilleo de poder venir a mi, por mis pies, ir a mis caderas, luego a mi vientre y y sube a mi pecho, pasa por mis hombros, hasta mi codo, y de ahí llega a mis muñecas. Lo siento en mis falanges, mis manos vibran, siento el aire pesado, y de ahí se liberan. Abro los ojos y no se como tengo las llaves en mi mano izquierda. Me giro y escucho ruidos. Voy corriendo hacia el fondo, a las cárceles.

-Stiles-. digo. Pero veo a Isaac transformado en hombre-lobo, tomando a un policía y empujándolo contra el muro.

-Isaac!-. Ahogo un grito.

-Demoré demasiado con las llaves, parece-. Digo quedándome en mi posición en el momento en que Isaac me tiene en su vista.

-No es eso, Sal, tuvimos visitas de los Argent-. Dijo apuntando al hombre inconsciente. -No te muevas-. Mi pecho subía y bajaba.

-Isaac, soy yo, Sally-. Dije lentamente moviéndome cerca de Stiles.

-Sal, no te muevas-. Isaac camina hacia mí, pero solo para pisar una jeringa. Me muevo a una esquina, si le lanzo un hechizo lo provocaré más.

-Creo que no me entiende-. Digo asustada, mi emten bloqueada, podría lanzarlo hacia atrás con un hechizo si es que era rápida aunque no lo se, Isaac estaba muy cerca.

-No te muevas Sal, creo que no nos reconoce-.

Derek aparece en escena, sus ojos pasan de mi hacia Isaac, Stiles estaba detrás de un escritorio escondido.

-Sal-. Dijo haciéndome un ademán con su mano para no moverme. Isaac me vio como blanco, palidecí, quería ir hacia Derek, pero no alcanzaría. Derek le ruge a Isaac de una manera que no había visto cuando él trata de abalanzarse sobre mí, los ojos del alpha atemorian al beta, sus colmillos eran enormes no sabía como le cabían en su mandíbula. Corrí hacia Derek quien me atrapa en sus brazos, me escondo en su camiseta, Isaac se acuclilla a un rincón, gimiendo lamentosamente atemorizado por Derek. Miro a Stiles asustada. Los ojos de Derek vuelven al verde refrescante que tenía, y sus colmillos cambian de tamaño volviendo al original, sus manso descansaban en mi espalda apretándome..

-Cómo hiciste eso?-. dijo Stiles poniéndose de pie. Derek me mira y me separa buscando algún tipo de rasguño, yo creo, viendo mis brazos.

-Estoy bien-. Dije, manteniendo mi espacio. Isaac volvió a su forma humana.

-Soy el Alpha-. Dijo Derek respondiéndole a Stiles. Tomé aire, estuve a punto de morir a manos del Isaac hombre-lobo. Estaba sudoroso y sin saber que sucedía. Derek levanta a Isaac del piso.

-Estás demente?!-. Él grita. -Casi la matas-.

-Estoy bien-. repuse. -Se que no es tu culpa Isaac-. Isaac me vio sin entender.

-Tenemos que irnos, no nos pueden ver aquí! Stiles hizo sonar la alarma de aquí, vendrán en minutos-. repuse. Stiles asintió. Salimos de la comisaría, el padre de Stiles ya estaba llegando según el auto patrulla que vimos.

-Qué sucedió?-. preguntó Isaac. Cuando nos escondimos en el callejón de la comisaría.

-Trataste de matarnos-. Dijo Stiles. -Bueno, a mí y a Sally-.

-Lo siento-. Dijo Isaac abriendo sus ojos azules.

-Está bien, se que no querías hacerlo-. Dije sonriéndole. Derek arrugó el entrecejo.

-Yo te salve la vida por si se te olvida, de nada-. replicó.

-Perdona, acaso yo le di a Isaac instintos violentos y asesinos?-. dije irónica.

-Ya vamos con lo mismo-.

-Ya entraron-. Dijo Stiles.-Vamos, ahora-. Corrimos a los autos que estaban aparcados en la vereda del frente.

-Bien aquí nos despedimos, ustedes van a su secreta superguarida de hombres-lobo, y nosotros…-

-A casa-. completé.

-Lo siento, Sally-. Dijo Isaac.

-No te disculpes, siento lo de tu padre-. Dije. Isaac se frotó la cabeza incómodo.

-Hay que averiguar quien lo mató ahora-. Dijo Derek.

-Supongo que no estarás yendo a la escuela-.

-Ahora que soy fugitivo de la Ley-. Dijo viendo a Derek con algo de temor. -No lo creo-.

-Ventajas de ser hombre-lobo, no?-. dijo Stiles.

-Sube al auto-. Dijo Derek a Isaac. Stiles se dirigió a su Jeep. Nos quedamos ambos solos en medio de la noche.

-Entonces quedamos en lo que conversamos-. Dijo Derek. No tenía que recordarme esa posición.

-Si, supongo-. Dije bajando la vista a sus pies.

-Si cambias de opinión…-No se si se refería respecto a lo que estaba haciendo con su manada o a nosotros.

-No lo haré si tú no lo haces-. Dije cruzada de brazos.

-Ok-.

-Ok-.

Stiles tocó la bocina. -Vamos, Sal ! Apresúrate-.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero me arrepentí, la mirada de Derek y la mía podrían derribar un edificio si tuvieran poder.

-Adiós-. Susurré. Él asintió.

Derek me quedó viendo hasta que subí al Jeep, sus ojos verdes en mi cuerpo todo el tiempo. No hubo beso de despedida finalmente.


	13. CXIII: Campo de Batalla

**CXIII: Campo de Batalla**

-Entonces dijiste una cosa con cola?-. le repetía a Allison. Me contaba de un monstruo que haba visto en casa de Isaac y seguramente culpable del asesinato de su padre. Estábamos en clase de educación física y ella acaba de bajar por el muro.

-Si, te lo prometo, era azul y con cola y con ojos brillantes-.

-No crees que viste mal o algo?-.

-Sal, te lo juro-. Dijo volteándome.

-Ok, te creo, Al, y qué será esta cosa?-.

-Qué hablan?-. dijo Lydia llegnado a la conversación

-De…que deberíamos hacer una noche de chicas-. Dije yo entusiasta. -Ir a un Club a bailar o algo, emborracharnos-.

-Me gusta tu mente de ahora Sally Solmeniac-. Dijo Lydia bromeando con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Oh oh, qué le pasa a Erica?-. dijo Allison. Erica era nuestra compañera de clases, tenía epilepsia, había sufrido algunos ataques de convulsiones en la escuela, y ahora estaba escalando el muro, no la mejor opción para ella.

-Al parecer tiene miedo-. Dije acercándonos.

-Es vertigo?-. dijo el entrenador.

-Vertigo es una disfunción del sistema vestibular del oído interno, ella…solo tiene miedo-. Dijo Lydia.

-Tu no, Lydi?-. le susurré sabiendo que le cargaba escalar el muro.

-Una vez en 3er grado, no es para que me lo recuerdes para el resto de mi vida-. Dijo dándome un codazo.

-Entrenador, es mejor que baje tiene epilepsia-.

-Por qué nadie me dice estas cosas?!-. dijo el entrenador asustado. Erica bajó sin problemas al piso.

-Estás bien Erica?-. le pregunté cuando pasó por mi lado. Solo asintió muy tímida retirándose.

Fuimos a cambiarnos al camarín. Veía mi reflejo en el espejo y cepillaba mi cabello, no quería pensar en él, pero lo hacía y sentía como mis ojos cobraban un brillo de tristeza.

-Estás bien?-. me pregunta Allison, la veo por el reflejo del espejo. Me repongo rapidamente y le sonrío. -Digo por lo de Derek-. Susurró.

-Si…o sea, no lo se…-dije sincera. -No iba a funcionar de todas formas, somos…muy distintos-.

-Dices por el hecho de que es hombre-lobo y tu una bruja-.

-Eeeh, lo decía por el hecho de que él quiere andar transformando a la gente en hombre-lobo y yo me opongo a eso, pero también lo que dijiste-.

-Ah, si eso también-. Allison había terminado de vestirse, me puse un labial color rosa. Guardé mis cosas. -Parecían…bien unidos-. Le di una mirada.

-Ago así, digo, no eramos como Scott y tú, en realidad, no puedo decir que estábamos locos el uno por el otro, supongo, no?-.

-Pero se veía intenso, Sal-. Me abrazó.

-Gracias-. Susurré.

-Por qué el abrazo?-. dijo Lydia llegando y apoyándose en un casillero.

Nos separamos.

-Por…nada-. Lydia puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya estaban hablando de tu ex, no?-. Lydia nos llevó hacia afuera del camarín. -Sally un par de citas con chicos apuestos y todo quedará atrás, no Allison?-. Allison asintió obligada. -Matt sigue soltero y loco por ti-.

-Está con Katya Lydia-.

-No oficialmente, y Thomas tú sabes que tiene algo por ti-.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

El día transcurrió como cualquier otro en la escuela, salvo del hecho de que Allison y yo nos preguntábamos que habría visto anoche en casa de Isaac y trató de matarla.

Volví a casa a dejar mis cosas, además tenía que concentrarme en mis lecciones de magia.

-No te sentí llegar, cariño-. Dijo mi abuela cuando cerré la puerta.

-Hola-. Dije saludándola. -Cómo va todo?-.

-Excelente, planté calabazas-. Sonreí. -Lista para tus lecciones?-. Asentí.

Dejé mis cosas y fui a cambiarme de ropa.

-Cómo esta Lydia?-.

-Igual que siempre…bien, hasta el momento, aunque no recuerda nada-.

-Has tratado ver dentro de ella?-.

-Si, y aun así….nada-. Dije tomando una manzana y mordiéndola.

-Quizás lo estás haciendo mal-.

-Lo hice bien abuela-. Repetí con voz seria.

-Entonces hay algo raro en ella-.

-Cómo?-.

-Esta chica, la mordida deba haberle afectado de alguna manera-.

Me cambié a ropa deportiva, la abuela me hacía una pista de obstáculos rápidos que debía botar con magia, los más atroces eran fantasmas que ella creaba que debía luchar con ellos, costaba intentarlo y sudaba intentándolo.

-Y todas las brujas hacen esto?-.

-No, pero tú lo necesitas-.

-Por qué?-.

-Porque no tienes un Aquelarre que sea tu fuente de poder-.

-Y cuál es entonces?-.

-Eso lo descubrirás tú misma-.

Suspiré agotada.

Terminé exhausta, abatida en el pasto. La abuela me dio una botella con un líquido morado.

-Bébelo, te ayudará a energizarte-. dijo. Sabía a betarraga y olía a ruda. -Cómo está el chico Hale?-.

Suspiré, no quería pensar en él. -Bien supongo…con su manada-.

-Su manada?-.

-Si, finalmente tiene manada- No quería ver el rostro de satisfacción de mi abuela. -No em digas te lo dije por favor-.

-Mis labios están sellados, pero te lo dije-.

-Abuela-. Dije molesta.

-Es un Alpha Sally, qué esperabas? Porque no te buscas un chico más normal, menos…hombre-lobo, más humano-.

-Terminé con lo sobrenatural abuela-.

-Parecía algo serio lo del chico Hale-.

-Si, parecía-. Repuse.

-Te dejo por la manada?-.

-En realidad lo hice yo, por empezar una-. Mi abuela enarcó las cejas extrañada y siguió tejiendo.

-Oh, tú lo dejaste…debe estar devastado-.

-No lo se, o disfrutando del poder-.

Me senté al lado de ella.

-Abuela, qué puedo hacer cuando un hombre-lobo me ataca en plena luna llena?-. La abuela me miró de reojo.

-El chico te atacó?-.

-No Derek, pero si uno de sus Beta, en plena luna llena, en realidad hubiera ido por cualquier persona viva-.

-Tienes que ser más rápida que él-.

-Cómo?-.

La abuela levantó su brazo, donde sus fantasmas reposaban sobre el pasto como figuras encapuchadas de negro, cosa que me hacían recordar a los dementores de Harry Potter, tomaron otra forma, de un animal grande 4 patas, conc apacidad de posarse en las 2 traseras.

-Peléalo-. Me dijo con calma.

-Abuela son 4 fantasmas-lobo-.

-Te estas acorbadando? Luego su amnda no será de 1 sino de 4, PELEA!-. me alzó al voz.

-Ok, no tenías que ahcerlo-. Dije levantándome y yendo al pasto. -Qué se supone que haga?-. Pero no tuve tiempo de esperar respueta cuando dos se me vinieron encima y corrí esquivándolos, luego hice un hechizo de protección para que sus garras no me alcanzaran.

-Tu instinto te lo dirá, piensa!-.

-No es que tenga mucho tiempo de pensar con 4…cosas atacándome-. Dijo corriendo.

Me quedé dormida en el sofá cuando escuché mi celular sonar. Era Lydia.

-Vendrás o no?-.

-Mmmm-. dije adormilada.

-A estudiar o lo olvidaste?-.

-Mmm? Que estudiaremos?-.

-Inglés-.

-Aah, ok, voy-. Dije levantando mi cuerpo derrotado.

_o_

Estaba molida, casi me quedo dormida para ir a la escuela, en clase de biología me pasé cabezeando, el entrenamiento estuvo muy duro el día anterior, pero formidable. Habían pasado una película sobre los virus y sin luces, era como un saludo a caer en los brazos de Morfeo, por suerte Lydia estaba tomando notas como loca, sino no tendría buenos apuntes.

-Sal, estás bien? Te has quedado dormida toda la clase-. Dijo Allison.

-Mm? Entrenamiento…-susurré.

-Porrismo?-. miré la hora.

-Aun no-. Dije. Tenía entrenamiento de porrismo después, no podía faltar aunque ahora quisiese con todas mis ganas.

-Entiendo, papá tampoco me lo hace fácil, sabes que me dejó en la vieja casa de Derek atada y cronometrada para escapar sola?-.

-Ah?-. dije despertando.- Cómo lo hiciste?-.

-Me tomó 2 horas y 30 minutos salir de ahí-. susurró. -Tú que haces?-.

-Pelear…-dije tratando de mirar al frente.

-Contra que-.

-Fantasmas-. Dije sin explicar.

Al final de la clase partí al camarín, pero Allison me alcanzó.

-Hey, iremos esta noche a patinar en hielo aquí, quieres venir? Stiles tiene las llaves de Boyd-.

-Lydia irá?-. Allison asintió.

-Ok, podría decirle a Danny…-dije en voz alta.

-No quieres llevar a ese chico…Matt?-.

-No, creo que ahora volvió con Katya o no estoy segura-. dije meditando.

-Como quieras, pero no me falles, lo pasaremos increíble…por supuesto mis padres no pueden saber, así que le diremos que estamos estudiando-.

-Ok-. Dije apresurada.- Te veo luego-.

_o_

Estaba saliendo de otra practica de porrismo, estaba agotada, exhausta, llevaba mis pompones en una mano mientras con la otra veía los mensajes de Lydia que preguntaba dónde estaba, y que me apresurara. Reía con las fotos ridículas que me mandaba así que no noté a Erica pasar a mi lado. Scott y Stiles aparecieron en la puerta apresurados.

-Hola Sal!-dijo Erica al pasar por mi lado. Nunca me había llamado Sal, es como un apodo de confianza, mi nombres es corto Sally, pero no me importó en realidad hasta que me fijé en ella.

-Hola Eric…-. saludé de vuelta, no me había percatado de su apariencia, vestía chaqueta de cuero y mini falda negra con camiseta blanca. Ese estilo me parecía bastante conocido a una versión masculina, me giré, un Camaro negro esperaba en la entrada de la escuela a Erica y en él nuevamente, Derek. -Ca-. Terminé de decir, Wow era poco, era una transformación de un día apenas, o sea ayer había tenido un ataque de epilepsia y hoy era otra chica. No lo veía desde que habíamos roto, y sinceramente no quería hacerlo de nuevo, en serio había mordido a Erica? A la dulce Erica? Apreté los nudillos, Derek llevaba gafas así que no pude ver su expresión, pero se que me vio, no se que expresión habré puesto, pero sentí un poco de celos cuando vi subir otra chica que no fuera yo a su auto de copiloto. Amortigüé esa sensación, no merecía esto, debía ser fuerte y dejar esto pasar.

-Sal-. me dijo Scott.

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora, Scott-. le dije yendo hacia la cafetería.

-Derek los está transformando-. me dijo detrás mío.

-Si? Y? Qué quieres qué haga? No estoy con Derek y lo sabes-. dije yendo a paso apresurado.

-Él te escucha-. paré en ese momento.

-Qué me escucha? Por eso mismo no estoy…nunca estuvimos…por eso mismo no quise seguir viéndolo Scott, porque no me escucha-. le dije antes de que Lydia llegara a donde estaba. -Lo siento, de verdad-. terminé de decirle. -Pero no hay nada a mi alcance-. Dije yendo con mi amiga.

_o_

Esa tarde fuimos a la casa de Allison a "estudiar".

-Y qué te dijo Jackson?-. pregunté, Lydia me contaba algo de Jackson que era un cerdo, que la estaba hostigando y acusando de algo que ella no tenía idea, de que supuestamente Lydia le había arruinado todo a Jackson. -Todo de qué?-.

-Ni idea, no entiendo…es tan…confuso-. Suspiré, algo sucedía con Jackson, al parecer la mordida no funcionó en él. -Cambiando de tema, se fijaron en Erica?-.

-Si, lo se, me lo dijiste unas 20 veces Lydia-.

-Es que…hubieras visto la miradas de los chicos, embobados con un poco de maquillaje y ropa apretada-.

-Debe haber sido una sensación-. Dije sin ánimo.

El padre de Allison golpeó a la puerta.

-Hola chicas-. Saludó, Lydia y yo saludamos a coro.-Están de salida?-.

-Estudiando-. Dijo Allison, yo estaba tendida en su cama con un libro y cuaderno abierto, Lydia en su sillón pera viendo su celular. Chris llamó a Allison para que se acercara. Lydia se acercó a mi.

-Ven, subamos una foto a Instagram-. Dijo. Sonreí. Lydia comenzó una serie de fotos ridículas y poseras que no pude evitar la risa. Allison y su padre nos observaron.

Apenas se fueron nos preparamos para irnos, por fortuna, Danny había dicho que si y pasó por nosotras. Una cita doble y yo al medio no serviría de mucho, aunque Lydia dijera que solo acompañaba a Allison.

Me senté en el asiento copiloto al lado de Danny.

-Sin novio?-. me dijo.

-Algún problema?-. dije bromeando.

-Y qué pasó con Isaac? O Matt?-.

-Isaac está fugitivo, recuerdas? Y Matt es problema de Katya y no quiero estar al medio-.

-Tanto valoras tu uniforme de cheerleader…-.

-Hey ! Me gusta-. Dije dándole un golpecito en el brazo.

-Bromeo, entonces Stilinski consiguió las llaves con Boyd?-.

-Si, maneja el zamboni, pule el hielo-.

-Se lo que hace un zamboni, Sal-. Dijo Lydia.

-Se lo aclaraba a los demás, Lydi-. Dije molestándola. -Y qué pasa con Jackson que está tan ocupado ahora?-.

-Entre los entrenamientos y la escuela, Jackson está…intenso-.

-Si, cuando no-. dije.

-Pero más…-.

Llegamos a la escuela y nos juntamos con los chicos. Stiles abrió la cancha de patinaje, se dedicó a cortejar a Lydia, quien pareía no tener idea de las intenciones de Stiles, yo por mi aldo me preparaba para patinar con Danny.

-Has patinado antes?-.

-Claro que si-. Le dije a Danny. -No recuerdas en 3er grado? La laguna se congeló y todos patinamos-. Dije entrando a la pista. -Lydia, Stiles ! Apúrense !-. dije llamándolo con los brazos. Comencé a patinar.

-Entonces qué pasó? Terminaste con tu novio? O se pelearon?-.

-Terminamos, diferencias irreconciliables…pensarías que Erica es sexy? de repente.

-Mmm, desde mi perspectiva gay o finjo que soy hetero?-.

-Hetero-. dije patinando de la mano de Danny.

-Hiper sexy la nueva Erica-. Dijo Danny poniendo una voz de embobado a propósito.

-Ok, ahora la gay-. Dije decepcionada. Danny rió.

-Sally, si no te conociera pensaría que estás celosa de Erica,peroeso es más propio de Lydia-.

-No-. Negué rápido. -Solo quería saber tu apreciación de la fugaz chica sexy-.

-Celosa de quien?-. dijo Lydia llegando junto a nosotros, seguida de Stiles.

-Nadie, hablamos de Erica-.

-Super sexy Erica-. Dijo Stiles.

-Nadie te preguntó Stiles-. Corrigió ella rapidamente, Stiles se cayó.

-Pero tú eres más linda, Sal-. Dijo Danny consolándome. -No te preocupes por lucir como chica mala, ya tienes la actitud de una cuando te enojas-. bromeó.

-Hey! Vestiré como una-. Dije riendo. -Mañana me verás con chaqueta de cuero y pantis de red, seré irreconocible-.

Scott aun no dominaba la técnica, no podía ni mantenerse en equilibrio y Allison tratab ade enseñarle. pasé cerca de ellos.

-Acaso superfuerza y reflejos increíbles no son necesarios para que un hombre-lobo pueda mantener el equilibrio en el hielo?-. me burlé.

-Hey, es mi primera vez-. Allison rió.

-Wow, Lydia es Allison viendo como la pelirroja giraba múltiples veces en perfecto balance.

-Clases de patinaje artístico a los 5 añ . -Hubiera sido una gran candidata a los Juegos Olímpicos, no?-. Lydia se acercó.

-Que tanto ven?-. reclamó.

-A ti-. Dijo Stiles.

-Gracias-.

Patinamos un rato en parejas, luego mujeres versus hombres.

-Con McCall nunca les ganaremos-. Reclamó Danny.- Me cambio de equipo-.

-Eso lo hiciste hace bastante Danny-. Bromeó Stiles.

Allison lo intentó de nuevo con Scott, aunque siempre se caía. Danny y yo salimos un rato de la cancha, trajimos chocolate caliente en un termo y nos sentamos a tomarlo.

-No puedo creer que anoté tanto en Lacrosse y ni siquiera pueda mantenerse en pie en el hielo-. Se burlaba de Scott.

-No puedo creer que Stiles se mantenga en el yo.- Había pensado, de verdad Stiles eligió un deporte como cita?-.

-Hey ! Puedo oírte-. reclamó. -Dónde está Scott?-.

-Con Allison en la cabina de fotos-.

-Déjalos besarse a solas, Stilinski-. Dijo Danny. -Ven a tomar algo caliente-.

-Escuchar eso venir de ti Danny, me pone excitado-. Bromeó Stiles.

-Lydia, ven ! é, pero la pelirroja no me escuchaba. Estaba concentrada en el suelo de la pista de hielo.

Seguí conversando cuando sentí un grito estremecedor. Lydia gritaba en el piso de la pista de hielo desaforadamente.

-Lydi-. Fui por ella y la tomé hacia atrás. -Cálmate Lydia-. Stiles y Danny me acompañaban.

-Debe tener una crisis de pánico-. Dijo Danny.

Lydia, repetía su nombre tratando de que me mirara, la sujetaba con fuerza, recé unas palabras de magia para calmarla, pero no tenía éxito. Scott y Allison llegaron en un par de minutos para ayudarnos. Lydia paró al cabo de unos minutos, luego se echó a llorar.

Traté de ver en su mente, poniendo mi mano en su frente haciendo como que acariciaba su cabello, pero sentí puro terror, Lydia estaba aterrada y no sabia porque, lo único que pude presenciar es un fuerte olor a acónito, como si estuviera plantado directamente en la atmósfera. Hice que me mirara, se calmó cuando recité un hechizo para disminuir su pulso cardíaco.

-Lydia, estás bien? Qué sucedió?-. dijo Allison. Me miró preocupada.

-Mejor será llevarla a casa-. Dije parándola. Los demás asintieron.

-Quizás al hospital-.

-Sin hospital-. Dijo Lydia deprisa. Me miró frenética. -Sin Hospital, Sally-.

-Ok, ok, te llevaré a mi casa entonces-. Ella asintió. Danny nos llevaría.

Stiles y Danny ayudaron a Lydia entrar al auto.

-Qué crees que haya pasado?-. me preguntó Allison.

-No lo se, pronto le preguntaré, debe ser TEPT-.

-Cómo?-. dijo Scott.

-Trastorno de Estrés Post-traumático, cuando tienes una mala experiencia o accidente tienes una especie de cuadro de ansiedad y crisis de pánico-. expliqué.

-Es posible-.

-De todas formas, quizás mi abuela pueda ayudarme en algo…-. Dije despidiéndome de ellos.

Pasé la noche con Lydia, le conté a la abuela lo que había sucedido.

-Tómate este té-. Dije depositándolo en mi mesa de velador.

-De qué es?-.

-Lavanda-. Me senté a sus pies. -Qué te sucede Lydia?-. dije en voz baja. -Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, déjame ayudarte-.

-Son pesadillas, Sal… sorbiendo de la taza de té. -Pesadillas con un hombre en el bosque-. Mi abuela abrió la puerta de mi cuarto y pidió hablar conmigo. Salí.

-Está mejor?-. Asentí.

-Dice que tienes pesadillas con un hombre en el bosque….-dije nerviosa. -Será Peter?-.

-Bueno, es una reacción normal, dado por lo que pasó-.

-Si, pero abuela, a Lydia la mordió Peter, Lydia debería ser una mujer loba a esta altura-.

-Pero no lo es, y eso es lo más preocupante-.

-Por qué?-. dije extrañada.

-Porque es algo más-.

Miré por la abertura de mi puerta, Lydia estaba quedándose dormida.

_o_

-Estoy harta de ella-. Dijo Allison llegando a mi lado en el pasillo de la escuela.

-De quien?-.

-De Erica-.

-Aaah-. Dije sin saber que decir. -Por qué?-.

-Está…hostigando a Scott, supongo que debe ser algo que ver con Derek y ser parte de la manada-.

Hice una mueca de incomodidad.

-Lo siento Sal, se que no quieres saber más del tema-.

-No, esta bien, te entiendo, yo también me molestaría, pero…Scott no cederá, lo se, Al-.

-Si, también, pero siento que…ella me está provocando-.

-Quizás deberías hablar con Scott-. Dije.

-Qué le digo?-.

-Dile que estás preocupada por todo este…Derek asunto-. Dije las palabras casi con dolor en mi garganta.

-Le diré-. Masculló. -Vas a almorzar?-. asentí. -Te guardo asiento-.

Estaba guardando mis libros en el casillero y sacando mi bolsa de almuerzo, cuando siento una respiración detrás mío. Era Erica.

-Se tu pequeño y sucio secretito-. susurró en mi oído. Fruncí el ceño extrañada sin entender.

-Ah, si? -. dije sin ser provocada. No sabía a que se refería, al hecho de que era bruja? -Y yo el tuyo supongo, no?-.

-Pensé que eras una chica buena, Sally-. Dijo colocando un mechón de mi cabello detrás mío.

-Digo lo mismo de tí, Erica-. Mascullé, apartándole la mano.

\- Siempre tan perfecta, con los mejores amigos, popular, porrista, lista y hermosa…cómo es que no sale con nadie?-. dijo irónica.

-No creo que sea tema tuyo-. Dije cerrando mi casillero de un golpe. Apreté la mandíbula, maldito Derek.

-Es que nadie sabe que buscas en ligas mayores-. Dijo riendo.- Y Guau! Que hombre, Sal-. Mordió su labio inferior olor rojo carmín, como si recordara una experiencia reciente. -Tengo curiosidad por saber que era lo que te decíaa ti-. Dijo acercándose a mí, no le respondí. -Me contó lo que sucedió entre ustedes, y me da tanta lástima que no lo hayas preferido a él sobre Scott-.

-No estoy prefiriendo a nadie-. Dije saliendo de ahí, pero Erica puso sus dos manos a cada lado de mi cabeza deteniéndome.

-O quizás no pudiste satisfacerlo como Alpha-. Dijo riéndose, entrecerrando los ojos, con una sonrisa socarrona. Sentí como mis nudillos se apretaban, no podía hacerle nada en la escuela, y ella tampoco a mí o si?

-Y qué sabes tú de eso? Descubriste a los chicos hace dos días Erica, te prefería dulce e infantil-. dije sacándola de encima y yéndome de ahí.

-Tal vez aprenda del maestro-. dijo para que yo escuchara, paré en el pasillo, pensaba volver y mandarla a volar por el campus, si, literalmente.- Y créeme no se arrepentirá-. Apreté mi mandíbula y cerré mis párpados para no emocionarme, solo me estaba provocando igual que con Allison.

_o_

Iba entrando al casino cuando Scott viene hacia mi agitado.

-Sally tienes que decirle a Derek que pare!-. dijo tomándome de los hombros.

-Scott, que te pasa?-. dije asustada tratando de zafarme de él.

-Morderá a otro…-.

-Eso es problema de Derek-. Dije sentándome, supuestamente Allison debería estar ahí, pero no la vi. -Has visto a Allison?-.

-Si, pero, tienes que ayudarme a detenerlo…-.

-Scott, ya te dije no me escucha ! Ya no es mi problema-. Dije exasperada. Me senté en una mesa, Scott se sentó al frente. Puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré

-Y los demás? Los que convertirá?-.

-Tienen criterio para elegir-.

-Isaac tuvo criterio?-.

-Isaac es un gran chico con una complicada vida-.

-Y Erica?-.

-Ya viste la autoconfianza que salió de ella, Scott-. Dije sin mucho ánimo.

-Vamos Sally, el siguiente es Boyd-. suspiré.

-Lydia ya viene…-. dije para que parara.-Además cada uno sabe lo que hace, si Boyd quiere ser un hombre-lobo, que lo sea-. dije cruzada de brazos.

Scott suspiró.-Por favor, no vino a clases-.

-Y quizás tenga la inteligencia para decir que No-.

-Tú crees?-. me miró tratando de convencerme. -Quizás necesita varias personas que le digan que se está metiendo en algo complicado-.

-No quiero entrometerme en los asuntos de Derek, Scott-.

-Sally, por favor, eres mi única opción…- me rogó. Lo miré algo compungida, no era mi intención de verdad no ayudar, pero…qué iba a hacer? Aunque Scott se veía bien perturbado.

-Ok, pero no se qué esperas que hagas-. dije acompañándolo. -Stiles no esta contigo?-.

-Stiles no responde su celular-.

Fuimos a la pista de hielo. Boyd estaba en el Zamboni conduciéndolo.

-Boyd-. dijo Scott.- Solo queremos hablar…-Boyd no paró el zamboni.- Vamos Boyd por favor-. Entré con cuidado.-Derek te contó todo? Digo no solo perder el control en noche de luna lleno, sino todo!-.

-Me contó sobre los cazadores-. dijo parando la maquina. Se detuvo en mí.- Hola, Sal-. dijo cambiando el tema.

-Hola, Boyd-. susurré algo incómoda por estar ahí sin saber que decirle.

-Y eso no te bastó para decir no?…De todas maneras hay otras formas de obtener lo que quieres-.

-Yo solo no quiero almorzar solo-. dijo Boyd. Me sentí mal, Boyd siempre andaba solo y trabajando, era un buen compañero, me agradaba, yo siempre andaba con Lydia y Jackson y ahora con Allison. Ultimamente con Scott y Stiles.

-Si estás buscando amigos puedes conseguir mucho mejores que Derek-. dijo Scott. Me miró buscando aprobación, yo desvié la vista. No estaba ahí para hablar de Derek. Boyd dirigió la mirada hacía mi.

-Eso piensas Sal?-. me dijo Boyd.

-Si-. susurré decidida.

-Eso de verdad dolió-. Se escuchó la voz de Derek, un frío me recorrió el cuerpo, no quería voltearme a verlo. -Digo, si van a recomendarme al menos tomen unas opiniones-. dijo llegando con su manada. Isaac y Erica. Puse los ojos en blanco. Scott estaba cerca de ellos. Me acerqué un poco. Boyd me dio una mirada de que me quedara ahí. -Erica como ha sido la vida desde que me conociste?-.

Erica se contorneó.- En una palabra..-dijo tratando de sonar interesante.- Transformadora-. Y gruñó sacando sus colmillos. Puse los ojos en blanco, que cliché. Erica era el ejemplo vivo de alguien común y corriente quien le dan excesiva auto confianza y se transforma en una completa perra.

-Isaac?-. siguió Derek. Isaac llevaba el mismo estilo, pasó de los pantalones deportivos a chaqueta de cuero y jeans.

-Bueno, me deprime un poco ser fugitivo…, pero aparte de eso estoy bien-. dijo sacando autoconfianza.

Me acerqué.- Es una broma Isaac? Te salvamos de los Argents que te mataran y de la policía que te mantuviera preso !-. dije enfadada. Isaac no me había notado al parecer.

-Sally-. me dijo como si me viera por primera vez.

-No te entrometas-. me dijo Derek con voz neutra y seria. Giré mi rostro y lo fulminé con la mirada. -Mantenla fuera de esto, Scott-.

-Ella decide sola-. Contestó Scott molesto. -Piensa igual que yo-.

-Ah, si?-. dijo menarcando las cejas, se acerco dos pasos hacia mi dirección, apretó su mandíbula como si tratara de controlar sus palabras. Podía ver ese atisbo rojo en sus ojos verdes.- Ya lo había notado-. Gire el rostro para no tener que verlo directamente, sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

-Sal..-dijo Boyd como suplicándome que no me entrometiera ahí. Me aparté. Derek apretó la mandíbula sin despegar su vista de mi.

-Esperen…esto no es una pelea justa-. dijo Scott.

-Entonces, vete a casa Scott-.

Scott no se movió, Derek dio una mirada a su manada y caminaron hacia Scott.

-Me refería justa para ellos-. dijo Scott transformándose inmediatamente en hombre-lobo y gruñendo.

Lo miré algo inquieta, sentí que Derek me observaba como me preocupaba por Scott. Scott lanzó a Isaac y Erica de un golpe, entre ambos trataron de derribarlo, pero Scott escapó sin un rasguño, luego fue por Isaac y lo botó al suelo, Erica se lanzó encima de él, estaba ansiosa por tratar de ayudarlo, aunque no quería ocupar para nada mi magia contra alguno de ellos, eran hombre y mujer lobo, pero seguían siendo mis compañeros de clases. Derek estaba a mi lado, separado unos metros de mi. No hice contacto visual ni una vez con él. Scott derribó a Erica, y acabó a Isaac, lanzando a ambos hacia un costado.

-No lo entienden?-dijo enojado.- No está haciendo esto por ustedes ! Está aumentando su propio poder, es todo sobre él!-. Derek frunció el ceño. Scott tenía razón, Derek hacía esto para aumentar su propio poder como Alpha. Apreté los puños para contenerme y ahí supe porque Scott me había traído hasta ahí.-Los hace sentir que les da una especie de regalo, pero solo los está convirtiendo en un puñado de perros guardianes !-. dijo lanzándolos hacia Derek en el suelo.

-Es verdad, es sobre poder-. dijo acercándose a Scott y sacando sus garras, los ojos cambiando a rojos.

-No, Derek! No lo hagas-. dije gritando para que no fuera por Scott, traté de interponerme.

-Erica !-. gritó Derek para que me detuviera. Erica fue y me cerró el paso.

-A dónde vas princesa?-. me dijo Erica haciéndose la graciosa. Yo no le hice caso y avancé. Erica me agarró del brazo con sus garras.

-Estás en serio, Erica?-. dije.

-Esto le corresponde a Allison no a ti, linda-. me dijo tirándome hacia atrás. Derek golpeaba a Scott quien trataba de contraatacar de vuelta.

-Suéltame, Erica-, le dije advirtiendo. Pero sonrió molestándome y apretando más su agarre. Suspiré y con mi mano libre la aparté con mis dos manos en sus brazos, solo tenía que esperar que mis emociones fluyeran por mi cuerpo y se liberaran en forma de magia. Erica cayó hacia atrás sin saber qué pasó.

Derek a tiraba Scott contra el piso enumeradas veces. Un simple ataque mío no le haría cosquillas a un Alpha, pero tenía otra idea, levanté mi pierna y me concentré en llevar la fuerza del hechizo hacia el suelo. La pista de hielo se partió en dos donde Scott y Derek peleaban separándolos a ambos. Boyd me miro impresionado, cómo si no creyera lo que pasaba. Yo estaba igual

Isaac estaba inconsciente y Erica igual.

-Basta-. dije. Scott estaba en el piso sangrando. Derek me dio una mirada de reojo sorprendido, nunca había hecho algo como esto, pero no podía quedarme sin hacer nada. Derek se giró dejando a Scott solo, fui hasta donde estaba Scott en el piso, sentí la mirada de Derek en mí mientras ayudaba a Scott. Boyd se bajó y fue hasta nosotros.

-No lo hagas-. dijo Scott.- No te conviene ser como ellos-.

-Tienes razón-. dijo y se levantó el polerón.-Quiero ser como tú-. dijo. Scott lo vio asombrado, ya estaba mordido. Esto fue para nada.

-Sal- me dijo Boyd, me giré al verlo.- Esto se puede arreglar?-. dijo mirando el piso roto en dos.

-Si-. susurré. Puse la palma de mi mano en la grieta de tamaño menor y susurré unas palabras para repararla.

-Boyd-. Dije apenada, él me vio y me guiñó un ojo como diciendo que todo estaba bien.

Sostuve a Scott.

-Por qué no curas?-. le dije.

-No lo se-. me dijo con dolor.

-Tengo que irme a la veterinaria-. me dijo.

-Vas a trabajar así?-. le dije impactada.

-Si-. susurró. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Te llevo, pero después….deja que intente curarte-. le dije. Miré las heridas, no paraban de sangrar. Lo ayudé hasta llegar a mi auto. -Te daré algo para el dolor-.

-Puedo con el dolor Sal-. me dijo.

-No pareciera, Scott. Deja ayudarte-. Busqué en mi bolso y le di un poco de belladona y apliqué un ungüento coagulante para que no perdiera más sangre.

-Gracias-. dijo. Sonreí. -Luces algo…decepcionada-. me dijo de camino hacia allá.

-De Derek? Oh, no, me lo esperaba, pero de Boyd…no lo sé-.

-Gracias Sally-. me dijo, sonreí de costado. -Se que no quieres verlo-.

-No te preocupes, en parte también es mi responsabilidad, no?...Son inocentes-.

Aparcamos en la veterinaria.

-Seguro qué puedes solo?-. dije.

-Si, si esto no cura…-

-No cura porque es de un Alpha-. dijo el veterinario saliendo de su consulta. Ambos quedamos perplejos. -Quizás podríamos tener esa conversación pendiente-. dijo.-Los 3-. Scott y yo nos miramos. Entramos con él al la sala de pabellón, algo insegura, pero confiaba en Scott y si él confiaba en él, no estaría mal.

-Van a volver así que no tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar-. dijo rápidamente yendo al botiquín.

-Quienes?-. dije y di un grito al ver el cuerpo de un hombre destrozado todo el tórax y abdomen con garras.

-Perdona, no les avisé del muerto en mi camilla-.

-Qué es eso?-. dijo Scott viendo la gasa con alcohol.

-Alcohol medicinal, no quieres infectarte, no?-. le dijo y Scott negó la cabeza como si fuera su prioridad no infectarse. -Vas a curarte rápido, pero no tanto por Derek-.

-Sabe sobre Derek?-. dije sorprendida y él asintió.

-Ok, cómo sabe sobre todo esto?-. dijo Scott. -En verdad, cómo sabe todo?!-.

-Es una larga historia-. dijo poniendo una venda sobre la herida de Scott.- Lo que les puedo decir es que se sobre sus especies, a sus especies las puedo ayudar, hombres-lobo, brujas no hace falta, debes ser mejor en esto que yo, no Sally?-. lo miré sin entender. -Pero esto-. dijo viendo el hombre muerto en la mesa. -Esto es algo distinto…-.

-Sabe que lo provocó?-. dijo Scott.

-No, pero los Argent lo sabrán-. me acerque a escuchar.

-Gerard?-. él asintió.

-Esta es la parte crucial, ya consulté con tu abuela Sal y no sabe más, pero los Argent tienen una especie de registro o libro lleno de descripciones, historias, anotaciones, llenos de cosas que ellos descubrieron-. dijo apresurado. Lo que más me impresiono es que mi abuela no supiera más, porque creo que si lo hace.

-Todas las cosas? Cuantas cosas distintas hay?-. dijo Scott impresionado. Pero escuchamos pasos entrar por la puerta.

-Rápido, ven !-. dije atrayéndolo hacia otra sala. Le hice una seña para que guardara silencio.

Muchos hombres llenaron la habitación, entre ellos Gerard y el padre de Allison.

-Quien crees que sea el hombre de la mesa?-.

-Debe ser uno de ellos-. susurré. -Por eso vinieron-. Empezaron a hacerle preguntas a Deaton, sobre cómo murió y quien lo atacó, Deaton explicaba que el corte que tenía atrás de la cabeza, horizontal, no era la causa de muerte, sino que había atacado a su médula espinal inmovilizándolo con toxinas paralizantes que podía poseer el individuo.

-Toxinas paralizantes?-. susurré Scott extrañada.- Como curare?-. Scott se hincó de hombros. El veterinario luego explicó que la causa de muerte fueron las garras que perforaron los pulmones dando esos tajos profundos en su tórax. Deaton no parecía muy dispuesto a entablar una conversación con los Argent, desconfiaba de ellos, Derek tenía razón cuando me dijo que no seguirían bajo su código moral, Gerard no tuvo la intención de desmentirlo cuando el veterinario se lo insinuó, en cambio el padre de Allison parecía afectado por la muerte del cazador, 24 años, era bastante joven pensé. Deaton agregó que había que tener cuidado con esta criatura, que normalmente los depredadores con toxinas paralizantes las contenían para inmovilizar a sus presas y devorarlas, en cambio ésta su único objetivo fue matar al individuo, lo que lo hacía más peligroso…o más humano pensé. Un hombre-lobo devoraría a su presa, uno neófito, pero otra criatura extraña que solo quiere matar…es porque sabe lo que hace o tiene un propósito.

_o_

-Acaso pueden dejar de ser tan predecibles?-. dijo Derek reclamando ante el entrenamiento de sus Beta. Erica se lanza a sus brazos, se afirma de su cuello y sus piernas en las caderas de él, comienza a besarlo, Derek no alcanza a responder, cuando intuye lo que está haciendo lanza a Erica al suelo y se limpia el rastro del beso de ella.

-No hagas eso !-. le dijo apuntándola con su dedo índice.-Es una orden, Erica-.

-Por qué? Porque no soy Sally? Soy una Beta y no una Bruja de tu gusto? -. dijo ella provocándolo. Derek se volteó, sus ojos cambiaron a un rojo Alpha de inmediato.

-No la nombren-. Dijo entre dientes. -No es de su incumbencia, de nadie !-. gritó.

-Terminamos? Tengo 100 huesos rotos por reparar y además me tengo que ir-.

-A dónde?-. dijo Derek.

-Tiene una cita con La Hechizada-. dijo Erica burlándose de ella.

-Ya te dije que solo me enseñará química, estoy reprobando-. le dijo Isaac a Erica. Los latidos de Derek se aceleraron, miró a Isaac con ira. Isaac lo vio con susto.

-Es solo una tutoría, Derek-.

Derek fue lo agarró del brazo y le quebró un hueso.

-101-. dijo. -No soy tu profesor, te enseño a sobrevivir-. le dijo y se apartó enojado.

-Entonces significa que puedo ir-. dijo temeroso Isaac. Derek lo miró con odio.

-Ok, le diré que la pospondré..-. dijo sacando su celular.

-Alguien tuvo ataque de celos-. dijo Erica. Derek rugió para que se callaran. Se encerró en su tranvía, pero luego se le ocurrió salir, necesitaba descargarse, necesitaba…verla.

La noche anterior cuando supo del asesinato salió horas más tarde, los demás dormían, aunque sabía que estaría bien, necesitaba comprobarlo. Las imágenes de sus ojos viéndolo con desesperación cuando golpeó a Scott contra el hielo lo tenían con insomnio.

 _Quién dijo que los hombres lo superaban mejor que las mujeres? Él era una persona fría, impulsiva, pero no le gusta mostrar mucha emoción, pero con ella todo cambiaba. Su espectro verde cambiaba a rojo de un momento a otro, le hacía enojar, una ira apoderarse de él, decir cosas de las que se arrepentiría, solo para ver si ella respondería. Envidiaba a Scott, claro que si, sabía y daba por sentado que entre ellos no pasaba nada, pero se llevaban de maravilla, Sally ni siquiera era amiga de Scott antes de que Peter lo mordiera, y ahora parecían un equipo genial junto a Stiles y Allison._

 _La quería de vuelta, por supuesto, pero porqué no lo podía ver como veía a Scott? Él le pedía ayuda y ella asistía, hasta para poder manipularlo. Por eso se enojó tanto esa tarde en el hielo, Scott la había traído para que viera como él se comportaba, en lo que estaba cayendo él mismo como Alpha, sintió una sacudida de celos y envidia cuando ella corrió y se agachó a ayudar a Scott ensangrentado, Derek le dio una paliza para que no la trajera, para que no la hiciera ver en lo que se había convertido sin su apoyo._

 _La corriente de sus pensamientos hizo que el camino fuera más a ameno, cuando sin darse cuenta había aparcado en el bosque cercano a su casa. Se quedó viendo su balcón, esperando que saliera, no le hablaría, solo quería verla, seguramente estaría enojada con él aun, decepcionada que quizás era peor. Pero Derek no podía lidiar con esas emociones, debía mantenerlas a un lado._

 _Fue como si el cielo lo estuviera escuchando cuando la vio aparecer en un sweater hasta medio muslo, hablaba por celular, y Derek puso atención y distinguió la voz de Lydia por la otra línea. La observó un momento, balanceaba una pierna recargada en el balcón y la otra doblada, jugaba con una mano en su cabello. Estaría bien, pensó. A salvo. Echó a andar el motor y sintió la mirada de ella posarse en dirección en él, Sally se puso en pie entrecerrando la mirada para ver el origen del ruido. Si tuviera mejor visión lo hubiera distinguido_.

_o_

-Entonces es así…ya pasas al siguiente y empiezas a enseñarle matemáticas?-. escuché la voz de Derek detrás de mi siguiéndome a mi auto.

-Qué haces? No se de que hablas-. dije sin hacerle caso y enojada.

-De ti, y tu infantil manera de enfrentar esto…- me volteé enojada, casi se me caen las bolsas con las compras del supermercado.

-Infantil manera? Tú eres el infantil, que se convirtió en Alpha-dije poniéndole mi dedo en su pecho.- Y anda convirtiendo adolescentes en hombres-lobo como si nada, golpeando a Scott y botando a Stiles al basurero, después quien sigue, yo? Me vas a tirar a un basurero también?-. le dije alterada. Mi pecho subía y bajaba, no quería verlo ni escucharlo.

-Ese es mi problema y están bien de la forma que están. Tú eres la que no quiso hablarme por morder a tu pobre amigo que rogaba por la mordida-. dijo entre dientes desafiándome.

-No metas a Jackson en esto, Derek-.

-Entonces tú no metas a gente de mi manada !-. me dijo mientras abría la puerta de mi auto y él la cerraba de vuelta.

-Isaac? Acaso vas en serio?-. me dijo y me dieron unas ganas de pegarle en su perfecta mandíbula. Tomé aire lentamente, no soy una persona violenta, menos ahí en el estacionamiento del supermercado.

-Eres idiota o qué? No tengo nada con él-. Derek miró hacia ambos lados como buscando un pretexto. -Y no te debo explicaciones de mi vida-. dije volviendo a abrir la puerta y metiendo las bolsas. -Además con que derecho me los dices cuando tú….-dije tragando saliva, ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para decirlo.- Cuando tú le dijiste a Erica de nosotros, de mi…- dije aguantando no romper mi voz. Derek frunció el ceño extrañado. -No lo niegues…eres tan….-dije sin encontrar la palabra.

-Qué estás diciendo?-.

-Lo que oyes ! Derek !-.

-No le dije nada-.

-Ah, no? Entonces me ha estado molestando porque se le ocurre o qué?-. dije sarcástica.

-Si, no se, solo saben que estuvimos juntos-. Dijo sin darle importancia.

-No te creo nada!-. dije empujándolo, aunque parecía sincero, pero en ese minuto no tenía la razón para meditarlo. -Sabes qué mejor para mí…así me es más fácil odiarte-.

-Ah, ya veo, así que me sacas celos con Isaac por ella?-. Puso su mano en la puerta para que no pudiera entrar aun.

-Qué?-. Me volteé indignada.-Cómo se te ocurre? Ya te expliqué ! Soy su maldita tutora en química! Isaac reprobará, y el Sr. Harris me dijo que si sabía algo de él-. Dije entre dientes furiosa, suspiré. Derek asintió enarcando las cejas, no parecía tener otro argumento que rebatirme.

-Algo más?-. dije viendo como se quedaba ahí parado viéndome.

Aún no olvidaba que se sentía los labios de Derek sobre los míos, sus brazos sosteniéndome, sus manos en mis caderas, por mi cabello. Pero debía eso había terminado.

Levantó una mano hacia mi rostro y paró repentinamente. Mis labios se entreabrieron inconscientes, por un momento pensé que rozaría mis labios con su pulgar como siempre lo hacía.

-No, eso es todo-. Exhaló separándose de mi.

-Ok-. Dije y abrí la puerta entrando a mi auto. Una parte de mí quería ir hacia él y abrazarlo, dejar sentir sus caricias en mi piel, sus labios en mi cuello, pero no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de Derek.

_o_

Díganme que opinan !


End file.
